


Moorings Built on Sand

by beforethedawn, ConstructFairytales, Destinyawakened



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Air Force, Bonding, Childhood Friends, Gen, Germany, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Pining, Soulmates, Stealing, age of consent smut, childhood AU, conjoined souls, fictional germany, more tags to be added as needed, penpals, playing detective, preteen and teen love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 100,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforethedawn/pseuds/beforethedawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstructFairytales/pseuds/ConstructFairytales, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened
Summary: Will and his dad are moved to Germany for the foreseeable future and Will is surprised when he befriends a boy a few years older than him who seems to be mute.





	1. Chapter 1

Every six months or so they were moved, from new base to new base; new school to new school. Will Graham hadn’t made a friend in a single city, never there long enough to open up to the other children. He didn’t blame his father, it was his work, his job, and until Will was old enough, he had to go where his father went. They had no other family, his father estranged from his side, and his mother’s side long gone and refused to speak with them, for terms Will still didn’t quite understand.

They moved between bases in Louisiana, Kentucky, Florida, Georgia, and sometimes they went up the river to the midwest, settling there a few times, too. It wasn’t until Will was twelve that his father told him they were moving to Germany, for the foreseeable future. Will had stared at his father when he said that, usually the lengths of time were set in stone, but this one was different.

“I have to train, teach people, Will, I don’t know how long we’ll be there,” he said, sipping coffee at their breakfast table that was just a card table that folded down after each meal-- when they had meals together.

“I don’t know any German,” Will whispered, murmuring into his Cheerios as he took another bite, but honestly his appetite was gone.

“Then you’ll learn some,” his father said, leaning over to rub a hand through Will’s tousled chestnut curls. “Maybe even make a few friends this time. Keep you out of trouble.”

Will swallowed his bite, meekly looking over at his father under the brim of curls, big blue eyes staring at him without expression.

“No? No friends?”

“I don’t make friends because we’ll end up leaving anyway.”

“You can have a penpal. The internet keeps people in touch all the time, Will. We’ll set you up with an email,” Mister Graham said, trying to ease his son into the transition that was going to take place whether the boy wanted it or not.

Will puffed out a sigh and cleared his bowl from the table to wash it, food long forgotten now. “Are there any fishing spots?”

“Not sure, I’m sure there is.”

“When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow, so go get packing, don’t worry about school today, Will.”

***

They arrived at the Frankfurt base two days later, and they were given living quarters, smaller than the last, but it would do for just the two of them. Will plopped his things down on his bed, more like a cot really, and sighed.

“Why did you join the air force again?” he asked his father, who was unpacking a few things and getting into his uniform.

“Only thing that was paying at the time, Will. And, I wanted to serve my country. It pays our bills, doesn’t it? Shelters us?” His father gave Will a look and the boy sighed, turning his head.

“I guess.”

“The school is just down the road, I can trust you’ll get there without trouble?”

Grimacing, Will nodded. “I guess so. Do I have to go today?”

“Yes.”

With that, Will stood and gathered his backpack and mp3 players, putting his headphones in to listen to The Doors on the way there. The walk wasn’t too long and there were signs leading him down the dirt road. When he walked into the classroom, he found he was so out of place in his plaids and khakis that he wanted to hide. Slipping into the seat at the back, Will raised his hand when called on, thankfully in English, as he assumed the class was for other military kids, too.

The class, in reality, was a mix of children from military families stationed at the British, American, and Canadian bases in Frankfurt, and a few children from an orphanage nearby for whom it was less expensive to attend international classes with the military children than to teach them through the orphanage, due to what would have been a very small class size, hardly worth hiring a private teacher.

One of those boys occupied the desk next to Will, drawing. He didn’t look up at the teacher, or take notes, only sketched with surprising skill with a pencil in a bound notebook, seemingly completely absorbed in the task. A small footprint in the mud with a few leaves around it, a child’s footprint, was the subject of his intensive sketching. The picture looked shockingly realistic for the artist’s age, every detail preserved with obsessive focus.

Will put his music and earphones away and looked over at the boy next to him, a bit older than himself, but not by much. Will peeked at the drawing, lifting his brows to look, and then away again when he thought the other was going to look over, not wanting to make eye contact.

The other boy was taller than Will. He looked lean, with shiny, caramel colored hair that hid his eyes until he paused in his sketching, and looked over at Will, curiously, staring for a moment before he finished his drawing, and turned to a new page to begin another one … a set of eyes with long, curled eyelashes as they stole a look to the side.

Will spread out over his desk, arms dangling off of it as the teacher droned on, he’d covered this once already in another school. His attentions wavered back to the boy next to him, side eyeing him to see what he was doing now.

The boy traded his pencil for a blue pen, and began to shade in the curious eyes on his new sheet of paper, working to capture the exact shade of Will’s eyes before he worked on the slope of his nose, and looked over through his curtain of straight hair to see if he was still being spied upon.

When Will realized it was of himself being nosey, he sat back in his chair, flushed to his ears, covered by his curls, luckily. He hadn’t meant to intrude, but clearly, he had.

The young, dark-eyed artist smirked, and pulled out a red pen, using it, and his fingertips to smudge a heavy flush into his drawing’s skin, quite amused with it.

“Will?” the teacher asked, and the whole class turned to look at him, as though they’d been waiting for some time for the new boy to answer a question.

Will froze, and looked at the teacher. “What? What was the question?”

“What is one of the only known animals capable of killing a Cobra in India?” the teacher asked, a little more slowly.

The artist beside Will shifted his notebook a little to get Will’s attention. Under the blue eyes and flushed face on the page, was a single word, written neatly: mongoose.

“Mongoose, Ma’am,” Will offered, politely, and ducked his head down, wishing he had a hat or something to hide under.

“Correct,” the teacher said, with a nod, and went on to teach the lesson, again. The class looked back at the front of the room, away from Will, and the artist looked at Will, again, with a barely there smile hovering at the corners of his lips.

Will pushed out his foot to tap the other boy’s shoe with his own in thanks, but kept his gaze down, afraid to make any eye contact again, though he did steal a peek at the paper once more, and smiled.

The teacher turned her back, and the drawing, neatly folded, was placed on the corner of Will’s desk, like a little gift. Will laughed, inwardly, and took the paper to open it, flushing hard once again before slipping it into his backpack.

At lunch, Will went to find a spot away from the other kids, the large group of them making it hard to keep any emotional feedback to himself. He leaned up against a tree with his earphones on the granola bar he had, as they hadn't even had time for real food shopping.

Will was being watched.

From behind another tree, without making a sound, the silent artist boy watched Will eat his granola bar like a wild cat would watch something of interest through the grass. After a moment of watching, he broke his perfect stillness, and approached, to set a paper bag of lunch at Will’s side, without comment, and then turned to walk away from Will and the group, again. The boy scaled a tree, gracefully and quickly, and sat in the branches with a cat’s poise to look over the school ground, and think.

“Hey,” Will said, ready to snatch out to stop the other boy, but he was gone as quickly as he came. “I’m not gonna eat your lunch,” he said, though he wasn’t sure if the other would even hear him. He picked it up and wandered to the spot the other boy ran off to and looked up. “I can’t take this. Maybe if we share?”

The boy seemed to consider it for a moment, then dropped out of the tree to land on his feet, and brushed his hair out of his eyes before looking at Will, and giving him a little nod of agreement. He licked his lips, and looked at the large group of children, then nodded for them to sit a little further from them.

Further away wad best, as Will was not yet acquainted with the kids enough to block them out. His empathy instead was focused on the other boy as they took their lunch to another tree, further out. Will sat down and set his earphones and mp3 player in his bag.

“You don't talk do you?” Will asked, having sensed something amiss, something hidden under the surface.

The boy shook his head as he sat down, and tucked his shiny hair behind one ear, giving Will a nearly apologetic look.

“He never talks,” a voice said. The voice belonged to a pudgy boy, who had followed them from the group with a big smile. “But his name is Hannibal. I’m Franklyn!”

Hannibal just sighed.

Will looked up, but made a point not to look at Franklyn’s eyes, just his nose. “Oh. That's okay, I like the quiet better,” Will said, but offered a little smile to Hannibal. “I'm Will.”

Hannibal gave Will a little smile as though to say he already knew, as Franklyn sat next to them, uninvited. “I’m from the orphanage with him, we’re friends,” he said, as Hannibal gave Will a long suffering look with his dark brown eyes.

“Are you?” Will asked, coyly, able to tell from Hannibal’s look he did not particularly enjoy this other boy Franklyn much at all. “I’m from the air force base down the road.”

“Is your father a pilot?” Franklyn asked, with rapture, as Hannibal offered Will some apple slices.

Hannibal’s hands were long fingered and slender but covered with what looked like slowly healing wounds.

“He’s a mechanic,” Will said, knowing that it was hardly a great occupation, but it was better than nothing, as his father said often. “He fixes the aircrafts and stuff.” Will took one of the apple slices with a small smile at Hannibal, and popped it into his mouth.

Hannibal smiled back and watched Will eat with a sigh that made his shoulders relax, transfixed.

“That’s something. My father was a cheesemaker,” Franklyn said, proudly, and watched Hannibal stare at Will. “Not sure what Hannibal’s father was, probably a prince or something. He has very nice table manners.”

Will raised his brows as he stole another slice of apple and popped it into his mouth. “Are you a prince?” He didn’t think such things existed much anymore outside of England, where it was still a thing. “Princes wouldn’t be in an orphanage.”

Hannibal smiled at the question, and shook his head in reply, then took a neat bite of an apple slice with a thoughtful half smile at Will.

“Well, he’s very regal,” Franklyn said and looked a little deflated when Hannibal didn’t look back at him. “He’s smart, too. But not … talkative.”

Franklyn leaned closer to Will, speaking in a stage whisper, “I think he was in something awful… like a war, something terrible…”

Hannibal shot Franklyn an icy look at that and looked away.

“Well,” Will said, not whispering, with a cruel, dissonant look at Franklyn, “if he were, it would not be our business. I’ve read that trauma can make people mute, so maybe it’s best we don’t poke the lion.”

“I … I just mean,” Franklyn shrugged, floundering, and ate his own apple from the lunch he brought over. “It’s interesting, is all.”

Hannibal gave Will a grateful smile, and half of a sandwich, his eyes shining a little.

Will scooted closer to Hannibal, almost protectively, though he had a feeling Hannibal didn’t need it. He took the sandwich half with a pointed look and nodded his thanks. He bit into it, so much better than anything his dad had in the kitchen when they did have food. “Thank you.”

Hannibal nodded and seemed to brighten when Will moved closer to him, while Franklyn dimmed.

“Have you seen his drawings?” Franklyn asked.

“Yes, he gave me one this morning,” Will explained, taking another bite, chewing and swallowing before he spoke again. “It’s very good. I don’t draw. I don’t do much well, actually.”

“He gave you one?” Franklyn asked eyebrows raised as he watched the two boys eat. “What was it of?”

“Me,” Will said, aware of Franklyn’s inert unhappiness with how Hannibal treated him compared to Will.

Franklyn blinked twice, and then put on a little smile. “That’s nice…” he said, half-heartedly.

“Not a full picture, just some eyes, and nose,” Will tried to say, to make it seem like it wasn’t much of anything, but he was sure it was to Hannibal.

Hannibal looked shy and proud at the same time, staring at Will as he finished his half of the sandwich, with grace.

“I’ve never seen him draw people,” Franklyn murmured, almost to himself. “I told him to draw Tobias, he’s very good looking,” Franklyn said and waved with a big smile at a reserved black boy sitting with the main group. Tobias rolled his eyes and waved once.

“Oh, that’s him?” Will asked, leaning to see a little, and then looked at Hannibal. “Not your sort of model?” Honestly, Will was a little flattered, but a little skittish about that sort of attention, too.

Hannibal shook his head, smiling at Will with a fond look before he pulled a cookie from the bag, snapped it neatly in half, and gave half to Will.

“Hannibal and Tobias would be great friends, I’m sure. We all would be,” Tobias said, effusively.

Will took the half and ate it, slowly, since he didn’t get cookies often. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I don’t really like people that much,” he blurted out, looking down at his shoes.

Hannibal smiled at that, mysteriously, as though he’d already guessed, and nodded his agreement, slyly.

“Why not?” Franklyn asked, with a little offense in his tone. “People are nice, well, most of them, and the people who aren’t nice just need more friends.”

Will ducked his head and chewed the cookie, tips of his pointed ears red under his curly hair. “I… people are hard for me to be around. I… I mean, like you, Franklyn, I can feel every bit of your need for companionship, for someone to notice you, but you don’t care when people ignore you, you keep trying…”

Franklyn’s jaw dropped, and he blinked at Will, astonished. “How …” he managed a little smile, but it fell again. “How do you know that? We just met.”

Will sighed, shoulders slumped. “It’s something I can’t control very well. I have a lot of empathy. Groups of people overwhelm me because I can feel their emotions, see what they’re about with very little effort.” Especially very open people like Franklyn.

Hannibal looked at Will with intense interest, listening to him closely, lunch long since forgotten.

“Even people who don’t speak?” Franklyn asked, looking at Hannibal.

“Sometimes,” Will said with a bashful reddening of his cheek. “But I wouldn’t share any secrets even if I could.”

Hannibal handed Will his half of the cookie, with a soft smile, their fingers touching.

“I guess we’ll all just have to wait then,” Franklyn said as the bell rang to summon them all back to class.

“Maybe,” Will said, taking the cookie and pushing it into his mouth before getting to his feet. He waited for Hannibal to stand to, to walk back with him, Franklyn ahead of them.

Hannibal lingered by Will, walking with him slowly as Franklyn caught up to Tobias. Hannibal tucked his hair back again and gave Will a grateful look, their elbows touching for a moment.

“Thank you for lunch, I’ll try to bring something to share tomorrow,” Will whispered, looking at their feet as they walked.

Hannibal nodded that he would like that, and let their shoulders bump a little as they walked up the stairs together. He stayed close to Will as they walked into the classroom together, and sat at their desks at the back of the room, again.

Just as the lesson began, a little scrap of paper landed on Will’s desk, which he picked up. Under the fold was a little more neat writing: Thank you, Will - H.

Will smiled, and tucked the letter into his binder with the drawing. Hannibal might not talk, but Will understood him better than most there, at least a little. There was a bit of trauma behind his eyes, a deep sadness that Will couldn’t even begin to imagine in his short years, and couldn’t start to fathom how someone as young as them had to go through.

The rest of the lesson passed without incident, and soon the school day was over. Hannibal packed his pad of paper and pencil into a simple bag and touched Will’s shoulder with one hand for a moment to say goodbye.

Will was almost sad for it, having actually enjoyed his friend if he could call Hannibal that at all. He offered Hannibal a meek smile and then packed up his own things. “I’ll.. see you tomorrow?”

Hannibal nodded, smiling back in the same way, and reluctantly walked out to join Tobias and Franklyn who were waiting at the door. He looked back at Will, and waved, obviously not eager to leave.

Sighing, and walking out after them, Will turned down the path back to the base, not wanting to go either, but he had homework at least to keep him occupied until he could find a library or something on base. He waved at Hannibal before walking back home.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re eager to get to school,” Will’s father commented, gruffly, as he watched Will shovel breakfast into his mouth as fast as he could manage.

“Yeah,” Will said, books for school packed, a lunch too, though it wasn’t much or a nice as what Hannibal had, he did promise. He gulped down his juice and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Good day yesterday?” he asked, curious about his son’s sudden enthusiasm for school where he’d been bored by it before. 

“It was okay,” Will answered, vaguely, stuffing the last spoonful of Cheerios into his mouth and then took his bowl to the sink to rinse out and put in the dishwasher.

Mr. Graham drank his coffee as he watched Will. “Good teacher?”

“Yeah she's okay,” Will murmured, packing his lunch into his backpack. “Gonna go, dad.”

“Alright, see you,” Mr. Graham nodded, his attention back on his paper.

Will just shrugged his backpack on and gathered up his mp3 player and earphones and headed out, running down the road with his music on. He got there early this time, having to wait for the others.

Just after Will arrived a bus pulled up, and Hannibal, Tobias, and Franklyn stepped out. Hannibal smiled with relief at seeing Will and walked to him. It felt as though they’d always known each other, somehow. Part of Hannibal had imagined that perhaps Will would not be there this morning, but there he was.

A smile spread across Will’s soft features as he saw Hannibal, and took his ear phones out and turned his music off. “I brought lunch to share today, it’s not much.”

Hannibal was staring at Will’s features, especially the cornflower blue of his eyes, and gave him a grateful look when Will mentioned lunch, then headed toward the school door and beckoned for Will to follow him. The doors were unlocked, but most of the kids didn’t go inside until they absolutely had to.

Following, Will trailed behind Hannibal a few feet, careful not to accidentally step on his shoes, or give him a flat tire. Hannibal’s odd silence was welcoming against what he knew Franklyn’s might be later at lunch.

Hannibal led Will through the empty hall, and pushed a door open, revealing a small music room, with a piano. He held the door for Will and gave a relieved little sigh when they were alone inside. He pulled a paper out of his pocket, and gave it to Will, folded neatly. Inside was a more detailed drawing of Will, sitting under the tree where they’d had lunch. Hannibal’s face flushed a little, and he looked to the side.

“This one’s nicer,” Will said, sitting on the piano bench to look at it. “I don’t draw. I can fish, that’s about it. I haven’t seen a pond or anythin’ here good for that yet.”

Hannibal took Will’s arm and led him to the window to nod at a hill just beyond the schoolyard, populated with trees. A small stream wound around the hill, no doubt feeding into a pond or lake that held fish. Hannibal was used to seeking out places he could be alone, especially with Franklyn around.

“There’s something over that hill?” Will asked, brows raised, on his toes to see a little further, but he hardly saw that far. “Maybe we can go sometime.”

Hannibal nodded with a smile in his eyes, smiling at the way Will had to stand on his toes to see. He carried the piano bench to the window so that the shorter boy could stand on it and see the view, properly.

Will flushed, ducking his head. He didn’t grow very fast, probably all the stress from moving around too often. “Thanks,” he murmured, getting on it to see. Over the horizon was a glassy lake.

Hannibal stood next to Will, admiring his curls in the sun, quietly. He hesitated, then reached closer, and tucked an unruly curl behind Will’s ear for him.

Freezing on the spot, Will turned his head slowly, big blue eyes bright and wide. He looked at Hannibal, surprised. “It’s a mess isn’t it?”

Hannibal shook his head, with a fond smile, and did the same to Will’s curls on the other side. Being around Will was exhilarating and relaxing at the same time. 

“I know it is. Dad gets on me about cutting it all the time. Maybe I should,” Will sighed, getting down from the bench and sitting on it instead.

Hannibal looked shocked at the idea, and shook his head at the idea, frowning as he touched Will’s curls again. His pale eyebrows were knit together at the idea of cutting off anything so perfect. 

Will froze there on the spot when Hannibal did that, looking at him. “No?”

Hannibal shook his head again, and wound one of Will’s curls around his finger for a moment, looking at it before his eyes moved to the healing wounds on his hands instead, and his dark eyes unfocused for a moment. It was still a fresh, deep wound in his young mind. What happened hit him like a tsunami whenever he managed to forget for a moment. 

Swallowing, Will noticed the shift and reached to touch Hannibal’s hand, the most real contact he’d made, with anyone honestly. “I… hope you like peanut butter and jam, that’s all we had.”

Hannibal came back to the present, with the touch. He seemed to think about the question like he’d never heard of peanut butter and jelly before and tilted his head.

“Never had it?” Will asked, canted his head back, mirroring Hannibal without evening meaning to. “Ground up peanuts into a paste, it’s smooth, and then you put jam on it and it’s really good if you like that sort of thing.”

Hannibal smiled a little at the idea and nodded that he was willing to try the strange sandwich Will had brought. It was cute the way Will mirrored him, effortlessly.

“Good,” Will said with an awkward chuckle, and dropped his head a little bashfully. “It’s all I have, that and some chips.”

Hannibal smiled and took a deep breath, then cleared his throat. “It’s alright,” he said in a soft, almost scratchy voice that was heavily accented and already becoming deeper than one might expect.

“He speaks…” Will said, lifting his chin once more to look at Hannibal through tufts of stubborn curls.

Hannibal smiled, and licked his lips. “A little,” he admitted, as he looked at Will’s eyes. “Not around anyone else, not now.”

“That’s okay. It can be our secret,” Will insisted, promising. “I won’t tell.”

“Thank you,” Hannibal said, smiling a little again. “Have you ever been unable to speak?”

Will shook his head, thoughtfully. “No. Sometimes I wish I couldn’t though. Maybe people would leave me alone then.”

“You don’t like people very much,” Hannibal said, more of an observation than a question. He sat next to Will on the piano bench.

“Too many emotions,” Will admitted, shoulders slumped. “No one understands how crowded my mind can get, how vivid my imagination is…”

“You need a fence around your mind, something to keep everyone’s noisy feelings out,” Hannibal said, with some sympathy. 

“I try. It’s why I keep to myself,” Will sighed, and looked over at Hannibal. “It’s hard to turn off sometimes.”

“Especially around people like Franklyn?” Hannibal asked, knowingly. “He’s rather … needy.”

“Yeah, especially like him. He sucks a lot of life from me,” Will chuckled, shaking his head. “You don’t do that, which is nice. I think even if we didn’t talk at all we’d understand each other.”

“I like you better with the life in you,” Hannibal said, with a subtle smile that reached his eyes. “I think we’d understand each other … it’s a strange feeling, isn’t it?”

“Yeah?” Will hummed, palms down by his legs on the bench, noticing the way Hannibal’s eyes turned lighter, like honey, when he smiled. “It is. Not even my dad gets me.”

“It must be … lonely,” Hannibal said, thoughtfully, “as lonely as I find the orphanage.”

“You have people around you,” Will pointed out, sure that Hannibal didn’t suffer from his empathy issue, too. “You don’t like any of them?”

“There is a difference between being surrounded by people and being around someone who can understand you,” Hannibal said, and shrugged his shoulders. “Honestly? No. Franklyn’s desperation for attention is … overpowering, and Tobias is untrustworthy.”

“I thought so,” Will said, watching Hannibal, rarely meeting his eyes, but the trust was growing enough that he didn’t mind it when they held it. “True.”

“You are different,” Hannibal said, when their eyes met. “I knew the second I looked at you that you were … a little more like me.”

“How’s that?” Will asked, looking down at his feet on the ground, firmly planted where they sat.

“A feeling, like I already knew you. You’re the first person I’ve met since I came here that doesn’t seem colorless.” 

“I’m colorful?” Will asked with a little smile. “You’re different. You don’t… prod.”

“You’re … vibrant,” Hannibal said, and pulled the piano bench to the piano, with Will still on it, then sat down and started to pick at the keys. “Prodding is very rude.”

“You play?” Will asked, keeping his hands to himself, not musically inclined.

“Usually harpsichord,” Hannibal explained, “but a piano is nearly the same. Do you?”

“No. What’s a harpsichord?” Will asked, watching Hannibal’s fingers, and then looked over at him, biting his own lip.

“Like a piano but it sounds more …” Hannibal thought as he played, slowly, the notes ringing in the air, “a shorter sound, purer.”

“Never heard of it,” Will commented, gazing drifting from Hannibal’s fingers up his arm, to his face, slowly. “I like music, I just can’t play it.”

Hannibal felt the gaze, and smiled as he played, “what sort of music?”

“Stuff my dad listens to mostly. The Doors, The Rolling Stones, classic rock, some older country, bluegrass,” Will explained, biting the inside of his lip. “Do you like music other than this?”

“I haven’t listened to very much aside from classical,” Hannibal admitted, with a sly smile on his lips.

“Oh.” Will looked to the side, considering. “I could let you borrow my mp3 player if you wanted to listen to my kind of music.”

“I’d like that. There’s nothing to listen to at the orphanage, nothing at all,” Hannibal said, obviously not fond of the place.

“That bad?” Will asked, pulling out his mp3 player and wrapped the headphones around it, handing it to Hannibal, with utmost trust. It was large and bulky, almost the size of a compact disc player. Will had to fill it with music from discs burned onto their rather old, slow computer that his dad password locked.

Hannibal took the headphones and player with a touched expression, and looked at it. “It’s very dull, there, at the best of times. Thank you. You won’t need it?”

“I’ll be okay for a few days. Might mean listening to my dad snore at night but it’s okay,” Will insisted. He trusted Hannibal wouldn’t lose it.

Hannibal was very careful, and something from his new friend would be treasured. “I’ll be very careful with it. Do you have trouble sleeping?”

“Yeah. I have really vivid dreams, and they aren’t always nice,” Will explained, sitting a little closer to Hannibal on the piano bench.

“What do you dream?” Hannibal asked, with interest in his dark eyes.

“All sorts of things,” Will explained, hands spread out over his thighs. “Sometimes it’s nice things, like dogs and kitten. Other times, it’s like drowning, or choking to death, invisible hands on me, suffocating me, monsters, horrible people… dead people…”

Hannibal was silent a moment, and nodded, once, that he understood. “Monsters are real…” he said, with eyes that looked far older than his years.

“Yeah. Dad doesn’t let me watch any cop shows anymore before bed, or at all,” Will sighed, shoulders slumped.

“But you enjoy them?” Hannibal asked, with some curiosity.

“They’re fun. I like trying to solve crimes in some detective shows. I’m pretty good at it,” Will answered with a little chuckle.

“How do you do it?” Hannibal asked, turned toward Will where they sat.

“I… imagine the crime scene in my head, and try to imagine what the killer, let’s say, was intending, or thinking. I work it out, I put myself in their shoes,” Will said, quietly, explaining something he didn’t even tell his father.

Hannibal’s gaze became even more intense, and he even held his breath for a moment when Will confessed that. “You imagine you’re the killer, you become them for a while, you understand. I think that’s called empathy.”

“Yeah. It is. It works like, or how I did it with Franklyn,” Will admitted, a small, uneasy smile on his face, curls in his eyes as his head hung forward.

“Does it scare you, how easy it is to imagine that sort of thing?” Hannibal asked, and reached up to smooth Will’s curls from his eyes, gently.

“Sometimes. It’s why I get nightmares, but… I kinda like it,” Will shrugged, lifting his head again to look at Hannibal, eyes bright. “You’re not-” he stopped himself and laughed. “Nevermind, you only talk to me. You won’t tell.”

“I won’t tell,” Hannibal said with a smile. “If I do, you can always tell everyone that I can talk,” he joked, with a tilt of his head.

Will was quiet for a moment after that, ruminating. His hands pressed down on the bench on either side of himself. “I think you’re the first friend I’ve ever had.”

Hannibal smiled, aglow with happiness for a quiet moment. “You are the first friend I’ve ever had, to whom I haven’t been related,” he added, softly, and looked at the keys. “Do you have siblings?”

“No. My mom left when I was small, I don’t even remember her,” Will answered, used to giving that explanation to people. “It’s just me and dad.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Hannibal said, sympathetically. “I’m sure she regrets it, and misses you.”

“I doubt it,” Will shrugged, canting his head at Hannibal, seeing the sadness there. He’d lost someone, or someones, too. Will didn’t press unless Hannibal wanted to share.

“I don’t,” Hannibal said, wisely, and managed another little smile at Will. “You’re different, and rare, which makes you special. She’s missed out.”

“My dad says she was a bit like me, but unhappy,” Will explained, quietly. “He's never blamed me though for her leaving. I don't think. Not out loud.” He chuckled, shaking his head of floppy curls. “Rare?” 

“Rare, yes. I’ve never met anyone like you, I’m sure I won’t again,” Hannibal said, and caught himself gazing.

Will flushed at that. “Never been called that before. Mostly weird or strange.”

“It’s fine to be weird,” Hannibal said, as though he knew from experience.

“Are you weird?” Will asked, teasingly, not thinking Hannibal weird at all, save for the not talking to anyone.

“Decidedly,” Hannibal said with a sly smile, and a sparkle in his eyes when their gazes met.

“What makes you weird?” Will asked putting his hands on the keys, plinking one with his finger, and then another, making an awful ruckus.

Hannibal smiled at Will’s lack of skill, and admired his slim hands, the chewed nails at the ends of his fingers. “I find ugly things very beautiful. I find beautiful things beautiful as well, of course, but most people would find my tastes … dark, morbid, strange, perhaps.”

Will huffed a laugh at that, smirking a little as their hands rested close together on the keys, very contrasted. “We are pair, aren’t we?”

“I think so,” Hannibal said, as the first bell rang. Hannibal let his hand touch Will’s for a second, so gently that it was almost not a touch at all, then stood. “We should go.”

Nodding, Will got his backpack from the floor and stood, waiting for Hannibal, and then followed him out. He smiled to himself as they walked to class, the spot Hannibal touched tingle just a little, like nothing he’d felt before.

Hannibal followed after picking up his bag, and held the door for Will, politely. They walked to their spots at the back of the class together. It seemed strange that they’d only met a day ago. It seemed like much longer.

Will took his seat and flopped his pack on the ground next to him, giving Hannibal a grin as he pulled out book of paper if he needed to take notes today, ready to actually be present and learn. With a new friend at his side, Will actually felt school wasn’t so boring after all.

Hannibal did the same, sketching only a little during class. When the bell rang for lunch, he handed Will a small, folded piece of paper, which contained a sketch of a little pond surrounded by trees. He raised his eyebrows, questioningly, and nodded toward the hill through the window.

“Now?” Will asked, looking at the sketch, his eyes lighting up at the thought of escaping the rest of the class. He gathered up his backpack with his lunch in it.

Hannibal nodded and took his bag, then turned to face Franklyn, who was waiting for them. “Are we ready for lunch?”

Will sighed. “We?”

Franklyn blinked, confused. “You don’t want me to come?” he asked, deflated. Hannibal just sighed, and shook his head, politely, then took Will’s hand and led him out of the classroom. 

Will was going to apologize, but he felt better for not. Franklyn had Tobias, after all. He laughed as Hannibal led him out, down the hall, all but running to get away as fast as they could.

Hannibal smiled as they hurried down the hall and escaped out the front door of the tiny school, then headed through the field to a little hole in the fence that Hannibal squeezed through, then held open for Will. 

Will made it through just after Hannibal, with a little grunt as he plowed through and laughed again, not sure when he’d done that last. “Is it far?”

“No,” Hannibal said, after Will was through, and made sure Will caught up as they hiked over the hill. “Just over there. It’s beautiful.”

Will got up the hill and saw the glassy looking lake mouth parted in awe of it. “Wow… it really is.”

The bit of lake that dipped close to the school looked abandoned and idyllic, surrounded by large, shady trees, flowers, and best of all, not a single person. The faint sound of frogs ribbiting filled the air with the chirping of small birds. “I thought you’d like it.”

“I love it,” Will said, taking strides carefully to get to the nice tree there by the lake front and then set his bag down. “It’s almost like home.” Well, one version of home.

“Where is home, to you?” Hannibal asked, as he did the same, and sat near the water’s edge, relaxed in their little paradise.

“Mainly from New Orleans,” Will said, and opened his pack to get out his lunch, and set it down on the grass. He opened the baggy with his sandwich and gave half to Hannibal. “Strawberry jam and peanut butter.” He then set out the carrot sticks he brought and the tiny packet of ranch dressing to dip.

“Thank you,” Hannibal said, and took a bite, his eyebrows going up at the unusual taste before he chewed and swallowed. “It’s … a dessert?”

Will shook his head. “ No, sandwich. It’s lunch where I’m from. Lots of kids eat it, it’s cheap and easy to make.”

“It’s good,” Hannibal said after a second, very thoughtful bite. “Sweet and salty at the same time.”

“Exactly. It’s really good grilled in a pan too,” Will said, taking a few bites of his, hungry since all he had for breakfast was the cereal, but that’s was the extent of his father’s cooking.

“What is your favorite food?” Hannibal asked as he watched the way Will ate, not sure just a sandwich would be enough for him. He understood that Will was hardly a well-fed boy.

Will was small and scrawny, obviously one to take care of himself, but had to rely on his father for the necessities. He shoved the sandwich half into his mouth and chewed, covering his full mouth to swallow. “I like gumbo, but I haven’t had it in a long time.” 

“What is gumbo?” Hannibal asked with genuine curiosity, eating at a much more measured and elegant pace than Will. 

“Shrimp, chicken, sausage, and some broth, usually, it’s like a stew, and you serve it over rice,” Will explained. “It’s really good, spicy.”

“It sounds interesting, it’s American?” Hannibal asked, as he finished his half of the sandwich, and looked at a swan floating on the lake.

“Yeah. Southern.” Will reached for the carrots and opened the dip, laying it down to share, since he promised.

Hannibal did the same, with a soft thank you to Will for the treat, and dipped a carrot to try it. “This is good, thank you. Is your accent Southern?”

“Yeah. It’s not that thick,” Will said, shrugging. “Worse out there.” He ate a few carrots, famished, but he could make it until home.

“I like it, it’s nice to listen to,” Hannibal said, honestly. “Will this be enough food for you?”

“Yeah,” Will said with a little smile. “It’s this or the food they give at the base, and it’s gross, I don’t like it, and this was all we could get from the pantry there. I’ll be okay until I get home.”

“You’re just saying that so that I don’t feel guilty for sharing with you, aren’t you?” Hannibal guessed, with a tilt of his head. The sun played over his hair, lighting some strands of it a dark blond.

Will flushed and ducked his head. “You shared with me, it’s only fair. I’m sure you have less than I do at the orphanage.”

“There are ways around that,” Hannibal said, and stood, looking around at the trees and bushes as he took a deep breath of the air, and seemed to follow a scent on the breeze.

“What are you doing?” Will asked, head canted, curls blowing in the breeze.

“Adding dessert,” Hannibal answered, and crouched to push some leaves of a bush aside, then found what he was looking for: blueberries. He picked a handful, and brought them back to Will.

“Oh,” Will laughed, and plucked a few from Hannibal’s hand to put into his mouth. “Wow, fresh.” They popped in his mouth with a flavorful, sweet burst against his tongue.

“We can both bring something tomorrow, and share,” Hannibal suggested as he gave Will more sun-warmed blueberries.

“That would be a good idea,” Will said, not minding the sharing at all, especially if he got to introduce Hannibal to new things. Will take the berries, and ate these ones slowly.

“I’ll try to bring something nice,” Hannibal promised. He considered when the best time to sneak into the orphanage's kitchens might be.

“You don’t have to, just… food,” Will said eating the tiny little berries one by one, as though a sweet little treasure.

“We’ll see. It won’t be gumbo,” Hannibal said, with a little smile as he watched the younger boy eat the offered fruit. The blueberries colored Will’s lips a soft purple, which was oddly beautiful against his pale skin.

Will watched Hannibal’s eyes and licked his lips as they seemed to be a light honey color in the sun. “I don’t think gumbo made here would be the same anyway.”

“German gumbo is an oxymoron?” Hannibal asked, amused.

“I guess it would be. It’s closer to French, I think, but it’s technically creole,” Will explained.

“What’s creole?” Hannibal asked as he rose to collect more berries.

“It’s word that basically means blended. Creole Louisiana food is a mixture of French, Spanish, Indian, Caribbean… all sorts of kinds of food,” Will explained, knowledable, and smart, he knew a lot of things most kids didn't care about. “Spicy usually.” 

“It sounds good, I hope I get to try some, someday.” He brought more berries back, and sat closer to Will, this time. “A shame there’s no apples to pick.”

“Fresh apples are the best too,” Will said, and went to help Hannibal gather more blueberries.

Hannibal couldn’t help but look at the way the sun shone through Will’s curls, and the slope of his small nose, admiring him as they picked berries. “They are the fruit of temptation, after all.”

“If you believe in that,” Will laughed, his father was not a religious man in the least, but Will knew enough from reading anything he could get his hands on, and curiosity.

“Whether or not you believe, it’s art,” Hannibal said with a soft laugh, well aware this was the sort of conversation he couldn’t have with anyone else his age. “Do you believe in God?”

“I… believe in something more like science fiction than religion,” Will explained, eating a few berries from the bush. “If God is science fiction, then perhaps I do.”

“God is a sadist,” Hannibal said, after taking a slow, deep breath, and shifting his jaw. He bit the inside of his cheek, and kept his eyes on the dark berries. The memory of God’s most sadistic trick was still too fresh a brand burned into his mind to be philosophical about it, just yet.

Pausing, Will looked at Hannibal as he grew quiet, though not uncommon for him, it was since they were talking now. He blinked and wrapped a free arm around Hannibal’s shoulders, unsure what it was that caused the sadness, but it rolled off his friend in waves Will could not ignore.

Hannibal swallowed, hard, and bit the inside of his lower lip as he leaned against Will, a little. No one had comforted him … since. He felt his shoulders un-tense, and rested his head against Will’s head, silently. “Thank you,” he said, quietly, making no effort to move away from Will. 

“It’s what friends do,” Will said, where he was usually very uncomfortable with this sort of things, he found it quite easy to hug Hannibal, to console him, even if he had no idea of the issues he’d faced in his past.

Hannibal let himself wrap one arm around Will’s narrow waist, and closed his eyes. Will made him feel like he didn’t have to tell him the gruesome details. Will understood already all that needed understanding. Hannibal had lost everything … and was determined never to have anything taken from him, not ever again. “I’m not used to having one.”

“Me either,” Will whispered, both arms around Hannibal’s shoulders, careful of the blueberries and not to get them on Hannibal’s nice clothes. “But you have me now.”

Hannibal let himself hug Will for a moment, gently, and memorized the feeling of Will’s heart beating close to his own before he stepped back. “As you have me,” he said, deep meaning in the dark of his eyes.

“I know,” Will said and let go, despite how comforting it was to have an actual human being to hug. His father was not a man of affection, and that was fine.

Hannibal ran his hand over the back of Will’s head, through his curls, and stepped back. “We’re both novices at this, then.”

“Yeah,” Will said, quietly, and went to pack up his backpack, stuffing the berries into his mouth. They wouldn’t have much time left now.

“Will you last until hometime without your stomach roaring in class?” Hannibal asked, smirking as he helped Will pack their picnic.

“I’ll be okay, I told you that. I do this all the time. I’ll eat a big dinner and it’ll all balance out,” Will explained once more, not at all put off by the question, but was flattered by the concern.

“Does your father not feed you well?” Hannibal asked, hiding the rest of his concern with a teasing tone, and passed Will more berries hidden in his pocket.

Will slung his pack over his shoulder and took the berries. “He does. But like I said, we have only so many options in the pantry at the base, and he hasn’t had time to go shopping. We just got here.”

“I could help you with that. I’m not a prisoner at the orphanage,” Hannibal offered, as they started back toward the school.

“With the… groceries?” Will asked, blinking with some surprise.

“If you needed some,” Hannibal said, shrugging his shoulders gracefully.

“I’ll have to see if he can give me some money to do it, he might,” Will shrugged, as they walked back to the school.

“We’ll see, then,” Hannibal said as they drew closer to the fence, and held the tear in it open for Will with a sigh. It was time to enter the other world, and leave their oasis behind, for now. “A shame we have to go back.”

“Yeah… we always have tomorrow,” Will said, but then stopped as he got through. “Tomorrow is Saturday though.”

“Is it?” Hannibal asked, keeping his voice down now that they were on school ground.

“Yeah. Do we go to school on Saturdays here?” Will asked, quietly.

“No, we’re free for the weekend,” Hannibal answered, comfortable talking as long as they were not in a crowd of other people. 

“Maybe… we can get together tomorrow?” Will asked, cautious though as he wasn’t sure how to be a friend, if asking this was over the line.

“I’d love to,” Hannibal said with a smile at Will, “where would you like to go?” He didn’t have money, not here, anyhow … but he was certain he could find some, somewhere, somehow.

“I don’t know. I’ll get money from dad and we can go to the store or something,” Will suggested, quieter as they got closer to the school.

“I think I can manage something,” Hannibal said, in a voice that was nearly a whisper. He left that idea dangling as they walked in together. Hannibal gave a little nod to the side of the hall from where Tobias and Franklyn stared at them.

“I can meet you at the lake,” Will insisted, and then looked at the two other boys with a sigh.

Hannibal nodded his agreement as they walked into the classroom, and took their seats. He passed a scrap of paper to Will, with a clock drawn on it, showing 9 am. Will nodded as he saw it, and stuffed it into his binder.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday morning, Hannibal waited at the edge of the lake, with a larger packed lunch than what he was usually given to bring to school. He watched the swans drift back and forth over the calm water, enjoying their grace as he waited.

Will came up over the hill, quick, no back pack, but he did have a few reusable shopping bags if they did head to the store, and a fold of cash in his pocket. He father was just happy he didn’t have to go do the shopping.

“Hey!” Will said, coming up to sit next to his new friend. “Sorry I’m late. Had to wake dad for the money.”

Hannibal smelled Will’s soap-scrubbed skin on the breeze before he heard him move or speak, and was already smiling when he turned to look at Will. “Was he hesitant to let you come?”

“No. He’s asleep still,” Will said, aware that his father would never say no to him being outside and with a new friend.

“Is he protective of you? He doesn’t seem worried you’re out with a strange boy in a strange country,” Hannibal said as he pulled a box from his bag that held a couple of fresh pastries in it, and offered one to Will.

“I’ve always done a lot of caring for myself,” Will explained, looking down into the box with raised brows. He plucked one out, examining it. “He works a lot, drinks a lot when he’s not. I take care of him mostly. He might be worried, but he doesn’t show it.”

“You’re independent,” Hannibal said with approval, and watched Will’s reaction to the fancy German pastry. 

Will took apart the pastry and stuffed the piece into his mouth with a little hum. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“It’s a valuable trait, you’re much older than your years. Do you end up taking care of your father often?”

“If he had one too many with his crew, yeah,” Will shrugged, taking another bite of the flakey pastry, savoring it. “Usually just let him sleep.”

“Does he drink daily?” Hannibal asked. It didn’t seem to bother Will to talk about it, and Hannibal was genuinely curious about Will’s home life, where he came from…

“No, just when he won’t have to work the next morning,” Will explained. “He’s a mechanic for the planes and stuff.”

“Is he happy when he drinks?” Hannibal asked, and pulled out a couple of polished apples, offering one to Will.

“Mostly he grumbles and then passes out,” Will chuckled, shaking his head, taking one of the apples. “He’s not ever hit or anything.”

“Good,” Hannibal said, calmly, but with a little bit of an edge in the darks of his eyes. “I would hate to see you come to school with bruises.”

“Nah, my dad loves me, he just has a weird way of showing it and saying so,” Will said, taking a bite of the apple. If his father hated him, he knew he’d have been given up for adoption a long time ago.

“Fathers are like that,” Hannibal said, and licked his lips before continuing. He spoke carefully, like he was testing the strength of a healing limb, seeing if it would buckle under weight. “My father hunted.”

“Yeah? My dad said he used to in his spare time, not much of that though,” Will said and then paused, listening again, carefully, for Hannibal’s cues. “Uhm… Sorry…”

“Not at all,” Hannibal said, easing the tension of Will feeling sorry for him. “It’s still strange to speak of him in the past tense,” he said, as he looked out over the lake.

“I’m real sorry,” Will said again, and bit the inside of his lip. He knew something like that had to have happened, or else Hannibal wouldn’t be here.

“The only good that has come of it is that I understand the world now, in a clearer way than I did before, and I’ve met you,” Hannibal said, as he turned his gaze back to Will.

“That’s true. Everything happens for a reason, even the bad stuff,” Will sighed, though he could not under where Hannibal was coming from, he could empathize, and that alone was frightening when he really thought about it.

“And even in ancient times, something good, a gift from the gods, required a sacrifice be made … often eaten by them,” Hannibal said, thoughtfully. “The more beautiful and precious the sacrifice, the greater the blessing of the gods. The Divine enjoy a painful sort of currency.”

“So, were you made to sacrifice before you were given something good?” Will asked, biting into the apple again, savoring the crispness of it.

“Something valuable, yes,” Hannibal said, as he watched Will bite the apple amongst the emerald green of their lakeside paradise. 

“Perhaps too valuable for what you got,” Will shrugged, and licked some of the juice from his pink lips. “Was it worth it?”

“It would be … crude to make a direct comparison, but I’m happy here, with you, and I can’t imagine my life taking any other path than it has. Do you believe in Fate?” Hannibal asked, then bit his own apple, neatly, his teeth more powerful than Will’s, able to rip the flesh out, smoothly.

Will nodded at that, and shrugged his shoulders as he watched the lake ahead of them, sparkling with the morning sun. “I don’t know. I’ve never had an experience that’s lead me to believe in it, but maybe? We’ve met, that’s something.”

“Some people think there is an invisible thread connecting people who should be together,” Hannibal said, taking in the view of Will as Will took in the view of the lake, both of them equally beautiful. 

“A thread?” Will’s brows raised. “What if it’s cut?”

“I’m not sure, to be honest,” Hannibal said, “I’m not sure that it can be cut, that’s what Fate is: inescapable.”

A smile lit Will’s face, up to his eyes, at that, and he took another bite, chewing it slowly before speaking again .”I think I like Fate, if this is what this is.” he gestured between them.

Hannibal smiled, widely, and the sun glinted off of his teeth for a moment. “So do I. Did you bring fishing … gear? What does one use to fish?”

“I don’t have any here,” Will sighed, “Back home we got a boat that docked at the river and we fish on that. I bet I could find some stuff at the store though, to make a few poles.”

“Then we should go,” Hannibal said, standing up slowly. He offered his hand to Will, even if he knew Will didn’t need it.

Will picked up his apple core once he was on his feet, so he could throw it away properly when they found a garbage. “Good idea.”

Hannibal tossed his under a tree, and nodded back at it. “I think the birds would appreciate the leftovers,” he suggested, as they walked.

“Oh,” Will laughed at himself, and tossed it too. “I’m used to litter being everywhere back home, we’re told to clean it up.” 

“It’s not litter, it’s a part of nature. We all return to it, in one way, or another,” he said as he watched a raven pick up Will’s apple core, and fly off with it.

“Good point,” Will commented, and fell in line with Hannibal as they made their way to the main road.

The walk to the road through the land surrounding the lake was much more beautiful than the walk through the schoolyard. “I think Tobias and Franklyn are quite intrigued by us,” he commented.

Will smirked at that, watching his feet as they walked. “Yeah. It's clear they wanted you to be their friend…”

“I don’t find them interesting, I find you interesting,” Hannibal said, softly.

“Me?” Will flushed a little, laughing it off.

“You’re fascinating. I’m surprised you don’t already have a group of friends, here. I find you … charming.”

“Well, I just got here,” Will shrugged, “but I don’t make friends easily. No one… understands me, not like you do.”

“We’ll have to stick together, in that case,” Hannibal said with a little smirk, and strode across the quiet road with legs that were growing longer every day.

“Nowhere else I’d be,” Will said with a bashful smile as they walked, close together, their shoulders almost touching.

Hannibal’s hand skimmed Will’s while they walked, just for a moment, and it sent flutters of electricity up Hannibal’s arm. “Where would you like to go?”

“Dad said there was a store just down the way here,” Will said, butterflies curling around his inside his stomach at the touch.

The little jolt left a fuzzy feeling in Hannibal’s fingertips, and he felt his face go pink. “Perfect.”

They walked a bit further until they found a store with groceries, and Will picked up a basket to walk in with. It was big, and nothing like back in the States. “Wow…”

“You don’t have stores like this at home?” Hannibal asked, with amusement at Will’s awestruck reaction.

“We have Target and Walmart. I guess this is close to that, but I’ve never seen one this big,” Will answered, blinking.

“I have to admit, neither have I. I didn’t often help with the shopping,” Hannibal said, and put his hand on Will’s back as they moved around a display.

Will bit his lip and looked at Hannibal. “Are you really royalty? Where are you from?”

“Lithuania,” Hannibal admitted, softly. “I’m hardly _high_ royalty, not a Prince. My father was a count.”

“Oh,” Will smiled at that though, feeling a little less pressure ease off. “That’s still something.”

“I suppose. We lived in a castle, attended society events, but I was spared many of the pressures of actual court life,” Hannibal said, and looked at a shelf that held pads of art paper, opening one to look at it.

“Who were the king and queen?” Will asked, grabbing some string he could use for fishing line.

“Distant relations of my father, his cousins of some sort,” Hannibal said, and took one of the drawing pads, tucking it under his arm, neatly. “Pleasant, but ultimately quite dull people.”

“I imagine most royalty are,” Will said, watching Hannibal carefully, with a little smile, before moving on. “None of them wanted to take you in?”

“Too afraid I might disrupt their tightly controlled lives, ultimately, I’m not disappointed that they didn’t,” Hannibal said, softly and honestly. “I’d rather chart my own course.”

“Honorable of you, since you’re now here with me,” Will commented with a glint in his eyes, happy that Hannibal did chart his own course, as they found each other.

“How American of you,” Hannibal teased, softly, distracted.

Will rolled his eyes as they made their way into pantry items, and he got a few cans of veggies that would stay shelf stable for a while.

“You like your vegetables from a can? I thought that was a war-time measure,” Hannibal commented, picking up a can to look at it.

Will laughed. “It lasts longer. Easier than cleaning the veggies,” Will explained with a shrug, adding corn and green beans.

“Cleaning vegetables can’t be difficult,” Hannibal said, as he watched Will. 

“I wouldn’t know,” Will admitted, shrugging, as he picked up canned peaches too.

“Let’s buy some, and compare,” Hannibal suggested, determined to make sure Will ate decently, not as though he was living off of rations from a bunker after a nuclear holocaust.

“Fresh… fruit and vegetables?” Will asked, head canted, having never had much of those. Apples aside.

“Yes, there has to be a market in here somewhere,” Hannibal said, and took Will’s hand, leading him from the bleak aisle of row upon row of cans.

“Okay,” Will said, laughing as Hannibal lead him, their hands touching, holding. His stomach felt nervous with tension and light.

Hannibal kept Will’s hand in his own, well aware that most boys didn’t do this. He could feel Will’s heart through his palm, and held it a little more tightly as they walked together into a little market put together in a corner of the large store. “This is better,” he nodded, and stopped to look at a few deep purple eggplants.

“What is that?” Will asked, slipping their fingers together, attached, palm-to-palm.

“An eggplant,” Hannibal said with a smile as he picked one up and smelled it. “You didn’t have these in America?”

“I’m sure we do… I’ve never seen one or eaten one though,” Will explained, having heard of it, of course, but never having seen one up close. “It’s weird looking.”

“They’re very good, if prepared properly,” Hannibal said and picked up some herbs, inspecting them closely before he put them in the basket.

“What’s that mean? Is it gross otherwise?” Will eyed Hannibal. “Do you cook?”

“I liked to cook sometimes,” Hannibal admitted, able to remember when Mischa wanted him to make something special for her. It was always better when _he_ made it, apparently.

“I can make toast and sometimes mac’n cheese,” Will chuckled, mostly at his own expense. “Not that we have much else to cook with.”

“What is mac and cheese?” Hannibal asked, as he filled the basket with fruit and vegetables, and walked with Will to the deli.

“Macaroni noodles and cheese sauce,” Will murmured, “made on the stove top. Comes in a box with instructions.”

“In a box?” Hannibal asked, aghast.

“Yeah,” Will looked down at his feet as they passed by loaves of bread and grabbed one of those too.

“Have you ever had fresh pasta?” Hannibal asked, never having had anything but, until he arrived at the orphanage.

“Fresh? No,” Will answered, and picked out some cheese, hoping he was getting the right things since he didn’t read German. “How do you do that? Make it fresh?”

“Flour, eggs, water,” Hannibal replied, “simple things.”

“That’s it? We can get those, they’re pretty cheap,” Will said, sure that it couldn’t be so costly in this country for such things.

“We could make some,” Hannibal said, thoughtfully. “It would take time, but we have time.”

“It’s the weekend, of course we have time,” Will insisted, grinning, as he felt to find the baking aisle, dragging Hannibal with him.

Their hands were still joined, fingers laced together, and Hannibal felt pulled along as much by Will’s smile as by his hand. “Is there anything else you have to do this weekend?”

“No,” Will said, adding in the flour, and then went to the dairy aisle, where he hoped to find eggs. “Do you? I’m not keeping you am I?”

Hannibal laughed, quietly, and shook his head. “I was going to wander a few museums, perhaps,” he said, “but I’d rather cook with you.”

“They don’t care if you’re gone?” Will asked, head canted as he added eggs to the cart. “Do we need a sauce?”

“We can make sauce from what we have,” Hannibal said, and shrugged his shoulders, elegantly, “I do as I like, they have too many charges to notice.”

“Sneaking out?” Will grinned, that was his sort of good time, though his father never noticed much. He looked at the cheese in the cart and then picked up the heavy cream for a rich sauce. “Anything else?”

“Perhaps some wine,” Hannibal said with a smirk. “I like to think of it as escorting myself around the city to spare the orphanage the effort,” he said.

Even in Germany they weren’t old enough to get wine, but Will had an idea. He bit his lip, and handed Hannibal the cash he father gave him and the basket. “Pay for these, I’ll meet you front.”

Hannibal’s eyes lit up a little at the flash of mischief in Will, and he nodded. “I shall,” he said, with a smile, and squeezed Will’s hand before letting go.

Will disappeared down one aisle, heading back toward the wine with a little grace. He’d stolen before, it wasn’t hard, and no really suspected the wholesome looking boy in plaid. He could only hope this country saw the same thing. He checked out the wines on passing them, and then picked an expensive one and tugged it under his jacket, and casually walked the rest of the area, back toward the cheeses, and then near the exit. With a shrug, he slipped out the door, no alarms, no nothing.

Hannibal smiled to himself when he saw Will slip through the door, and paid for the food with his own cash, then carried the bags out to meet his friend outside. “You’ve done that before.”

“Yeah. Never wine, usually small things no one will ever miss,” Will shrugged as they walked back toward the base. “I don’t really need them… I like the thrill, I guess.” He bit his lip, looking at Hannibal to see if he disapproved.

Hannibal’s eyes were gleaming with amusement, and he smiled at Will, approvingly. “Your nimble mind is bored, that’s understandable. You enjoy a challenge.”

“Never been caught yet,” he said, pulling the wine out to look at the bottle briefly. “It was expensive. They should have had it locked up.”

“That’s a very nice bottle, actually, you’ve got excellent taste,” Hannibal said with a smile, and touched Will’s back with one hand to praise him. 

Stuffing it down his shirt, Will zipped the jacket once more to get it in the gates on Base. “You know a lot about wine? I guess you would, that makes sense, royalty and all.”

“My family enjoyed wine with almost every meal,” Hannibal said, staying close to Will as they walked together.

Will flashed his badge at the gate and they waved him in, thinking nothing of the teen with him. They carried the things back to their little house on the base, that now had no one in it. “Dad must be out.”

“We’ll have more room,” Hannibal said, as he looked around the very spare little house, never having seen a house quite like this before.

“Yeah, he’d get in the way,” Will laughed and set the wine down and found a few glasses. “What do we need for the pasta?”

“The flour, eggs, salt, oil,” Hannibal said, and watched Will get the glasses down as he washed his hands. “You’ll need to wash your hands, we have to knead the dough.”

Will washed his thoroughly after Hannibal and then got down a bowl and the oil they used for simple cooking, setting everything out on the table, since the counters were too small.

Hannibal watched, and then opened a drawer to pull out measuring cups. “Two and one-half cups of flour.”

“In the bowl?” Will asked, setting it closer to Hannibal as he opened the pouch of flour up, popping a puff of dust into his own face.

“In the bowl would be fine,” Hannibal said, with amusement as the white flour dusted Will’s features.

Will dropped one cup, and then another into the bowl, and then took the half cup measure to do the same once. He wafted the air to get the flour out of his face. “There.”

Hannibal reached over to wipe flour from Will’s face for him, fondly, and dusted his curls with one hand. “You’re all white.”

Will ducked his head when Hannibal did that, and brought out the eggs with one hand. “It’s messy.”

“It’s supposed to be,” Hannibal murmured, and used his hand to make a little hollow in the flour. “Now, crack the eggs on the side of the bowl, put them in there, it’s like a nest.”

Giving Hannibal a look, Will did as told, cracking them evenly and without shell. “Bossy…” he teased.

“I’m teaching,” Hannibal retorted, playfully, impressed with how well Will did with the eggs. “You make eggs for your father?”

“Yeah, when we have them,” Will mentioned with a tiny smile over at Hannibal. “Okay, so… water? Oil? What do we do?”

“We add both,” Hannibal said, adding the right amount of each, then a little salt, and nodded at the mixture. “Use your hands to fold everything in.”

Will looked at his hands and then dove in, using his fingers at first to squish the yolks of the egg and then mix it all around, and then started to mix everything together, slowly. “People really do this for fresh pasta?”

“That’s how we make it,” Hannibal nodded, and watched Will work at the dough, then put some flour on the table and helped put the dough on it. “Shape it into a ball…”

Will shaped it, slowly, and then moved it over the floured surface as it got easier to work and handle, less wet and more doughly. He was a mess, covered in flour and bits of dough.

Hannibal stood behind Will, and reached around him with both arms to help, hugging him in the process as a light flush crept up his neck. Will turned the same shade, a little lighter with his skin tone, and he bit his lower lip as he grinned.

“You… ever watch movies?”

“Sometimes, old ones, mostly Italian,” Hannibal said, and laid his hands over Will’s for a moment. “Do you have one you want to show me? This dough has to rest for a little while.”

“No, nope, not at all,” Will said, decidedly, blushing a little. He was reminded of a movie but at that moment he wasn’t sure he wanted to share it. “How do we let it rest? Should we open the wine?”

“Do you have plastic wrap? We should cover it, and let it sit on the table for at least an hour. Wine would be nice,” Hannibal nodded, lingering to smell Will’s hair before he stepped back.

“Uhm,” Will let out a little sigh at the sniff and then moved to get the cling wrap from the drawer, usually used to cover left overs. He ripped some off and covered the dough. “Like that?”

Hannibal tucked the plastic wrap under the dough so that it was sealed perfectly, shiny and round, then stepped back. “There. Like that. Wine? Do you have a corkscrew?”

“Uh…” Will frowned, he wasn’t sure they did. He went to one of the drawers and started to sift through it and then down the hall to his dad’s room, and brought out his swiss army knife. “This has one.”

“Perfect,” Hannibal said and put his hand out for the knife. “Would you like me to open it?” he asked, not sure if Will knew how.

“Yeah,” Will said, handing the closed up knife to Hannibal. “Dad doesn’t drink wine, so I’m not sure how to do that.”

Hannibal opened the knife to a blade with a deft movement of his thumb, and then sliced the wrap around the neck of the bottle with unsettling grace and familiarity, and closed the blade again to find the corkscrew. “I don’t mind at all,” he said, as he pulled the cork out, and smelled the wine inside. 

Will pushed the glasses forward, not the right ones but it was all they had. He smiled at Hannibal, “is it okay?”

“You chose very well,” Hannibal said with a smile, and poured a little into each of their glasses, then tried some. “I haven’t had wine since … everything happened.”

“How long is that?” Will asked, lifting the glass to his lips to try it. It was a lot like juice, but different, stronger. He drank the rest down, not minding the slight burn.

“Four months,” Hannibal said, solemnly, and took another swallow. “Two weeks, five days.”

“You’re keeping track,” Will commented with a little sigh, feeling the swell of Hannibal’s emotions in his own chest. “I didn’t mean to pry.”

“It doesn’t feel like prying,” Hannibal said, and sipped his wine. “I’m not offended.”

“I… don’t want you to feel sad,” Will admitted, looking down into his empty cup.

“I’m still numb, thankfully,” Hannibal said, and offered Will more wine. “Most of the time, anyhow.”

Will took more and then touched Hannibal’s arm gently, with understanding, though he never experienced anything like Hannibal, he was sure of it, he could feel the pain and loss astoundingly. “Well, if you ever aren’t, I’m here.”

Hannibal looked at the dark red surface of his wine, seeing his monstrous, distorted reflection in it, then looked at Will. “Thank you. I’ll try not to wake you at three in the morning when and if my psychological anesthetic has finally worn down.”

“I’ll be awake,” Will mentioned, with a little smile. “The nightmares.”

“Have you ever lived your worst nightmare, been drowned in the bloodied darkness of it, and felt … just at home? At peace with it?” Hannibal asked, softly.

Will shook his head, luckily he had not lived anything his mind could conjure, not yet, but as always, he felt for Hannibal, and was sure he’d have dreams of it now. “No, but I can imagine…”

“I’m sure you can,” Hannibal said, with a sigh. “My family and I have all transitioned from one world to the next, my new world is within myself. I found out who I am, and of what I am capable.”

They were dark words, ones that sent a chill right down Will’s spine, but it made him turn toward his friend nevertheless. Hannibal didn’t change, he found himself, and Will wondered what that was like, but moreso, what it was Hannibal had done. Must have been much worse than stealing a bottle of wine. “What are you capable of?”

Hannibal looked at Will, meeting his eyes for a long moment before he spoke. “The men who killed, and ate my sister are no longer alive.”

 _Ate_. Will frowned at that, not sure which part of what Hannibal said he was more surprised about. Worse yet, he wasn’t appalled. “I think I’d probably do that too.”

Hannibal was silent, as though his mutism has swallowed him again, for a moment. He nodded, and took a deep breath. “I think perhaps, you might.”

The last thing Will wanted was for Hannibal to not trust him enough to talk ever again. He drank more of the wine, feeling a nice, tender buzz flit through his skin. “I’m sorry.”

“Thank you. It’s done, and now, I face the rest of my life,” Hannibal said, with a look to Will from dark eyes that seemed decades older than they really were.

“Yeah,” Will said, feeling much older himself just being around Hannibal, but it wasn’t a bad thing.

“Do you really think you’d do the same? Most people would be horrified at the thought,” Hannibal said, pouring them both more of the dark, garnet-coloured wine.

“I never thought I’d steal wine, or anything for that matter, but I do a lot of things to see if I can get away with it. If someone did something to my dad? Or you? Yeah, I probably would,” Will explained, sipping the beverage that seemed to make his lips and limbs looser.

“Or me?” Hannibal asked, with a tone of soft surprise.

“Yeah. We’re friends,” Will said, feeling a lightness in his chest at the thought.

“Best friends,” Hannibal said, with an unexpected smile on his lips as he realized that he had a best friend: Will Graham. 

“Yeah, best friends,” Will agreed and sipped once more and then touched Hannibal’s arm.

Hannibal’s heart flipped over in his chest, and he felt like he was floating when Will touched his arm, skin flushing hot all over. He wrapped one arm around Will’s slim shoulders, and pulled him in for a hug, eyes closing.

They had hugged earlier, but this felt different, as Will nuzzled in against Hannibal, and rested his chin on his shoulder. He’d never hugged anyone in his life, not even his dad was much of hugger.

Hannibal let himself hold Will close, his hand against the small of his back. “Thank you, Will.”

“Anytime,” Will whispered back, but didn’t move, he just stayed, soaking in the affection he never realized he was missing out on.

“Anytime?” Hannibal asked, softly, wrapping both arms around Will after he set his wine on the edge of the table.

Will set his glass down as well and wrapped his arms around Hannibal in turn. “Anytime. I promise.”

“That may result in my breaking in through your window at night,” Hannibal hummed, relaxing in Will’s thin arms.

“I’ll leave it open. You’ll have a harder time getting on base,” Will chuckled, lightly, squeezing his arms around Hannibal.

The squeeze of Will’s arms made Hannibal’s heart beat faster, and he leaned into it. “Challenge accepted.”

Will laughed, feeling almost too warm, but didn't move away. “Can't wait then….”

“What’s a small army compared to being able to see you anytime I want?” Hannibal asked, with a smile in his voice, and rested his cheek against Will’s. His heart rate spiked, immediately, and Hannibal flattened his hand against Will’s back.

“Maybe I can get you a pass,” Will mused, mostly to himself, drowsy and drugged feeling off being so close to Hannibal, dragging out feelings from Will’s chest he never knew he had for anyone at all. Hannibal was beginning to feel … pleasantly tipsy as well. “That would be preferable to digging a tunnel,” he admitted, softly. He could feel Will’s heartbeat against his own through his chest, against his cheek.

“That’d be fun to try out anyway,” Will considered, fleetingly, the words they spoke were mostly just noise now, his mind was focused on the beat of Hannibal’s heart against his own as they synced up.

“Perhaps later, for fun,” Hannibal murmured, and started to sway with Will in his arms, gently. He’d seen his parents dancing like this after guests had left a party, alone and intimate.

Flushing from ears down to his toes, even if they couldn’t be seen, Will swayed with Hannibal, following his lead since he’d never been in this situation before. He liked Hannibal a lot, maybe more than a lot. He wasn’t sure yet. “Might be safer than stealing wine.”

 

“But both would be fun,” Hannibal whispered, glad that Will swayed with him, slowly. He wanted to hold on, forever.

“I’ll steal another for our next meal together,” Will said, aware they hadn’t even eaten with this wine yet, nor finished it, but he felt perfectly loose from it, more relaxed than he had ever been, partially from Hannibal.

“We can take turns,” Hannibal said with a soft laugh. 

“Am I going to have to teach you all my tricks?” Will asked, pulling back only enough to look at Hannibal in the eye, the only person he’d ever wanted to do that with, not even his dad.

Their eyes met, and Hannibal smiled, stunned by the ethereal mix of river and sky blue that fanned out from the perfect black of Will’s pupils. “I demand it.”

Cheeks flushed pink, Will leaned his forehead against Hannibal’s, as they still swayed a little, swallowing. “You’re a quick learner.”

“Typically, yes,” Hannibal whispered, both of their hearts beating more quickly now. “Do you learn quickly, too?”

“Mhm,” Will hummed, hands clasping at Hannibal’s shoulders where they were wrapped around him, keeping them close.

“Have you ever kissed anyone?” Hannibal asked, very quietly.

Will shook his head, softly, and sucking his own bottom lip into his mouth. “No… have… have you?”

“Once or twice, neither of them very thrilling,” Hannibal said, as his eyes searched Will’s.

Being only twelve, Will thought that was quite a lot, considering. “I’ve never let anyone close enough to want to.”

“Never?” Hannibal asked, his gaze travelling over Will’s smooth, handsome face.

“It’s hard. I can’t let people this close, I’d… get too invested,” Will whispered, watching Hannibal’s eyes rove, his heart in his throat. “I’ve let _you_ close.”

“Do you regret it?” Hannibal asked, as their eyes met again, locking.

“No,” Will whispered, let out a nervous chuckle. “But… you… you don’t want to kiss me…”

‘Why wouldn’t I?” Hannibal asked, doing his best not to sound as though his heart was beating high in his throat like a trapped bird beating his wings against a narrow cage.

“I’m a boy, “Will murmured, though those things never mattered to him, they did to a lot of others. He licked his lips though, biting the inside of his lip.

“I don’t mind that,” Hannibal said, as though Will being concerned about them bring boys was charming. “Do you?”

“Gender doesn’t bother me,” Will said, diplomatically, just wanting to be sure Hannibal wouldn’t regret anything, especially with him.

Hannibal parted his lips to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. “Your father’s home,” he said, and moved swiftly to pour their wine down the drain, then hid the bottle under the sink.

Will’s vivid blue eyes went wide, still flushed from head to toe, and went to the pasta dough, to make it seem like they were busy. “Dad?”

A grunt answered Will as Will’s father walked into the kitchen, and stopped short at the sight of Hannibal. “Who’s this?”

“This is Hannibal, from school,” Will explained. “Hannibal, that’s my dad, Ron.”

Ron looked Hannibal over, his eyes bloodshot, nose red, and nodded at him. Hannibal nodded back, politely. “What the hell are you guys doing?” he asked, looking at the dough.

“Preparing dinner for later. It’s pasta dough,” Will explained. “Hannibal knows how to make it, so I’m learning.”

Ron laughed, and shook his head at the boys. “You can’t _make_ pasta, it comes from factories,” he chuckled. “Okay, have fun,” he said, and looked at Hannibal again. “Does he talk?”

“Only to me,” Will said with a little smile, aware of how his father could be blunt sometimes.

Ron nodded his approval, and went to the cupboard to get a bottle of whiskey. “I like him already,” he said, headed to the small living room.

Will rolled his eyes and shrugged over at Hannibal. Once his father was gone, Will went to Hannibal’s side, hand on his arm. “That’s dad…”

Hannibal smiled a little, and nodded, staying close to Will. “Charming.”

Smiling once more, Will rested their heads together, sure his dad would be a while in the living room with his shows. “He’ll grow on you,” Will whispered.

“He’s gruff, but he has your eyes,” Hannibal whispered back as he looked at the pasta dough, then unwrapped it.

Will moved out the way so Hannibal could work. “Yeah. He says I got my mom’s hair.”

“It’s beautiful,” Hannibal said, as he looked around for a knife and a rolling pin.

Will helped Hannibal find what he needed, and snorted. “It’s too curly.”

“Not at all. There are angels in famous paintings by the great masters with that exact head of hair,” Hannibal said, admiringly.

“Oh yeah?” Will asked, setting out a little more flour on the table so roll the dough.

Hannibal cut the large ball of dough into four, then put one quarter on the table, and flattened it with floury hands. “Many, you’re … cherubic.”

“Cherubic?” Will blinked, keeping his voice down as he watched Hannibal, having never made anything like this before.

“Angelic,” Hannibal said, “a small angel, usually,” Hannibal said, with his hand out for the rolling pin.

“I know what it is, but aren’t they usually… chubby little things?” Will asked, handing Hannibal the rolling pin, of which he had no idea they had.

“I suppose they are. You’re not,” Hannibal noted, with a smile, and began to roll the sheet of dough as thin as he could.

“Only because I don’t eat a lot,” Will chuckled, under his breath mostly.

“I could fix that,” Hannibal whispered, confidentially.

“You want to make me a chubby angel?” Will laughed, out loud, covering his mouth.

“You’d enjoy it, I think, eating good food all the time,” Hannibal said with a smile at the sound of Will’s laugh.

“I might. I mean, the food I eat isn’t _terrible_ ,” Will insisted, in case his dad was eavesdropping in on them by some miracle.

“Of course not, but it’s a shame to come to a new country, and not have something new,” Hannibal said, tactfully.

“You make German food?” Will asked, looking at the dough. “What do we do with it now?”

“Cut it into strips,” Hannibal said, and nodded. “I think I could.”

Will got the pizza cutter from the drawer, figuring that’d be an easier way to cut strips. “What’s… what’s a German dish?”

“Bratwurst with sauerkraut, schnitzel, it’s not that dissimilar to where I’m from,” Hannibal said, and stepped back to let Will do the cutting.

“It’s close to the same?” Will asked, starting to make little stripes of pasta with the pizza cutter.

“Lithuania,” Hannibal said, “very close, in terms of cuisine.” He picked up a stripe of pasta, looking at it, thoughtfully. “We’ll need a pot.”

“Oh,” Will said, and finished making cuts, and then moved to grab a pot from under the sink. He filled it with water, half way, and set it on the tiny stove.

Hannibal found salt, and added some to the water, then started to curl the long noodles up into little wreaths. “We’ll add these when the water is boiling.”

“Why the… whatever you’re doing?” Will asked, fascinated.

“It prevents the noodles from tangling,” Hannibal said, and nodded for Will to make one, passing some noodles toward his hand.

Will looked at the noodles and did as Hannibal, did a fast learner, after all. “That makes sense… never have to do this with dry pasta…”

“The work will be worth it,” Hannibal assured Will, watching his small, nimble hands as they worked.

“I trust you,” Will said, confidently, working more pasta into little wreaths.

“Shall we start on the sauce?” Hannibal asked. Hearing that Will trusted him brought a smile to his eyes.

They put all the pasta in to boil and Wil nodded. “How?”

“We’ll start with onions and garlic in a pan,” Hannibal said.

Will grabbed those from their bag of things and set them down and got a knife. “Onions are rough to cut…”

“Here,” Hannibal said, as he took the knife, gently, and peeled it with the same deftness that he’d used before when opening the wine bottle. “In half first, then in strips…”

“It stings the eyes though,” Will murmured, watching carefully, just at a bit of a distance.

“The secret is not to become emotionally attached to the onion,” Hannibal said, dryly, as he diced it into tiny pieces.

“Ha, Ha,” Will said cheekily, and moved behind Hannibal to watch, resting his chin on his shoulders.

Hannibal looked back at Will, the tips of their noses touching for an instant when Hannibal did so. “I have a terrible sense of humour, you may regret my feeling relaxed enough to speak around you.”

“Mine isn’t great either,” Will whispered, biting his lip as he touched Hannibal’s waist, testing the limits of affection that had grown between them quickly. He’d never been so bold.

Hannibal’s fingers stilled, and he swallowed at the touch, his skin flushing under his light shirt. “I quite like yours,” he murmured, and leaned back just a little, against Will.

Will took the invitation to wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s waist instead, hands clasped together in front of him, against his belly. “Thanks…” Hannibal closed his eyes, the onion in front of them now forgotten as he lost himself in the feeling of Will holding him close, like that. “I’ve forgotten what it was I was doing…” he whispered.

“Cuttin’ onions,” Will whispered, his tone a soft drawl against Hannibal’s shoulders.

Hannibal took a deep breath and turned his head to look back at Will, looking at his eyes, wondering when Will learned to _flirt._ “You’re quite distracting.”

It was something that seemed to come on naturally with Will when he was around Hannibal, having never even wanted to bother with another soul, ever. He squeezed Hannibal in his arms, and then loosened them. ‘I can stop… Sorry.”

“Please don’t,” Hannibal whispered back, his heart pounding fast. “I wasn’t asking you to stop…”

“Okay,” Will said, and peered over Hannibal’s shoulder, watching him once more, learning how to cook seemed simple enough.

Hannibal picked up the knife again, his palms a little sweaty now. “No tears from the onions?”

“I think you’re blocking them,” Will insisted, though his eyes stung a little, it wasn’t so bad.

“A sharp blade helps, your father must keep them sharpened,” Hannibal said, and minced garlic instead, struggling to focus with Will so close to him.

“Yeah, for cutting into big steaks usually,” Will whispered, taking in Hannibal’s scent, which was now a comfort, even after only a few days knowing each other.

“I’m relieved you’re not a vegetarian,” Hannibal said, almost more tipsy from the way Will felt against him than on the wine they’d had.

Will laughed out loud, his breath against Hannibal’s shoulder as he did. “My dad would kill me if I was one.”

“I wouldn’t go that far, he seems fond of you,” Hannibal said, softly, and let his cheek touch Will’s for a moment when he moved his head.

Will reached around them to turn the boiling noodles off, now that they were done, since the boys had gotten distracted. “He is. I was mostly kiddin’.”

Hannibal added the onions and garlic to a pan with oil and let them simmer, then started to chop tomatoes and herbs. “Mostly?”

Will smiled and let go of Hannibal so he could work more efficiently, and instead hopped up on the counter space next to him. “Nah, dad is nice. He’s never been mean.”

“He’s all bluster, in that case?” Hannibal asked, and handed Will a little piece of tomato before he added the rest to the pan, and poured a little of their hidden red wine into the pan, then into a glass, offering it to Will. They could share one glass.

Will ate the piece and then took the glass, taking another sip, his chest warming with it as he held it to Hannibal’s lips to take a sip. “He is. I think anyway. He wants me to think he’s all tough though.”

Hannibal swallowed a small mouthful of the wine, and smiled at Will over the rim of the glass. “Of course, most fathers are like that.”

“They think it’s good for us or something,” Will chuckled, still hearing the ball game from the US blaring on the TV in the next room.

“They’ve learned from their fathers,” Hannibal chuckled and stirred what would become their sauce. It would hardly be gourmet, but it would be fresh.

“Smells good,” Will said, after a moment, and went to get a bowl and strainer for the pasta, so not to overcook it. He strained the pasta and then tossed it into the bowl.

“Real sauce is cooked all day long, but we don’t have all day,” Hannibal said, and found two plates for the pasta.

“Maybe next time?” Will offered, with a smile, suggesting he would have Hannibal over again.

“Next time,” Hannibal promised, melting at the way Will smiled at him. “Would you like to put the pasta on plates?”

Will nodded and dished up the pasta onto a plate. “Should we make my dad a plate?” he asked, a small whisper.

“Will he try some?” Hannibal asked, whispering back.

“I don’t know,” Will chuckled under his breath, and got a small bowl down. “Just a little, so we don’t waste it.”

Hannibal served a little into a bowl, with sauce, and topped it with a tiny bit of shredded cheese. “There. I’ll make yours while you serve him.”

Nodding, Will got a fork and walked the steaming bowl of food into the living room, and presented it to his father. “Thought you might like somethin’ to eat, dad.”

“What is it?” Ron asked, looking at the bowl as he took it from his son, suspicious.

“Pasta with a tomato sauce,” Will explained, looking hopeful at his father.

“You made this?” Ron asked, and twirled some pasta around his fork, then took a bite. His moustache twitched as he ate, slowly. “Hm.”

“I helped to,” Will said, watching his father’s expression with earnest, wide blue eyes.

“Not bad. Could use steak with it,” was all Ron said, with a nod of his head as he took another bite.

“I didn’t buy steak, and we don’t have any,” Will said, taking what he could with his father, it was better than nothing. He walked back into the kitchen and took the bowl Hannibal prepared. “He said it was good.”

“He doesn’t seem … expressive,” Hannibal said as he set their plates on the table, with cutlery set out, in perfectly straight lines. 

“He’s not,” Will explained, setting their shared wine between them before sitting down with Hannibal to finally eat. He was starved, to say the least.

Hannibal had arranged Will’s pasta in a big swirl on the plate, tossed it with sauce and topped it with some cheese. It smelled like the inside of a good Italian restaurant. “I haven’t had a proper meal like this in a long time.”

“What do they feed you?” Will asked.

“It’s difficult to identify, and I don’t really consider it food,” Hannibal said, with a little sigh, then took a bite of his pasta.

“You can eat here with us,” Will said, decidedly, taking a bite of the pasta finally, his eyes lighting up. It was so much better than the dried pasta.

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Hannibal said, and smiled when he watched Will enjoy the pasta. “Worth the work?”

“Yeah. It’s more delicate this way,” Will said as he worked the food around his mouth to taste it and feel it. “We can go get stuff to make dinners every night, Dad won’t mind.”

“That would be lovely, thank you,” Hannibal said with a genuine smile, and watched Will’s perfect little cupid’s lips, entranced.

“We’ll get you fed better,” Will chuckled, not that he was fed well either, but together maybe they could do something about that. “I like having you around.”

“I like being around,” Hannibal said, gazing openly at Will’s face. “The orphanage is … mind-numbingly dull, and Franklyn has the rare gift of being able to talk without having to stop for breath more than once in an hour.”

“That’s surprising, seeing as he smells like he does nothing but eat cheese,” Will murmured, stuffing more food into his mouth, stopping only when he noticed Hannibal looking at him, and then slowed down.

“It’s an intriguing paradox,” Hannibal said, and took another bite. He managed to eat the spaghetti without splashing himself with sauce, even once.

Will’s turn to stare, blue eyes on Hannibal.

“But, you’re more intriguing, by far, and I don’t spend our conversations plotting my escape,” Hannibal said, with a soft laugh.

“That’s good,” Will whispered, licking a little sauce from his lips.

Hannibal reached over and wiped the bit of sauce from Will’s lip, with a soft smile. “Tobias is a bore, most of the time.”

“He seems like he just enjoys the music class,” Will said, stilling when Hannibal touched him like that.

“He fancies himself a musical genius,” Hannibal said with an amused smile.

“And he’s not?” Will asked, laughing about that, and then bit his lip where Hannibal had touched.

“He’s competent, but I would say genius is a stretch,” Hannibal said. “I would not be surprised at all if he killed his parents.”

Will’s eyes went wide at that. “Really? I guess I haven’t paid him much mind yet.”

“He’s curious about what he thinks I’m capable of, and he’s tried to win my friendship,” Hannibal said, with an elegant shrug. “He’s certainly not harmless.”

“Oh,” Will ate another bite, and then one more before taking the wine cup to sip on it. “You’re not worried he’d try something with you if you reject him?”

“I suppose we’ll find out,” Hannibal said without a note of alarm in his voice. 

Will had enough concern for them both, biting his lip harder as he set the glass back down, so Hannibal could have some. “I guess.”

Hannibal took a sip from the little glass of wine, and wiped another smear of sauce from Will’s cheek. “Nothing to fret about.”

“I’m going to worry,” Will said, not wanting to, but his active imagination was getting away from him, it’s what happened so often, and why his father restricted a lot of tv. He flushed a picked up a napkin to wipe his face. “Am I a mess?”

“No, not at all. You had a little speck, that’s all,” Hannibal said, reassuring Will. “I’m not about to let anything happen to you.”

Will snorted. “Not worried about me.”

“I’m not harmless, either,” Hannibal said, and let the words hang in the air between them as he looked into Will’s blue eyes, to see if that scared him, or excited him.

“So I’ve gathered,” Will said, since they talked about Hannibal’s past a little earlier, he assumed a lot, he didn’t need to be told, not with his ability. “I… don’t know what I am. Harmless or not.”

“I think you’re generally peaceful, until someone or something provokes you, and then you could be a force with which to be reckoned,” Hannibal said, as though he’d thought about it, in great detail.

Will smiled at that, and took one of the last sips of the wine and gave the last to Hannibal, feeling quite warm and buzzed. “Maybe. Dad says it’s a good thing we don’t stick around cities for long, as he’s sure I’d end up in trouble.”

“You are an accomplished wine thief,” Hannibal joked, and finished the wine. “Have you been in a fight, Will?”

“Once or twice. I don’t start them. Dad says, never throw the first punch, so I don’t. I wait,” Will explained, but he knew that fighting and punching wasn’t nearly anything compared to what Hannibal had done.

“Have you ever lost?” Hannibal asked, and took his last bite of the pasta as he listened to Will’s reply.

“No,” Will said with a sheepish smile. “My, uh… my dad teaches me to box. That’s more than most other boys have.”

“I have a feeling that even without that, you wouldn’t lose,” Hannibal said, with a fond look in his eyes. 

“I’m pretty stubborn,” Will said with a little smile, looking back up at Hannibal. He took their empty plates to the sink to wash.

“That’s not necessarily a bad thing,” Hannibal replied, and stood to follow Will to the sink to help wash. “You’re determined.”

Will had a rosey flush on his cheeks from their shared drink, but it seemed to get redder as Hannibal got closer. “Survival.”

Hannibal stood shoulder to shoulder with Will at the sink, a cloth in hand, waiting to dry the dishes Will washed. “You have more than just the determination to survive, most people have that. There’s something sharp about you that you keep hidden.”

“Is there?” Will asked, he was bright for his age, he was not unaware of that. He washed a dish and handed it off to Hannibal, moving onto the next.

“I’m sure anyone you’ve ever fought has seen it, clearly,” Hannibal said, as he took the dish, letting their fingers brush.

“Through a bruised eye, yeah, sure,” Will said with a little smirk as the touch sent an spark through his spine.

Hannibal laughed at that. “Small, but fierce.”

Will handed another dish, deliberately touching Hannibal's hand this time. “Small?”

“Lithe,” Hannibal said, tactfully, and let their hands linger together before taking the dish.

“Mhm,” Will hummed, side eyeing Hannibal playfully as he scrubbed the pot from the sauce clean.

“You’re still growing,” Hannibal chuckled. He himself was still growing too, taller and more angular looking every day.

“I’ll end up looking like my dad,” Will whispered, like it was some awful secret.

“You have much finer features. You’ll be very handsome,” Hannibal assured him.

Handing the pot over, Will shrugged, and cleaned the next one. “Hopefully. Doesn’t matter.”

“I’ll draw you, the way I think you’ll look in a few years. If you keep it, we can see whether or not I’m correct,” Hannibal said, with a mischievous look. 

“Why wouldn’t I keep it?” Will asked, handing off the last things, and then looked at Hannibal, sincerely.

“Did you keep the other drawings?” Hannibal asked, as he dried the last items with his thin, long-fingered hands.

“Yes. They’re in my room in a book,” Will said, as if telling a secret.

“I’m honoured,” Hannibal said with a laugh in his voice. “What else do you keep in your book?”

“Pictures, post cards, things from places we’ve lived,” Will explained, putting the now clean and dried dishes in the cabinets.

“Like a small, personal museum,” Hannibal said. “Do you let anyone see it?”

“No.” Will gave Hannibal a look and then took his hand, sneaking him down to his small room, passed his father. He shut the door behind them, and found the big book and handed it to Hannibal. Inside were just what he explained. “I stole the postcards.”

Hannibal sat on Will’s bed, and took the book with reverence, then smiled at Will over it. “All of them?” he asked, and opened the book slowly, his eyes taking every detail in, adoringly.

“Yeah. Dad said it's not a good thing to spend money on if I'm not sending then to someone, and since I never made friends, I don't have an excuse for wanting them.” Will shrugged. “First thing I ever stole. Pretty easy.”

Hannibal touched the first postcard, and turned the page, examining them all carefully. “They captured your imagination, and told a story about where you’d been…”

“Yeah. I tried to get ones of sunsets. Those are the most interesting about different places. That one is from back home, in New Orleans.” he pointed to one of a bayou, with dusky oranges and pinks, setting over the swamps.

“It’s beautiful,” Hannibal said as he admired the moody, mysterious looking swamps in the postcard. “Have you been there, specifically? Is this a swamp?”

“Yeah. Been in a boat there,” Will explained, reaching over Hannibal. “This one is on the Mississippi river.”

“It’s desolate, and dark, I love it,” Hannibal confessed with a little smirk.

Will smiled, turning the pages. Lots of lakes, but all them at sunset, the best time he thought, the day over and night beginning. “I’d like to show you, maybe, someday.”

“I would love that,” Hannibal said with a gleam in his dark eyes. “After we graduate, perhaps.”

“That’s five years from now, for me,” Will said, looking at Hannibal, wondering if he was older. He also knew he and his father wouldn’t be here forever, six months at least, who knows for how much longer than that.

“Five years is not too long a time,” Hannibal said, thoughtfully. “It’s something to look forward to.”

“Yeah…” Will frowned, thoughtfully. “I dunno how long we’re going to be here.”

“How long did your father say?” Hannibal asked, the first hint of worry clouding his expression.

“It’s always a minimum of six months, could go for longer,” Will said, aware that this was just the start of six months, but it would go quickly now that he had someone to share it with.

“Hopefully your father likes it here, and wants to stay,” Hannibal said softly, beginning to fret inside about his only friend being taken away.

“He goes where the military tells him” Will whispered sadly, tracing over one of the pictures with his finger, leaning in against Hannibal a little bit.

Hannibal licked his lips, and wrapped his arm around Will. “I’ll follow you,” he promised.

Will turned his head, chin up, to look at Hannibal. “I know you mean that, but we’re not adults,” Will mentioned, sadly.

“I can do what I like,” Hannibal insisted, “I have no one keeping me here, I have nothing.”

“Why are you here then?” Will asked, big blue eyes watching Hannibal’s every move, every motion, every blink.

Hannibal smiled at Will’s question, and looked back at him for a moment, as though his gaze and silence would answer everything. “I needed to settle for a time, find my bearings before I decided where I would go next. Even birds with broad wings have to stop for a little while when they migrate. Now … you’re here,” Hannibal said, simply. “I can’t imagine that the world has anything better to offer me than sitting here looking over your secret book, with you.”

As silly as Will knew his book to be, it meant a lot that Hannibal thought it was important. He snaked an arm around Hannibal's waist, both them hip to hip now. He knew, of course, that Hannibal was grieving, even still, but at least Will has gotten him to talk. “Maybe you can come with us when we go. Dad can… adopt you or something?” it sounded weak, even to him--grasping at straws.

Hannibal chuckled at the thought, and leaned closer to Will, head resting against Will’s curls. “I’d cook for you both, all the time.”

“You’d have to convince dad first,” Will whispered, trying not to think of the inevitable future of now having Hannibal.

“That may be challenging,” Hannibal admitted as he and Will snuggled a little. It was comfortable, soothing in ways he hadn’t imagined possible, like they were supposed to be this way, and every moment apart was a struggle.

“He liked the pasta, even if he didn’t directly say it. He’ll come around, little steps,” Will chuckled, squeezing his hand around Hannibal’s waist, unable to not want to touch, like he’d been starved for this sort of attention his whole life.

“Perhaps steak next time,” Hannibal said, with a little sigh. It was becoming more and more clear that he and Will were growing together, intertwined like two trees with the roots growing together in the dark, underground.

“Yeah, dad likes meat. Potatoes, that sort of thing.” Will turned the page of the book, looking at the other postcards, and the last part of the book was filled with letters, which he touched and then closed the book.

Hannibal looked at the letters for a moment, before the book was closed. “Do you have a pen pal?”

“No. They’re to my mom, but… I don’t know who she is, so,” Will shrugged, swallowing hard.

Hannibal tightened his arm around Will with a sigh, and pulled him into his lap, easily, to hug him. “Perhaps when we’re older, we’ll find her.”

“She don’t want to be found. She left, why would she come back?” Will’s long, skinny legs rested over Hannibal’s sideways as he hugged him tightly, resting their heads together.

“We could ask her why, and if she’s rude …” Hannibal seemed to consider for a moment before he brushed his nose against Will’s, “we could eat her,” he said, like he was joking.

Smiling a little at that, Will gazed at Hannibal up close, swallowing with some anticipation. “You’d do that for me?”

“I’d make her into a gumbo,” Hannibal said with a soft laugh, and nodded. “Of course I would.”

Will chuckled with Hannibal, arms tighter around him. “I might let you. If she’s rude.”

“That sounds like a deal, in that case,” Hannibal agreed, and leaned in, closer to Will, one hand in his hair.

Will decided he liked the way Hannibal’s hand felt in his curls, the way he was held, the way they seemed to migrate closer and closer. He _liked_ Hannibal. His mother was the furthest thought from his mind now as his big blue eyes stared at Hannibal’s honey colored ones. “Deal,” he whispered.

“I cannot imagine leaving you,” Hannibal said, honestly, as he curled some of Will’s silky, dark hair around one thin finger. 

“You should stay, we can make dinner for dad later on,” Will said, with a little shrug, smiling up at Hannibal. “Will the orphanage let you spend the night?”

“I might have to return to make them think I’ve gone to bed, but I can come right back,” Hannibal promised.

“Risky,” Will teased, nosing against Hannibal’s jaw, enjoying his new found friend and partner in crime.

Hannibal closed his eyes with a happy sigh, “they’re not very bright, it won’t be a hardship to trick them,” he murmured.

“I’ll meet you out by the chain fence, I’ll dig a hole underneath since the gates will be closed by then,” Will whispered, resting his forehead against Hannibal's neck. Affection was not something he was used to having, let alone giving, but with Hannibal he felt everything fall into place.

“Perfect,” Hannibal agreed, and rested his head over Will’s, still holding him tightly. “We’ll do that after supper.”

“What should we make?” Will asked, wondering if another trip to the store was in order since he only bought things for the lunch.

“Something to put your father in a good mood,” Hannibal murmured, in no rush at all to get up, and let Will go. This felt like … heaven.

“Steak and potatoes. We’ll walk to the store again to find it,” Will whispered, every worry in his body gone, and with that, he didn’t get up either. It seemed so natural to stay like this with Hannibal.

“Perfect,” Hannibal whispered back and leaned back against the bed with Will in his arms as they conspired. “He’ll adopt a cook.”

“I hope so,” Will whispered, lifting his head to smile at Hannibal.

“Your bed is very comfortable,” Hannibal said, softly. It felt like they were curled up in a little nest together.

Maneuvering himself, Will curled up against Hannibal while half on the bed, head on his shoulder, arm around his waist, so they could both be comfortable. “The one you sleep in isn’t?”

“No, it’s saggy and uncomfortable. It smells like old sweat,” Hannibal said, with a sad smile. “Hardly anywhere a person would like to sleep.”

“No. We should get you here with me,” Will sighed, resting his head over Hannibal’s heart, listening to it.

“I would prefer that, in every possible way,” Hannibal admitted as he let Will rest his head on his chest, a warm, light feeling filling him.

Having never been held like this, to his knowledge, Will let his eyes drift closed, pleasantly fed and sated, content and safe. “We’ll make it work.”

“Between the two of us, I’m sure we can,” Hannibal murmured as he held Will close. The wine and their meal had made him pleasantly drowsy.

***

A few hours later, Will blinked his eyes open, staring at the walls for a second as he tried to remember where he was, and then remembered Hannibal’ under him, and smiled. He snuggled in a little closer, and then crawled over Hannibal to go use the bathroom.

Will’s father still had a baseball game blaring, and was one bottle of whiskey in. “You and your friend are still here?”

“Yeah,” Will said, stopping for a moment to look over at his dad. “We’re gonna go out to get stuff to make dinner in a bit though.”

“You’re making dinner, too?” he laughed, loosely. “Lucky me.”

“Yeah. Steak,” Will said and then slipped into the bathroom. He relieved himself and then washed his hands, and walked out again, going to check on Hannibal.

Mr. Graham went back to drinking and watching his game, glad his son finally had a buddy.

Hannibal opened his eyes slowly, a pillow held where Will had been. “How long did we sleep?”

“Only a few hours. Dad’s… drunk,” Will sighed, getting his coat. “Now’s a good time to go to the store again.”

“Is that unusual for him?” Hannibal asked, as he got up and shook his hair out, then ran his hands through it.

“No, it’s the weekend, it’s normal,” Will explained, and then smiled thoughtfully at Hannibal as he reached to fix a tuft of hair.

“Thank you,” Hannibal replied, softly, and tucked Will’s hair behind one ear, just to touch him again.

Will grinned wider, and then walked out, putting his shoes on, and then tapped his father on the shoulder. “I need money, please. For Dinner.”

Quite drunk now, Will’s father reached into his pocket to hand Will a handful of bills, without looking away from his game. “That enough?”

Will counted up the money quickly, and stuffed it into his jeans. “Yeah, dad. Thanks.” He went and got him a glass of water from the kitchen and set the glass down next to him. “We’ll be back.”

Hannibal left quietly, with Will, one hand on his back. “I can see why you’re so independent,” he said.

“He means well, but this is all I’ve ever known,” Will replied in a whisper, locking up the unit, and then walked with Hannibal back to the gate, and out.

“He seems fond of you,” Hannibal said, staying close to Will, “it’s a gruff sort of fondness, but I can tell.”

“I hope so. I'm his son,” Will laughed, taking Hannibal's hand once they were far enough out from the guard post.

Hannibal flushed, and slipped his fingers between Will’s, their palms against each other as they walked. “Fathers aren’t always fond of their sons.”

Will shrugged, walking shoulder to shoulder, and hand in hand, with his new friend, feeling warmth father between their palms. “No I guess not.”

“My father was fond of me, but I was much more like my mother, closer to her, I suppose,” Hannibal mused, sharing the bittersweet memories of his lost family with Will.

“Why is that?” Will asked, squeezing Hannibal’s hand as he grew more and more fond and attached.

“We are, were, more in tune, more alike mentally. We both loved music, art …” he said, and swallowed hard, looking away.

Will leaned into Hannibal for that, pressing his cheek into his shoulder. “You should draw her portrait to remember her.”

“Perhaps,” Hannibal nodded, and took a deep breath as he squeezed Will’s hand. “She was very beautiful, quite regal looking.”

“Well, your family is royalty,” Will said with a little smile, taking their time walking, giving Hannibal those moments to compose himself.

“Was,” Hannibal nodded, and composed himself with a single breath, something else he’d inherited from his stately mother.

“Sorry,” Will sighed, feeling completely terrible for messing that one up.

“It’s something I have to get used to,” Hannibal said with a nod. “No need to apologize.”

“I’ll trying not to bring them up,” Will answered, keeping himself glued to Hannibal’s side, and as the store came into view, he only loosened up a little.

“Will, I don’t mind,” Hannibal said, tugging Will’s hand so that Will turned to look at him. “Talking with you is easy, about nearly anything.”

“Nearly?” Will asked, always curious, and when presented like that, he was even more so now.

“Talking about my sister is not easy, even just to myself,” Hannibal murmured, and stroked his thumb over the side of Will’s hand.

“Then, I won’t bring anything up unless you want to,” Will said, diplomatically.

Hannibal nodded, then leaned in, impulsively, and kissed Will’s cheek. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Frozen to his spot, Will flushed bright read, all the way up to the tips of his ears. He swallowed hard, chewing the inside of his lip. “You’re welcome.”

Hannibal smiled at Will’s reaction, and squeezed his hand. “Are you alright, Will?”

“Yeah,” Will murmured, aware of his growing feelings and crush on Hannibal, but not sure what he could or would do about them. They were young, these things were… normal. Hannibal couldn’t actually like Will like that, could he?

“Shall we go into the market?” Hannibal asked, still close to Will, staring at the petal pink blush in his cheeks.

“Yes,” Will answered, grasping a basket once more, something for his hands to do.

“Shall we make dessert, too, this time?” Hannibal asked, delighted by Will’s flustered reaction. “Something sweet?”

“Sure,” Will said, trying to calm his thudding heart and make the pink tips of his ears go away by thinking of something else entirely. He pushed the cart in. “Dad doesn’t have a sweet tooth really.”

“What does he like, besides meat?” Hannibal asked, staying close to Will.

“Beer. Whiskey,” Will laughed a little, looking over at Hannibal by chance, the light catching his eyes just right. Will sighed inwardly.

“Then we’ll make cake with whiskey in it,” Hannibal suggested as he rested his hand against Will’s back.

“Whiskey in cake?” Will asked, shifting slightly under the weight of Hannibal’s hand, biting his lip as he grew more aware by the second.

“A spice cake, perhaps,” Hannibal mused, and stopped at the spices to pick a few out, smelling them through the package. He held up a stick of cinnamon for Will to smell, the warm, light brown of it matched his eyes.

“I don’t know what that is,” Will admitted, smelling the spice with a little grin. 

“Rather like gingerbread, as you call it. We’ll add some whiskey to it, and maybe your father will enjoy the effort,” Hannibal said, as he added ingredients to the cart, taking a moment to smell a few of them.

“He might be too drunk to care,” Will stated, but watched Hannibal gather what they needed anyway, thoughtfully. 

Hannibal chuckled, and put his hand against the small of Will’s back again as they walked. “Perhaps, but we’ll see.”

Will felt himself leaning back just enough to feel the weight of Hannibal’s hand, sighing to himself inwardly, happy. “At least we’ll enjoy it.”

“Exactly,” Hannibal said, softly, and let himself give Will a small hug with one arm around his slim waist. The longer they touched, the warmer and lighter inside Hannibal felt, the more he felt like they fit together.

Will smiled at that, it was almost as nice as the kiss on the cheek, if not more so. “What cut of steak should be get? Dad prefers ribeye.”

“Filet mignon is the most tender, but if ribeye is his cut of choice…” Hannibal sighed, thinking it over.

“Honestly, he’ll eat any steak,” Will whispered, as if it were secret between them. “I think he likes it because it’s cheapest.”

“Then we’ll get him sirloin,” Hannibal said, smiling as they neared the butcher’s counter.

“Whichever works,” Will said, not picky at all. As Hannibal got the meat, he went to get some little fingerling potatoes.

Hannibal kept an eye on Will as he selected the cuts of meat, stared at it for a moment, as though it reminded him of something, then shook it off, and followed his friend. “More garlic, I think, some rosemary…”

“Got it,” Will said, putting the bag of potatoes in the basket, and then went for the bulbs of garlic, and a spring of rosemary.

“You have butter at home?” Hannibal asked, touching Will’s back again.

“Yeah,” Will said with a flushed smile, growing used to the touch of Hannibal.

“Butter, not margarine?” Hannibal said, to make certain. Margarine would not do.

“Yeah, it’s butter. Dad says the fake stuff is gross,” Will chuckled, shaking his head. 

“I have to agree with him on that count,” Hannibal said, with a laugh, and smoothed some of Will’s curls back after he shook his head. “It’s … disgusting, barely good enough for greasing hinges.”

Will laughed again at that, not sure when the last time was he laughed so hard or so much. He smiled at Hannibal, unable to stop himself when he leaned into his touch once more. “When you put it that way…”

Hannibal felt that glow inside again, like coals going red deep inside him. “I’d never subject you to that.”

They picked up stuff for salad and Will got more eggs and bacon for the morning, better than cereal. “Anything else?”

“I think this will be enough for now,” Hannibal said, “unless you want more wine.”

Will grinned, but knew that he wouldn’t chance two in one day. “Maybe another time.” They took the basket to the check out and set everything down.

“Very well,” Hannibal nodded, and helped to unpack the basket, staying close to Will, close enough to smell the comforting, addicting scent of his skin whenever Will bent over the counter to set something down.

Will paid and grabbed the bags, handing one to Hannibal to carry as they left. “Were you smelling me back there?”

Hannibal’s eyes opened a little wider and his stomach fluttered at the feeling of being caught. “It’s difficult not to, you must still have American soap? Something green, I’m guessing? It’s unusual.”

“Yeah. It's whatever dad likes. He likes the bars of soap,” Will said, giving Hannibal a teasing smirk. He didn't mind the smelling, he just wasn't sure he was _worth_ the sniff.

“Captivating,” Hannibal laughed.

“Is it so bad?” Will asked as they carried the bags back to the base.

“It’s quite … chemical,” Hannibal teased, falling into step with Will.

“What should I be using?” Will canted his head at his friend.

“Olive oil soap is nice, your soap isn’t terrible, just something I noticed,” Hannibal said, blushing a little.

“Oil soap?” Will made a face, he’d never heard of such a thing. “You didn’t like it, so it must be pretty bad.”

“I have a very sensitive nose,” Hannibal protested.

“Then I should be nice and not use that one if it bothers you,” Will insisted.

“I’ll buy you a new bar,” Hannibal promised.

Will gave Hannibal a look and then bumped their shoulders together. “You don’t have to.”

“I don’t mind,” Hannibal said, and felt himself smile when their shoulders touched.

“Is it what you use?” Will asked, taking their time back, they had some hours left in the day still.

“What I used to use at home,” Hannibal explained. “My mother was Italian…”

“Oh. Olive oil,” Will said with a little laugh, it made sense, a little.

“Everything with olive oil,” Hannibal chuckled. “What scents do you like the most?”

“I dunno,” Will murmured. “I’ve never cared much.”

“There are no smells that make you happy? Nothing that brings back a pleasant memory?” Hannibal asked, quite honestly surprised.

“I… don’t really think I have a lot of pleasant memories,” Will admitted, looking at the road as they walked. “Fishing maybe with my dad, but the river water doesn’t smell that great.”

Hannibal had an entire wing in his small memory palace devoted to his favourite smells. Will’s hair, his skin, those were the newest additions to the gallery, bottled up to remember forever. It nearly hurt to hear that Will had nothing like that, a poverty of happiness, if not really of money. Deftly, Hannibal climbed a black iron fence beside them, grabbing hold of a spike at the top to reach a red rose that grew on a long, thorny vine just on the other side. He jumped back down, and held it, so that Will could smell it, heart pounding a little. “Perhaps we can start your happy memories with this scent, then. A rose, from the time I scaled a fence to steal one for you.”

Will held both bags as Hannibal did that and leaned to smell the rose, and then smiled a little, flushed to his ears once more. “Depends, why would you steal one other than to make a memory for me?”

“I have a weakness for beauty,” Hannibal said, flushing as well, staring at Will’s fine features and luminous blue eyes as he felt his skin tingle, just from the way Will blushed.

Will handed the bag back off to Hannibal and took the rose. It was a sweet gesture, and part of his pre-teen, hormonal mind had sort of hoped it held more meaning in what Hannibal thought of him, but he pushed it down. “It is… pretty.”

“It’s perfect,” Hannibal said, looking at Will as he took the bags, and not at the rose. 

Will grinned and held onto the rose as they started back once more toward the base. “It is…”

“There’s a complex art to giving flowers, the Victorians used to devote books to the subject of being able to send coded messages with a bouquet,” Hannibal said, unable to keep his eyes off of Will.

“What does the rose mean?” Will asked, swallowing down his nerves as he watched his feet.

Hannibal felt his heart beat faster at the question. It felt like it was high in his throat, trapped there. “Love,” he answered, honestly. 

Will smiled and reached to touch Hannibal’s arm, curling his fingers around his bicep. He didn’t say anything, he just flushed deeper as they walked through the base gates once more. Once at the house, he let them in, and got a glass of water for the rose, to keep it as fresh as he could for as long as he could.

Hannibal remained silent on their walk, beaming with Will as he felt Will take his arm. He’d never felt such soaring elation as he did just then, all because Will liked his token of love. He unpacked the groceries as Will put his rose in a glass, very carefully. “I’ll bring you one as often as you like.”

It was an unspoken endearment, and one Will would not soon forget. “Whenever you want.” He smiled brightly and got out some pans for the steaks and the sides.

“I’ll remember that,” Hannibal said, and looked into the living room where the game was still on. “Your father’s asleep.”

“He does that. He’ll be up soon and hungry,” Will whispered, with a look at Hannibal. “Hungover.”

“And we’ll have something ready for him,” Hannibal said, knowingly, glad that he was here with Will. He couldn’t imagine the nights Will spent alone with his hungover father were fun. “Could you find the butter for me?”

Will nodded and reached into the fridge for a stick of butter and set it out for Hannibal. “Anything else?”

“If you could chop some herbs, that would be helpful. Do you have aprons? I meant to ask, earlier,” Hannibal said, as he washed his hands, then put a little butter in each pan. 

Will shook his head. “Do we look like apron wearing types?”

“I thought I’d ask, all the same,” Hannibal said. “You may want to open some windows, I have to sear the steak.”

Will did as asked, opening the windows and then was at Hannibal side once more before he went to wash the potatoes.

“Thank you,” Hannibal said, and bit his own lip before he leaned closer to peck a soft kiss against Will’s temple before he lowered the first steak in. He could feel heat flush over his chest that had nothing to do with the sizzling steak in front of him.

Turning the same color as Hannibal, Will ducked his head and put the washed potatoes aside, and into the a pot to boil, turning that stove on. “You’re welcome.”

They were slowly getting closer. Hannibal had kissed people, on the lips, before, but he’d never felt a rush of giddy nerves just being near anyone. It was thrilling.

Will stole glances at Hannibal as he put salt in the water and let the potatoes boil. It wouldn’t take long since they were tiny little butter potatoes. “Should I get stuff out for the cake?”

Hannibal kept searing the steak, turning it over and over in the pan to make sure all surfaces were sealed, then turned the heat down and let the steak cook slowly. “Please, yes. Thank you, Will.” He realized that his hand had drifted to Will’s back again, even without meaning to.

Will didn’t mind one bit, any excuse to be touched. He reached up for the oil, and then got out the eggs and set them aside, and then bent low to get the flour and sugar from the pantry below, everything else they had bought at the store.

Another little wave of the smell of Will’s hair hit Hannibal when Will bent over. “Your shampoo has … apple scent in it?” he asked, as he helped Will with the bags of flour and sugar.

“Uhm, yeah,” Will said, brows raised as he perched there, handing Hannibal the bag of brown sugar. “It’s cheap.”

“I like it,” Hannibal said, and took the sugar, adding some to the ingredients he’d already put into the bowl, then turned the oven on, and started to sear the next steak.

“I’m starting to think you like anything on me,” Will said, quietly, “except the soap.”

“Would that be such a bad thing?” Hannibal asked, with a smile in his dark eyes.

“No,” Will said, his crush on his friend was growing stronger by the seconds that passed. He cracked the eggs into the bowl.

“Perhaps I just like … you,” Hannibal said, as he turned the heat down in the pan once more, and turned to watch Will’s hands as he worked.

“No one’s ever liked me before,” Will admitted as his flush rose once more, and he tried to hide behind his curly, shaggy hair.

“I find that hard to believe,” Hannibal said, and swallowed, “perhaps you just didn’t notice.”

“I don’t talk to a lot of people, no friends,” Will said, though he knew Hannibal was aware of that. His ability to read people made is very difficult to trust completely, to want to get close, to have all them inside of him as well.

“I’m sure you left a trail of broken hearts when you moved,” Hannibal murmured.

Will laughed. “No.”

“I’m sure that if I looked, I would find proof that you’re wrong, Will,” Hannibal teased, lighting up at the sound of Will’s laughter as they kept cooking together.

“How can anyone like a person who never talks to them?” Will asked, and then smirked, aware that Tobias and Franklyn were both like that with Hannibal.

Hannibal gave Will a look, smirking. “You liked me.”

“You understand me,” Will admitted as he mixed all the ingredients together, and then all the spices. “Is this right?”

“That’s right,” Hannibal nodded, looking over Will’s shoulder, one hand against his waist. “And you have understood countless people, I’m sure a few of them developed crushes on you.”

“They don’t matter,” Will murmured, stirring the cake mix as he swallowed. Everytime Hannibal touched him butterflies fluttered about his stomach.

“Why not?” Hannibal asked as he added a spoonful of cloves to the bowl, arms still around Will as the spicy scent filled the air.

“Because none of them mattered, or wanted to know me like you know me,” Will explained, quietly, stirring up the mixture as Hannibal added the last ingredients.

“I’m glad, in a selfish way,” Hannibal murmured, with a smile.

Will reached for the cake pan and poured the mixture into it, slowly. “Yeah?”

“I’d rather not have to fight someone for your attention, even if I would,” Hannibal said, flirting.

“You’d fight someone just to talk to me?” Will asked, setting the bowl down, empty now, and turned around in Hannibal’s arms, very close to him now.

Hannibal felt his heart squeeze when Will turned, and their faces were suddenly close enough that they were breathing the same air. “To the death.”

“No one’s ever fought for me before,” Will whispered, making eye contact with Hannibal, the only person he’d ever done it with it aside from his father, who told him never to do it again the one time it did happen.

Will’s eyes looked like eclipses in the bluest sky Hannibal had ever seen, for a moment, he was struck dumb. “I would, in a heartbeat.”

“Then we’re… true friends,” Will whispered, not sure where to put his hands, so he rested them on Hannibal’s shoulders.

“Friends,” Hannibal nodded, felt breath go still, and leaned in to press his lips, chastely, and sweetly, against Will’s.

Flushing deeper than before, Will went still with shock, his skin tingling at the sensation as his mind tried to make up all sorts of reasons for it, but he couldn’t think of one except that Hannibal really, _really_ liked him. He slipped his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders, gazing at him for a moment longer as their mouths lingered, and then pressed their foreheads together.

Hannibal closed his eyes for the little kiss, his heart pounding hard in his chest as he noted that Will’s lips were as soft as they looked. He pulled their lips apart, and rested their faces together, breathing with Will. “You don’t mind if we’re friends … who kiss?”

It shot a thrill through Will, who nodded just slightly, feeling a bit drunk, like he’d just had more of the wine. “I.. I don’t mind. D-do you?”

“Obviously not,” Hannibal whispered back, with a smile, and kissed Will’s lips again, his straight, soft hair brushing over Will’s forehead.

Will’s breath stilled and he wound his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders tighter, pressing their lips together, breathlessly. “Good.”

“Did you worry I might say I wasn’t like that?” Hannibal laughed, still holding Will close, more content than he could remember being.

“A little,” Will said, chuckling at his silliness with it all. “I… didn’t know I was like that…”

“When did you figure it out?” Hannibal asked, as he touched Will’s cheek with his thumb when it rounded with Will’s laugh.

“Just now,” Will said, bashfully. “I’ve never felt like this about anyone.” He was young, yes, but Will had age on him not in years, but in time spent taking care of himself.

“Neither have I,” Hannibal admitted, with another flush to his regal cheekbones. “I want to be around you, all the time.”

“Hopefully we can work that out,” Will said, just wanting to kiss and hug Hannibal more than anything.

“I’ll do whatever is necessary,” Hannibal whispered, and brushed their lips together again, every touch sending his heart racing, again.

“You don’t mind I’m new to this?” Will asked, very naive with all this, but he pecked Hannibal’s lips, copying what the other boy did.

“Of course not,” Hannibal whispered, and cupped Will’s face between his hands, and kissed him a little more fully. “I’ve never had a … boyfriend before.”

“No?” Will sighed contently into the kiss, as steak sizzled behind them, cooking slowly. “No… girlfriend either?”

“Neither,” Hannibal confided, and nuzzled Will with a sigh. He was taller, by a few inches, and Hannibal loved the way Will’s face tipped up to meet his. Everything about Will was enchanting. “You are my first.”

“Good,” Will said, whispered and possessive in a way he hadn’t meant it to be. Hannibal brought out a jealousy in him that he never knew he was capable of.

Hannibal heard the flare of jealousy in Will’s voice and smiled, “even if you weren’t, no one else could hold a candle.”

Hannibal was a lot of first things for Will, including friend, best friend… friend with kissing. “Okay,” he said, and then smiled, turning, reluctantly, to check their food.

Hannibal wrapped both arms around Will’s small frame from behind, unable to stop holding him. “Dinner is almost ready.”

“It is, the potatoes are done, we need to strain and mash,” Will said, turning off the stove there.

“What do you like in your potatoes?” Hannibal asked as he found three plates in the cupboard, and arranged some herbs on them.

“We just do some milk and butter, salt,” Will said, not sure what else to put in them.

“No garlic? Herbs?” Hannibal asked, with an arch of one faint brow.

“Oh, we do have garlic now, that might be good,” Will admitted, having never done with his father’s food.

“We’ll keep it light, for your father,” Hannibal said, and pulled a clove of garlic to him, working to dice it as he stared at Will, distracted.

“Good idea.” Will bent to put the cake in the oven.

Hannibal watched and swallowed, feelings stirring in him that he hadn’t had, except in passing. “Very good.”

“Do we need a frosting for the cake?” Will asked, standing straight again and set the timer on the oven.

“Not for that sort of cake,” Hannibal said, and looked for the whiskey. “We should make a sauce.”

“Oh,” Will said, shrugging. He went into the living room and took the mostly empty bottle from his father’s hands and brought it back. “Will that be enough?”

“Perfect,” Hannibal said, and poured the whiskey in with some sugar, then heated it in a little pot, stirring.

“Will that cook the alcohol out?” Will asked, not knowing much about cooking, but he did okay in science.

“We’re not heating it much, this is more for the taste than anything,” Hannibal explained, still distracted by his _boyfriend._

Will noticed Hannibal still watching him intensely, and leaned into him as he made the sauce. “But it won’t get us drunk.”

“No … is that unfortunate?” Hannibal asked, slyly.

Will narrowed his blue eyes on Hannibal. “I think one time is enough for one day.”

“As you wish,” Hannibal said, with a smirk, and arranged their food on the plates while the sauce simmered.

“There’s always another day,” Will whispered and kissed Hannibal’s cheek, daringly.

Will had never kissed Hannibal first before, and the taller, fair-haired boy blushed. “Many other days.”

Will liked seeing the color in Hannibal’s cheeks this time instead of his own and nosed at his jaw once. “Hopefully everyday, if it all works out.”

“Hopefully,” Hannibal whispered, and set their plates on the table, then hugged Will with one arm. “Dinner is served.”

Will smiled and then went to wake his father, shaking him gently. “Dad, dinner.”

Will’s father opened his eyes, and straightened, his eyes bloodshot and his face red. “What?”

“Dinner. We’ve made dinner. Come eat,” Will insisted, offering his small hand to help his father to his feet.

Will’s father rubbed his eyes, sighed, and stood on his own, wavering a little. “Smells good …”

Will got him to the small table and sat his father down and gave him a glass of water. “Steak and potatoes. We made a small cake for dessert, too.”

“Why? Is it someone’s birthday?” Ron asked, gruffy, slurring a little as he sat down and looked at the surprisingly fancy looking plate. “Jesus Christ, you actually cooked a steak?”

“We both did, Hannibal did most of it,” Will said, “the cake is just because.” Not that his father would remember his birthday anyway, which was a week or so away, but Will wasn’t counting anymore.

Ron thought for a moment, and looked at Will, tilting his head like he was reading him with a squint of his blue eyes before he cut into his steak, smelled it, then took a bite. His expression changed, eyebrows unfurrowing. “Damn.”

Hannibal watched them both, silent and polite, enjoying the interaction as he ate, quietly, with perfect posture.

Will cut into his own and took a bite, nudging Hannibal to eat before his dad said something about that too. “You like it, dad?” “This is … _not_ bad,” he said, impressed, even though he was a man of little praise. “Did you cook this?” he asked his son.

“No, Hannibal did. I… made the potatoes, sir,” Will said, shifting in his seat, wanting his dad to like Hannibal as much as possible.

Ron turned his gaze to Hannibal, the smooth-looking, tall boy his son had befriended. “Where did you learn to cook, son?” he asked, and reached for a glass of whiskey that wasn’t there before he took another bite of steak.

“He doesn’t… talk, dad,” Will pointed out, with another bite. “But he used to cook back home before he became an orphan not long ago.” Will laid it on think, to get the sympathy up there to later, when his father was in a good mood, ask for him to stay.

“Right, right,” Ron nodded, and took another bite before he stood up to get a beer. “But he talks to you?” Hannibal nodded, politely, watching Ron with curious eyes as he sat down again, and took another bite of steak. “A good cook who doesn’t talk? You could make a lot of money for yourself in the future, son,” Ron chuckled. 

“Just to me, no one else,” Will explained, touching Hannibal’s foot with his own under the table.

Hannibal smiled a little at the touch, and looked at Will, fondly. 

“Where’s he from?” Ron asked Will, aware that his son could answer questions, even if Hannibal would not, or could not.

“Lithuania,” Will answered as he shoved potatoes into his mouth with a little hum. “His dad was a count.”

“A … count?” Ron asked, with some surprise, and looked at Hannibal again, who just looked back, calmly, as they all ate and chatted. “So what’s he doing here?”

“His family died, dad,” Will said as mostly a murmur, “he lives at the orphanage right now. It’s really awful there.”

“Oh,” Ron said, a little awkwardly, and went back to eating his steak. “That’s rough.”

Will rolled his eyes at his father and gave an apologetic look to his _boyfriend_. “Yeah, it is. Hard to imagine. Good thing you aren’t in the line of fire out there, dad.”

Ron shot Will a look, and took a swallow of his beer, then just grunted in reply. “Someone’s got to teach the new mechanics, you want a plane to fall apart in mid-air?”

“That’s not what I meant,” Will sighed, giving up on it for now. The timer dinged and Will got up to take the cake out.

Ron watched Will, making sure he used oven mitts, and took a deep breath. “Smells like … Christmas in here.”

“Spices. It’s a spice cake,” Will explained, setting it on the stove to cool, smart enough to have used the mitts.

“You’re sure it’s not your birthday? I know it’s soon,” Ron said, and looked back at the calendar, squinting through the blur of booze to focus on it.

“Not for a week, Dad,” Will insisted, sitting back down to finish his meal.

Hannibal looked at Will with the spark of new information in his eyes, and cleared his throat. “When is it?” he asked, aloud, softly. Ron looked at Hannibal, surprised, blinking at him with sudden clarity. “Next wednesday,” he answered, and gave Will a surprised look before he finished his steak, and beer. 

“We don’t do much for it, so it’s not a big deal around here to have one,” Will insisted, smiling over at Hannibal, glad he spoke to his dad, it would gain some trust there.

“I make a cake, every year,” Ron said, as he stood to get another beer from the fridge. “Pineapple upside down cake.”

“It’s really… sweet,” Will said, aware Hannibal might not be familiar with the type.

“I’m sure it’s very good,” Hannibal said, interested in anything at all about Will. He finished his plate, then stood to collect Will’s and Ron’s and took them to the sink. 

“It’s about the only thing dad makes,” Will said with a teasing look at his father, clear they had a certain banter and relationship about them.

“I make cereal and milk, toast,” Ron slurred with good humour as Hannibal got the cake ready.

Will snorted, giving his father another look. “Those things are practically already made.”

“They’re foods, I prepare them,” Ron said, simply, and nodded at the beautiful cake Hannibal put on the table.

“Toast is just bread,” Will said with a quirked smile at this father, and then looked at the cake. “I helped make that.”

“Looks good, is there … whiskey in that?” Ron asked.

“Just a little, in the sauce,” Will said with a look at Hannibal, smiling.

“I might try a piece,” Ron said, as Hannibal cut the cake and presented Will with a slice.

Will took his with touch of his foot to Hannibal’s under the table, and then smiled at his dad a she took a bit, humming. “It’s good.”

Hannibal served Ron, and then himself and smiled at Will as he sat down, keeping their feet together. “Thank you,” he said, quietly, and politely as Ron watched him, with curiosity.

“Aren’t you going to try it?” Will asked his father, motioning to the cake.

“Right,” Ron said, still quite drunk. He picked up his fork and ate a piece, humming his approval around it.

Will beamed, glad his father liked something else. Getting Hannibal to stay with them was getting easier by the second. He dug in more to the cake, shoveling a bit into his mouth.

Hannibal watched Will eat, “Maybe a future as a baker is in order?” he teased.

Will flushed. “It’s one cake.”

“Your first cake, I assume?” Hannibal asked Will, between elegant bites, as Will’s dad inhaled his cake and cut another piece.

“Yeah, dad makes the birthday pineapple cakes,” Will said, though he’d made pancakes before, he had some clue on how to mix well enough.

“We’ll have to make more dinners together, in that case,” Hannibal said, as though the idea had only just occurred to him now, and looked to Mr. Graham, “if you don’t mind.” Ron just nodded, whiskey sauce in his moustache. “I’m sure as Hell not going to stop you.”

Will handed his father a napkin and smed brighter over at Hannibal, foot against his. “We’d be well fed and Hannibal wouldn’t have to eat that gross orphanage food.”

“Works fine for me,” Ron agreed, and put his fork down before leaning back in his chair, stuffed. “Christ ... “

Will finished off his bite and grabbed the dishes. “We’ll clean up, dad, if you want to get to bed or something.”

“I can clean up, go … play or something,” Will’s dad insisted with a wave of his hand as he got to his feet, wavering. 

“Dad,” Will insisted, setting the dishes in the sink. “You’ll end up in the sink.”

“I can do the dishes,” Ron slurred, waving his hand at the boys. “I don’t think it’s German custom for the host to do the dishes,” Hannibal said, quietly. Ron looked for Hannibal, having forgotten where the tall, sandy haired boy was, and narrowed his eyes at him. “What?” “In Germany, the guests do the dishes. It’s rude to break custom,” Hannibal explained. “Go and enjoy your game, Mr. Graham. It’s Germany.” “Oh …” Ron said, confused, but too drunk to argue. He looked at Will again, unsure. “This true?” he asked his son. Hannibal nodded at Will, subtly.

“We’ve only been here a few days. It’s probably true,” Will said with a shrug, the most affection they showed between each other.

“Okay, okay,” Ron said with a nod, stumbled a little, and headed back to his chair. “Germany is a fucked up country,” he muttered, but was in his chair, and passed out within seconds. Hannibal smiled at Will, “he won’t remember the lie.”

Will chuckled, and shook his head. “He’ll hardly remember much of this, but enough, I hope,” Will smiled, and went to help do the dishes once more. “We both heard him say it was okay.”

“Of course we did,” Hannibal said, as he rolled up his shirt sleeves. “You take good care of him.”

Will got to washing, scrubbing the bits off the pan, and then handed it to Hannibal. “You didn’t have to speak to him if you didn’t want to.”

Hannibal took the pan, and looked at his reflection in it for a moment before drying it, slowly. “Including him was important if we want him to accept me.”

“That’s true,” Will agreed, sure that Hannibal knew best. He washed the cake pan next, scrubbing out the crumbs.

“The cake was very good,” Hannibal said, as his elbow touched Will’s, softly, like they washed dishes together every day.

Will smiled wider, side eyeing Hannibal. “I just put the stuff in the bowl.”

“Perhaps you have a talent for it,” Hannibal teased.

“Not as good as you in the kitchen,” Will teased back, handing the pan over to be dried and started on their plates.

“I’ve always had an interest,” Hannibal said, with a smile. “What do you want to do when you’re older?”

“I dunno. My empathy kinda wants makes me want to help people, so I don’t have to feel so much of their pain, you know?” Will said, quieter, aware his father would hate to hear that sort of news.

“How do you want to help people, Will?” Hannibal asked, looking at Will’s profile as they worked. 

“I… I’m not sure. Stop the people who cause the pain to start with, I guess,” Will answered with a little shrug.

“Police, then?” Hannibal asked. “If you can save everyone from their suffering, do you think it would quiet the emotional noise around you?”

“I can hope. It’s that or hide away forever,” Will whispered, solemnly.

“There is no way to manage your empathy?” Hannibal asked, with a note of concern in his voice.

“I avoid people for the most part,” Will answered, at nearly thirteen, he’d only really been trying to find a way to do just that for a few years.

“Perhaps I’ll become a psychiatrist, instead of a surgeon, and find a way to make your condition more manageable,” Hannibal mused.

Will snorted at that, amused. “You would give up your dream for that?”

“One can have more than one dream,” Hannibal retorted, and touched the small of Will’s back after he set the drying cloth down.

“I wouldn’t want you to change yours for me. I’ll figure something out, I have a lot of time until I need to worry about working,” Will explained and turned to hug Hannibal.

Hannibal hugged Will back, with closed eyes, holding him happily. “We will see.”

They had just met, but it felt like they’d been destined to know each other, like this. Will rested his head on Hannibal’s shoulder, just the right height difference. “When do you have to be back?”

“Soon, and then I will return,” Hannibal said, softly. 

“Do I need to dig a hole under the fence for you?” Will asked, quietly, between just them.

Hannibal laughed and looked out the window at the fence, “that may not be the worst idea…”

Will bit his lip, thoughtful. “I bet I could get you a pass back in so they don’t shoot you.”

“I would prefer not to be shot,” Hannibal murmured, and kissed Will’s bitten lip.

Will flushed, eyes brighten up. “I’ll go talk to someone, real quick.”

“I’ll wait here?” Hannibal asked, looking back at Will’s room.

“Yeah, I’ll just be a minute,” Will said and kissed Hannibal on the lips, spur of the moment.

Hannibal flushed, and kissed Will back, his head spinning with bliss, then let Will go. “May I look at your book?”

“Sure,” Will whispered back, chancing one last kiss before he grabbed his father’s military card off the counter and walked out.

Hannibal watched Will leave, then went to his room to look through the odd, sweet little book of memories.

Ten minutes later, Will rushed back in and shut the door, putting the card back where he’d found it, and then back to his room. He panted, handing Hannibal the pass. “Here. You can come and go as you please, they said.”

“Thank you,” Hannibal said with a smile, closed the book, and kissed Will as he took the pass.

“You can help me pick out postcards later from here for the book,” Will said, sitting next to Hannibal. “If you want.”

“I would love to,” Hannibal said, pulling Will down into his arms, to hug him close. “I’ll bring one for you tonight, on my way here.”

“Yeah?” Will grinned, wrapping smaller arms around Hannibal’s shoulders.

“Something nice,” Hannibal promised, and wanted to lay down to snuggle with Will, to create the small cocoon of warmth and safety they’d fallen asleep in earlier, but he knew he’d never leave if they did that now. 

“I trust you.” Will didn’t want Hannibal to leave for even a second, but he knew that in a bit he would have to, at least for a little while.

Hannibal looked into Will’s eyes, like he was memorizing them, and nodded. “You don’t trust many people.”

“I don’t. I trust you though,” Will whispered, like it was a secret. He trusted his father, to a point, but even now he trusted Hannibal more.

Hannibal touched Will’s rosy, smooth cheek with his palm, and kissed the tip of his nose. “I trust you, as well. You are the only one who knows me.”

“Then we’re on the level,” Will said, leaning his face into Hannibal’s hand, finding he couldn’t get enough of being around him.

“I should go back, it’s late enough that they will believe me if I say I’m going to bed,” Hannibal whispered, so happy that he felt like his heart might burst like an over-inflated balloon.

“Okay, I’ll walk you to the lake,” Will offered, pecking Hannibal’s check.

“Thank you,” Hannibal sighed. “I wish I could just stay here.”

“What would it take to get you to stay here? Foster care? Kids back home had that,” Will sighed, getting to his feet, he reached for Hannibal’s hand.

Hannibal stood, and laced their fingers together, intimately. “Your father would have to apply for foster status, I’m not sure they’d grant that if he might move away suddenly.”

“Maybe he can stay. I’ll figure it out,” Will said, determined for something to work in their favor.

“We’ll figure it out, together, don’t worry,” Hannibal assured his boyfriend. He could feel himself growing more attached to Will by the second.

Will had never made friends nor wanted to stay anywhere before, but Hannibal made him forget his loneliness all together. He squeezed Hannibal's hand as they walked, out of the gate, and back toward the lake.

The sun was just beginning to set now, and lit everything around the boys with a golden glow. “It’s beautiful tonight,” Hannibal said, not sure if the city really was more lovely than usual, or if it was just being with Will that made it better.

Will smiled. “Yeah, I wish I had this picture on a postcard. That'd be perfect.”

They entered the park, and Hannibal stopped walking. Fireflies were beginning to come out, floating around the trees and over the water like lazy little stars. “Fireflies…”

“We have tons of those back home, in the bayou,” Will said, smiling, watching them. “You’d like it in New Orleans.”

“We have them, in Lithuania,” Hannibal said, watching them with a bittersweet look in his eyes as he squeezed Will’s hand.

“Really?” Will asked, watching the little lightning bugs light up their faces.

“Many of them,” Hannibal said, as one firefly landed on his chest, lightly, and stayed there. “My sister was nearly obsessed with them. They were both delicate…”

With the tone of Hannibal’s voice, Will smiled over at him, a firefly lighting up his face a little, casting mysterious shadows. “They are interesting. I used to catch them in jars.”

Hannibal smiled at that as he watched the little moving lights illuminate Will’s face as the sun sank behind the horizon. “Would you let them go later?”

“Yeah, of course. They would die otherwise. Kind of cruel,” Will said, “it was fun to try and catch them though, they can be fast.”

Hannibal put his finger close to the firefly that laid on his shirt, and it crawled onto his narrow fingertip. He held the delicate little thing closer to Will, letting him observe it. “They enjoy snails. I used to have a cochlear garden at home to attract them.”

“For your sister?” Will asked, watching the little bug in motion but now as fast as usual. Hannibal had a way about him, it seemed.

“She made a game of trying to charm them to land on her finger,” Hannibal said, softly, and swallowed when the luminous little gem of a bug flew away, into the dark sky. “She was better than I was at it.”

Will squeezed Hannibal’s hand still in his own and then hugged him, briefly. “You’re not too bad at it. I couldn’t do that.”

Hannibal sighed, and wrapped his arms around Will, tightly, keeping him close, in a hug. “You’ve charmed something far more difficult than a firefly,” Hannibal chuckled, against Will’s ear.

A smile lit Will’s face at that, shivering slightly as the sound of Hannibal’s voice so close, breath on his skin. “Maybe.”

“I should go. The sooner I leave, the sooner I’ll return,” Hannibal promised.

Nodding, Will sighed, and nosed against Hannibal’s jaw once. “Okay.” It was hard to say goodbye, if even for a moment.

“I will see you soon,” Hannibal murmured, and pulled Will closer to kiss him before he stepped away, reluctantly.

“See you in a bit,” Will said, quietly, and shoved his hands into his pockets, walking away first so he didn’t have to watch Hannibal do it.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour and a half later, Will’s bedroom window opened, and Hannibal pulled himself through, gracefully. “They think I’m asleep.”

“Good,” Will said, dressed down to his pajamas now, he helped Hannibal in. “When do you need to be back?”

“Around eight,” Hannibal said as he hugged Will in greeting, and then looked at him. 

Will turned to set his alarm for six. “We’ll be up and having eaten by then.”

“Perfect,” Hannibal said, as he pulled his coat off, and folded it neatly over the back of a chair. “Is your father still asleep?”

“Yeah, he won’t be up until morning,” Will said, plopping himself down on his bed, which wasn’t very big, but they could share.

Hannibal crawled in, next to Will, and curled up next to him, then pulled a postcard from the back pocket of his orphanage trousers. “As promised.”

Will smiled and rolled to get the book from the shelf by his bed, and opened it up, so they could both see. “Where should I put it?”

“On a new page,” Hannibal said. The postcard was a photo of a bridge at sunset, the closest he could manage to a photograph of the park they’d been in at sunset.

“Perfect,” Will said and opened up a page, blank and new, nothing on it. He tore the sheet film off and placed the postcard on it and then resealed it.

“It’s a nice start. We can add to it, a little at a time. I’m sorry it took so long for me to return, Franklyn was trying to befriend me, again.”

Will bristled at the thought of Franklyn, and smoothed his hand over the page. “I wish he would take a hint.”

“I’m not sure he’s capable,” Hannibal sighed, and wrapped one arm around Will’s narrow waist. “He’s not dangerous, merely tiring.”

“Tiring can be dangerous,” Will murmured and set the book on the shelf and then turned to look at Hannibal, arm over his hip.

“Dangerously boring, perhaps,” Hannibal hummed, staring at Will. He wondered how Will had become more perfectly handsome in an hour and a half. 

Will rubbed his eyes and then put his hand back, both their heads on the pillow. “If it’s possible, that’s what he is.”

“You are quite the opposite,” Hannibal murmured, and brushed some curls out of Will’s eyes for him, gently. 

“No,” Will insisted, sure that no one cared to listen to him talk about fishing or postcards, and yet Hannibal did.

“I find you endlessly fascinating,” Hannibal purred, honestly. He was well aware that Franklyn would love it if he were in Will’s place instead, but the idea was repulsive to Hannibal. No one could compare to Will.

Will smiled at that, leaning forward so their foreheads pressed together. “I think you’re okay too,” he teased, clearly he had his father’s dry wit.

“Glowing praise, indeed,” Hannibal said with a smile, and rubbed Will’s back with one hand. 

“Tired?” Will asked, who could easily stay awake, had in the past, but for other reasons than staring at Hannibal all night.

“No, honestly,” Hannibal said, “I don’t sleep too much. I like to leave the orphanage at night, sometimes, and explore.”

“Am I keeping you?” Will asked, not in a hurry to delve into his sleep world of horrors just yet.

“I prefer you to the city,” Hannibal said, honestly, and let himself stroke Will’s curls into order, slowly, adoringly.

“Preferred to loneliness?” Will asked, simply, eyes half closing at the soothing touch.

“To anything,” Hannibal said, honestly, as he watched Will’s eyes close. “Everything is better with you around, Will. I wish I could slow time down to a crawl when we’re together.”

“Me too,” Will admitted, enjoying just being with Hannibal, he didn't think they would even need to talk, they could just sit and be.

“I drew something for you, in your book,” Hannibal confessed, forehead to forehead with Will.

“You did? I didn’t see, should I get it?” Will asked, but didn’t move, not yet.

“If you’d like,” Hannibal said, contently. It felt like they were the only two people on Earth.

Will leaned to kiss Hannibal’s lips once and then rolled to get the book out once more. He laid up against the pillow so they could both see and started to flip through pages to find it.

At the back of the book was a sketch of a grown, very handsome man with curly hair and expressive, haunting eyes framed by long eyelashes. “I think you’ll look like this when you’re older.”

“Really? Like this?” Will examined the picture carefully; he could kind of see it. “Okay, sure…”

“The way your face will mature, your eyes … it’s likely,” Hannibal smiled, and kissed Will’s cheek.

“You can tell the future?” Will asked, a little snarkily.

Hannibal looked amused at Will’s sassy reply. “I have a very good imagination.”

“So do I,” Will said, still not able to see it, but his imagination worked quite a bit differently.

“You don’t think I’m right,” Hannibal observed, wryly.

“I think I’ll look like my dad,” Will reiterated. “I don’t have pictures of my mom.”

“Your father’s face is far more … block-like than yours will be. We could make a wager,” Hannibal offered, with a sly grin.

“Wager?” Will asked, folding the book up, he set it aside once more and turned on his side to look at Hannibal, alight just seeing him, like this, sharing his bed and his space.

“A bet,” Hannibal said, as they started to snuggle again, closely.

“What kind?” Will asked, curious now, head against Hannibal's shoulder.

“If I’m right, and this drawing is accurate, you should marry me when we’re grown up,” Hannibal said, playfully.

“I hope for your sake it’s wrong,” Will whispered with a teasing tone back, poking Hannibal’s hip with one finger.

“What do you want to win if I’m wrong?” Hannibal asked, laughing.

“What if I want the same thing?” Will queried, blinking at Hannibal a little bashfully.

“Then we would both win,” Hannibal smiled, blushing at the thought.

“But we’ll see. You’ll have the victory knowing you were right if you are,” Will decided, leaning to rest their faces close, unable to get enough of being so with Hannibal.

Hannibal closed his eyes, and pulled Will against his chest as they kissed, hearts beating together. Will wrapped his arm and a leg over Hannibal, crushing them together as their lips met and parted, slowly.

Hannibal rolled over so that Will lay over him as they kissed, and threaded a hand into his curly hair. “You have soft lips…”

“What? Really?” Will knew nothing about that, but didn’t mind the compliment as he kissed Hannibal again, softly.

“Like velvet,” Hannibal whispered, honestly as he brushed his lips over Will’s lips, teasingly.

“I doubt that,” Will said, but nipped at Hannibal’s lips for it.

“I’ve never kissed velvet before, but they are very soft,” Hannibal laughed, and felt something go hot inside him at the nip Will gave him. “Are you trying to _bite_ me, Will?”

Will flushed, pulling back, and ducking his head a little. “No…”

“I don’t mind, I like the feeling,” Hannibal whispered back, smiling at Will’s flush. He demonstrated by biting Will’s lower lip, gently.

“Oh-” Will gasped, stilling as Hannibal that, big blue eyes wide.

Hannibal looked at Will’s eyes with a smile, and did it, again, this time to the lobe of Will’s ear. 

A splay of goosebumps spread over Will’s skin under his pajamas as he flushed hot and gripped Hannibal’s hip. “Your teeth are sharp…”

“So they are,” Hannibal murmured, pleased with how Will grabbed him. He dragged his teeth over Will’s throat, gently, experimenting.

Unsure how to really react, Will laughed at the sensation, finger tightening at Hannibal’s hip and bit his own lip. “Kinda… tickles.”

“Do you like it?” Hannibal asked, his nose against Will’s ear, breathing against his skin.

“Yeah…” Will whispered, squirming a little.

Hannibal sighed at the way Will squirmed and nipped at his lips, again. “So do I.”

Will wrapped his arm around Hannibal’s shoulders, pulling them flush together, and kissed him fully on the mouth. Hannibal felt himself melt, every fibre of him utterly and completely enthralled by Will as they made out. He hummed, and cupped Will’s face with both hands, the kiss becoming sweeter as they relaxed into it.

Humming a little, pleasantly, Will hooked his other arm around Hannibal, feet tangled up together at the end of the bed. The longer they kissed, the softer Will felt, like a gooey puddle wrapped up in his boyfriend.

“Are you tired?” Hannibal whispered, barely able to form words. They felt like they had blended into one continuous person, without seams or walls between them. It was blissful.

“Not yet,” Will insisted, though he knew realistically he would need to try at some point.

“Good,” Hannibal murmured and nuzzled Will before letting their lips meld again.

Will much preferred this to sleeping anyway. He dropped one arm, touching Hannibal’s chest, over his heart as their lips slotted together like puzzles pieces once more.

“Hmm,” Hannibal groaned and rolled over Will, pinning him gently as they kissed.

“Oh-” Will gasped, gazing at Hannibal up close, smiling against his lips as he nipped at them once more.

“Am I too heavy?” Hannibal asked, against Will’s lips.

“No,” Will whispered, not minding Hannibal’s weight at all. “You’re perfect.”

Hannibal kissed Will at that, again, “so are you,” he murmured, between kisses. Despite his excitement, he could feel his body getting heavier and sleepier, relaxed in the comfortable paradise of Will’s bed.

Will’s arms wrapped tight and warm around Hannibal, keeping him close as they worked up into excitement and tiredness all at once. Their day had been filled with fun and wine, and Will excited to move into the next day for more.

Their lips moved more, and more slowly until finally, then fell asleep, kissing, their mouths still touching.

***

Will woken by the alarm, realizing when it went off he’d slept through the night for once, no nightmares or weird dreams. He smacked the alarm off and rolled to look at Hannibal up close.

Hannibal was fast asleep, laying on his side facing Will. His shirt was wrinkled, and his hair was a mess for once, splayed over his forehead as he slept, breathing slowly. The sound, however, roused him, and he opened his eyes to look at Will with a little smile. “Morning.”

“Mornin’,” Will drawled, still sleepy, but more than happy to be awake with Hannibal so they got a moment in before he had to be back at the orphanage. “Sleep okay?”

“I didn’t wake once,” Hannibal said, before he stretched like a cat, and snuggled against Will. “You?”

“Same,” Will replied with a big smile, and kissed Hannibal’s lips once before getting up to go brush his teeth.

Hannibal stretched again and stood, following Will into his bathroom. “I neglected to bring a toothbrush,” Hannibal sighed.

“You can use mine. You know I don’t have cooties.” Will grinned and rinsed his toothbrush well and handed it to Hannibal.

Hannibal laughed, and took Will’s toothbrush, looking at it before he added toothpaste and began to brush his teeth. They had spent all night kissing, after all, Hannibal thought as he brushed his teeth, his eyes smiling at Will. 

That was Will’s thought, too. He’d get Hannibal his own toothbrush for the house later. Will smiled and left Hannibal to freshen up if he wanted, and walked out to the kitchen to pull eggs from the fridge for breakfast this time.

Ron had staggered off to bed long ago, and was still shut in his room, dead to the world with what would be one of many astounding hangovers. Hannibal rejoined Will in the kitchen, his hair and teeth brushed, and kissed the back of his neck. “Eggs for breakfast?”

“Yeah. Since we have them. Unless you prefer Cheerios,” Will chuckled softly, heating the pan on the stove with butter.

Hannibal laughed, and shook his head. “I’m not really certain what those are,” he admitted, watching Will work.

“A whole grain cereal in the same of an O,” Will explained, nodding to the box of them on the fridge. He cracked the eggs into a bowl and beat them with a fork.

Hannibal looked at the cereal, curiously, smelling it, then put it back after wrinkling his nose. “Eggs will be fine. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Plates?” Will asked, snickering a little at Hannibal's reaction to the cereal.

“Plates,” Hannibal nodded and began to set the table.

“Thanks,” Will said quietly, scrambling the eggs in the pan as they cooked.

“Should I go to the market and get some bread?” Hannibal asked, not seeing any in the small kitchen. Just eggs was an odd breakfast.

“Well… they’ll be done soon? I don’t know that you can run that fast,” Will replied with a little smile. “I’ll get some later, better breakfast next time?”

“Alright, I’ll stay,” Hannibal said, reluctant to leave Will.

“Told you, breakfasts here aren’t that great,” Will shrugged, shaking his head a little.

“I don’t mind. I am here for the company, more than the food,” Hannibal said, whispering it into Will’s ear.

“Will it be that bad?” Will asked, smiling at little as he leaned into Hannibal.

“I hope not,” Hannibal murmured back, and kissed the side of Will’s neck, gently. There were tiny, very thin little marks from Hannibal’s teeth last night, and Hannibal touched one. He was sure no one else would know what they were.

“Did you… mark me?” Will asked, quietly, touching the spot when Hannibal did. He reached with his free hand to turn the stove off.

“There’s a tiny little mark there, barely noticeable,” Hannibal said, reassuringly.

“No one will notice at school tomorrow?” Will queried, not too worried about his father noticing. 

“Just wear a shirt with a collar,” Hannibal said, looking at the little mark, fondly.

“Suppose I’ll have to,” Will lilted a little, grinning over his shoulder at Hannibal.

“No one will know,” Hannibal whispered again, as their eyes met. He was stunned by the gorgeous shade of Will’s eyes, they were an unearthly blend of blue and green.

Will set everything down and then hugged Hannibal, and rested their faces together for a moment. “Two of them might get jealous.”

“Then let them, our happiness is none of their business,” Hannibal whispered.

Will liked that a lot. He kissed Hannibal for it, nipping at his lips once. “Yeah…”

Hannibal sighed, and held Will more tightly from behind. “I will have to go back to the orphanage after breakfast, if I’m not at the table, Franklyn will comment.”

“Tell him you weren’t feeling well?” Will insisted, but he knew realistically they had to do this, and had to be part for a little while.

“I will come back later, we can fish, if you like. It should be a fine day outside,” Hannibal said as he watched the eggs cook.

Will finally took the eggs off and set them out on a plate for each of them. “Okay. I’ll get the fishing rods made while you’re gone.”

Hannibal really did not care in the least for fishing, but he wanted to watch Will in his natural setting, where he was happiest. He sat down when Will sat down, “I look forward to it.”

“No you don’t,” Will laughed, handing him a plate of eggs.

It was amusing to be around someone whom he could not fool, Hannibal thought, and smirked at Will as he nodded in thanks, and took his plate. “I look forward to seeing you enjoy your favourite hobby.”

“You’re funny,” Will laughed and set down two forks for them as he sat at the table with his own plate.

Hannibal tried the eggs, and swallowed them. “Much better than breakfast at the orphanage.”

“What do you get there?” Will asked, shoveling the eggs, a rare treat for breakfast here, into his mouth.

“I imagine something very similar to soldiers. Eggs are made from powder,” Hannibal sighed, dismayed.

“Powder? I don’t even eat that and we’re on an air force base,” Will grimaced, frowning. “You should come eat here before school.”

“I’d love to,” Hannibal said, with a fond look at Will before he kissed Will’s cheek.

“I’ll get more bread today and eggs, maybe some bacon?” Will said, flushing where Hannibal’s lips touched his cheek.

“I can help pay,” Hannibal insisted, between polite bites.

“Okay,” Will replied, not about to say no, he was sure his father would prefer it anyway.

“Tourists are eager to buy some ‘local’ art,” Hannibal chuckled. 

“You sell drawings?” Will asked, putting more eggs into his mouth, starved.

“That’s how I have a little of my own money. If I work in the right spot at the right time, I can do fairly well,” Hannibal said, as he smiled and watched Will eat.

“When do you work? Where?” Will asked, curious now. He didn’t have talents that leant him the ability to sell anything.

 

Hannibal shrugged. “I have no set schedule. I’ve been selling drawings at the edge of a market near the river on the weekends, it’s quite busy.”

Will’s eyes lit up with that. “I didn’t keep you this weekend did I?”

“I took a weekend off,” Hannibal said with a smile at Will.

“Maybe I can go with you next weekend,” Will suggested, wanting things to be fair between them.

“I’d like that,” Hannibal agreed, and rested his hand against Will’s arm for a moment, tenderly. “If it wouldn’t bore you.”

“No more than me fishing will bore you,” Will said, easily picking up Hannibal way of speaking and his attitude, it wasn’t he didn’t mean to do, but had been doing since he could remember.

“Fair enough,” Hannibal agreed with a soft laugh, and leaned closer to kiss Will’s cheek before he took his empty plate to the sink.

Will followed, settings some eggs aside for his father while he ran to the store later after Hannibal left. “It might be fun, you might like fishing.”

“I might, just as you might enjoy selling drawings to tourists,” Hannibal smirked, and sighed. “I should go.”

“Maybe,” Will said and hugged Hannibal around the waist tightly. “Okay.”

“I will return as soon as I can,” Hannibal promised, while he hugged Will back. It was nonsensical, but he felt as though being away from Will, even for a little while was … painful.

“Okay. Take your time, I’ll get to working on the fishing rods and run to the store if there’s time,” Will said with a smile, kissing Hannibal’s cheek once.

“I’ll bring money for the food,” Hannibal promised, and brushed their lips together, looked at Will, again, and let himself out.

Will cleaned up while Hannibal was gone and then got working on the fishing rods, making them from scratch was hard, and took more time than he thought. He father was up before long and Will passed him the reheated eggs.

Ron took the eggs with a grunt, and sat to eat, slowly. “Where’s your …. Friend?”

“He had to go back to the orphanage for a bit, he’ll be back,” Will said, setting his made rods aside by the door to remember them when they went.

“Oh,” Ron nodded, and noticed the rods, through the pounding headache he had. “Going fishing?”

“Here when Hannibal gets back. I told him I would teach him how,” Will explained, packing up a little snack basket for them.

“How old is Han?” Ron asked, as he ate slowly, hunched over his plate.

Will chuckled, mostly to himself. “Fourteen I think.”

Ron grunted and nodded, then pushed himself up to make coffee. “Makes good steak.”

“Yeah, he does. I really like him,” Will murmured, packing a few sandwiches up.

“You don’t usually like people,” Ron pointed up as he watched his son pack up.

“No, I don’t. Hannibal understands me though,” Will sighed, looking over at his father. “No one’s ever understood me before.”

“No one?” Ron asked, with understated skepticism. “Son, people can seem great at first, but then you find out they’re just problems.”

“You think Hannibal’s a problem?” Will asked, balking at the idea that his father didn’t trust his new best friend and boyfriend.

“I think people are tricky,” Ron said, between big bites of eggs.

“Hannibal’s not tricky,” Will insisted, setting his basket of goodies by the door.

“Okay,” Ron said, with a heavy sigh. “Do whatever you want, then.”

“What are you afraid of?” Will asked, brows knit together.

“You making my mistakes,” Ron admitted, quietly, looking at the coffee pot with a solid frown.

“Why would I?” Will sighed, and sat down at the table, mood soured.

“Nevermind. You’re too young,” Ron muttered, both of them in a sour mood now.

Will fed off his father’s mood, putting him in even darker spirits. With a frown, he got up and took the rods and basket, and left, hoping he’d meet Hannibal half way.

It was not until an hour later that Hannibal made it to the little lake near the school. He was dressed in crisp clothing again, hair neatly combed, and smiled to himself when he saw Will. “I hope you haven’t been waiting long.”

Will shook his head, throwing rocks into the lake, a permanent frown etched into his forehead. “No, not too long.”

“I had to endure a little of Franklyn’s inane rambling,” Hannibal sighed, and sat next to Will. “Has something happened?”

“My hungover dad isn’t as nice as drunk dad,” Will sighed, looking over at Hannibal where he sat. “He asked about you, and I said I really liked you, and he said something about everyone looks nice to start and he didn’t want me hurt.”

“He’s speaking from experience,” Hannibal guessed, after a moment of silence.

“I guess,” Will tucked his chin against his own chest, to stop the emotion quelling there, trying to force out his father’s emotions, to focus on Hannibal’s instead.

Hannibal moved closer, and rubbed Will’s back before he wrapped his arm around him. “What do you think?”

“I want him to be wrong. I finally found someone that understands me and he wants to take it away,” Will whispered, eyes on his hands which were pressed into his knees.

Hannibal hugged Will to his chest with both arms, and closed his eyes. “I am not going anywhere,” he promised.

Will wanted to believe beyond a doubt that Hannibal would never let him down, but the ache of his father’s words hit him hard at the core. He nuzzled his nose into Hannibal’s neck, taking in his unique scent, trying to calm himself.

Hannibal held Will tenderly, and stroked one hand over his soft, feathery brown curls. “We’re clever enough to work around this.”

“Maybe _you_ are,” Will sighed, feeling quite useless in the moment.

“We both are,” Hannibal assured Will, and nuzzled his nose against Will’s curls.

Feeling silly for his notions that he wasn’t ever going to have someone good to him, Will let it go, willing to take in Hannibal’s liking of him instead, for now. “Okay…” He leaned into Hannibal. “I brought snacks.”

“We’ll find a way to cheer you up,” Hannibal promised, and kissed Will’s cheek, adoringly, then his forehead. “Did you? I’ve brought money.”

“Yeah, I just made some sandwiches, the left over bread from the other day,” Will said, though he knew they could have used it as toast earlier, he also knew he wanted to have snacks for them now.

Hannibal smiled at that, and smoothed Will’s curls with one hand, doting on him. “You wanted to save the bread for later, that’s thoughtful, thank you.”

“Just so we could fish a then go to the store and not while we were hungry,” Will insisted, and nosed against Hannibal’s jaw, growing more relaxed than he had been before the other boy came.

Hannibal nodded, and gave Will another kiss on the temple, basking in the warm, soft feeling that filled him when they could be close and relaxed like this. “That sounds lovely. How does one fish?”

Will moved away just long enough to get the poles and handed one to Hannibal, he then pulled out his bucket of worms he dug around for and tied one to his pole and then one to Hannibal’s. “Not the best way, but it works. Just cast it in a little ways.”

Hannibal smiled at the primitive little fishing rod, but nodded, and watched Will cast in before he tried to do the same, not getting his quite as far. “And now … we wait?”

“Yeah. Back home we have real fishing rods, but we didn’t bring them, dad said it wasn’t worth packing up,” Will explained, tossing his line out into the lake. They’d be lucky to get a few minnows.

“Not worth packing, because he didn’t think you’d be here long?” Hannibal asked, with a swallow.

“Yeah,” Will sighed, elbow resting over his knee as he tucked his hand under his chin.

“Hopefully, he’s wrong,” Hannibal murmured, and tilted his head to rest their heads together.

“I hope so. I’ll deal with these fishing rods if that’s what it means,” Will said with a little smile over at his boyfriend, smiling at the very thought.

“Thank you,” Hannibal chuckled, and smiled back, then looked at the lines in the water that reflected tree branches and sky back up, like a mirror.

“Fishing is just for fun anyway,” Will said, “I usually let mine go, but sometimes we keep them and eat them. Not sure about here though.”

“I’ve never caught a fish before, let alone caught and had the fish for dinner,” Hannibal said, as he watched the still waters. 

“Maybe we’ll get lucky,” Will shrugged, but so far nothing seemed to be kicking in the lake at all. “If not, we can get fish at the market, and I can make you a fish dinner.”

“It’s not quite the same as catching and preparing your own dinner,” Hannibal said, with a hint of a knowing gleam in his eyes.

“It’s not, but there will be other times,” Will insisted, sure that they’d be friends, at least, forever.

“I’m quite happy with either outcome,” Hannibal reassured Will, and moved his line a little, then felt it catch on something, the line going tight.

“Pull it in! Pull it in!” Will said, excited, even if all they got was something inedible.

Hannibal pulled, but nothing moved. He stood, and pulled harder, leaning back, and dislodged whatever his line had caught on. A pale, grey, stiff, hand at the end of an arm surfaced, attached to Hannibal’s line. He stared in surprise as a shoulder followed, and then the head of a corpse that had been submerged in the little lake.

“Oh my God,” Will said, bright eyes wide as he saw the body come to the surface. “That’s a body. Hannibal…”

Hannibal’s jaw dropped as the body bobbed to the surface, and floated in the water, frozen in a strange pose with its arms extended, like it had been dancing when it died. “So it is…” he said, calmly, and looked at Will. “What shall we do?” he asked, calmly.

The hand at the end of the dead body’s arm was crooked at the wrist, and almost looked like a swan’s head balanced on a long, slim neck. It’s floating was strangely peaceful, the angle of the arm reflected back to them on the surface as the water calmed around it again. Tchaikovsky began to play in Hannibal’s mind as they watched. 

“Well, don’t we call the police?” Will asked, not at all nervous, but he didn’t want to be caught with a dead body either.

Will was not frightened. Hannibal watched Will’s eyes hold the scene whole, and noticed the pupils widening, instead of snapping down to pinpoints in horror. He took Will’s hand in his own, neither of them clammy or cold with shock. “I suppose we should. Strange, isn’t it? I think I see a cut just there, on her neck.”

The corpse was a nude woman with white blond hair that fanned out behind her, only adding to the eeriness of the scene. “Have you ever read Hamlet?”

“No,” Will said, though he thought now that maybe he should, but that was for another time. “Why?” Will was taking in everything, every detail, the cuts, the way she was posed, and going to the police was furthest from his mind now.

“A character, a lady named Ophelia, drowned herself in a body of water. First, she wove flowers into her hair. I thought that it must have been beautiful,” Hannibal mused. They were watching the body float the way most people would watch a sunset.

“This woman did not drown herself though,” Will pointed out. “Though someone maybe wanted to make it look that way.”

“The slit throat … no, not many people would do that to themselves if they could just drown,” Hannibal agreed, and laced their fingers together. “Whom do you imagine would have created this?”

“An artist, maybe,” Will said, forgetting all about their snacks and fishing rods, trying to get a little closer without wanting to touch the body or smell it. “Or someone she misjudged who just happens to have an eye for the arts. It is pretty.”

“Ophelia drowned herself after her lover, Hamlet, spurned her. She was overcome with grief,” Hannibal said, “perhaps someone wanted to reject his Ophelia, instead of being rejected by her?”

“That would be sad,” Will murmured, but he had a feeling perhaps Hannibal was correct. “Yes. Maybe you’re right.” The question was, who would do that? “Do you think the police will even care?”

“Almost certainly, they’ll investigate,” Hannibal said, as he looked at Will. “I suppose we should contact them.”

“Yeah…” Will sighed, thoughtfully, intrigued now. “That… that doesn’t mean we can’t investigate ourselves…”

“Of course not,” Hannibal said, with a little smile at Will before he kissed his lips, softly. “It could be very interesting to see what we come up with.”

Will, much happier now, kissed Hannibal in turn and then moved away to get a bit of a better look, committing the scene and body to memory, so he could draw back on it later on. “Okay, let’s get our stuff and tell my dad, he can call someone.”

“I’ll leave my rod here for now? It will give us a reason to return while the police arrive,” Hannibal said, slyly.

“Yeah, good idea,” Will said, packing up the basket and his own rod with one hand, and then took Hannibal’s.

Hannibal took a last look back and walked off with Will, smiling to himself. “If Tobias and Franklyn followed me, they’ll have a shock,” he chuckled.

Will laughed. “Hopefully they didn’t though, I think Franklyn would fall over.”

“He would faint,” Hannibal laughed, feeling much lighter and sunnier than usual. It was a lovely day, they’d found a body together, everything was coming along. “Is your father squeamish?”

“I don’t know. Never found a dead body before,” Will shrugged, showing their pass back into the base to the men at the gate.

“I suppose we’ll find out,” Hannibal mused, as they headed toward the little house, together.

Will nodded and opened the door when they got there, setting everything down. “Dad?”

Will was answered by a grunt from Ron’s chair, where he drank and watched American football. 

“Oh.” Will sighed, and went to phone himself, looking for the number there in Germany for the police.

Ron turned in his chair to look at his son. “What?” he asked, bluntly.

“Nothing, dad, I got it,” Will said and waited for the other end, which unfortunately was someone speaking German. He gave Hannibal a incredulous look.

Hannibal took the phone, and decided to speak for Will, in this case. He spoke calmly and clearly, managing to sound a little rattled in perfect German, then hung up. “They are on their way.”

“Thank you,” Will whispered, sighing. “I haven’t been here long enough to learn German.”

“It does take more than a week,” Hannibal said, and took Will’s hand to lead him back out. “We have to get my fishing pole.”

“Yes,” Will said, and let Hannibal lead him out, slowly, and then once past the gate once more, they were off, quickly, back toward the lake.

The boys hurried, and as they neared the little park around the lake, Hannibal slowed to remind himself to look distressed, then looked over at Will. “We should likely appear … concerned.”

“Okay,” Will said, and thought about the person and the loved ones left behind to make himself very sad, and then he thought about Hannibal leaving him behind, and he frowned, tears pricking his eyes.

Hannibal looked at Will, astonished by the transformation. “Perfect,” Hannibal whispered, and gave Will’s hand a quick squeeze before they walked toward the growing crowd of police.

Will wiped a few tears away as the police seemed to swarm and looked at the dead body. Will worried they wouldn’t get another look, trying to get as close as possible while sniffling.

The police noticed the boys and an officer came to meet them. He spoke to them in German, and Hannibal whispered a few words, so the officer switched to English. “You are the boys who called this to us?” he asked, giving the shaken-looking boys a sympathetic look.

“Y-yes, sir,” Will said with a nod, rubbing his eyes. “We-we were fishing.”

Hannibal nodded, looking absolutely shell-shocked, and mute. “How did the body come up to the surface?” the officer asked, taking notes as Will spoke. “It was there when you came to the park?”

“No, we were fishing,” Will said, pointing the rod they had left there. “And it snagged the-the lady’s arm.”

Hannibal swallowed, and looked at the rod on the arm. The police were done taking photos, and were dragging the corpse out of the water, carefully, and laid it in a black body bag. He stared for a moment, then looked away, as though disgusted. “I see, and that pulled her up. Did you two see anyone else around here? Any tracks, or footprints?” the officer asked as the police struggled to wrap the stiff corpse in her odd pose in the body bag.

“No,” Will said, quietly. “We… we have been here a few times and we didn’t see anything. Could have been across the lake, not here.”

Another officer untangled the fishing line from the corpse’s hand after photographing it, and gave it to Will. “It was just you two here? No one was with you at all?”

“N-no, no one else,” Will said, taking the rod once more with a swallow, frowning at it.

“I’ll have you both write down your names and phone numbers, addresses. If we have more questions, we will come to talk to you,” the officer said, taking pity on the tearful boy.

“Okay,” Will said, nodding his head, curls in his eyes. “That’s-that’s fine, sir.”

Hannibal accepted the notebook, and wrote everything down, then handed it to Will, and watched the body being wheeled away on a stretcher as the police began to search for evidence in the surrounding area. 

Will wrote down his name and number and where he could be found at the base, just in case, and then handed it back, his eyes on the body as well. He wanted to ask questions, but didn’t want to break character either.

“Thank you for your help,” the officer said, and escorted the boys out of the park, “do you need a ride home?”

“No, sir,” Will said, grasping Hannibal’s hand once more, seeing as they were being told to go. “C’mon.” He turned and started toward the base, until he was sure they police had stopped watching them.

Hannibal was already smiling, and swung their hands a little. “I didn’t anticipate that I’d have the largest catch of the day,” he joked, softly, “I feel like quite the fisherman.”

Will laughed at that, leaning into Hannibal as they walked. “Yeah… where do we start our own investigation. There were no footprints, maybe it was dumped on another side?”

“More than likely, or carried to the middle by boat,” Hannibal said.

“We should go look for boat tracks, or tires,” Will suggested.

“The lake is fed by a stream, it is possible the killer used the stream to transport the body without leaving a trace.”

“Had to come from somewhere, though, right?” Will walked them to the base and the into the house where he set the pole down and went to get a notebook from his room to write things in.

“We could walk along the stream and see if we can find anything,” Hannibal suggested, both of them bright-eyed and excited.

Will nodded and found a pen, and then left once more, grabbing a sandwich for them both first. He handed one to Hannibal. “Good idea, we’ll start away from the crime scene so we aren’t in the way.”

“Do you have a camera?” Hannibal asked, taking the sandwich to put in his coat pocket.

“No. I have a pretty good memory though,” Will said with a smile. His overactive imagination made it very difficult to forget anything.

“You do,” Hannibal agreed and kissed Will’s cheek, impulsively.

Will flushed, touching his cheek for a second and then bit his lip. “If that doesn’t work, you can draw it.”

Hannibal laughed and gazed at Will as they headed to the stream. “How Victorian.”

“You’d do good at it,” Will insisted, tucking the notebook under one arm as he ate his sandwich, other hand still in Hannibal’s.

“Holmes and Watson, as it were,” Hannibal mused, with a twinkle in his eye, “nearly.” He knew, even at a young age, they were far from heroes, and would not have it any other way. Will was as at home with the macabre as he was, Will was the only person Hannibal could imagine sharing the beauty of the dark with.

“I like that,” Will laughed, deciding that they could be like them, though as for the hero aspect he wasn’t sure, he’d never done anything heroic.

“From where would be the best place to set out on a stream like this with a small boat?” Hannibal asked, starting to focus on the case at hand, almost giddy with excitement.

“Any spot that’s got a good clearance. A small boat would have to be very small to get in on that stream,” Will said, watching the water flow, as they followed it up to where it might start.

“What would be the smallest boat that one could carry a body in?” Hannibal asked, aware now that he had his own expert on the subject, Will. He was lucky, in many ways.

“Any boat, she wasn’t very large, so a small river boat, bigger than a canoe though, those are a one person thing, maybe two,” Will suggested.

“Could you launch those without a dock?” Hannibal asked, thoughtfully.

“Yeah. You push off with it, the person would get a little wet, but it would work,” Will said, decided, brow raised toward Hannibal.

Hannibal nodded and walked with Will to the bank of the river, their hands laced together, like they were on a little date. “They couldn’t push off of anywhere with too many large rocks, could they? That would scrape the boat…”

“Too much shallow water, too, they’d have to drag it out and push off and get it in, if working alone,” Will explained, looking for any sign of a boat being dragged.

“Further upstream, perhaps?” Hannibal asked, as he watched Will look, the way his eyes didn’t miss anything.

“Somewhere easy to park, get the body loaded. Big tire tracks if they had the boat hitched to their vehicle,” Will explained.

“There’s a shopping center down that way,” Hannibal said, pointing, “a large parking lot borders on the stream.”

“Let’s see if it’s fenced off or not,” Will suggested, his mind working fast to piece in together all the details.

“This way,” Hannibal said, leading Will back toward the street to walk to the shopping center.

Will followed, still hand-in-hand with Hannibal, around the side of the buildings toward the parking lot, to investigate further.

Hannibal led Will around the buildings, to the back of the parking lot that bordered onto the stream. Sure enough there were footprints, and the clear signs of something being dragged in the mud, almost dry now. “Quite possibly a body? A small boat?”

“Both? Body in the boat,” Will said, squatting down low to get a better look. It had dried, and the last rain was the day he arrived. So it’d been a few days. “If we go in town, I’d bet we could look around for anyone who owns a boat?”

“How can you tell?” Hannibal asked, curiously. “How would one transport a boat here? A trailer? Atop a car?” He deferred to Will’s expertise in the area.

“If it’s bigger than a canoe, it’d be on a trailer and pulled behind the car, if it’s not much bigger than one, it could be placed atop it. A big boat would be obvious,” Will said with a shrug.

“Unless our killer is on the base, it could be difficult to narrow down,” Hannibal said, as he admired Will.

“You think a military person would do this?” Will asked, though not out of the question, it’d be much harder for one of them to leave the base without being noticed.

“What does your imagination tell you?” Hannibal asked, with curiosity. 

“Someone connected to the theatre,” Will said, “a very unlikely suspect.”

Hannibal’s full lips curled into a little smile, and he touched Will’s back, gently, admiring him. “Why do you think so? What sort of person do you imagine did this, Will? Why?” Will’s mind was like a flawless, richly coloured opal. Hannibal’s mother used to own a black opal brooch that Hannibal could remember staring at in the sunlight when he was little, fascinated by the depth and chameleon-like shifting of colors. 

“A jealous person,” Will stated, smiling at Hannibal as his mind started to make leaps and connections. “Likely our victim was getting something they wanted.”

“Do you think it was a man who killed her?” Hannibal asked, knowing better than to assume that sort of darkness did not exist in the female psyche. His mother had been much like him, after all, and his father uncommonly handsome and charming. He knew for a fact that at least one woman who had eyes for him had mysteriously disappeared, even if Count Lecter was a faithful husband.

“I won’t rule out a girl,” Will said, matter of factly, canting his head slightly in thought. “Would make sense. Victim got the part she wanted.”

“The victim was very slender, slightly built, another woman could certainly have dragged her,” Hannibal mused, and considered Will. “Have you ever been jealous, Will?”

Will blinked, looking at Hannibal after a moment, coming out of his own mind. “I have never been close enough to someone to be.” Though the thought of Hannibal with anyone but him in any way made Will’s blood boil in way he could never imagine.

“Perhaps we should attempt to see a play together, we might spot our murderer,” Hannibal said, as he took Will’s hand.

“Want to walk to the theatre?” Will asked, taking Hannibal’s hand to walk them toward a map, to find where it was, he was still new to the area.

“Of course,” Hannibal smiled, and followed Will, happily. If they were on the right track or not was secondary to the fun they were having playing detective.

Wil looked over the city map, parts in English where he could tell, and nodded. “It’ll be a bit of a walk, but we’re not too busy right?”

“We have all day,” Hannibal agreed, and let Will look at the map for a while before he helped. “This is a theatre, here, it’s not too far. Shall we?”

“Yes,” Will said with a duck of his head. He knew he really should learn some of the language here.

“You’ll learn quickly, I’ll teach you, if you want,” Hannibal offered, able to guess the source of Will’s embarrassment.

“Thanks,” Will whispered and took Hannibal’s hand once more, walking the direction the needed to go.

“Danke,” Hannibal said, “if you wanted to say ‘thank you very much’, you would say Danke Schoen,” he explained, starting their little lessons at once.

“Oh,” Will smiled a little at that, looking at his shoes. “Do you catch on to languages easy?”

“It’s part of being raised in Europe. When children are young, they have more cells that are called ‘mirror neurons’ in their brains, which allow them to learn and mimic new languages, to imagine the world as other people live it. Mirror cells die off as we age, but I suspect you have more now than I ever did,” Hannibal smiled. “I think language will come easily for you, and your knack for association.”

“Maybe. I can read languages pretty well,” Will admitted, “repeating them back not so much.”

“Practice makes perfect,” Hannibal said, with an admiring smile. 

“For you, maybe,” Will chuckled, knowing his weaknesses. He leaned into Hannibal little as they walked, getting a few stares as they went.

Hannibal ignored them all, focusing instead on the beauty of the day, and of Will, of course. “Have you been to a theatre before?” Will’s father did not seem like the type.

“No. I’ve seen some movies based on the theatre, but I’ve never been to one live,” Will explained, looking up at Hannibal. “My dad isn’t the sort to enjoy that.”

“I think you’ll enjoy it,” Hannibal said, able to guess that Will would soak up that sort of culture. 

“Yeah? I liked what I’ve seen on tv,” Will said, squeezing Hannibal’s hand. I wonder what kind they have going right now.”

“I’ve no idea, but we’ll soon find out. Are you hungry, Will?” Hannibal asked, considerately. 

“I had the sandwich, but I could eat?” Will said with a raised brow toward his friend.

“We’ll get something, in that case, if we have to wait for a show. Your father isn’t expecting you?” Hannibal asked as they turned a corner together, headed into a more artistic part of the city.

“He’s already started drinking, he won’t notice,” Will said with a little shrug. His father loved him, he knew that much, but he was singular focused on his days off.

“Has he always been like this? Since you can recall?” Hannibal asked, with some concern.

“Yeah. He’s always taken it pretty hard that my mom left,” Will answered, too young to recall it himself.

“Have you ever fantasized about a different family?” Hannibal asked, sure that with Will’s imagination, he must have.

On that thought, Will frowned. “Yeah. What good are fantasies if you have to come back to reality.”

“What did you fantasize they would be like? What would be different?” Hannibal asked, their hands still locked together intimately as they strolled down the sidewalk.

“My mom would be there, my dad wouldn’t drink, we’d go to movies together…” Will whispered, as though the thought of something so simple and perfect were hard to think about. Hannibal squeezed Will’s hand, and pulled him aside to kiss him, softly. “In some other world, I’m certain that’s how it is.”

“But not this one,” Will whispered back, knowingly, and leaned in against Hannibal.

“In the other world where there is space for your happy family, it is possible that there is no space for us,” Hannibal said, as he hugged Will with one arm.

“No, I wouldn’t be here if that were true,” Will sighed, and hugged Hannibal harder, keeping close as they walked. “I wouldn’t change anything now.”

Their shoulders brushed as they walked, wrapped up in their own world. “Nor would I, had my family lived.”

“We make the best of what we have now,” Will said, simply, but happier sounding, talking about things that were and would be, rather than what he’d never have.

“So we shall,” Hannibal agreed, able to feel himself warm at the new happiness in Will’s voice. “There’s the theatre, there,” Hannibal said, and tilted his head to look at the marquee. “They’re playing Othello; appropriate if our murderer is a jealous person.”

“And they’re in it,” Will said, quietly, looking over the billboard for it, thoughtfully.

“Likely an understudy who now has a leading role?” Hannibal asked, as he led Will toward the theatre, by hand.

“We’ll find out,” Will said, digging into his pocket to see if he had enough money for the tickets.

Hannibal shook his head, and pulled some neatly folded bills from a slim wallet he kept in his jacket pocket. “I have it,” he nodded, and went to the ticket booth to talk to the girl working there about the next show. He bought two tickets, and strode back to Will. “Half an hour until curtain.”

“Maybe there is a concession inside?” Will said, hopeful, taking Hannibal’s hand once more. They were getting into smaller spaces with more people, and he needed someone to tether him.

“I’m sure there is,” Hannibal assured him with a squeeze of his hand, and stayed close to Will as they made their way into the theatre. “There. It looks as though they have some light food,” he said, with relief.

“That should be fine until after the play,” Will in said, looking over the menu not in English. “I don’t know what’s good.”

“Have you ever had wienerschnitzel?” Hannibal asked, “or pierogies?”

“I don’t know what those are,” Will admitted, “is the first like a hot dog? Sounds like a hot dog.”

“It’s rather like one, I think, if you don’t like it, I’ll have it and you can have something else,” Hannibal offered.

“Hot dogs are fine,” Will said, more than aware of what that was compared to the other thing Hannibal mentioned.

Hannibal stood in the short line with Will, ordered in German, considered, and re-ordered, and then in a moment, handed Will what looked like a deluxe hotdog that smelled heavenly. “A bratwurst in a fresh bun, with red sauerkraut. I think you’d like this much more than real wienerschnitzel.”

“What is real wienerschnitzel?” Will asked, looking at the food in front of him, and then took it. It smelled pretty good.

Hannibal nodded to where a man and woman sat at a small table, eating what looked like a thin cutlet of meat with noodles. “That, and it’s Swiss, but popular here in Germany.”

“Oh, it doesn’t sound bad, but it sounds heavy,” Will admitted, and sat down at another table to eat his snack.

“Since you seemed to want an American hot dog, I thought this might be more appropriate,” Hannibal said, and sat with Will, admiring his boyfriend as he tried the new food.

“I… I didn’t _want_ it, but if that was the closest thing to something I was familiar with, that’s fine,” Will said, more than willing to be adventurous. He bit into the sausage, through the casing, and chewed with a pleased hum.

Hannibal smiled when Will ate, sure he’d never tire of seeing Will pleased and surprised. “Good?”

“It’s very good,” Will admitted, and took another bite. “So much better than hot dogs.”

“Real meat,” Hannibal teased with a twinkle in his honey-colored eyes as a server brought them both fancy coffee, topped with foam, and Hannibal thanked them.

“Real?” Will asked, taking his last bite, more hungry than he realized. He looked at the coffee, something he didn’t drink too often.

Hannibal passed Will a little bowl with packets of sugar, if he liked to add some. “Not quite as processed, or as mysterious,” Hannibal chuckled as he watched Will devour the food. Will ate like a typical growing boy: ferociously.

Will laughed. “Yeah, I guess american hot dogs are weird,” he sighed, and then added a little sugar to the coffee. He sipped it, much better.

“I should have asked first, do you drink coffee?” Hannibal asked.

“Not often, dad thinks it makes me hyper,” Will said with a little smile. “I don’t mind it though with some sugar.”

“A _lot_ of sugar, apparently,” Hannibal teased, and settled his foot against Will’s foot under the table as he doted on him, quite obviously deeply in love.

“I didn’t put that much in,” Will said, looking down into his cup, and then back at Hannibal. “It’s strong.”

“As my uncle Robertas used to say, it will put hair on your chest,” Hannibal chuckled.

Will burst out laughing at that and covered his mouth with his hand. “No chance of that anytime soon.”

“That depends on how many cups you have, I have some chest hair already,” Hannibal said, with a little smirk, and looked down his own shirt, for a second.

Will raised a curious brow at that over the rim of his cup, and swallowed thickly. “You’re older.”

“By a little,” Hannibal admitted, and looked over his shoulder when the lights went on and off over them. “We’re to take our seats now.”

“Oh,” Will said, taking his cup with him to drink the beverage quickly, and then tossed it in the garbage, reaching for Hannibal’s hand.

Hannibal smiled, and took his boyfriend’s hand, and led him to their seats after giving an usher their tickets. They were each handed a program. “Here we are, not terrible seats for how recently we got our tickets.”

It was a middle of the day program, so Will assumed it wouldn’t be too crowded, thankfully. He kept close to Hannibal, quietly adjusting himself in his seat, looking through the program and avoiding anyone else’s line of sight. “No, not at all.”

Hannibal watched Will withdraw in the crowd, and leaned closer to rest their shoulders together. “It is, unfortunately, in German. If you’d like, I can translate for you.”

“Just the gist, not a play by play.” Will said, not wanting to be a pain here.

“If you’d like,” Hannibal agreed, and looked up when a voice overhead announced something in German. 

“Intriguing,” Hannibal murmured, as he turned his program open. “The role of Desdemona, the female lead, is played by her understudy.”

“Just as we suspected,” Will whispered, a little giddy at the thought.

“If the police identify our victim as the ailing Desdemona, then I would consider that quite telling,” Hannibal whispered as the curtain rose and the lights dimmed. He held Will’s hand again, quite pleased with both of them.

“It will be some time before they put that report out,” Will whispered, but then quieted to watch their play.

“We’ll keep a close eye on the news,” Hannibal said, as the play began. The tale of jealousy, betrayal, and murder passed quickly. Hannibal leaned close and whispered into Will’s ear when he felt it necessary to explain what was going on, but not too often. At curtain call, the actress playing Desdemona received a standing ovation, at which she flashed a blinding smile, like it was all she had ever dreamed of. Hannibal exchanged a glance with Will, knowingly. 

Will shrugged as they stood, folding the program into his pocket for later, so the names could be researched or remembered. “Pretty telling,” he whispered, taking Hannibal’s hand.

“Should we ask for an autograph at the stage door?” Hannibal said, with a smirk.

“Do they allow that?” Will asked, brows raised speculatively.

“I’m sure they would,” Hannibal replied with a little smile. “No actor that pleased to finally be in a leading role would turn away young fans. Ego rules all with respect to the artistic temperament.”

“Then let’s go ask,” Will said, letting Hannibal lead him out through the crowd.

Hannibal led Will through the crowd, and out the front of the theatre so that they could go around to the back to wait by the stage door with a couple of other autograph hounds. “We’ll ask the actors to sign our programs, as a souvenir. What did you think of the show?”

“I liked it,” Will admitted, though he had very little to compare it to, it hardly mattered. He was with Hannibal, enjoying an afternoon playing detective.

“Perhaps we’ll see an opera, next time,” Hannibal said, with a little smile. He was fairly certain Will would abandon ship half way through an opera.

“Opera?” Will asked, making a face. He’d heard some, and it was okay in short bursts, but a whole play?

“No?” Hannibal asked, unable to stop himself from laughing at the face Will made.

“I mean, do _you_ like opera?” Will was curious now, though it was not a game changer for how he felt, it was just another thing about Hannibal to store away for later.

“Yes,” Hannibal said, still laughing at Will’s tone and expression. “Yes, I do, actually. I’ve attended many of them.”

“I guess might have to go once, to say I did,” Will said, quietly, as they made their way to the back of the stage, where there was a group of people waiting.

“I’d be impressed if you made it to intermission without asking me if we could go elsewhere,” Hannibal chuckled.

Will rolled his eyes. “I’m not that bad. I’ll sit and be still.” He’d try anyway.

They neared the doors and the actors were all out, signing away on the programs for everyone. Will got his out and smoothed it with one hand, and took a pen out from his flannel shirt pocket.

The actor who played Othello signed their programs, as did the actor who played Cassio, and finally, Desdemona. Hannibal told her they loved the play and asked how long she’d been on stage with it. He nodded and smiled at her reply, and paid attention to her hands as she signed.

The actress’ hands were covered in healing scratches and her arms had bruises on them up to where the sleeves covered them. Hannibal gave Will a knowing look, quite sure Will had noticed too. 

Will was filing away details, and since he didn’t speak the language, he let Hannibal handle that for him. He nodded his head as they left, in curtesy, and took Hannibal’s hand. “She definitely did,” he murmured.

Hannibal nodded, and walked away with Will, arm around him as they tried not to look too excited. “It looks as though she’s been in a fight, recently.”

“I can’t imagine why,” Will said with a shifted look over his shoulder once more, and the actress was happily signing more autographs. “Very telling though. She should have been a little more discreet, don’t you think?”

“I doubt very much she thinks anyone will suspect her. Most will assume a man committed the crime, of course,” Hannibal murmured as they strolled out of the back alley and into the street.

“Easy to assume,” Will said, leaning into Hannibal a little as they walked. Even if the police never figured it out, at least they had their evidence. Will enjoyed it very much, beaming at the thought of what they had uncovered.

Hannibal’s heart fluttered when Will leaned into him like that, and he gazed at the nest of dark, curly hair atop Will’s head, then his long eyelashes. “I think you have something on your chin…” Hannibal said, and wiped what he thought was a smudge with his thumb.

“I do? What is it?” Will asked, tilting his head up toward the taller boy.

Hannibal paused, and looked closer, then smiled. “Hair.”

Will scrunched up his face, giving Hannibal a serious look. “What? Hair?” He reached up to feel the spot.

The spot was rough to the touch in a little patch just on the tip of Will’s chin. “Just there, the start of a beard,” he said, with a smile.

“That’s not a beard, it’s just a few hairs,” Will said, rubbing the spot with his fingers and then dropped his hand.

“I think in a week, you will have to shave,” Hannibal predicted, proudly.

“My dad is not going to let me shave,” Will laughed, taking Hannibal’s hand again, leading them back the way they came into the city.

“I shave,” Hannibal said, rather proudly. It was a recent achievement, on his part.

“You’re older,” Will pointed out once again, poking Hannibal in the ribs with a goofy grin.

Hannibal laughed, his amber eyes sparkling as he poked Will back, gently. “When we’re older, it won’t matter at all. What’s a year and a half when we are in our forties?”

It wasn’t a lot then, but it was now, or felt like it. Will canted his head up at Hannibal, staving off a laugh at the poke. “Not much?”

“Precisely, age becomes less important. It’s important now, but it won’t be later,” Hannibal said, adoringly, obviously already certain they would still be together when a year and a half did not seem like much at all. 

Will liked those odds, even if he didn’t stay around here, they’d need a pact. “That’s true. Okay.” Will would stop bringing it up. He looked up and reached over to touch Hannibal’s face gently, to see if he could feel his scruff.

Hannibal looked at Will when he did that with a gentle smile on his lips and wide, black pupils at the touch. Just beneath the smooth skin of Hannibal’s chin and jaw was a little roughness, a surprising rasp against the palm of Will’s hand. “Believe me?”

Will grinned wider at the feel, nodding his head before putting his hand down again. “Yeah, I do.”

Hannibal had flushed deeply at the touch, and felt his high-powered brain scramble a little as he came back to reality. “I look much older, and far more unkempt if I don’t shave. It’s not flattering at all on me.”

“You know that already?” Will made a face at Hannibal, teasing.

“I’m sure you’ll see for yourself, someday,” Hannibal teased back, with a charming smile, and wound one arm around Will’s slender waist as they walked down the street.

Will smiled at that, silent for a good while until they came to the fork in the street where they could go back to base or the store, as planned. “Store?”

“Even detectives need to eat,” Hannibal agreed, and tugged Will gently toward the store.

Smiling, Will walked hand-in-hand with his boyfriend to the store, once more. “What should we get this time?”

“Perhaps a roast, a large roast would take a few hours to cook, but feed us for some time,” Hannibal said, sure Mr. Graham would like that.

“Roast sounds good,” Will admitted, stomach rumbling a little, but he could wait. “Potatoes and carrots?”

“That will do, yes,” Hannibal nodded. He imagined one day, feeding Will far more sophisticated dishes than roast, potatoes, and carrots. He imagined their shared future constantly, almost obsessively.

Entering the store, Will grabbed a little hand basket and went for the produce first, knowing he could pick out vegetables easier than he could a cut of meat. He gathered the small potatoes and big carrots, swinging around to get bread and more milk, and eggs.

Hannibal lingered in front of the meat counter, contemplating the cuts for a moment, lost in a memory before he ordered a roast in German, and returned with it wrapped in brown paper, to Will. “This will do, I think.”

“Anything else?” Will asked, with a smile, and let Hannibal put the meat in the basket.

“Wine?” Hannibal asked, accustomed to it with meals at home. 

Will handed the basket to Hannibal. “What kind?”

“Red, perhaps something Italian this time?” Hannibal requested, of his sweetheart, the thief. 

“Okay,” Will said and ducked his head when Hannibal looked at him that way. “Meet you outside.”

Hannibal smiled, proudly, and kissed Will’s cheek. “Thank you, my darling,” he purred, and took the basket to pay for the groceries.

Will relaxed, watching Hannibal go, not sure how he could do anything right now with as bright red as he felt. He took himself out of his own mind and into the one of another, and looked around the wines. He saw one, Italian it said, and looked around for the cameras, the little mart might have had, but there were none. Clerks were all busy, so he snatched one in hand, and slipped it under his sweatshirt, and walked quietly out to wait for Hannibal.

A few minutes later, Hannibal strolled out, a couple of bags in hand, and smiled at Will. “What a nice shirt you’re wearing. It looks Italian.” he teased, quite aware of where Will hid his spoils.

“Shhh,” Will laughed as they walked off together, shaking his head. He wasn’t sure how many times he would get away with this, but he’d live it up for now.

Hannibal looked back at the store with a smile, sure enough, no one suspected the angelic looking boy of a thing. “Cunning boy.”

Will grinned broadly. “I won’t get away with it forever…”

“I promise to orchestrate a jail break, if necessary,” Hannibal promised, and kissed Will’s rosy cheek.

Chuckling, Will leaning into Hannibal for that, walking back on the road toward the base. They solved a crime today and saw a play, things Will had never done in the states. “I hope so.”

“I promise,” Hannibal murmured, “you would do the same for me, I am sure of it.”

“I would.” Will knew, of course, he’d never want to live without Hannibal, they were too conjoined now, and separation would not be easy, nor wanted.

“If we shared a cell, I would be perfectly content,” Hannibal said, truthfully.

“You think they would do that?” Will laughed, knowing they would never end up in jail, and definitely never together. The idea was amusing, nonetheless.

“I would hope so, if a prisoner does not wish to leave, he is bound to be well behaved,” Hannibal pointed out.

“So we’d stick out our sentences together?” Will chuckled at that, showing his pass back into the base, and walking with Hannibal toward his little house.

“In domestic bliss,” Hannibal said, smiling at the thought of it. 

“Is jail domestic?” Will asked playfully, and pushed open the front door, letting Hannibal in first.

“I think any space can be domestic,” Hannibal said, as he walked into the kitchen, on cloud nine after their morning of murder, culture, and now food. 

Will laughed at that, quiet because of his father in the other room, dozing off and on. He set the wine on the counter and got out a big pot for the roast.

Hannibal moved about the kitchen like it was his own, and found a large pan in which to sear the roast, and seal in it’s flavour. “It’s almost like we’re a married couple, with a large infant,” Hannibal joked with a nod toward the living room.

Snorting softly at that, Will shook his head. “Almost. Without the diapers.”

“For now,” Hannibal whispered as he seasoned the roast with a smirk.

“He’s not _that_ old,” Will whispered, but was trying to keep from laughing too loud at the thought.

“He will be, someday,” Hannibal murmured, and looked at Will trying not to laugh as he started to sear the meat. Will’s father shifted and grumbled in his sleep, but went back to snoring.

“He has to work tomorrow, I should give him some water,” Will murmured, getting a glass from the cupboard, he filled it from the tap and set it by his father, and then padded back in.

“You’re a good son,” Hannibal said, seriously. “I think, very seriously, he would die without you to wake up for.”

“I think he’d let himself die if I weren't here,” Will admitted, sadly, and got the potatoes and carrots out to wash.

“Has he ever told you as much?” Hannibal asked, softly, just over the sound of sizzling meat.

“No. It’s why he drinks though, he copes. He really loved my mom, I think,” Will answered, quietly, shrugging. “Admirable if it’s true.”

“She broke his heart,” Hannibal observed with a little sigh, and turned the roast in the pan to get at all the sides of the raw meat, searing them shut.

“Yeah,” Will sighed, cleaning the vegetables and then set them aside, looking for a big knife to chop them up. 

“Perhaps he fears the same for you,” Hannibal said, as he turned off the stove, and moved the roast into a proper roasting pan, the meat dripping with juices.

“That I’ll love and have my heartbroken?” Will asked, frowning a bit at that and realizing perhaps Hannibal was right.”

“Yes, and waste your life drowning yourself nightly, in alcohol,” Hannibal said, watching Will’s delicate face, closely. “He wants better for you, as most parents do for their children.”

“Yes,” Will agreed, frowning. “I’ll have to be sure someone doesn’t do that then.” He gave Hannibal a teasing look as he chopped the carrots and potatoes.

“I am not about to prove him right,” Hannibal reassured Will, and leaned over to kiss his lips, softly.

Will flushed, and touched Hannibal’s hip, leaning in to kiss him back. “Good.”

Hannibal melted into the kiss, dizzy and blissful, then swept his tongue against Will’s, which sent a shiver down his spine and blood rushing to the smooth surface of his skin. Will let go of the knife and hugged Hannibal properly to him, even if he was a little bigger, they seemed to fit together perfectly.

Hannibal heard the knife drop to the counter, and tilted his head to lock their lips with a sigh, fire blooming in his chest as he ran his hands down Will’s back, and whispered his name when their lips parted. 

Smiling against Hannibal’s mouth, Will kissed him again and again, never parting longer than to catch his breath. He believed in Hannibal, believed he would never break his promise and they’d always have each other, no matter where they would go.

Hannibal leaned back against the counter as Will made his heart race, and held him close, tingling all over as they became wrapped up in the intense, physical connection they had that Hannibal had never felt with anyone else. Will was addictive. “Will-” 

As if they were blurring together as one soul, one person. Will sighed softly, hands on Hannibal’s hips as he nipped playfully now at this lips. “Hm?”

“I love you,” Hannibal whispered, softly, unable not to say the words. He felt like he and Will were always meant to be this way, and always would be.

Will grinned, resting their faces together, feeling like bubbles were rising up through this chest. “I love you, too,” he whispered back.

Hannibal rested their foreheads together, and swallowed hard, stunned with happiness at hearing Will say those words, not just imagining it. “I’ll forge your father’s signature on adoption papers, if I must,” he whispered. 

“You might have to, and we’ll pack you in a big trunk,” Will grinned.

Hannibal laughed at that, and nuzzled Will’s face. “If it meant we could be together, I would live in a trunk,” he chuckled. 

Will smiled, unaware of the real world around them, after all they sent went in search of a killer with the bat of an eye. “Good… we might have to do that.”

“Tell him I’m a stray,” Hannibal joked, as he put the roast in the oven.

“I have always wanted a dog…” Will said, moving out of the way now so they could get dinner done.

“That will be our next mission,” Hannibal chuckled.

“A dog?” Will’s eyes lit up, sure that his dad would never allow that either.

“A dog,” Hannibal agreed, fixated by the radiantly happy look on Will’s face.

“I’d like that,” Will whispered, biting the inside of his cheek thoughtfully.

“When we live together, I promise a dog,” Hannibal said, “and I always keep my promises.”

“Lots of them?” Will asked, batting his big blue, doe eyes.

“Two,” Hannibal said, after wavering a little at Will’s huge blue eyes.

“Three?” Will grinned wider, knowing they we debating something that might not even happen for years to come.

“Two,” Hannibal chuckled, with a tilt of his head, debating playfully with Will.

“What if two are big and one is small?” Will asked with a bright smile, his eyes full of mirth.

Hannibal hesitated with a smile at Will’s wit. “Do they shed a great deal?”

“Not all dogs. Like cats, some are shorter hair, and some are every hypoallergenic, so if you’re allergic, it’s okay, you won’t be to that one,” Will explained, chin high and proud.

“I’m not allergic,” Hannibal said, charmed by Will’s attitude. “Must I draw up a legal document?”

“No! You said two, I get at least two,” Will insisted, “at _least_.”

“At least?” Hannibal laughed. “I don’t recall promising at _least_ two dogs.”

“You said two, that’s at least two.” Will smiled and hugged Hannibal again before he could change his mind.

“And at most two-” Hannibal managed before Will hugged him impulsively and sweetly. He sighed, and hugged Will back, holding him. “You are using your charm to manipulate me…”

“Is it working?” Will asked, kissing Hannibal’s cheek.

“Perhaps,” Hannibal sighed, able to feel his resolve weakening as Will became very sweet and attentive. “Three dogs may be … negotiable.”

“Just three,” Will reasoned, sweetly, and kissed Hannibal’s jaw and then his neck, right back to his lips once more.

Hannibal sighed, and stretched out his neck for Will, floating and effervescent inside before he kissed his lips again. “Two small, one large.”

“Okay,” Will said and held out his hand with mischievous blue eyes. “Agreed. Shake on it?”

Hannibal smiled, and took Will’s hand, shaking on their deal. “A gentleman’s agreement.”

“One I know you won’t go back on,” Will grinned, hand still in Hannibal’s.

“I never do,” Hannibal said, “I’m a man of my word.”

Will let go and pulled plates down from the cupboard to set out on the table. “How long for the roast?”

“A couple of hours,” Hannibal said, as he watched Will. He absorbed the cozy domesticity of it all, even with Will’s father snoring in the living room. 

“Wine?” Will asked with another yet all too mischievous look in his eyes as he came more and more out of his shell around Hannibal.

“I’d forgotten all about it, yes,” Hannibal said with a smile, and pulled down two glasses. “We’ll really have to get proper glasses sometime.”

“Dad will wonder why,” Will teased, and used the swiss army knife to open the bottle the way Hannibal had, a quick learner.

“We’ll hide them in your room,” Hannibal said, and watched Will open the bottle with an approving smile.

“Next shopping trip,” Will offered, and poured wine equally into the two glasses with a smirk. “Will this one taste different?” he sniffed the bottle with wide eyes. “Whoa.”

“Much more rich,” Hannibal said, as Will reacted. “Italian wines have a very full body, or so my mother said.”

Will set the bottle down and sniffed it inside the cup, and then tasted it, slowly. “Really… jammy.”

“Do you like it?” Hannibal asked, as he sipped his wine. It came the closest to a wine his mother would have selected of anything they’d had.

“Yeah, it’s not bad,” Will said, having only ever had the other wine from yesterday.

“I’m sure you’ll taste a lot of different wines, and you’ll come to find what you like best,” Hannibal said, staring at the way the dark red stained Will’s lips.

Will smiled at that. “If we keep stealing it, yeah…” He licked his lips when he caught Hannibal staring. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Your lips are the color of wine,” Hannibal said with a smile, and touched Will’s lower lip with one finger.

“So?” Will chuckled and licked Hannibal’s finger once. “Yours are too.”

“You look … pretty,” Hannibal said, choosing his words carefully. Will was pretty, not just handsome.

“Pretty?” Will’s eyes went wide with that, big and bright, and rubbed at his stained lips.

“It’s not an insult,” Hannibal said, and stopped Will from rubbing at his lips. “Is that embarrassing?”

“Girls are pretty,” Will whispered out, blinking at Hannibal.

“Some are, and some boys are pretty. You are both pretty and handsome,” Hannibal insisted. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. You have angelic features, I want to draw you. Right now.”

Will considered that and then drank more of the wine to let the berating over being pretty die down in the back of his mind. “No, no…” he waved Hannibal off. “You’ve done a lot of those.”

“Not enough,” Hannibal protested, and pulled Will to his room where he sat Will on the bed, and pulled out the little book Will had showed him, with a pencil, then opened it to a blank page.

It was clear Will had never been told before Hannibal that he was a pretty person, or handsome for that matter. Fathers didn’t say those things to their sons, or at least not Will’s. He sat there and watched Hannibal, fiddling with his hands. “You don’t have to.”

“Of course I don’t have to, I want to,” Hannibal said with a soft smile as he started to sketch. “Relax.”

“I am…” Will sighed, looking at his hands, feet wavering and moving just off the side of the bed.

Hannibal had drawn Will several times, but not from life since the day they’d met. “You’re fidgeting.”

“You’re staring,” Will retorted, but tried to still as much as possible. At school he had least had work in front of him.

“Of course I’m staring, I am sketching you. That is the point,” Hannibal laughed, amused by Will’s shyness.

“But I’m not doing anything,” Will whispered, dropping his head a little, curls in his eyes.

Hannibal reached over and brushed Will’s curls out of his eyes. “Think about something you like. Think about the three dogs we’ll have.”

Will rolled his eyes, and then did think about the dogs, and the fishing he would do with them running around the stream or river. “What sort of place do you want to live?”

“Somewhere large, and elegant, close enough to a city that we don’t want for the necessities of life, or culture,” Hannibal explained as he drew.

“By a lake?” Will asked, quietly, biting into his cheek, thoughtfully.

“We could find something near a lake, yes,” Hannibal said with a little smile. “What part of the world do you want to live in?”

“I don’t care, somewhere nice. I like the snow, I like the summer,” Will said, contemplating.

“France would be beautiful, nearly anywhere in Northern Europe,” Hannibal mused. “I would never be able to wrench you away from Iceland. You would love it.”

“It’s not icy right?” Will laughed, smiling over at Hannibal as he watched him sketch.

“Far from it, except in winter. It was named Iceland, in part, to keep too many people from trying to live there,” Hannibal smirked. “Rather like not making eye contact to discourage the curious. It’s full of moody, beautiful landscapes, fishermen, volcanoes with rolling flows of red lava, little cabins, black sand beaches…”

“Are you comparing me to an island?” Will asked, smirking right back at his boyfriend.

“If you’d seen it, you would understand why. It’s an island full of mysterious, stunning beauty and power,” Hannibal said as he sketched a little more. 

“You’ve been?” This was will first trip out of the states, he’d not seen much otherwise.

“I went with my family, once. My father was an avid outdoorsman. He was in his glory. My mother and I went to the opera house,” Hannibal said with a little smile. “This was years ago, before my sister was even born.”

“You didn’t hunt with him?” Will asked, wondering how much they _didn’t_ have in common.

“Sometimes, yes, but not as often as I now wished I would have,” Hannibal said, and blended a line on his drawing. 

“Dad and I hunt,” Will mentioned, leaning over to see a little better. “A little. Sometimes.”

Hannibal kept Will from seeing his sketch, coyly. “What do you hunt, Will?”

“Deer, mostly,” Will whispered, licking his lip as he tried to crane his neck to see.

“Do you enjoy the hunt?” Hannibal asked, leaning back to shield his art from view with a little smirk at his boyfriend.

Will gave up and slumped a little, chin in hand, leaning on his knees. “It’s fun. I haven’t shot anything yet.”

“I’m sure you would be an excellent shot,” Hannibal said, and looked at Will as he put the finishing touches on his work. “If you could make yourself shoot a deer, that is. I think you’d have too much sympathy.”

Will frowned. “No. A bunny maybe I wouldn’t. A Deer you can eat.”

“You can eat rabbit as well,” Hannibal said, calmly. “You can eat _any_ animal, the only restrictions are those of social convention.” He found a red pencil crayon in a little pile of them on Will’s bedside table, and used it, shading in Will’s lips.

“I know. But I don’t like rabbit,” Will whispered, leaning over, trying again to see.

Hannibal finally brushed his drawing off, gently, looked it over, and presented it to Will. “Perhaps not prepared correctly. Any meat of any animal can be a delicacy in the right hands. Here.” The drawing was of Will as he was now: bright-eyed, smooth-skinned, and almost eerily beautiful in an unguarded way. The only color in the sketch was the red stain on his lips, just along the insides. 

Will shrugged and looked at the drawing, moving to sit next to Hannibal, head on his shoulder. “That’s how you see me? Looks like blood.”

“It’s beautiful,” Hannibal murmured, not at all arguing with Will’s assessment as he wrapped an arm around him. “You are beautiful.”

“Okay,” Will admitted, not willing to fight that. “What are you then?”

Hannibal laughed, and thought about it, “I suppose that depends on who you ask.”

Will snuggled into Hannibal, arm around him, head against his shoulder, content. “I think you’re handsome.”

Hannibal smiled, quite aware that he was handsome, but was glad Will thought so. “Thank you,” he murmured, and snuggled his nose against the top of Will’s head, to smell his hair.

Hannibal was likely too handsome for someone like Will, but he wasn’t one to dwell on that. He turned and snuggled into Hannibal’s side. “You’re welcome.”

Will was not one to give compliments freely, or at all, so Hannibal beamed a little. “Did you think that from the beginning?”

“Yes,” Will said, quietly, though he hardly put merit into looks, he did know when someone was nice to look at.

“Hopefully I’ll age well,” Hannibal mused, and looked at the drawing of Will he did, again. “I wouldn’t want you to have an ugly husband.”

Will snorted. “You won’t be.”

“My father was famously handsome, hopefully I’ll grow to look like him,” Hannibal said, and touched Will’s chest, laying his hand over Will’s heart to feel it beat. “I think you would love me the same if I were hideous. You’re drawn to ugly little strays, the ones no one wants. You’d rather have a snaggle-toothed mutt missing an eye than a sleek purebred.”

“How’d you know that?” Will asked, gazing up at Hannibal, chin tilted up toward him.

“Because I know you, I understand you. What sort of dog do you imagine I’d prefer?” Hannibal asked, curiously.

“An elegant one,” Will whispered, understanding what Hannibal meant. In less than a handful of days they knew each other better than anyone should.

“Perhaps we’ll have two scruffy dogs, and one elegant dog,” Hannibal teased. He had never felt so utterly at home with anyone as he did with Will.

Will laughed. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“I’ll have to look into it. Perhaps I would rather have a cat,” he mused, mostly to annoy his boyfriend. 

“A cat? What for?” Will didn’t mind cats, but dogs were much more personable.

“To balance the canine overload in the household. Cats have been revered as Gods by more than one culture. We require a household God,” Hannibal teased.

“Some cultures eat cat,” Will pointed out, teasingly.

“We will not eat cat,” Hannibal laughed, and laid down on the bed so that they could cuddle a little more, completely lost in each other’s company.

“I’m just sayin’,” Will said, resting his head over Hannibal’s heart. “You can have a cat if I get four dogs.”

“Four?” Hannibal asked, scoffing at the thought. “Four dogs? Who is going to clean up all of that dog hair?”

“And cat hair,” Will pointed out, grinning into Hannibal’s chest. “I’ll do it.”

“Four dogs is a lot,” Hannibal said, as he rubbed Will’s narrow back. He tried his best to sound stern and disappointed, but he was grinning, and it could be heard in his voice.

“We’ll have a big house with lots of room,” Will whispered, amused, as he curled in closer.

Hannibal sighed, considering it. “The fourth dog will have to be short-haired and not more than medium in size,” he said, negotiating playfully.

“A tiny yappy dog then,” Will giggled, hooked his arm over Hannibal’s waist. He enjoyed talking about a future together, not living with his dad, not being stuck.

Hannibal sighed at that, and pulled Will closer. “I am not opposed to tiny, but I am opposed to a dog that barks incessantly.”

“Small dogs yap more, that’s what they do,” Will explained, thoughtfully.

“A mute small dog?” Hannibal suggested, hopefully, and brushed his long fingers through Will’s hair.

“We’ll have to look hard for one,” Will laughed again, shaking his head, but then leaned it into Hannibal’s fingers.

Hannibal rubbed the place at the base of Will’s skull, massaging the muscles there as he noticed the way Will breathed and moved. “We have time, don’t we?”

“Lots of it,” Will sighed, “unfortunately.”

“Things will happen, faster than you think,” Hannibal promised. “Before you know it, we will be grown, and wonder where these years have gone.”

“Feels like forever right now,” Will complained, quietly, with a huff.

“Time, so I’m told, moves very slowly when you are young, and much faster when you are old,” Hannibal said, consolingly.

“That’s not helpful,” Will chuckled, tipping his head to look at Hannibal.

“No, it’s not,” Hannibal said with a smirk, and kissed Will’s lips, slowly. “I’ll distract you instead.”

 

Will knew he’d let Hannibal distract him forever if it meant getting to be with him. He tightened a hand around his waist, melting into the heat of their touching lips. “Okay…”

Hannibal sank into the kiss, his head spinning as it did whenever they touched like this. Will was exhilarating and calming all at once. “Better?”

“Yes,” Will answered quietly, and almost shy. He liked their little quiet moments.

Hannibal kissed him again, slowly, and curled their tongues together for a moment that made his heart race before he lifted his head, able to hear Will’s father lumbering around the kitchen. Will hummed, but then listened when Hannibal stopped.

“We should go stop him… he might find the wine!”

Hannibal leapt up gracefully, and hurried out of the room to find Mr. Graham looking in the oven. Will followed, getting in front of Hannibal to walk to his father, hand out to touch his arm.

“Just dinner cooking, dad. It’s a roast.”

“Smells good, is it done?” Ron asked, and straightened up just as Hannibal put something in the trash, then kept cleaning as though that was why they’d come out.

“Almost it has a few more minutes,” Will said, setting plates out and silverware. “I left you some water, did you see it?”

“Hm?” Ron looked back into the living room and Hannibal stole their bottle of wine out of the trash, and hurried away quietly to hide it in Will’s room.

“No. Didn’t find it. What time is it?” Ron asked, bleary-eyed, obviously fighting his usual hangover.

“It’s a little past three,” Will said, quietly, getting the water for his dad. “You have work in the morning, so you need to drink this and maybe a few more.”

“I know, Will, I know how to get ready for work,” Ron grumbled, while Hannibal watched quietly from the doorway. Hannibal’s eyes followed Ron, closely, something sharp behind them if he raised his voice at Will.

Will bit his cheek and nodded, setting the water down when his father didn’t even take it. “Sorry,” he murmured, and went to the bathroom, just past Hannibal, and shut the door, taking a moment.

****

Hannibal knocked on the bathroom door ten minutes later, softly, and waited for Will to answer with all the patience in the world. Will finally did, and slipped out, hugging Hannibal. Usually he just sat there, spaced out for a bit and waited until perhaps his father might not snap again. Will gotten used to the grumpy nature, but sometimes he just had to go off into his own world.

Hannibal hugged Will, tightly, and rubbed his back. “He’ll be asleep in a few moments,” Hannibal whispered, calmly.

“What?” Will asked, pulling back to look at Hannibal once more. “We haven’t eaten…”

“He can eat when he wakes, whenever that is,” Hannibal said with a sly smirk, and kissed Will’s cheek. “I thought maybe dinner might be nicer with just the two of us if he’s in a foul mood.” Sure enough, Ron’s chair creaked and groaned as he laid down in it in the living room.

Will looked over, watching his father get groggy all over again. Will’s brow furrowed slightly, but he didn’t complain. A bad mood would ruin their last little bit of time together today. “Okay. Is it almost down now?”

“Yes, our timing is perfect,” Hannibal said and removed the roast from the oven before he looked over at Mr. Graham, who was unconscious, but breathing. “We’ll put aside a plate for your father when he recovers.”

Will worried a little, but instead retrieved their wine once more and refilled glasses so it would go with the roast instead. “Smells great.”

“Thank you, I think it will be nice to have something that will last a few days,” Hannibal said as he began to set the table. Somehow he made the simple plates and utilitarian cutlery look elegant and formal, even on the army-issued table. He went to Mr. Graham, and watched him for a moment, checking him, then went back to putting dinner together before he brought it to the table. 

Will watched, with big eyes, and then smiled as Hannibal finally set everything out for them to eat. “It is quiet at least.”

“Very,” Hannibal said with a little smile, and found a couple of emergency candles in a drawer. He lit them from the stove burner, and then arranged them on the table to make it more romantic before he began to cut the roast. “I gave your father two Nyquil in a glass of whiskey. He’ll sleep for a while. He’s a large man, his body can handle it without difficulty.”

“You drugged my dad?” Will almost laughing.

“He was becoming rude, and ungrateful for your help,” Hannibal said, serenely, as he served Will two slices of roast beef, and some vegetables. “So yes, I certainly did.”

Will’s dad began to snore, loudly, in the living room, starfished out in his recliner.

“Thanks,” Will said, cutting into the beef. “I’m used to it. He’s not like that all the time..”

“Is he ever worse? Belligerent?” Hannibal asked as they ate together in the quiet, intimate setting of Will’s kitchen. “You and I could leave, together, tonight. We could go anywhere.”

“And let the military hunt me down and make dad even more mad?” Will whispered, afraid they might be heard. It sounded like bliss, to get away, but kids, like them, couldn’t just get away with that.

“Regardless, if your father is abusive, there are ways to minimize his contact with you,” Hannibal said, choosing his words carefully as he cut his roast, and ate a bite with elegance.

“You think my dad is abusive?” Will asked, looking down at his food. He’d never considered his father anything but sometimes an irate drunk. Will left the house often to avoid him.

“I think he is, at the very least, neglectful,” Hannibal pointed out, as they ate.

“You don’t think he’d care if I was gone, do you?” Will inquired, hardly hungry suddenly. He always had a hard time reading his dad where he never had issues with others. But when someone was drunk most of the time, it hindered his ability.

“I think he depends on you, certainly. I do not think this dependence is good for you, Will. I am your friend, not his,” Hannibal said, softly.

“I’m not the adult though,” Will sighed, taking a sip of the wine instead, suddenly feeling like he wanted to drown out that lost feeling.

“Precisely. He depends on you like an adult, but you’re not one. It’s unfair,” Hannibal said, softly. “If you must have the responsibilities of an adult, then you deserve the freedoms that come with it.”

“The government doesn’t see that,” Will whispered, taking another swallow of the red liquid. He’d had a few scuffles with his dad where he said he wanted to go on his own. It never went well.

“There are ways around that,” Hannibal reasoned, and tilted his head as he watched Will drink. “But, if you’d rather, we can work on teaching your father to be grateful for your help, to be courteous.”

“What ways?” Will asked, blinking blue eyes at Hannibal as he set the glass down and took another bite, mostly as things to do.

“First and foremostly, you’ll become too busy to take care of him. You have school, perhaps you’ll pick up some extra-curricular activities, perhaps a hobby, but regardless, he cooks for himself, he nurses his own hangovers, and he may sleep through work a time or two. He’s an adult. He needs to see that he depends on you.”

“Oh. I mean, I could try that,” Will murmured, nodding his head. “That’s easy. Leave before he wakes up, come home late.”

“Force him to acknowledge that you have been caretaking, and unintentionally enabling his bad behavior. I’m sure I can keep you busy, and well fed,” Hannibal said, with a charming wink. 

“How? You live at the orphanage,” Will laughed a little. “We could make a little lake house maybe. Before it gets cold here.”

“I can apply to write a secondary education equivalency exam, and after that, try to win a scholarship to medical school for early admission. You could live with me, Will,” Hannibal said, with a little, dreamy smile.

“You can do that?” Will asked, he knew Hannibal was smart, but… it almost too good to be true to hope for.

“Yes, I believe I can,” Hannibal said, confidently. “I was ready to take the exam, and then met you, and decided to remain in our little classroom a while longer.”

“Don’t let me stop you,” Will said, sitting back a little in his chair, watching Hannibal. “If it works out and we can do that…” he looked over at his dad in the other room, ”we should.”

“I wanted to become your friend more than I wanted to become a doctor, more than I wanted to leave the orphanage,” Hannibal said, softly, staring at Will’s hopeful eyes. “I could apply to write the exam tomorrow.”

“You should. That’s one step closer. I can deal with dad until it’s all settled,” Will explained, feeling a bit better, he started to eat again.

“Hopefully it won’t be much longer, I have my eye on a particular school, and a particular scholarship,” Hannibal said, proudly. Calming Will when he was anxious felt like a rare accomplishment, not something just anyone could manage.

“Okay,” Will said, agreeing. If that’s what Hannibal wanted, Will would support him, of course.

They were young, but both of them were much older than their years. “If that fails, I’ll hire someone to play the part of a long lost relative to claim me.”

“And you think they could get us both?” Will asked, curiously, one brow raised. Hannibal was very smart.

“They could get me, and then you could spend your time at my place,” Hannibal promised. “I doubt your father has the wherewithal to stop you, if that’s what you choose.”

“Yeah, probably not. I told you, he… cares but he’d be happier without me,” Will murmured, sighing. Love only held people together so long.

“Would you be happier without him?” Hannibal asked, softly.

“I dunno. I’ve been with my dad my whole life. Hard to let go of what’s familiar sometimes,” Will said, but not with argument, but feeling. He didn’t like letting people down, or not helping when he could.

“You feel you would be abandoning him,” Hannibal said, neutrally, almost like a therapist.

“Wouldn’t you?” Will asked, quietly, biting the inside of his cheek. “Only get one family…”

“True enough,” Hannibal said and sipped his wine, thoughtfully. “The question is whether or not you want the status quo to change.”

“I do. I guess I just keep hoping things will change, but they won’t, I know that,” Will sighed, and took a longer sip of the wine left in his glass. It was sad he even had to think about this at not quite thirteen years old.

“Sadly, nothing will change unless you change it, Will. This arrangement works well for your father, not for you.”

“Then I’ll change,” Will whispered.

“Change is painful,” Hannibal observed, knowing that much from experience. “Few think being in a chrysalis hurts, but I can imagine it does.”

“Nothing is easy,” Will sighed, knowing that staying and being berated by his dad wasn’t easy either. Something had to change.

Hannibal reached over the table to take Will’s hand into his, and held it. “You will not be alone.”

“I know,” Will said, squeezing Hannibal’s hand. “Thank you.”

 

Hannibal laced their fingers together, and smiled a little. “We’ll look back on these times fondly one day.”

“Yeah,” Will sighed, contently, nodding. “We will.”

“More wine?” Hannibal asked, as he stood to take their plates.

“Yeah. Think we’ll need it,” Will chuckled, a little sardonically.

“In wine, truth,” Hannibal said with a smile as he poured Will a little more, then refilled his own glass.

Will sipped on it, leaning closer to Hannibal. “You really want live with me?”

“Yes,” Hannibal said, bluntly, and with a smile. “Without a doubt in my mind.”

“Then let’s do it.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have done this letter thing with another Kidfic and it was well received, so we're trying it again here, as it serves the purpose we need well.

The rest of the evening passed quickly, and when Monday morning came, Hannibal sat next to Will in class, and passed him a note that said his testing was scheduled for next week. 

Halfway through the morning lesson, there was a knock at the door and the teacher stepped out for a moment, then came back in, and motioned to Hannibal. “Hannibal? You are wanted in the principal's office.”

Will watched, hoping it was just them confirming that Hannibal would be able to go, to do as they had planned for the night before. He gave Hannibal a little wave. He’d see him at lunch.

Hannibal waved back with a little smile that made Franklyn sigh, and walked out. The teacher resumed their lesson. Half an hour later, Hannibal returned, white-faced, to collect his things. He was accompanied by a tall, very elegant man with light hair, and a fine suit.

Watching Hannibal gather up his things, his already wide blue eyes went bigger, brighter, as panic started to set in. The man looked related, very much so, and Will felt himself start to shake, like he was vibrating from the inside out.

“Where are you going?” he whispered.

“My uncle found me,” Hannibal whispered, aware the class was watching them. His ears were ringing loudly and it felt as though time had stopped. 

“Your uncle…” Will looked at the man and swallowed. Hannibal was taken away from him, everything was about to be ruined, and Will was _stuck_. He should have known good things didn’t happen to him, just like his dad said.

Hannibal swallowed, in shock, and stared at Will, not sure what to say to him. “He’s taking me to France, today.”

“He's taking you away,” Will whispered. Right before his birthday. A sign. Will blinked, turning his head away to hide the tears.

Hannibal took Will’s hand and pulled him out of the classroom, into the hallway past his amused uncle. He pulled Will into the little piano room, and hugged him, fiercely. Will could only hug him back, unable to want to let go, sure that if he did he’d never see Hannibal again.

Hannibal swallowed hard, and held Will so close that his chest ached. “I didn’t expect this.”

“It’s okay,” Will said, trying to calm the hiccuping sobs that wanted to erupt out, managing pretty well, he thought. “You get to be away from here like you wanted.”

“This is not what I wanted,” Hannibal whispered. His throat hurt, and his hands clutched handfuls of Will’s shirt at the back. “Let’s run. Now.”

“Okay,” Will whispered, desperate enough to take the wrath later if it came to that, but maybe, just maybe, they’d get away.

“Really?” Hannibal asked, surprised, his dark eyes flashing with hope.

“Yeah. There’s no other way,” Will agreed.

Hannibal smiled, cupped Will’s face, and kissed him deeply before he went to the window above the piano, and worked it open. “Through here.”

Things left behind, Will could care less. He followed Hannibal, helping to pry it open and then let him out first, then crawled out after him, much smaller in height, he hit the ground hard, but got up, shaking it off.

Hannibal helped Will out, and dusted him off, staying low as they snuck past the windows of the classroom, hands linked. Finally, away from the building, they met the field, and Will looked at Hannibal.

“Where are we going to go?”

“To the orphanage. I have a little money, from there we can go to the harbour and board a ferry,” Hannibal said, hurrying out of the schoolyard with Will.

Will kept up easily, wondering how much time they really had before someone realized they had escaped. His heart raced, squeezing Hannibal’s hand. “Okay, good idea…”

The boys hurried toward the orphanage, a brick and mortar building along the bank of a river a few blocks away. It looked old, and institutional in the extreme. Hannibal led Will to the back of the building and pulled down a fire escape to climb it, deftly and silently to a third-story window through which he pulled himself.

Will followed, agile and able. He was quiet, saying nothing else as he followed Hannibal like a shadow. He was quiet as Hannibal fumbled for what he needed to get, heart racing as he realized he’d never see his dad again, and he was okay with that.

Hannibal went to a nightstand beside a small, neatly made bed, and pulled a bag he had taped to the bottom of it off, then opened it, and showed Will a fair amount of money inside. “Enough for now,” he whispered, and kissed Will, both of their hearts pounding.

They’d figure out more money later, Will knew he could probably steal a bit, if they had to. Lot’s to well to dos in most parts of the world where they might hide. “Yeah, for now…” He smiled, though nervous, and took Hannibal’s hand again.

“Let’s go,” Hannibal whispered before he kissed his boyfriend again, softly, nuzzled his face, and then walked with him to the window.

Will crawled out first, and then dropped down, waiting for Hannibal at the bottom, looking around nervously. Something felt off, not right, and he hoped for once he intuition was wrong. “We should hurry…”

Hannibal nodded and they started to run, around the corner, toward the street. However, Hannibal’s tall, imposing uncle stepped out of a chauffeured car just then, and shook his head at his clever nephew. “Hannibal, do you think I wouldn’t find you?” Hannibal stopped, and squeezed Will’s hand in his, tightly, but seemed to realize he was caught. “Will wants to come with us.” Robertas gave Hannibal’s little friend a pitying look, surveying him for a moment. “Do you have parents, Will?”

“My dad,” Will whispered, shaking hard enough he was sure he was only standing though. “But… he’d be happy if I was gone.”

Robertas sighed, and shook his head. “I doubt that very much. I am sorry, Will. We cannot allow you to come. Hannibal can write to you as often as he likes. You’ll make other friends, I’m certain.”

Hannibal was the only friend Will had ever had, but it was clear to the younger boy that a man like Hannibal’s uncle would never understand that, let alone Will. He sighed, looking at Hannibal, sure his father was being called from the school by now, anyhow. “You can keep the music player,” he whispered, not pushing where he knew he couldn’t win, not this time. The punishment would be worse.

“We’ll drive you home, Will,” Robertas said, holding open the door of the sleek car for the boys. “You can say goodbye there.” Hannibal looked quietly stricken, a ghostly pallor under his usually healthy skin. He was sick to his stomach, and holding Will’s hand so tightly that his knuckles were white. Will didn’t say anything, just held onto Hannibal as they were ushered into the car, not leaving his side, though internally he was building forts and walls, hoping to never feel a pain like this again. Maybe his father had a point.

Hannibal sat close to Will, both of them silent as Robertas climbed into the front with the driver. “Where do you live, Will?” Robertas asked. Hannibal told them the location of the army base, in a monotone voice, and linked his fingers with Will’s. “As soon as I’m old enough, I’ll find you,” he whispered.

“I could be anywhere by then,” Will whispered back, clear that his perception of the they planned on faded quickly, replaced with something far worse. Will was not sure how he’d manage now. Probably the same way he always had.

“We’ll write, you’ll tell me where you are, I’ll tell you where I am. It will only be a few years,” Hannibal said, his voice going weaker as he realized it would be _years._

“Few years for you, more for me,” Will sighed, guardedly, but rested his head on Hannibal’s shoulder.

Hannibal took a deep breath, and rested his head over Will’s, closing his eyes. “That would not stop me from seeing you.”

“Hopefully not,” Will said, quietly, the car arriving at the base, where he was sure his father would be waiting.

“It won’t,” Hannibal insisted, and swallowed as the car stopped, just outside of the base. It was time. Will had to go, and Hannibal had to go. Hannibal felt his eyes sting, and his throat go tight. “This isn’t the end, Will,” he promised, looking at Will’s eyes.

Will would be lucky if his dad let him keep in contact now. After this stunt… “I know,” Will said with teary eyes, but wiped them away and then hugged Hannibal fiercely. Hannibal would forget about him, most people did.

Hannibal closed his eyes and hugged Will, just as hard, like he was trying to hold him hard enough that they might blend into one, and they’d never have to be separated. “I’ll send you pictures, for our book, you can paste them in for me.”

Will nodded as the door was opened, and he reluctantly got out. He swallowed once and then turned, seeing his dad waiting at the gate for him, stern. If Will looked back now, there’d be no way he’d ever leave peacefully.

Hannibal finally let Will go, his arms aching from the force with which he held Will. His chest ached even harder as he watched Will walk away through the tinted window of the car, and Robertas sat next to him in the back seat, then closed the door. “You’re young. There will be another, Hannibal.”

The door closed and they drove off and Will was left there with his surly looking father. He didn’t even meet his eyes, he just walked into the base, head down, sniffing away a few stray tears.

Ron followed his heartbroken son with a sigh, and rested a hand on his shoulder once they were inside. “That’s his uncle?”

“Yeah. Some rich guy. Waits until now to come get him. He’s been here for months,” Will sighed, going into their house. He left his backpack at school, but what did that matter now?

“Your teacher said you ran off,” Ron said, his arms folded over his barrel-shaped chest as he looked at his son.

“Yeah, so?” Will scowled, stubbornly. “He doesn’t want to live with his uncle! We were going to run away together so he didn’t have to.” He turned to his father. “And I definitely didn’t want to keep living here with you!”

Ron looked shocked for once in his life, like Will had slapped him. “Go to your room. _Now.”_ He pointed toward Will’s room, red in the face. 

“Fine!” Will seemed to growl out and stomped off to his room and slammed the door. It was the first and only sign of defiance Will had ever shown his father in his life.

Ron stared after the slammed door, then poured a heavy glass of whiskey for himself, and drank it down. “I tried to tell you,” he muttered.

***

Will didn’t come out for days, refusing to go to school all together, or taking meals, not that his made much anyway. On the day of his birthday, he showered and went right back into his room.

Ron tried what he could, but gave up. He slid a letter under Will’s door the morning of his birthday, but said nothing to his petulant son. Will picked up the letter and looked at it before opening it up, slowly.

It had Hannibal’s neat handwriting on it, addressed to Will. Inside was a letter, and three postcards of Paris, with drawings on the back of a lake with a graceful arm sticking out of it. 

_Dear Will,_

_We have just landed in Paris, and arrived at my uncle’s residence. Paris is beautiful, but I find it impossible to enjoy the scenery. I would rather be in Germany with you, poor, and happy._

_I thought of you continually since I had to leave. I am sorry. I had no idea Robertas would come for me, especially after so many weeks. I have ordered a gift for you, it will arrive soon, I hope._

_I miss you, deeply._

_Hannibal_

Sniffling, Will set the letter and the cards into the book, carefully. Even if he never got Hannibal’s gift he hardly cared, it would never replace the friend he made.

Ron set a box down outside of Will’s room, and walked away, letting his son discover it on his own. Which he did some time later, puffy eyed, when he went out to the bathroom once more, and almost tripped over it. He glared at it and then picked it up, and into his room, to sit down on his bed with it before opening it.

Inside was a very soft looking plush dog, and a nice camera with lots of film, and a card from Hannibal: _So that you can send me the things you see. Happy Birthday, Will._

Will got out a pad of paper and addressed an envelope back to Hannibal with the return address provided.

_Dear Hannibal,_

_Like every other birthday this one has been uneventful. Thank you for the gifts. I’ll try to take pictures when I actually go out. Thinking about having a tutor come in. Dad hasn’t said anything since I told him I didn’t want to live here with him anymore._

_I miss you._

_Will_

He closed it up and walked out of his room to take it out himself to be mailed at the center at the base.

Ron watched his son leave, through the window as he drank, and sighed as he pulled the store bought cake out of the fridge.

Will came back a bit later and looked at the cake and then his dad.

“Couldn’t be bothered to make the cake?” he asked, though honestly he wasn’t hungry.

“Let me guess, your friend would have made the cake?” Ron asked, offended by Will’s attitude. 

“Maybe,” Will’s brows furrowed. “But you _always_ make that pineapple cake.” His dad had even told Hannibal that he did, even if most years Will was the one to do most of the work, or at least check on it after his dad passed out for the night.

“I’ve been busy,” Ron said, “and I wasn’t sure you’d even come out of your room to eat it.”

“Busy? Drinking?” Will rolled his eyes, got a glass of water, and went back into his room. He wasn’t hungry anyway, didn’t even feel like eating. If he wanted the cake, he’d make it himself.

Ron sighed, and then tossed the cake, whole, into the garbage before he left the house. Will stayed in his room the rest of the day, writing letters he would never send, this time to just Hannibal, and he kept them in the book. He didn’t want to come off as selfish or needy, so these would stay where they would, until the day --if--he saw Hannibal again.

***

Another letter arrived from Hannibal, a week later. _Dear Will,_

_I agree, a tutor may be a good idea. You would progress much more quickly without being held back by the confines of a classroom setting. I’m sorry that your birthday was lackluster. How did your father take the truth? I can only guess he did not take it as smoothly as he takes his whiskey. I’ve asked my uncle several times if you could be brought to visit, you can guess at his reply. I’ve attempted to leave twice, both times I was followed by two investigators my uncle has employed to report to him. It seems I’m under house arrest._

_Hannibal_

_***_

_Dear Hannibal,_

_I’ve gone back to school just to get away from my dad. We might be moving again soon anyway, apparently somethings from the storage shed have gone missing and they want to blame my dad. We’ll be going back to the states. Hopefully letters will be forwarded until I find out the new address._

_No. He didn’t take it well, I think._

_-Will_

_****_

_Will,_

_How curious. What went missing from the storage shed? That’s very strange, why do they suspect him? It seems there is an accomplished thief on the base._

_I hope this letter will find you. If it does not, you know where I am. We are unlikely to move for now, as my uncle considers France his true home. It’s quite boring here. I occupy my time with school. The sooner I am independent, the sooner I am a doctor, the sooner I can leave. Knowing my uncle, however, he’s already considered this. Robertas is a tiresome, vain man who delights in thwarting every opportunity I have at independence. You will be home in America, soon. Let me know your new address, tell me what you see. Have you used your camera yet?_

_Much love,_

_-Hannibal_

_****_

It took months for the letter catch up with them. Will sighed at it and set it in his book and took the camera out he had not used yet. He got film for it and took it out to their new neighborhood on his way to school, taking pictures of the nature and gruesome cemetery near his school. A few weeks later he sent all the pictures to Hannibal without a letter.

_****_

_Dear Will,_

_A picture is worth a thousand words. I like your new, green surroundings, and the cemetery. Have you heard about how the police have finally caught up to our little investigation in Germany? They have finally caught the jealous actress, who killed her costar for the lead._

_You have a knack for the monsters._

_Things are dull here. I miss you, and I miss your letters._

_Have you stolen anything lately? Enclosed is a postcard of the Louvre, I stole it for you._

_-Hannibal_

 

_***_

_Hannibal,_

_Sorry I didn’t write. I’m adjusting. We live in North Carolina for the moment. Mail is still being redirected and lost and then found._

_Glad they caught her._

_No monsters here._

_All I’ve stolen here is a bottle whiskey._

_-Will_

_***_

_Will,_

_Don’t be discouraged, there are monsters everywhere, even North Carolina._

_I was out yesterday, and a stray dog approached me. He is small, and scruffy, I thought of you, and brought him home. I’ve named him William Lecter the Second … or Will Jr. for short._

_He is a strange little beast, not bad looking now that he has had a bath, and has a ferocious appetite. I have no idea as to his breed, all I can tell is that he is decidedly canine and annoys my uncle to no end._

_Enclosed is a photo of us after he ate my uncle’s antique silk robe. My uncle threatened to turn him out but my uncle’s new wife will not hear of it._

_We will both see you as soon as we can. He is all I have for company at the moment, and I think of how you would like him every day._

_Perhaps I’ll train him to steal wine._

_Hannibal (and William Lecter II)_

_****_

It wasn’t until months later when Will got his next letter out with more pictures, from another city, another state.

_Hannibal,_

_We’ve moved again. I’ve enrolled with an online homeschool, mostly because Dad said I had to, to keep me out of trouble. I enclosed some new pictures, not as great as your new dog (or now, old dog?). The new city is mostly buildings and lots of noise. We’re in Chicago for now._

_-Will_

***

_Will,_

_Congratulations on avoiding having to attend classes, I hope you don’t become too much of a shut in._

_I’m fifteen now, but especially as of late I feel much older. My birthday passed without incident. Fifteen is an unremarkable age, nothing new is achieved with the addition of a year._

_The dog is adept at making me leave the house and walk with him around the grounds a few times a day. Any time we try to leave the property, a guard catches us, just in time._

_Your pictures are lovely. I’d like some of you, if you can manage it._

_Hannibal_

_***_

_Hannibal,_

_I missed your birthday. I didn’t even know. I included some pictures, they aren’t great, no tripod and Dad can’t be bothered to help. I made a collar for your dog, hope it’s okay, and that blue might be his color._

_-Will_

Attached were several pictures of the new house, more like an apartment than anything, drab and ratty, and one of Will, small and frail, curls that crowned his head, longer than ever, and dark as chestnuts, and he had on a pair of glasses.

***

_Will,_

_Thank you for the pictures. Seeing your hair again made me remember the smell of your shampoo. Have your eyes been bothering you? From the way you hide a little behind the glasses and curls I wonder if you have difficulty seeing, or being seen?_

_Regardless, you’re still as handsome as ever, and I’m sure taller than when we parted._

_In the spirit of ‘quid pro quo’, enclosed is a photo of me, and Will Jr. He’s taller every day, I’m starting to suspect he is an Irish Wolfhound._

_Much love,_

_Hannibal_

Enclosed was a photo of Hannibal walking the dog, Hannibal looked a good few inches taller than before with prominent cheekbones and a sort of regal, dark allure in his eyes that seemed to have grown there as he aged.

***

_Hannibal,_

_You are handsome as ever._

_I’m a bit nearsighted, I don’t need them, but it helps to shut people out, and keep them away._

_I asked for a dog for my birthday. Dad said I was too ungrateful and couldn’t take are of one. And we move too much._

_-Will_

***

_Will,_

_If your father will not permit you a dog, consider Will Jr. your dog. I am merely keeping him company until we can see you._

_I imagine you have many classmates looking at you, you may need more than a pair of glasses to keep them out, as handsome as you are._

_Your father is spiteful, and jealous that your life lies ahead of you while he drinks his own away._

_I’ve included a calling card, for long distance charges. Written on the back is the number of a line I’ve had installed in my room. Call me anytime._

_Hannibal_


	6. Chapter 6

Instead of writing back, Will looked at the card, and then holed himself away in his room as he did everyday after doing his school work and turning it in online. He picked up the phone there and did as the card instructed, hoping he didn’t call Hannibal when he was asleep.

After a long moment of static, the phone began to ring. After three rings, Hannibal picked up. “Hello, Will,” he said, with a smile in his voice. His voice was a little deeper now, more mature, and he sounded just as happy to hear the phone ring as he might have been to see Will in person. 

“Hi,” Will replied, a simple, shy whisper, not one to talk to many these days. Even still, it made his heart jump to hear Hannibal's voice. “No one else calls you?”

“You are the only reason I had this phone installed,” Hannibal said, as he laid on his bed, smiling widely at the ceiling as Will Jr. snored in his dog bed near the fireplace. “I expect no other calls.” He took a deep breath, and sighed. “It is good to hear you.”

Will removed his glasses and smushed the side of his face into the pillow. His dad was still at work, usually was for hours, or so he said. Will knew he was at the bar down the street. Just as well. “You too,” he sighed, imagining Hannibal was right next to him, taller and more broad than when they parted ways nearly a year ago now.

“Your accent is even more American now,” Hannibal chuckled, “it must be from being around your own people,” he joked. “It’s charming.”

“What was it before?” Will asked, aware this was the most he’d talked to anyone in a long time, even his dad.

“It was a little moderated, more neutral. Now you have quite a drawl,” Hannibal purred, delighted by the sound of Will’s voice. “I’ve no doubt your empathy makes it easier to drift from accent to accent.”

“Maybe,” a smile evident in his tone this time, more than pleased to hear Hannibal’s voice, some reassurance that he wasn’t making up his friend at all, that he wasn’t as crazy as he told himself.

“What have you been up to, Will? Have you graduated from stealing wine to robbing banks full of gold bars?” Hannibal asked, in a teasing tone. Will Jr. woke, and stretched, lumbering toward Hannibal to lay in his lap on the bed.

“Mostly getting ahead in school work. Keeping busy. Dad’s figured out what I’ve been up to, but he’s not said anything,” Will explained with a heavy sigh. “Not sure he cares.”

“I’m sorry,” Hannibal sighed. “My uncle cares a little too much, unfortunately. He’s so certain I’ll run that I’m followed every time I leave the grounds. Granted,” Hannibal laughed, as he pet the growing dog, “I would run.”

“A few more years and he can’t do that,” Will pointed out. He had a bit longer until he could run and not be dragged back by police.

“That is what I keep telling myself,” Hannibal sighed, and laid back on the rich brocade cover of his bed. “It seems like an eternity.”

“Yeah…” Will sighed, and picked at the fuzz on his worn blanket. “At least you have the dog.”

“Would your father allow you a cat?” Hannibal asked, with soft amusement in his voice. “We’d have a little of each other that way.”

“You think dad would like a cat over a dog?” Will asked, snorting.

“They are quiet, clean, move easily, and do not require walking,” Hannibal pointed out, slyly. “Sailors travelled with them from Europe to the new world.” He stretched out in bed, and looked over at his lazy, shaggy dog who was quickly growing to the size of a small horse. 

“I’ll ask. He’s never home though, not sober anyway,” Will explained, quietly, not wanting his dad to hear him if he happened to come home early for once.

“In that case, are you certain he’d notice a cat?” Hannibal asked with a little sigh. It was hard knowing Will was stuck somewhere far worse than he was. At the moment, there was nothing he could do. Hannibal knew he had to learn patience.

“Cats need things he’d notice, don’t they? Food, litter, all that … stuff?” Will murmured, wondering if he could somehow afford the cat himself.

“Food, a box with litter, some water,” Hannibal said and petted Will Jr. when he rested his huge head over Hannibal’s stomach. His chest ached with longing when he talked to Will like this. 

Will imagined, even now, Hannibal and the dog next to him, as they spoke, though the distance was long, he could see it quite clearly. “I can look into it. The worst he can do is throw the cat out.”

“As long as the cat does not disrupt his imbibing, I think he’ll tolerate it,” Hannibal said, able to picture Will, as though Will was laying beside him. “I purchased cheap shampoo the other day. It had a photo of apples on the front. It’s not the one you use,” he murmured, disappointed.

“No. Dad usually gets whatever looks okay. I’ve gone to buying all the groceries and stuff though,” Will replied. “It’s minty now.”

“Then I suppose I’ll have to drag my uncle through pharmacy after pharmacy to find the same brand,” Hannibal said, smiling at the thought. “Have you added to our book? I have a newspaper clipping about the murder we discovered to send for it.”

“Yes. I add all your letters and pictures, post cards…” Will trailed, looking at the book where it sat on his shelf, half hidden.

“Thank you,” Hannibal purred, touched that Will archieved their correspondence. “I keep your letters in an antique wooden box stained the color of your eyes.”

Will heard himself giggle a little at that and then covered his mouth. He honestly missed Hannibal more than he dared to say. “The same color?”

Hannibal stretched his long arm to reach the box, and opened it. “Yes, a beautiful azure stain. The moment I saw it, I thought of your eyes, and had to have it for your letters. I keep them next to my bed.”

“Sorry there aren’t many. Moving a lot makes it hard to keep the post up to date,” Will explained with a thoughtful sigh.

“I treasure the ones I have,” Hannibal said, and set the box back where it came from, brushing his fingers over the polished edge. “You are taking classes on the internet?”

“Yeah. Trying to get ahead and out of here, to college maybe. Anything is better than being an inconvenience.” Will reached and touched the binding of his book with a soft, thoughtful sigh.

“Perhaps I can convince my uncle that I need to take classes online as well,” Hannibal mused. “It would make communicating much easier, although I do love having a physical letter to hold.” The internet was still largely undeveloped, certainly not something everyone had. It was rudimentary, but Hannibal knew people could use it to correspond, instantly.

“I only use it for school, blocked from everything else. Dad thinks I’m going to cause trouble,” Will murmured.

“That is a shame,” Hannibal sighed, disappointed. “We’ll have to rely on the post, and the telephone, in that case. What sort of trouble does he imagine you’ll find?”

“Worse than stealing air force base supplies,” Will replied coyly. “I don’t know. He says there’s a lot of predators on the inter-web.”

“There are predators everywhere, as you and I know,” Hannibal chuckled. “I do wish we had another mystery to solve. I enjoyed watching you work,” Hannibal said, wistfully, and looked at the newspaper clipping he had shown Will. “You should become an investigator.”

“If I can get away from dad, that’s the plan,” Will said, plainly, as though he was sure he never would get away, that he’d be here forever taking care of his father.

“You will get away from your father,” Hannibal assured Will. “When you are ready. The separation will be his loss, entirely, and you will feel as though you’ve severed a heavy weight from you.”

“Yeah,” Will agreed, he was working on it, but knew he had to be a certain age before he could file for that sort of movement. “I will.”

“In the meantime, study, get a suitably dignified feline, and call when you want to talk to me,” Hannibal said, with a little twist in his chest at the thought that they used to be able to talk all the time.

It was hard for Will to imagine they only knew each other less than a week before being inseparable, and then being torn apart. He sighed heavily at the thought. “I’ll when I can. Probably often, will depend on dad.” If his father found out he was calling Hannibal, he might just take the phone away all together. Will couldn’t be sure these days.

“I am usually here, if I am, I will always answer,” Hannibal promised, and smiled to himself a little as he thought of an idea to cheer Will up a little, hopefully. “Expect something from me in the post, soon.”

“What?” Will asked, licking his lips with a little surprise. “You don’t have to.”

“I enjoy frittering my uncle’s money away on whatever enters my head,” Hannibal said with a smirk. “It’s the least he can do for me.”

“He lets you do that?” Will asked, who now only got money from his father for the groceries, or whatever Will decided to steal from him when he was drunk.

“He barely notices unless I do something extravagant,” Hannibal murmured, and looked at his dog. Of course, he hadn’t paid anything for Will Jr. “Or when I bring home a smelly, flea-infested mutt.”

“I’m sure doesn’t like being called that,” Will teased, smiling a little, more than he had in almost a year.

“He doesn’t seem to mind. He’s laying on my bed, with his head on my shoulder, wagging his tail,” Hannibal explained, and reached his free hand around to scratch the dog’s back. He was surprisingly fond of his lanky, outdoors-loving mutt. Having the growing dog around reminded him of Will.

“Lucky dog,” Will murmured, mostly under his breath.

“You’ll have us both with you someday,” Hannibal promised, as Will Jr. snored against his neck. “Can you hear him? He’s snoring.”

Will smiled a little more with that, imagining them both sleeping with him on his bed. It was a nice a thought, even if one he knew was either a long way off, or likely to never happen. “Someday.”

“I’m glad I have him, he reminds me of you. I can imagine your reactions to the things he does. He’s very gentle, he won’t hunt birds, or small animals. All he wants to do is to watch them,” Hannibal said with a smile. 

“Sounds like a nice dog,” Will commented, thoughtfully.

“I never thought I would like having a dog. He’s considered one out of your three, by the way,” Hannibal teased.

“How is that? He’s not even mine yet,” Will said with a teasing tone, but honestly he’d take any dog, any time.

“I’m simply keeping him for you, for now,” Hannibal said with a purring tone in his voice, quite aware that Will would love his namesake the moment he met him. 

“For now,” Will agreed, wishing he could have them both with him now, instead of where he was, with nothing.

“For now. What time is it there?” Hannibal asked, curiously, and looked through his ornate bedroom window at the sky outside. 

“Just after two in the afternoon,” Will said, looking at his clock.

“It’s just after eight o’ clock at night here,” Hannibal said with a little smile. “I’m speaking to you from the future.”

“Or I’m speaking to you from the past,” Will grinned, more than anything wishing he was with Hannibal now.

There was a knock on Hannibal’s door, reminding him that it was time for dinner. “I wish I were there with you now, in the past. I have to go for dinner,” Hannibal said, more softly.

“Oh, okay. I’ll call again sometime,” Will said, quietly, like he had to whisper too.

“Please do, I’d call you, but your father might answer,” Hannibal sighed, able to feel his appetite fade at the prospect of ending their conversation and entering another long, bleak period of life without Will.

“Yeah, that’s best. No one calls here but his work or the school to make sure I get everything turned in,” Will explained with a little huff.

“Call me again, at any time, Will. I don’t mind waking up to speak with you,” Hannibal said. He had a hollow feeling in his gut, like he’d just lost his family, all over again.

“Okay.” Will took a deep breath. “I’ll call later then.”

“I’ll speak to you later, in that case. Do call to tell me what you think about your parcel,” Hannibal said, brightening as he remembered the surprise he wanted to send Will.

“When will it get here?” Will asked, frowning a little.

“Hopefully tomorrow, perhaps the day after,” Hannibal said, and sighed as someone knocked on his door for dinner a second time.

“Okay. I’ll call then,” Will said.

“I’ll speak to you again, soon. Goodnight, Will,” Hannibal murmured. It felt like he’d had a breath of fresh air, and was being walked back into a stale, boring prison.

“Night, Hannibal,” Will said, hanging up on his end.

****

A day and a half later, after dinner, Will was called to the front gates of the air force base to accept a special delivery that was too large to be accepted into the general mail circulation to the houses. So he went out, signed for it since his father was… probably out drinking.

The man who staffed the gate recognized Will immediately. “Getting a friend?” he asked, as he lifted a large crate onto the counter, and a box that came with it. “If you just sign there, I’ll help you carry all this back home.”

“I can do it,” Will said, a curious brow ticked as he signed for it. “Can’t be that heavy.”

“The carrier and the box? You’re sure?” the man asked as he eyed the thin boy. “Suit yourself.” Something inside the carrier _meowed_.

Will grumbled and looked inside the carrier, and then at the box. “How heavy is it?”

“About twenty pounds,” the man said. From inside the carrier, a pair of gleaming gold, almond-shaped eyes peered out at Will in the darkness.

“I’ll get the… cat, if you could get the box,” Will sighed, resigned to take the help.

The man behind the counter nodded, and picked up the box, following Will out of the door. “What are you going to name it?”

“Probably after the friend who sent him,” Will sighed, carrying the carrier to their house, he hip checked the door open once more, and set the crate down.

“He’s got nice eyes, but he tried to claw me when I looked at him. Be careful,” the man cautioned as he set the box down, and looked at the yellow eyes in the dark crate again.

“Thanks,” Will said, not looking at the man, but rather at the rim of his own glasses. He opened the crate and tried to coax the sleek cat out.

The man let himself out, leaving the grumpy cat and the asocial boy alone. For a moment, the cat hesitated to leave his crate, and seemed to settle more deeply into the darkness, in the plush fur blanket that lined his travel crate. He’d flown from Paris, in the cargo area of a plane, and was then driven to the base. There were many strange voices, strange smells, and strange people looking at him all day, and the cat seemed to have withdrawn into himself, overwhelmed.

“Okay,” Will sighed, leaving the cat for now. He got up used his swiss army knife to open the box, cutting it open expertly.

Inside the box was a litter box, a small box of litter, a little bag of food, and some dried fish treats. Once Will’s back was turned, the cat padded out of the carrier, silently. He was sleek, and deep brown with sleek, long limbs and gold eyes. He came close to Will, and smelled his skin, curiously.

Will set the box down on the floor, trying not to look at the cat or startle him. He poured litter into the box, not sure where to put it yet where his dad wouldn’t notice it too much. He then stood to get a two bowls, one for water and one for food. He filled them both and set the dishes inside his room, door left open.

The regal cat sniffed around the kitchen, unimpressed, then followed Will into his room, and jumped up onto Will’s bed as though relieved to find _his_ bed at the end of a long day. The cat settled on Will’s pillow, watching the boy with haunting eyes.

Will brought the box in, too, and set it down, scoop next to it, and then laughed when he saw the cat. “I guess you can sleep there.” He walked over and sat down, reaching out to let the cat smell him first, and then pet his sleek head.

The cat sniffed at Will’s fingers, then closed his eyes, and tilted his head, allowing the boy to pet his shiny, velvety coat. He stretched out a little on the pillow, and started the deep, rhythmic vibration of purring.

Will smiled at that and got the phone card out and the phone, dialing Hannibal’s number and held the phone between his shoulder and ear, petting the cat as he waited.

Hannibal picked it up after two rings. “Did he arrive?” Hannibal asked, without needing to ask whether or not it was Will calling.

“Yes. He’s very soft,” Will said, leaning close so Hannibal could hear the cat’s motor going.

Hannibal smiled to himself as he sat on his bed, imagining the cat with Will. “I can hear him. He loves you,” Hannibal said as the cat moved closer to Will for more affection, and put a paw on his leg.

Will laughed. “He might. Or he knows I have to feed him.”

“I think he happens to have very good taste. Isn’t he handsome?” Hannibal asked, well aware there was a strong resemblance between him and the sleek, chocolate-coloured cat who was snuggling with Will across the ocean, like a messenger of Hannibal’s love. 

“He has your eyes,” Will teased, laying down with the cat, curling around him.

“I thought you might like to see them again,” Hannibal replied as the cat butted his head against Will’s, and laid against his chest, quite happy to be petted and adored after his long journey. 

“I’d rather it be you, but this will do,” Will sighed, content for now, as he pet down the sleek cat’s fur with one hand.

“What do you intend to name him?” Hannibal asked, able to picture Will snuggling with the cat.

“I was thinking Wadsworth or something. He’s very… snooty,” Will chuckled, snuggling the cat with his face against his soft fur.

“Wadsworth?” Hannibal asked with a laugh. “He isn’t snooty, he is elegant.”

“He’s snooty.” Will laughed but held the cat closer. He reminded him of Hannibal, elegant and snooty. “First thing he did was take over my bed.”

“He’s intelligent. Your pillow smells very nice,” Hannibal said with a sigh, able to remember it. “It sounds as though you have been adopted.”

“I guess,” Will said, with a little smile. He never thought he’d love cats, but here he was, snuggling one.

“I knew you’d love him, even if you didn’t,” Hannibal said, knowingly.

“I just hope dad is too drunk to ever notice,” Will chuckled lightly and then sighed, listening to Hannibal in one ear, and the purr of the cat in the other.

“I think you will have luck in that respect,” Hannibal chuckled, able to hear the cat over the phone.

Will thought for sure, anyway, that he’d at least sleep a little better with a friend in bed with him, though not like the two times he had Hannibal stay over, but close. “Honestly, he probably won’t care so long as he doesn’t take care of it.”

“God forbid he care for anything but himself,” Hannibal said, ruefully. The man was an idiot not to pay attention to his son.

“Yeah… It’s okay, I don’t mind these days,” Will whispered like it was secret.

Hannibal understood. Will was lucky enough that his father was alive, but Will’s father was not much of a father at all. “It’s much more like you are his father. It’s not fair to you.”

“It’s okay,” Will said again, and smiled, even if Hannibal wouldn’t see it. “His loss.”

“It certainly is. He has an incredible son, and is blinded by the bottom of his whiskey bottle. I’m sorry for that, Will, it’s such a waste,” Hannibal said, honestly.

“Yeah,” Will sighed, again, and looked at the clock. Hopefully his dad wouldn’t be home any time too soon. “It is what it is.”

“How are classes?” Hannibal asked, wistfully. He missed the days he and Will entertained themselves through boring classes together. 

“The same. I get through them pretty quick, now,” Will said, “and yours?”

“Dull,” Hannibal confessed. “I can progress as quickly as I like, now, but to be honest, I miss our simple little classes together.”

“Me too. Maybe someday we’ll be able to talk like that again, together, in the same room,” Will said with a smile at the idea.

“That sounds heavenly right now,” Hannibal sighed, hardly able to picture it. “We’ll both be much taller, I think. I’ve grown four inches.”

Will had not grown too much, average he supposed. “That’s a lot.”

“My legs hurt, most days. I feel like a colt, all legs,” Hannibal said with a laugh. In truth, he had become a head-turner, even in Paris, and attracted attention wherever he went.

“Poor you,” Will chuckled. He didn’t get out much unless it was to the store, and even then he hid under curls and glasses. They knew him as the Graham boy wherever they moved, but nothing else.

“I take it I’m taller?” Hannibal asked, with some amusement. He could picture just the sort of stunning Will was now: rosy-cheeked and bright eyed, almost embarrassed by his own good looks.

“I guess?” Will pet the cat, not one to compete with that sort of thing. “Tall enough. Nothing wrong with me but with the anti-socialness, or so dad says.”

“You’re handsome,” Hannibal told Will, factually. “I’m sure everyone has noticed.”

Will laughed, loud, almost barking at that. “I guess.”

“Be sure to remind them you have a very jealous boyfriend,” Hannibal said, flirtatiously. They hadn’t called each other that for a very, very long time, but Hannibal still felt it to the true, and hoped it was for Will.

A flush creeped over Will’s ears, he could feel the heat radiate off his skin. “I’ll do that, should anyone ever ask.”

Hannibal could almost hear the blush in Will’s voice, and allowed himself a satisfied smile. “I’ll do the same, of course,” he promised. His uncle had lectured him about choosing someone appropriate to his family’s station. It had fallen on deaf ears.

“Really?” Will was… surprised, considering Hannibal’s heritage and lineage, insightfully “Your uncle didn’t like me much.”

“I don’t ask his permission,” Hannibal said, decisively. “His opinion is hardly important.”

“No? I mean you are technically royalty,” Will mused, with a shrug as the cat rolled to have his belly scratched.

“It’s not something I intend to depend on,” Hannibal said, “I’m going to be a doctor. I can earn enough to live comfortably, even if disowned. My uncle’s life would bore me, he does nothing.”

“Nothing at all?” Will wrinkled his nose, though he hardly did anything himself, mostly do to having to stay on base. “Boring.”

“Precisely,” Hannibal agreed, and smiled, almost able to hear Will’s facial expression. “Do you still fish?”

“Sometimes. The lake is a bit away from us here,” Will sighed, “I can’t wait to move somewhere else. I liked the south better.”

“Where would you live if you could live anywhere?” Hannibal asked, able to picture Will somewhere quiet, filled with trees and streams instead of people.

“Back home, in New Orleans,” Will said, distinctively. That’s where they had been stationed a lot, where he felt best.

“I’ve heard it is a beautiful city, parts of it, at least. Very Parisian?” Hannibal asked, trying to imagine it.

“I guess? I haven’t been to Paris,” Will murmured, “I’ll send you a picture or a postcard of it if we get back there.”

“I’d love to see it,” Hannibal sighed. “Perhaps that’s where we’ll meet again when we’re older.”

“Maybe,” Will said, not sure where he’d be, honestly, but he did have plans to go to college, just not in NOLA.

“No matter where, I look forward to it,” Hannibal murmured, as Will Jr. fell asleep next to him.

“We’ll go at some point,” Will promised, he wasn’t sure when, but they would. “You’ll like it. But it does get muggy in the summer.”

“How muggy?” Hannibal asked, with a little concern for his own hair.

“You can run out in the rain barefoot, and it’s warm,” Will explained in hopes that would be enough. “Clings in the air a little.”

“It sounds very warm,” Hannibal said, imagining it. 

“It is. It’s nice. Perfect for boating and fishin’,” Will said with a hint of a smile.

“Fishin’,” Hannibal repeated, teasing Will by mimicking his accent.

“What?” Will huffed.

“Your accent is adorable,” Hannibal crooned.

Will gave another huff, and the cat looked up at him like he was bothering him with such emotions. “It’s not adorable.”

“We shall have to agree to disagree,” Hannibal laughed. “It’s quite soft.”

“Soft?” Will rolled his eyes and rested his chin on the cat’s head.

“Your drawl softens the sound of the words, as though you’ve sanded the sharp edges off of them. I love it.”

Will flushed and smooshed his face into Wadsworth. “No…”

Wadsworth purred, and curled around Will, kneading his paws into Will’s hair. “That is the best way I have to describe the sound.”

Will laughed at the cat, sighing. “Maybe it does sound like that.”

“It’s beautiful,” Hannibal agreed, and smiled. “What are you laughing at?”

“Wadsworth is kneading my head,” Will laughed again, afraid to move and getting some nails in his scalp.

“He must love you, then,” Hannibal chuckled. “How sweet.”

“That’s what it means? Love? You never kneaded me,” Will whispered, taking his glasses off and setting them on the dresser above him.

“I need you all the time,Will,” Hannibal joked, revelling in the terrible pun.

Will hummed at that, snuggling the cat a little more, since it’s all he had right now. “Good.”

“Is Wadsworth still purring?” Hannibal asked, fondly. He wished he could be there instead, as much as Will wished he could be in France.

“Yes, he has done nothing but purr,” Will said, fondly. “Listen.” He held the phone a little closer.

Hannibal listened to the deep, rich purring sound the cat made, and smiled. Will sounded happier now, not quite so desolate and lonely. “Hello, Wadsworth. You have a ridiculous name.”

“He does not. It’s clever,” Will pouted, brows furrowed in deeply. He knew the name was maybe silly, but it fit the cat nonetheless.

Hannibal laughed again, “You should make him a little bow-tie for a collar. He’d be your stuffy British butler,” Hannibal teased, gently. He was smiling and laughing more on the phone with Will than he had since they had parted.

Will’s smiled spread, able to see the outcome of that bowtie perfectly in his mind. “I’ll do that. He needs a nice collar anyway.”

“Wadsworth, the feline butler,” Hannibal hummed, “his name would be less silly with a bow tie,” Hannibal chuckled. “I can barely keep a collar on Will Jr.. He escapes it and loses it when he rolls in mud puddles.”

“He doesn’t want to be held down, or leashed,” Will said, with a little smile, knowing exactly how that felt.

“Yes, but I’d like him back if he runs away,” Hannibal said, knowing very well that Will would be the same way.

“I’m sure he’d miss you too much to stay away,” Will empathized, quietly.

“Then perhaps I’ll remove his collar,” Hannibal said, just as quietly. “How do dogs demonstrate love?”

“They are loyal, they spend time with you, they always come back,” Will said, shrugging. “I’ve never had a dog, so I’m guessing from what I’ve researched.”

“He never leaves my side,” Hannibal said with a smile in his voice as he pet the wolf hound’s shaggy fur with one hand. “I’ve purchased a beautiful bed for him, but he always comes up onto my bed to sleep with me.”

“I think that means he loves you then,” Will agreed.

“That’s reassuring,” Hannibal said, touched, in a strange way. He never imagined he’d become so attached to an animal. “I’m rather fond of him, too.”

“Good,” Will chuckled, already attached to his cat, of all things. There was the sound of door opening and closing, and Will grimaced. “Dad’s home.”

“Alright. In that case, I will speak with you later,” Hannibal said, softly.

“Okay,” Will whispered, smiling leaving his tone all together at the thought of having to hang up and face the music of his father.

“Call anytime,” Hannibal reminded Will.

“I will. Wadsworth and I wouldn’t dream of not calling and checking in,” the other boy sighed, but smiled a little more.

“Goodnight,” Hannibal said, reluctant to hang up, even as he heard the cat purr even more loudly into the phone.

“Night, Hannibal,” Will murmured and hung up, ready to face his father with the cat.

Hannibal hung up too, with a slump of his wide shoulders.

Ron poured a drink in the kitchen, and looked at the abandoned crate on the ground with a scowl, moving it with his foot. Will picked up the cat and walked out with it in his arms, still purring.

“A gift came from Hannibal. I’m taking care of him, so don’t worry about it,” Will said, matter of factly. He let the cat down to sniff a bit, but kept an eye on him.

Ron turned to look at his son with bleary eyes. “A dog? I said no dogs.”

“It’s a cat,” Will said, not walking closer, afraid his dad might try to take Wadsworth away from him. “I’ll feed him and clean up everything. You do nothing.”

“Cat?” Ron asked, clearly drunk, wavering on his feet. “You want a cat?”

“I have a cat. Hannibal sent him, early birthday gift,” Will said, even if his birthday was a few weeks out yet.

“Hannibal. You’re still hung up on him?” Ron asked, between belts of whiskey as Wadsworth stood beside Will.

“We write back and forth. He sent me a cat,” Will explained, one more time, standing his ground protectively of Wadsworth.

“Cat looks like a snob,” Ron slurred, and ran a hand through his own hair, red-faced. “He can stay if he doesn’t piss all over.”

“He won’t,” Will said, defensively. He didn’t risk smart mouthing his dad at the moment anyway, and picked up the cat, holding him, as he moved to cleanup the mess from the boxes.

“What’d you name him?” Ron asked, as he threw his empty bottle in the trash, and looked for more.

“Wadsworth,” Will explained, breaking down the cardboard to put out in the morning for pick up.

Ron just wrinkled his nose, and rolled his eyes as he opened a new bottle and looked at the cat who was hugging his son. “He better not be loud.”

“He won’t be,” Will insisted, with a a glare over at his father, further and further pushed away from him.

“Good, or he’s … he’s out,” Ron slurred, so.drunk that he could barely speak. He’d become worse since they had moved, dramatically worse. “Your mother had a cat.”

“If he goes, I go,” Will said definitely. “And maybe she left for a _good_ reason.” Will set the cardboard by the door and took his cat back to his room, and shut the door. They had all they needed in there anyway.

Ron stared after his son, and then followed him, staggering to his door before he stood in front of it. “What did you say?”

“I said if you kick out the cat, you kick me out,” Will said, setting Wadsworth down on the bed.

“You think your mother was some fucking saint?” Ron demanded, through the door, illy.

angry.

“Of course not! She left me!” Will shouted back, opening the door daringly to look at his father. “If you were as drunk then as you are now, maybe I can’t blame her though.”

Ron wrenched the door open, angrily, out of Will’s grasp, and towered over his slightly built son. “Your MOTHER was a MONSTER, I was FINE until I met her! She was a sick person without a heart, and the best thing she ever did for you was LEAVE!”

“Was it?” Will asked, jaw tense as he stared at his father, who was still at least ten times bigger than he was. “Because all you do is drink. How is living with you any better? You’re not here either!”

Ron stepped into Will’s room and grabbed him by the shoulders, hard. “She didn’t have a CONSCIENCE!” he yelled, red in the face, his blue eyes bloodshot and bulging. “She was a _monster_ pretending to be a human being and you will NEVER understand what it was like!” Ron said, shaking Will, angry.

Wadsworth jumped off of Will’s dresser onto Ron, clawing his chest and face with sharp claws as he growled. Ron let go and staggered back, trying drunkenly to get the angry cat off of him.

Will grabbed the cat, shaking himself, and then dodged out of his room quickly, cat in his arms, protectively, and ran from their little house, out to the base, and toward the gates.Wadsworth clung to Will as they ran, puffed up and breathing hard as they made it past the gates, and to the world beyond. 

Knowing he could go back later for his things, Will kept walking, letting his dad cool off for a while and be less drunk, though these days he doubted that would actually happen. So, he and Wadsworth kept walking, with what money he had, for now, he bought the cat a leash and a collar at the pet store, and they stayed out most of the night.

Will only returned home late into the evening, aware his father would be likely, and hopefully, passed out in his favorite chair.

Ron was, indeed, passed out in his chair, covered in deep, bloody scratches from the cat attack. Half of a bottle of whiskey spilled on the floor where he had let it fall from his hand once he’d blacked out completely. Wadsworth growled, softly, obviously not fond of Ron.

“Shh,” Will hushed the cat and went to set him on his bed, door closed. He tugged down his suitcase from the closet and piled in what clothes he had that actually fit, leaving the ones that no longer did. He then packed the bit of cat food, and left the litter box, for now, he could find another later if he found a spot to live.

If his dad didn’t send the police after him.

He packed everything he needed, including his book and calling card. He needed those the most. He’d call Hannibal when he could. Not leaving a note for his dad, Will left, cat on the leash, with a few of the guards at the gate that night watching him, but saying nothing just yet.

The guard watched, but said nothing, assuming Will was off to a sleepover somewhere close. He made note of it and went back to listening to a game on the radio. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Though this fic was not finished, It will be edited to end at around 10 chapters. We are sorry to inform you that we (Jen and Tab) will not be going forward in writing together for Construct Fairytales or at all. Tab will continue on with other partners and continue to post the rest of the stories we have completed. Please sub to her(destinyawakened) to get the updates of new things there.

With his wits about him and the cat, Will managed a hotel room to start, nothing great, far from luxury, but with his skills of stealing and panhandling, he managed. He used the library to keep up on the online schooling, and eventually managed to get in touch with social services about seeing a lawyer to get him separated from his father legally. He was young though, and never gave them his address where he was staying, just the bases address. Will checked in from time to time, and even at fourteen years old now, they told him he needed to be at least old enough to hold a job.

So, he kept his whereabouts to himself, and also kept tabs on if his father moved or not, and the simple fact he had not been looked for yet only told Will what he always suspected.

A month in, he finally used the hotel’s phone to call with the pay card, settled enough he felt he could at least let Hannibal know what he was doing.

Hannibal picked up on the second ring, and sounded as though he’d run to the phone. A big dog barked excitedly in the background. “Will?” 

“Hey,” Will said, mostly tired sounding, as he finally flopped down on the dingy bed, Wadsworth purring next to him, happy to be where ever Will was.

“Where are you?” Hannibal asked, as he calmed Will Jr.’s barking. He sat on the bed with relief, elbows on his thighs. 

“Hotel. I’ve been busy trying to pay for it and all that,” Will replied, quietly. “I had to leave the base, leave dad. He hasn’t even tried to find me, Hannibal…”

“I have,” Hannibal said. “I’ve paid three investigators to search for you and they have turned up nothing. Are you alright? Are you injured?” Hannibal asked. He’d been immersed in the same suffocating panic he felt when Mischa had gone missing. It was difficult keeping it from his uncle, but Hannibal had become better at keeping his emotions behind a smooth facade, no matter how distressed he felt. 

“Sorry,” Will whispered this time, the ache in his own chest from his empathy made it feel like suffocating. “I’m fine. So is Wadsworth. We’re good.” Hannibal closed his eyes in relief, and let out a long breath, then pet Will Jr’s head when the dog licked his cheek. “You’re very resourceful, I knew you’d be alive. Given your age, however, I was not sure of very much else. Do you have money? Food? What do you need, Will?”

“I steal what I can’t afford. Not caught yet,” Will sighed, though he made sure the cat was fed first and foremost. “If it’s too much, I sneak back into the base and take what I can from dad. The guards aren’t too smart.”

“I can send what you need, don’t go back there,” Hannibal said, relief still in his refined voice as he laid back on his bed, his pounding heart beginning to slow. Will Jr. brought a cleaned rabbit skin up on the bed, and cuddled it while he laid next to Hannibal.

“I’ll be fine. I don’t have an address, really,” Will whispered, trying to keep it low, the walls thin enough as it was here. 

“It would not be a problem at all, my uncle would not notice a thousand dollars,” Hannibal said, plainly. “I do not wish for you to starve or have to resort to anything disgusting, Will. The world is a harsh place.”

“Disgusting?” Will made a face at that, nose scrunched. “It’s not that dire here. If it can be wired, maybe I can go get it with my passport.”

“If you can give me a location, I’ll wire it immediately,” Hannibal assured Will, just relieved he was alright. “What is your plan?” Hannibal paused. “Can you come to France?”

“I’m sure the second I use my passport, I’ll have the government all over me,” Will sighed, aware that missing kids like him didn’t get disappear unless something happened to him. “I’m filing for emancipation as soon as they let me.”

“That’s a very good idea. Do you have anywhere else to go? Any relatives you can trust?” Hannibal asked, thinking strategically. He paused, “your mother is not fond of your father…”

“No, but I don’t know where she’d be,” Will said, having not yet thought about finding her. “I can look into it though.”

“Do you know her name?” Hannibal asked, curiously, a pen in hand as he took a leather bound sketching book off of his nightstand. 

“No. Dad pretty much hated her enough to keep it from me. I’m sure I can find out with a little digging around. Just need to find my birth certificate,” Will mentioned.

“Where would you find that?” Hannibal asked, taking notes as they spoke.

“I don’t know. I’m sure my dad has it somewhere. When he’s working I’ll go back and search through the stuff in storage under the house,” Will explained.

“And if you are prevented from leaving by military police?” Hannibal asked.

Will was quiet and aware that could happen. “I don’t know where else to look.”

“Can a government agency re-issue the certificate if someone were to send for it?” Hannibal suggested.

“Maybe? I might have to be there, with a parent.” Will huffed, aware that not being an adult now was very hindering.

Hannibal considered this. “Allow me to phone and impersonate your father, I could try to have a copy sent to you that way.”

“I don’t have an address,” Will insisted, taking a deep breath, trying not to get anxious. “I can… I’ll go and see what they will do and then call you if they ask?”

“I’ll have it sent here, then mail it to the hotel you’re in,” Hannibal assured Will. “Will, you are not alone. I may be unable to be there in person, but I will provide everything in my power.”

“Okay.” Will wasn’t sure the hotel would take his letters, but it was worth a shot.

“How is Wadsworth?” Hannibal asked, to calm Will. 

“He’s fine. He hated dad,” Will sighed, and then laughed. “Scratched him up good.”

“I can’t say I’m unhappy about that,” Hannibal said, honestly. “Did he become physical with you?”

“He got belligerent and took me by the shoulders, shook me hard,” Will explained, tone softer, quieter now. “That’s when we left.”

“I’m glad you left,” Hannibal said, just as softly. “I wish I could be there, Will.”

“I wish you were here. I know you can’t be, and I’ll be okay,” Will insisted, sure that he could take care of himself the way he always had.

“You are are strong as you want to be, Will. I wish I were there to witness what you will become,” Hannibal sighed. “I will help, as much as you need me to.”

“Only if you want. I can make due,” Will whispered and let out a soft sigh. 

“I insist,” Hannibal said, decisively. “America is a dangerous place to be poor.”

Will wouldn’t send Hannibal picture of the hotel he was in, as he knew Hannibal would do anything to get here and take him out of it. “It is. That’s true. Thanks.”

“Are you still in Chicago?” Hannibal asked.

“Yes,” Will answered. “I’ll give you the address for the hotel and nearest Western Union.”

“Perfect,” Hannibal said, with a nod, even if Will could not see him, “are you in a safe location, or are you likely to be robbed the moment you leave?”

“Nah,” Will lied, though he was good at it now. “It’s pretty safe.”

“A relief,” Hannibal said, “I pictured you somewhere awful.”

“Wadsworth approves, so that’s what counts,” Will chuckled, and moved closer so Hannibal could hear the cat meow once at him.

“If the cat approves it can’t be that bad,” Hannibal sighed, not entirely convinced. 

“He’d fed, has a litter box, he can’t complain. I take him for walks, he has a leash,” Will explained, changing the subject.

“A leash?” Hannibal asked with a soft laugh. “I’m surprised he tolerates it.”

“He doesn’t mind, we go everywhere together,” Will explained, petting the cat. “He likes to ride on my shoulders.”

“Like a parrot?” Hannibal asked, with amusement in his voice. “I’m fortunate Will Jr. does not try that.”

Will laughed. “Yes. He can see everything from there.”

“I’m relieved you are both well. I was very concerned,” Hannibal admitted. He hadn’t slept properly in days. He knew Will would have called much earlier than he had, and something was wrong. 

“Sorry,” Will said, meaning it the best he could. “I was trying to get things settled here, get school work done still…”

“You’ve kept up with your classes in the middle of running away?” Hannibal asked, incredulously, and a little proud.

“I don’t want to be a delinquent,” Will replied with a little huff.

Hannibal laughed into the phone, even snorting softly before he turned red at the sound he’d made. “God forbid you miss an assignment,” he said, fondly.

“You would do the same,” Will said, fondly. “I need to keep up so we aren’t behind each other.”

Hannibal could not help but feel touched, and swallowed hard at Will’s devotion. “That is true enough. When I send you some money, make sure you’re well fed, please. You cannot afford to lose any weight,” he teased.

Will had already lost enough weight, but didn’t say anything. “No, you’ll be squashing me with your fatness by the time we see each other again,” he teased.

Hannibal huffed at that, and looked down at himself. “I’m hardly fat, _William_ ,” he said, mock-offended. In fact, he had begun being more athletic with the thought of impressing Will when they met in mind before Will had vanished.

“Will grinned at that. “I bet you aren’t. I’m… I could play football,” Will said, teasing mostly.

“Could you?” Hannibal asked, impressed. “American football, or proper, European football?”

“Proper?” Will laughed. “American is harder and rougher.”

“I don’t pay attention to either,” Hannibal laughed. 

“Dad likes football,” Will sighed. He looked down at his form, sure he had time to bulk up before he saw Hannibal again.

“But you do not have to, nor do you have to listen to it again,” Hannibal said, softly. “When we live together, I’ll play music, and you can listen to that while you make fishing lures.”

“Yeah,” Will sighed, and then perked up. “You still have that mp3 player, right? That I gave you?”

“Of course I do,” Hannibal said, and pulled open his mahogany nightstand to remove the player. “It’s in my hand right now.”

“Okay. Good,” Will let out a sigh of relief. It’s all the music he loved and didn’t have right now. “Just hold on to it.”

“I will never let anything happen to it, Will, I promise,” Hannibal said, softly. He knew every song by now, and their sequence, by heart.

Will smiled at that.” Good.” He found the address for the hotel and gave it to Hannibal while he had him on the line and then looked up the Western Union number address too. “That should help right? I don’t know how much time is on this card you sent.”

“Yes, that will help. I can put more time on it for you, I’ll do that just after we hang up, and then wire you something so that you will not be desperate,” Hannibal promised his boyfriend. “What room are you in?”

“Twenty four,” Will said, narrowing his eyes a little to be sure that was the room, having left his glasses at home.

“Very well, in that case, I can reach you there,” Hannibal said, noting everything in his sketchbook with copperplate handwriting.

“Oh, that’s true,” Will said, with a little smile. “You can call here.” His father was not around to bother.

“I’ll try not to wake you,” Hannibal promised. 

Will didn’t sleep much or well on his own, the nightmares more vivid now, and with everything he _did_ see on the streets, there was a lot here to fuel his imagination. “You won’t.”

“Are you unable to sleep?” Hannibal asked, shrewdly.

“It’s a lot harder when I’m by myself,” Will admitted.

“I wish I were there,” Hannibal sighed, quietly, his chest aching at the thought of how much he wanted to be in Chicago right now … but his uncle would not allow him to leave the house without being followed, even to shop. Boarding a plane was not a realistic goal. 

“Yeah, I wish you were too. It’d be a lot less… lonely,” Will said, carefully, not wanting to scare Hannibal with his actual whereabouts.

Hannibal considered for a moment, weighing the risks. “I could attempt to leave, in the middle of the night. I’ll drug my uncle,” he promised.

“He’ll come hunt you down,” Will said, having an idea of just who the man was from their one meeting and all Hannibal had told him. “Might cause more issues for us both.”

“And then you’ll be returned to your father,” Hannibal agreed, clearly unpleased with the truth. 

And that would not go well after the month Will had already been away from his father. “Yeah. We’ll try it this way first and see if I can’t find my mom.”

“I’ll make a call after I send money and recharge the telephone card,” Hannibal promised. “I think my American accent is quite passable.”

Will chuckled. “Yeah, it’s okay. Deeper now, anyway.”

Hannibal felt himself blush a little at that, and smiled. “You noticed…”

“I like it,” Will whispered, bashfully.

“I’m glad, having a long-distance boyfriend without an appealing voice would be dreadful,” Hannibal said, with a chuckle. 

Will, on the other hand, knew his own was in the process of changing, and tried his best to keep his tone even. “Just awful.”

“Yours is getting deeper,” Hannibal said, admiringly. He could hear that Will was in the cracking stage, and secretly found it adorable.

“Not yet,” Will murmured, scratching behind Wadsworth ears to get him to purr louder, like a distraction.

“Does it crack, sometimes?” Hannibal asked, unable to help himself.

“No!” Will said, but his voice cracked at the end, making him groan.

Hannibal laughed, brightly, enjoying the awkward sound Will made. “I see. No cracking there at all, you’re right.”

Will pouted. “It’ll go away soon.”

“I do like your voice, Will, regardless. It will be very nice once it’s through it’s ugly duckling stage,” Hannibal teased.

Will sighed out through his nose. “Yeah, Yeah…”

“I do wish I could mock you in person,” Hannibal sighed. “Someday, I’ll make up for it.”

“You could not,” Will said as he rolled his eyes. He knew Hannibal didn’t mean it, that if they were together there’d be nothing of this conversation.

“No, I’d be distracted,” Hannibal admitted softly, and honestly. “I am terribly envious of everyone there who is allowed to see you, how you’ve changed and grown.”

“Who exactly? The motel clerk?” Will chuckled, shaking his head.

“Yes, the flies in the corners of the room, the people who pass you on the street. They don’t know how lucky they are,” Hannibal sighed.

Will just laughed, “Okay… If you say so.”

“I’m being sincere. I would count myself lucky if I were allowed to know you in everyday life, Will.”

“You have known me in everyday life. We only have to wait a bit longer,” Will said, though he knew that a ‘bit’ longer was really much longer than they anticipated.

“Ever the realist, Will,” Hannibal murmured, but with a warm tone to his voice that revealed he was smiling. “I’m in Paris, it’s difficult not to be lovesick.”

That made Will brood a little, but he hid it, hoping that Hannibal wouldn’t find someone else to be in love with. “I wouldn’t know.”

“It’s apparently the city of Love,” Hannibal said, “but, for me, that’s in Germany, not France.”

“Any city we were in together,” Will corrected, quietly.

“Yes, any city in the world,” Hannibal agreed, and took a deep breath. “I love you, Will.” He did not tell him that often, but Will was alone, in a strange city, and Hannibal felt the need to say it out loud.

Will wasn’t told that often by anyone, not even his father had ever said it to him. His eyes welled up and his hands started to shake. He wouldn’t let the facade fail him now. “I… I love you, too, Hannibal.”

Hannibal closed his eyes at the sound of those words from Will’s lips, and locked the sound of it away in his mind forever. “We’ll find your mother. Everything will be alright.”

“I really hope so.” Will wanted nothing more than to prove his father wrong about everything he thought about his mother.

“Have you imagined what you’ll say to her?” Hannibal asked, not sure he knew what Will would want to say.

“Not yet. I’ve got a bit of time to think it over.” Will shrugged, sure he wouldn’t ever let her see the letters, knowing what he did of her from his father.

“What do you imagine she is like?” Hannibal asked Will. He always liked it best when Will opened up his imagination, and let him in.

“Probably a lot better looking than my dad,” Will laughed, laying down on the slightly dingy bed. “Smart. Not that my dad isn’t, but I’d bet she’s really different.”

“I think she would have to be. You have a multitude of traits that are definitely not inherited from your fathers. Fine features, for one, a sharp, eloquent mind, for another…”

“Eloquent?” Will snorted, he’d never assume that one.

“Certainly compared to other boys your age. You’re virtually Shakespeare,” Hannibal said with another teasing smirk in his voice.

“Know a lot of boys my age? I don’t,” Will snorted a little. “I hope she is very smart, someone I can learn from, at least.”

“Did your father tell you anything about her?” Hannibal asked.

“Only recently, before I left, he said she was a monster,” Will whispered, like it was an awful secret. He father couldn’t know anything though, as he didn’t really like Hannibal either.

“A monster?” Hannibal repeated, softly, intrigued.

“Said she was horrible, just left us, didn’t want us,” Will rolled onto his belly, picking at the nasty bedspread as Wadsworth pawed at his face.

“A common sentiment felt about many people about anyone who has left them,” Hannibal said, with a thoughtful tone.

“Yeah. I never knew her so I wouldn’t know. I hope that changes,” Will sighed.

“I think you’ll be surprised, no matter what it is you expect,” Hannibal said.

“Yeah,” Will looked at the clock, “I should try to sleep if I’m going to get all of that done tomorrow…”

“Of course,” Hannibal agreed, secretly proud that Will could relax enough to sleep after a long chat with him. “When you wake, the money will be waiting, and your card will be charged.”

“Okay. If I end up changing motels, I’ll call you,” Will offered, aware that after getting the wired money, he might need to if the police had a trace on his military issues ID he’d need to get it.

“Thank you, Will. I will talk to you again, soon. Call anytime. Place a collect call if you need to, I will always accept charges,” Hannibal said.

“It won’t come to that,” Will said confidently, really wishing he could just stow away on a plane to Hannibal now.

“No, hopefully not,” Hannibal said. “Goodnight Will, sleep soundly.”

Will yawned, and hummed. “Okay. Night Hannibal.” He hung up the phone and set it back on the cradle and curled up with the cat for the night, for as long as he would sleep, at least.

***

Around ten the next morning, Will’s phone rang in his hotel room. Wadsworth eyed it, and snuggled back into Will’s chest to sleep. Will groaned, aware he’d slept much better than he had in a while, and then reached for the phone, picking it up.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve found her,” Hannibal said in Will’s ear, proudly.

“You what?” Will asked, groggy, as he rolled, holding Wadsworth with him, rubbing his eyes to look at the clock. “Mom?”

“Yes. She is living in New York City. Her name was Charlotte Graham when she gave birth to you, but she is now going by Jessica Fuller. She’s changed her name quite a few times since she left your father, and moved frequently, but an investigator I contacted found her after a few hours hard work,” Hannibal told Will.

“She really doesn’t want to be found,” Will murmured, but moved to write down the information anyway. “Was there an address or phone number?”

Hannibal gave Will both. “She’s on the Upper East side,” Hannibal said, approvingly. “I have the feeling she’s doing quite well, and you’ll be safer there than in the hotel you’re in.”

Will looked around, able to smell cigarette smoke just outside his door. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” He groaned and stretched, rolling off the bed to gather everything up. Good thing he had Wadsworth’s crate, it’d be easier to travel by bus that way.

“Thankfully, Chicago isn’t far. How did you sleep, Will?”

“Better,” Will whispered, started to pack up all his things, which wasn’t a lot, into his suitcase. “I’ll get the money and then head to New York. I’ll call you when I get there.”

“Please do. You will have more than enough for whatever you need,” Hannibal promised. “If you need a better hotel room once you arrive in New York, I’ve made a reservation for you somewhere suitable. If you do not need it, no matter.”

“You made me reservations somewhere?” Will asked, looking down at all his very few things in the suitcase. “Hopefully I won’t need it if I find my mom there.”

“Better to be prepared than to know you’re staying somewhere unseemly,” Hannibal reasoned, knowingly. 

Will rolled his eyes, packing up at the cat food and dishes as Wadsworth watched him with a tilted head. “We’ll be fine.”

“That’s what I’d like to ensure,” Hannibal quipped, but couldn’t help but smile. “Did you dream, Will?”

“A little,” Will said through another yawn.

“What did you dream about?” Hannibal asked. He pictured Will’s dreams as vivid, and deep like the finest art, and wished he could see them for himself. He was sure even the horror in them was beautiful.

“My mom, actually,” Will said softly, wistfully as he thought about her.

“What I imagined it’d be like to meet her, what she looks like.”

“What was she like, in your dream?” Hannibal asked.

“Beautiful, but… not very nice, not,” Will sighed, not sure how to explain his mother. “She was blunt.”

“You can be fairly blunt,” Hannibal pointed out, “and I would argue you are beautiful.”

“Then we should get along,” Will snorted, finishing packing as he dragged the hotel phone around the room, getting all caught up.

“I hope so,” Hannibal said, wondering that himself. “I think at the very least, this will be very interesting.”

“Interesting is an understatement,” Will said, all packed. “Okay. I need to crate up Wadsworth and then get out of here then.”

“Call when you can, I have nothing to occupy me but my studies. There is a finite amount of microbiology that a man can tolerate,” Hannibal joked, smiling against the phone.

“I will. Might be a day, depending on when I get there and get settled in,” Will said, “but as soon as I can I’ll call you.”

“I’ll look forward to it. Good luck, Will,” Hannibal said, and looked back at his dog, who looked like he wanted to be walked. “Your reservation is in SoHo, at a hotel called 11 Howard. It is safe, but not so ostentatious that you’ll feel uncomfortable.”

“Will they take cash only?” Will asked, just to be sure before he got here. “Most places won’t let me stay without a parent.”

“I’ve already pretended to be your father and everything will be taken care of, Will,” Hannibal chuckled. “Do you doubt my attention to detail?” he teased. 

“Worried, sorry,” Will said quieter this time. He was leaving the city his father was in, no coming back now.

“I think that’s only natural,” Hannibal agreed. “You’re on quite the adventure, Will. Everything is new and unexpected.”

“Yes, I know,” Will replied, quite aware of the things he had to do now, but he was okay with that, honestly.

“If there is anyone capable to succeeding in the journey ahead, it is you, and you are not alone. I am here, for anything you may need, Will,” Hannibal reminded his boyfriend. “I consider you part of my family.”

“My only family right now,” Will agreed. “Thank you, Hannibal. Wish you were taking the journey with me.”

“I am, as much as is possible,” Hannibal promised. “I will speak to you soon, Will. I love you.”

Will smiled, flushing, cheeks pink. “I love you, too, Hannibal. I’ll call later.” He hung up with that and packed up the cat, who only made more noise at him. “Hush.”

He took everything out to the hall and grabbed the key, he didn’t have much. He left the money for the night with the man at the desk, along with the key, and headed to the Western Union first to get the money, and then the Greyhound station for to head to New York.


	8. Chapter 8

With the address given, Will stepped up to the condo door where his mother lived. He’d checked into the hotel Hannibal told him to, and left Wadsworth there to settle down, he’d had quite a ride. Will was dressed in the best clothes he had, which wasn’t much, honestly, a nice green plaid and jeans, boots, and his hair combed. Sorta. He rang the bell.

After a moment, the door opened, and a woman with delicate features, large, hazel eyes, and dark curly hair opened the door. She looked down to see Will, and froze. Their features were eerily similar, and in an instant, the polite sweetness on her face faded, replaced by a more intense, serious expression as she regarded Will. “Well,” she said, “about time.”

“About time?” Will asked, blinking his large doe eyes at her. He was about her height, having grown a little since he left his father’s care.

“I knew if you were anything like me, you’d find me,” she said, looking at Will, eye to eye. “And if you weren’t anything like me, you’d stay with your father, and be happy with a life like that. So, couldn’t stand it anymore?”

“He’s drunk all the time,” Will explained, standing there, at her door, completely dumbfounded. He wanted to be angry, but he couldn’t bring himself and his empathy to be much more than surprised.

She opened the door after a moment, and let Will step inside. “Yeah. Sounds about right. He does that when he can’t handle things,” she sighed, and rolled her wide, pretty eyes as she shut the door behind Will, and looked him over more carefully. “You got my looks,” she said, frankly.

“His eyes, but that’s about it,” Will said, standing there, a little nervous. He should have called Hannibal first, but honestly, he wanted to meet his mom and be able to tell Hannibal about her. “I left him in Chicago.”

“I left him in California,” she said, bluntly, “and you. You don’t seem angry.” She was calm, very calm, and her eyes moved over Will perceptively, not missing a single detail, even if they weren’t maternal.

“I’ve been angry most of my life, but I haven’t a reason to be now. Been angry too long, what’s the point?” Will said, far more mature than his age,

She nodded, once, thoughtfully. “Like I said, I knew if you wanted to, if you weren’t happy with him and you had the brains for it, you’d find me easy enough. If you were happy there, then you’re fine without me, and here you are. How old are you, now? Fourteen?”

“Yes. I just had a birthday,” Will explained.

She gestured for Will to sit down and stepped into a very minimalistic, bright white kitchen to make them coffee. “Do you have questions for me, or do you have it pretty much figured out by now?” Jessica was hardly the warm-and-fuzzy sort, certainly not the kind of woman who would be happy to carpool and be involved in the PTA.

“I thought I did, but just on meeting you I get it,” Will said and followed her, taking in her home, her everything. She never wanted a kid, why would she? Baggage. But, here Will was, older, obviously capable of handling himself. “I’m good at that.”

Jessica looked over her shoulder at Will, with a darkly amused smirk. “Was that an insult, or a compliment? I’m not sure,” she said, as she made two small cups of strong coffee on a glossy, silver machine. The entire apartment was spare and mostly pure white. There was nothing there that didn’t need to be there, no fancy ornaments, but nothing ugly sticking out, either. It was mostly a blank canvas, or a scrupulously cleaned crime scene with not a fingerprint left behind. It seemed designed to give nothing away about the woman who lived there, and yet to leave an impression of wealth and comfort. 

“Could go either way,” Will mused as he looked around and then approached the woman who was his mother but not, and watched her with piercing blue eyes behind his glasses, sheltering himself a bit longer.

“Fair enough,” she said and handed Will a cup. “Nice glasses. Do they help?” she asked, with an arch of one carefully pencilled in eyebrow.

“For seeing? Sometimes. Keeping me from getting inside people too much? Sometimes,” Will chuckled a little and took them off instead. It was his mother after all. He put them in his shirt pocket and took the mug of coffee. He hadn’t had any since Hannibal. “Thanks.”

“You have nice eyes, you’re adorable. You could use that,” she said, sitting at a white, bare table.

Will sat down across from her, brows furrowed. “Use that?”

“To get what you want, things you need. Do you already?” she asked.

“I… don’t use my looks to get them,” Will said, though he knew that wasn’t honest either. He knew to an extent his looks, and tried to hide them most of the time, unless he was panhandling on the streets. 

“No?” Jessica asked, pointedly. “Because I could have sworn you made your eyes look even bigger than they are now when I first opened the door. There’s nothing wrong with it, you just know what you’ve got.”

“Maybe a little,” Will said, quietly, aware now where he got his perception from.

“That’s more honest,” she said with a nod. “Where are you living?”

“Hotel at the moment. My… boyfriend sent me money to help. He didn't like the idea of me on the street asking,” Will said, not that he would have done that, but it had worked to his advantage.

“Smart boyfriend. Why not stay with him?” she asked, smiling a little at the thought of Will having a little boyfriend somewhere.

“He's in Paris with his uncle,” Will answered, a tad forlorn at the thought. “We met in Germany last year when dad was stationed there.”

“Rich guy?” Jessica asked, over her coffee as they chatted. 

“Royalty, from Lithuania,” Will said with a knowing look at his mother. “It's not the reason I like him.”

“But it sure as Hell doesn’t hurt, does it? What sort of royalty?” she asked, her hazel eyes sparking with dark interest.

“His father was a count,” Will explained, rolling his eyes. “They aren't much of anything now. Just a bloodline.”

“Still, that’s something. Does he help you out?” Jessica asked, shrewdly. “I know you’re too young for a job, and you got here, somehow. Either you stole from your Dad, or …”

“He gave me enough to get here and a hotel,” Will said, sipping the coffee he choked down. “I'll pay him back later.”

“Not bad. Do you just have the one boyfriend?” Jessica watched Will drink, obviously not used to anything so dark, or so bitter.

“Yeah. Why would I need more than one? I barely got Hannibal,” Will mentioned, growing a little used to the bitter taste.

Jessica just looked amused at Will’s innocence, and took another swallow of coffee. “Do you love him?” she asked, jumping right to the chase.

 

“Yes,” Will answered quietly, and then nodded. “Of course. More than anyone and anything.”

“That’s a shame,” she said, almost wistfully. “Love can be a prison.”

“That why you left?” Will asked, genuinely. “Dad called you a monster before I left. Said Hannibal would be the same way…”

“Of course he did,” Jessica sighed, and shook her head, staring into the distance for a second. “He wanted to change me. He wanted me to give up who I am, and what I am and become something … boring, something tame for him. He couldn’t understand that I could love him, and leave him at the same time. I could, and I did. I don’t like cages, Will.”

“A mother is boring?” Will asked, not sure how one should be. He sighed. “Yeah, he wanted me to. Forget about Hannibal and just continue to take care of him.”

“It is to me. I didn’t grow up wanting to change diapers and watch a baby all day, but he did. He convinced himself that I could change, that he could … domesticate me. It wasn’t just having a baby, Will, it was leaving everything I was good at behind and becoming dull just so that he felt comfortable. I told him that wasn’t happening, and I left,” she said, without a shred of remorse.

Will's face twisted into a frown, but he felt for his mother since his father did the same to him. “He's not changed then.”

“Of course not,” she said, leaning a little closer over the table, locking eyes with her son. “He expects everyone else to change for him, and then calls us selfish. That’s rich. He knew who I was and what I did when he met me.”

“He wanted you to be not you. But refuses to change himself,” Will sighed, looking into his mug. “He probably know how he is, I bet it's one reason he drinks.” Not that Will hadn't fallen into similar footsteps until he moved out on his own and couldn't afford to keep it up.

“He is what he is,” Jessica said, and finished her coffee. “And we are what we are. What do you think we are?” she asked, with a tilt of her head. She wasn’t one for small talk, or pleasantries, and at least with Will, jumped right into the deep end.

“Hunters,” Will said, unsure, but it wasn’t like hunting with his dad, at all, actually. Will had taught himself to steal, to be a thief, to use his smarts for things he needed on the street. That was whole different kind of hunting.

Jessica’s eyes gleamed with a sort of pride, and she stood to pour Will a glass of rich, red juice from the fridge, and set it in front of him. “Now, why do you say that? Have you hunted?”

“I’ve been away from dad for a month. How do you think I lived?” Will asked, matter of factly, looking at the juice as if it were some sort of consolation prize.

“You can’t be a dummy and live like that, not for long, anyway,” Jessica admitted. “I should know.”

“You’ve done it?” Will asked, though he was sure his mother never did at the age he was now.

Jessica laughed and nodded with a wry smile, “when I was your age, and younger, I got by doing the same thing. Before long, I graduated to much bigger game,” she said, gesturing to the apartment around them. 

“Probably helps to be an adult, right?” Will questioned, mostly curious about his mother’s lifestyle and choices.

“To hunt somewhere like Wall Street? Yes,” she said, honestly, and leaned back in her chair. She seemed like the sort of woman who could convince anyone of anything with just the right tone of voice, and the right words. “But as long as you know what anyone wants to hear, well, age is just a detail. There are a lot of greedy, lazy, dirty people in the world, Will, and I don’t mind ripping them off.”

Lazy, dirty people sounded like the type that deserved it, honestly. Will could agree with that. His moral compass was slightly better than his mothers, and much more than his father’s. Will was on his own beaten path, walking to his own drum, trying to survive. “I just want to get by, get through school, college…”

“And what happens after college?” She asked, with a tilt of her pretty head. 

“I’ve thought about being a detective, or a cop. Use what skills I have,” Will shrugged, he knew his mother was not going to approve of that, but Will couldn’t let Hannibal be the only educated one between them. “Hannibal’s going to be a doctor, so I have to find something suitable.”

“A cop? You’re not going to make anything as a cop,” she said, with a sigh. “Why do you want to be one of them? That’s not your nature, Will. A wolf doesn’t just go be a sheep dog.”

“No, but he can hide among the sheep until later,” Will pointed out. “Blend in with society.”

She seemed to consider that, and shook her head. “Why not be what you are from the start? You’re better than a sheep.”

Will worried that if he was anything less than perfect, anything less than the best, and interesting on top of that, Hannibal would not be as interested. Besides, he had that need to want to protect people, to help them. “Because good people deserve to be helped, to be protected, too. From the bad ones. Stealing from them doesn’t fix anything.”

“Suit yourself, I suppose, but if you get caught up in how the world should be, you’re going to get run over someday by what it actually is. That’s why I’m a realist,” she said, and got up to make another cup of coffee for herself.

Will stared at the juice, dark as blood. “You can be a realist and also know that you can’t be immune from the whole world forever. You have it nice now, but someday it might catch up with you. That’s being real.”

“So, if you’re okay having your hopes stomped on … then I guess it’s fine, right?” Jessica asked as she sat down again, enjoying the talk more than she thought she would. Will was a bright kid. He wasn’t half bad.

“Can’t always get everything you want,” Will shrugged. He was used to not getting the things he wanted in life. Proof was being here, after all. “I’ve got a lot of time to figure it out.”

“You’re like an old man in a kid’s body,” she chuckled, and brushed some hair out of her eyes. “I guess you’ve had a lot of shit to build all that character.”

“I’ve been caring for myself since I can remember,” Will offered, not to guilt her, but to explain how he’d been the adult and not his father, whom she did leave him with.

“Did you come here to see if you can move in?” Jessica asked, once again, not about to mince words. 

“I told you, I have a hotel. I’ll find a way to make money. Hannibal thought it would be a good idea to at least reach out to other family members, but I don’t expect anything from you. Never have before,” Will explained, much more mature than his age.

Jessica thought for a moment, then stood and motioned for Will to follow her. She walked him down a bare hallway to a room at the end. “I have a guest room. You can stay here, provided you don’t get in my way and you don’t expect Mother of the year.”

“I’ve never expected mother of the year,” Will sassed, head canted toward his mother, if he could even call her that. He knew he’d never be able to anyway.

“Good,” Jessica said with a nod, and gave Will a slight, approving look before she headed back to the living room. “I think we’ll get along fine, then. How much do you have to bring?”

“Suitcase and a cat,” Will said, hoping she liked cats. “I take care of him, you won't have to.”

“What sort of cat?” she asked, with a raised brow.

“A picky one, but he doesn’t bother anyone,” Will insisted. “He’s brown and regal.”

“Sounds decent,” Jessica said, and looked toward the door. “That’s how cats could be. Ron hated my old cat.”

“He wasn’t fond of Wadsworth either,” Will sighed but then laughed. “And Wadsworth wasn’t fond of him, so it worked out.”

“Wadsworth? That’s cute. Bring him over,” she said.

Will downed the juice and stood. “I’ll… be back in a bit?”

“Sure,” she said, watching Will, like she was testing him.

“Do you want to come with me and help?” Will offered, head canted.

She considered the invitation. “I’ll carry the cat,” she decided, and plucked a set of keys from a dish on a glass table.

“Hopefully he likes you,” Will said, heading for the door, glasses back on before going out into the real world once more.

“I’ve never had a cat decide not to like me,” Jessica chuckled as she put a pair of sunglasses on, and a long, stylish, dark coat, and led Will into the hallway to an elevator.

“What about dogs?” Will asked, only curious, following his mother into the elevator.

“Dogs are alright,” she said, with a nod as the elevator descended to a parkade under the building. “I like big dogs.”

“Guard dogs,” Will commented, “I like all dogs. Dad wouldn’t let me get one, but Hannibal has one.”

“I don’t think a big dog would like living in an apartment, but I’m not against them, they’re good protection, nice animals,” Jessica said, as they walked to a black car that she unlocked.

Will got in, thinking that over. “Yeah, that’s true.” He buckled in, safely. “I want a house someday with a big yard for dogs, someday.”

“That’d be nice if you like being settled. I’ve thought about it when I’m too old to do all this anymore, just … somewhere quiet, big yard, no people,” she said as she drove out, onto the street. 

Will gave her the hotel address. “Yeah, I prefer the quiet. Somewhere out in the middle of nowhere.” He didn’t mention Hannibal and what he’d like, Will wasn’t stupid enough to know a lot of people would consider him too young to think about that sort of future.

“People are useful but … irritating,” Jessica admitted as they drove toward the hotel through thick, New York traffic.

“Yeah. I do all my schooling with online courses, by myself, so much easier,” Will explained, looking at the big city around them, bigger than any city he’d actually been in, well busier. Chicago had its moments, but he stuck to only certain parts.

“Do you have a computer?” she asked, as she took a corner, zipping past annoyed pedestrians.

“No. I go to the library usually. Can’t afford one,” Will explained, shrugging. He was resourceful, but a computer was a lot to steal.

“That’s a pain in the ass,” she said, as they slowed to a stop in gridlocked traffic. 

“I just get it all done for the week in one go and then I don’t have to worry about it. It’ll keep me out of your hair though,” Will offered, sincerely, the last thing he wanted to do was be in the way.

“I’m sure I can get you something so you don’t have to go to the library and sit beside some masterbating homeless guy at a computer terminal.”

Will snorted at that, covering his mouth with one hand. “That would be nice, thanks.”

“You just need a laptop or something, right? What are you studying?” 

“Basic high school stuff. Maths, English, social studies, all that,” Will explained, mostly done with his work, he’d been able to keep up and then some, he wouldn’t have much schooling left if he was able to keep it up.

“Should be easy for you,” she reasoned while they drove slowly. “Basic things.”

Will rolled his eyes. “It’s fast when I get to do it at my own pace.”

“You seem smarter than the average bear,” she agreed, with a little smirk, and stopped outside the hotel. Will was growing on her.

“Nothing better to do but be,” Will said with a smile as he got out, fishing the key from his pocket. He lead his mother to his room, unlocking the door. Immediately Wadsworth meowed at him, rubbing against his leg. “Hey. We're going. Where's your leash?” 

Jessica took her sunglasses off, and smiled at the handsome cat, crouching in her heels to offer her hand to him. “He’s handsome. Hello, Wadsworth, aren’t you gorgeous?” Wadsworth sniffed at Jessica’s fingertips, and bowed his head for a pet, which she gave him. “You have a leash for your cat?”

“Yeah, so he can go places with me,” Will said, going to find it, pulling it out of the suitcase.“He doesn’t like the crate, and he’s been cooped up now for the bus ride here. He’ll be happier to walk.”

Jessica was still petting the cat, rubbing her finger over his cheeks, which made him purr and nudge against her. He certainly preferred Will’s mother to his father. “Fine with me.”

Will clipped the leash to Wadsworth and handed it to his mother, and then zipped up the suitcase again, making sure he had the food and water bowls in there once more, and then stuffed the litter box in the crate, dragging everything to the door.

“Okay, we’re ready. I’ll drop the key at the office as we go out.”

Jessica was impressed at how organized Will was for a kid his age. She supposed he had to be, taking care of his father for so long, and put her sunglasses back on. “Sure.”

Will stopped by the office, handed over the key, and then put everything in the back of his mother’s car, and got in, Wadsworth jumpin through Jessica’s side and then curled up in Will’s lap, like this was just what they did often. Jessica chuckled at the cat, and climbed in, started the car, and drove off. “Has Ron tried to look for you?”

“I don’t know.” Will hadn’t tried to find out, he kept as far from his father as he could. “I’ve been careful not to leave a trail where he can find me if he has.”

“He won’t try to look for you with me,” she said, knowingly. “Even if he did, he’s got no idea where I am. How did you find me?”

“Hannibal helped. He has money,” Will said with a shake of his head. “I was going to find a way to see my birth certificate, but he did it for me, and then he had you tracked down.”

“He sounds like a smart guy,” she commented, “how well does he know you?”

“Better than anyone,” Will said, canting his head at his mother, curious. “We’ve kept in touch with letters and he gave me a phone card to call him.”

“So he doesn’t just know one side?” she asked.

“I haven’t hidden anything from him,” Will insisted.

Jessica considered that, and turned a corner. “Must be strange.”

“To have someone know me? He’s the only one.” Will shrugged, petting Wadsworth who purred, not at all minding the car so long as he was with Will.

“How long have you known each other?” he asked, curiously, and swore at a man who cut them off, almost growling under her breath.

“A year,” Will replied, watching his mother with the intent of putting all the memories he could into his mind to remember. He’d get a picture later for his book.

“That’s not bad, I thought you’d tell me a few weeks,” she said, bluntly, and turned back into the garage. “Going to marry this guy?”

Will flushed up to his ears that stuck out slightly from his curls. “Maybe. We at least want to live together and have three dogs and Wadsworth.”

Jessica laughed aloud, and parked in her usual spot. “Three? Pretty specific number. Do you have some sort of contract?”

“He told me only one, I bargained,” Will said with a big smile, and got out, handing his mother the leash for Wadsworth, and then got his suitcase and the cat stuff from the back.

“Bargaining is good,” Jessica said, and took Wadsworth’s leash. “You got him up to three? Pretty sure you can get him up to five next time you see him in person,” she said, knowingly as they got into the elevator.

“It’s a slow process,” Will laughed. “He has to be chipped away at.”

“Is he icy?” she asked, trying to get an idea of his personality. “Or a softie?”

“A mix of both,” Will said as they exited the elevator. “He sent me Wadsworth.”

“A mix is good,” she said, and watched Wadsworth trot out of the elevator. “Good taste in cats. I’m going to need to meet this guy before the wedding,” she said, dryly, and tossed Will a key, nodding at him to open the door himself.

Will set his stuff down and unlocked the door, which Wadsworth sniffed at first and then darted inside, dragging Jessica with him. Will laughed and dragged his stuff in. He set up Wadsworth’s bowl of food and water first, and then put out his favorite toy and then the litter box in the bathroom.

Jessica watched Will, and used her phone for a moment while he settled in. “I ordered pizza.”

“Pizza?” Will lit up at that, he hadn’t eaten much in his time away from his dad, and they never had pizza.

“Yeah, it’s New York,” Jessica said, relieved Will was happy enough with that. “Best pizza in the country.”

“Really?” Will hummed at the thought and then went to counter where the phone was, and looked at his mother “Do you mind if I use the phone? I told Hannibal I would call when I got here.”

“Don’t need to ask my permission if you’re paying for it,” she said, and sat on the couch after throwing her coat over a chair to let Wadsworth sniff her hand again.

Will pulled out his wallet and the phone card, dialing the numbers in, leaning against the counter as he waited for Hannibal to pick up.

“Hello, Will,” Hannibal said, after the second ring. “Are you in New York?”

“Yeah. At my mom’s now. I’ll be staying here,” Will answered, and quickly gave Hannibal the number, since he already had the address. “Wadsworth loves her.”

“Your mother’s… how is she?” Hannibal asked, his voice brimming with deep curiosity.

“Nothing like my dad,” Will answered, not wanting to go into details with her right there. 

“She’s in the room with you right now?” Hannibal asked, knowingly.

“Yes,” Will answered, elusively, chuckling a little under his breath. “She ordered pizza.”

Hannibal laughed at that, and Jessica got up from the couch with Wadsworth in one arm, winking at Will as she went into the other room … so they could talk about her. 

“Real Italian pizza?” Hannibal asked, focusing on the details, of course. 

“Well, New York pizza,” Will said, watching his mother leave with a contented Wadsworth in her grasp, he sighed. “Okay she left the room. She’s...really different, but it makes sense now why she left us.”

“Why is that? Do you look alike?” Hannibal asked, sitting on the edge of his flawlessly made bed as Will Jr. snored loudly on it.

“Yeah, I mean, I think so. I have dad’s eyes though,” Will explained, leaning on the counter where the phone was wired. “She’s very independent, free-willed, and nothing like my dad. She left because he wanted her to change.”

“Your father does have a history of wanting others to design their lives around his habits,” Hannibal noted. “Will she allow you to stay?”

“Yes. We’ll be staying here for a while I think,” Will answered, looking back down the hall. “I haven’t settled yet, I knew I needed to call you.”

“Thank you, I was curious,” Hannibal said, honestly. “I would have begun to worry.”

“I called as soon as I got things settled with her,” Will sighed, just happy to have Hannibal back on the line and not in a dumpy motel.

“I’m glad you are somewhere more secure than Chicago,” Hannibal said, “I discovered the address you gave me was not in a good neighborhood, Will.”

“I figured,” Will said, not surprised in the least. “I did what I had to do that wasn’t near my dad.”

“You weren’t injured, and you’re safe now,” Hannibal said, with a relieved sigh. “I do wish I could meet your mother. She sounds intriguing. No doubt she shares your dry sense of humor.”

“We are a lot alike, but I don’t think she’s empathic like me, quite opposite,” Will explained, a little quieter. He assumed his mother to be, but was realizing he was wrong.

“Two empaths in close company could be a disaster waiting to happen,” Hannibal said, wisely. “It’s quite possible your father drank to stop feeling so much. Your mother might be a better balance.”

“Yeah.” Will hopped up on the counter, swinging his legs. He hadn’t told Hannibal about his own drowning of emotions with alcohol that he had done a few weeks ago, at the lowest point. He hadn’t done it since, but he understood his father better that way.

“How will you continue school there?” Hannibal asked, filing Will’s non-committal response away into the back of his mind.

“She’s going to help me get a laptop, and finish it up the way I have been but without the library,” Will explained. “I think she might have internet here too.”

“What does your mother do for a living?” Hannibal asked, quite aware she’d have to do something prestigious to afford a place in Manhattan.

“I am not exactly sure, but I think it has a lot to with thievery,” Will whispered.

“She must be quite good,” Hannibal said, not shocked in the least. “Perhaps she’s where you’ve inherited your talents from.”

“There’s some of that, too,” Will replied, “I told her I wanted to be a cop or detective and she didn’t really like that.”

“Tell her she’d have someone on her side in whatever institution of justice you choose,” Hannibal laughed. 

“She would, or she might disown me again,” Will gave a little huffed laugh at that, it wasn’t as funny as it was to him.

Hannibal did the same, and laid back on his bed as they chatted. “She’s taken you in when you need it most, I can’t imagine she won’t become attached to you. You’re quite charming … in your own way.”

“In my own way…” Will rolled his eyes, the disdain evident in his tone. “You think she will?” Will wasn’t so sure yet.

“Yes, I do,” Hannibal said, with confidence in his deep voice. “Thieves value things of great beauty and rarity, you have both in spades.”

“Perhaps,” Will whispered, but smiled a little. Hannibal had a way of making even mediocre him seem like something wanted.

“There’s no need to worry,” Hannibal assured Will. “Be yourself.”

“Have so far. I think. Mostly,” Will laughed, a little nervous. “She wants to meet you.”

“I’d love that, if my uncle could be convinced. Sadly, I doubt very much he’d allow it,” Hannibal sighed. He’d just had a disagreement with his uncle before Will called.

“Yeah. She said at least before the wedding,” Will teased softly.

“Did she?” Hannibal asked, amused. He flushed softly, and stared up at the ornate ceiling as he imagined Will’s face, for the thousandth time that day. 

“Yes. So, we should try to do that before then,” Will said, all but brimming with happiness that Hannibal did not object to the idea. Will had always wanted a family, a real household, not like how he had grown up so far.

“We’ll make certain to do that,” Hannibal agreed, able to hear Will’s smile. “Please thank her for me.”

“I will,” Will said, not wanting to hang up, but he didn’t want to be too rude to his mother either, and pizza was on the way.

“I’m sure you’ll sleep more soundly now,” Hannibal said, and knew that he would sleep more soundly as well now that Will had found a place to settle, safely.

“I hope so. Hopefully Wadsworth won’t abandon post and sleep with her instead,” Will chuckled lightly, he wouldn’t mind too much.

“I don’t think he will,” Hannibal said, with a knowing smile. “Call when you can.”

“I will,” Will replied with a smile in his voice. He didn’t ever want to hang up.

Hannibal never wanted to hang up, either. The phone felt like a life line between them, connecting them for a while every time they talked. “What an adventure you’re having, Will.”

Honestly, Will wanted to be by the water and be able to fish, to have dogs, to relax, but this was what his life would be for now until he was older and done with school. He hoped he could last so long. “Not much of one without you.”

“We’ll have our own, very soon,” Hannibal promised, softly. “I am merely a phone call away.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t make you here,” Will insisted, but he knew what Hannibal meant either way.

“I wish that it did,” Hannibal sighed, and looked over at a sketch he had been working on of Will. 

“Yeah,” Will sighed. “I’m going to take pictures of this place and of my mom and send them to you first thing.”

“I’d love that,” Hannibal said, honestly. “I’ve begun my own book of the photos you send me. It’s far too empty for my liking. Please include some of yourself.”

“I’ll get more to you, I promise. I have a new city to explore that it a bit safer,” Will said, just from what he’d seen, he could tell he wouldn’t have to worry as much.

“Just think of the wine you can steal there,” Hannibal teased.

Will laughed. “I’ll have to scope out the shops first.”

“If you have the chance, I’d love a good chianti,” Hannibal said, with a smirk in his rich voice. 

“Can I ship wine?” Will asked, teasingly, sure that his mother would help him find a way, she seemed like the type who would figure it out.

“I think it’s legal,” Hannibal laughed. “Not that it being illegal would stop you.”

“It wouldn’t.” Will knew they were created excuses not to get off the phone, but he wanted to save some of the time he had on the card, just in case.

“I’ll let you get to your New York pizza,” Hannibal murmured. “I’m glad you’ve landed safely with your mother.”

“Thanks,” Will sighed, contented. “I’ll write a letter and tell you all about the pizza when I send the photos.”

“I’ll look forward to that,” Hannibal murmured, and hesitated before he made himself end the conversation. “I’ll talk to you later, Will. Sleep well.”

“You too, Hannibal,” Will said and sighed once more, then hung up. He set the phone down and hopped off the counter. He dragged his suitcase down the hall. “Where can I put my things?” he called out.

“In the guest room,” Jessica said, from her room, and came out, still holding Wadsworth. She put him down, and he trotted after Will. “How’s your boyfriend?”

“He’s fine,” Will said, going to the guest room to put the suitcase in there and then unpack his things.

“Happy you’re somewhere that’s not a hotel?” she asked, well aware that sketchy shit happened, even in nice hotels.

“Yes, he is,” Will said with a shake of his head. “I was fine, but at least this way he won’t worry.”

“You were fine?” she asked. “You’re sure?” Her tone was dry, hardly worried. She pulled out a crisp deck of cards and started to shuffle. 

Will shrugged his shoulders, clothes in the empty dresser now and his book set inside one of the drawers. Pulling out his camera, he watched her. “I promised Hannibal pictures.”

“Okay, but if this ends up on a wanted poster, this is our last pizza,” she joked, slyly, and sat on the couch with the cat so Will could take a picture.

“It won’t,” Will smiled and then focused the camera on his mother and snapped a photo, and then another. “Just one for my book, too.”

She flashed a smile, one as charming as Will’s could be. “Done? You should take one of you, too,” she said, standing to answer the door. “I’ll take one of you when I come back.”

“Oh, okay,” Will said, usually one to shy away from doing all of that, but he supposed he owed Hannibal something more up to date.

She paid for the pizza and came back with it, setting it on the table before she took Will’s camera and focused it on him. “Okay, ready?”

Not knowing how not to look awkward, Will just nodded, curls in his eyes. “Yeah.”

Jessica looked at Will through the camera and snapped a picture, then reached across the glass coffee table and put Wadsworth on him. “There, pet him.”

Will took the cat, who pawed at his face, and held him there, laughing. “Okay, okay…”

She took another photo, a much better one of Will laughing at the cat, and set the camera down. “Okay. Food. I’m starving. Plates and stuff are in the kitchen,” she said, and took a piece of pizza out to eat with her hands, obviously not hung up on formalities.

If she wasn’t, Will wasn’t going to worry about it either. He grabbed a piece and started to eat, Wadsworth watching him curiously as cheese dangled. “Mm, wow.”

“What, you’ve never had pepperoni pizza?” Jessica asked, between bites.

“Not like this,” Will answered after he swallowed. “The base sometimes made pizza, but we never ordered out.”

“Army pizza?” she asked with disgust, crinkling her nose at the thought. “That’s child abuse.”

“Yeah, tasted like cardboard,” Will laughed, shaking his head. The pizza in his hand was something he’d never experienced before.

“Well, New York is full of pizza … and perverts, rats, and weirdos. Enjoy the pizza,” she muttered between bites.

“So I there are a few things to look out for then,” Will commented back, taking another cheesy, stringy bite.

“The rats are mostly harmless,” Jessica said, with a little smirk. 

“Not worried about the rats,” Will laughed, shaking his head. “That’s what we have Wadsworth for.”

“Everything else though, that’s real. There are some fucking sick people out there. All I can tell you is trust your gut, and fight like hell if you need to, then tell me. I’ll do the rest.” She started on a second piece of pizza.

“Tell you after I’ve fought like hell?” Will canted his head to the side, blinking with interest.

“If I’m not there,” she said, with a nod. “First, get away from the creep, then tell me.”

“What will you do?” the boy asked as he finished his slice and sat back, petting the cat with is non-greasy hand.

“Take care of it,” Will’s mother said, evasively, but with an unsettling curl to the sides of her lips. “Things you don’t need to know about.”

“Because I’m too young?” Will quirked a brow at her, knowing full well she’d think so. As it were, he was young and not likely to win that fight with an adult.

“Because you don’t have experience yet,” she pointed out.

“That’s true,” Will agreed, pushing up his glasses. He reached for another piece of pizza, his stomach not yet protesting.

“So until you have experience, let me handle things like that,” she said, watching Will eat. He was a cute kid, and that worried her with what she knew about the city.

“How will I get experience?” he asked, wanting the very last details so he could work on it all.

She shrugged, and took another bite of pizza, thinking as she chewed and swallowed. “It’ll come. I could teach you a thing or two.”

“Promise?” Will asked, sea-blue eyes bright and earnest.

Jessica laughed out loud at how eager Will was, surprised. “Yeah. I promise, I’ll teach you most of what I know, kid.”

“Just most?” Will smiled sweetly, a tactic he learned worked pretty well on some people.

“That’s not going to work on me, kid,” she laughed, and shook her head. “Most.”

Will rolled his eyes and shrugged. He tried. “Good enough.” For now.

“Holy shit. How many pieces did you have?” Jessica asked, as she looked at the bits of pizza left between the two of them.

“I lost count,” Will said with raised brows, giving his lip an innocent, alluding bite.

“Yeah, me too,” Jessica said with a similar expression and put her feet up on the coffee table next to the near empty box of pizza. “What else do you like to eat? Thai food? Chinese?”

“Uhm,” Will bit his lip and watched his mother a moment. “I’ve only really eaten a lot of mac and cheese. Cheap steaks. Stuff like that.”

“Yeah, you’re not eating that shit anymore,” Jessica said with a shake of her head. “Because I’m sure as Hell not eating like that.”

“It’s all I knew how to make,” Will pointed out, but didn’t want to guilt his mother., so he backtracked.“I was in charge of dinners.”

“I’m pretty sure you were in charge of everything,” she sighed, and shook her head. “I was hoping he’d shape up and be a father for you. He wanted a baby so much, I was sure he’d grow up.”

“He did alright until I was old enough to reach the counters,” Will shrugged, taking the pizza box up in his hands, he set to sit it by the door. He’d take it out to the trash later.

“And then you started taking care of him?” Jessica asked, petting Wadsworth with one hand.

“That’s when he gave me chores,” Will corrected. He stopped himself on his way back realizing everything he did his father imprinted into him.

Jessica sighed through her nose, annoyed, and leaned back into the couch with a far off look in her eyes. “He thinks his problems are everyone’s fault but his.”

“Probably.” Will walked around and sat down on the couch next to his mother with a sigh, watching her, taking in every bit of her demeanor.

She looked over at Will, a moment of guilt crossing her fine features before she looked back at the wall. “What else do you need to settle in here?”

“Just the laptop, I can get clothes later, everything still fits,” Will answered, not wanting to put her out.

She chewed her lower lip, considering, and tapped her fingers on the leather seat of the couch. “Lets go get a computer before everything decent closes. We can walk. Want to pick out a new name or do you like this one?” she asked Will, like that was something people did all the time. In her world, it was.

“I wouldn’t know who else to be.” Will got his shoes and put them on once more, a bit snug. “I like my name.”

“Okay, Will it is,” Jessica said, and put her sunglasses and coat on again. “How long have you had those shoes?”

“I don’t recall.” Will was the same size as when he got them, and they were big then. He knew he’d would need a new pair soon, but he was set on getting them himself.

“We can buy shoes. New York has shoes, you know,” she said, and kept Wadsworth aside with her foot as she opened the door.

“Most places do,” Will replied, and grabbed his coat. He leaned down to pet Wadsworth. “We’ll be back. Stay here and sleep.”

Wadsworth nudged Will’s ankle, but sat down and let him and Jessica leave the apartment. They took the elevator down again, and stepped outside, onto the sidewalk. “There’s a store down this way. Do you hate macs?”

“What’s the difference?” Will asked, curious, stepping out onto the sidewalk with her.

“Between PCs and Macs?” Jessica asked, as they walked down the street, both stuffed full with pizza.

“Oh. The library used macs, I think. I know how to use those,” Will explained, keeping up with his mother, though lethargic from eating so much.

“We’ll go here,” she said, decisively, and led Will into the sleek, bright, black and white store.

Will’s eyes went wide as he entered, the place wasn’t large, but there was various tech along the tables on the walls, bolted down. Lap tops and desktop Macs.

“So, you probably want something small?” she asked, looking around casually.

“Yeah, if that’s possible,” Will said, peering over at everything that seemed pretty clunky, but he wouldn’t complain about size.

They were approached by a sales clerk, who asked what he could show them today. “He needs something to get on the internet, and … games,” she added in, figuring that was normal for a boy of Will’s age, and would stand out less than telling the clerk Will didn’t attend a “normal” school.

“Homework too,” Will said, catching on to what his mother was trying to do in a matter of seconds.

“Before games,” Jessica said, sternly, as the clerk walked them to a desktop computer.

Will smiled at his mother with a twinkle in his eye, as if knowing she wouldn’t actually enforce that, but she wouldn’t have to, not with him. “Yeah… before.”

“What do you think about this?” she asked Will, nodding at the computer.

“That’s… it won’t be able to move,” Will pointed out, looking at clerk. “Something mobile?”

“Laptop would be better, then,” the clerk said, and led them to the laptops. 

“Yes,” Will said and looked at all the types around. Nothing super small, but he could definitely put them in his messenger bag.

Jessica followed Will to the wall of laptops and took a look at one the clerk suggested, then showed it to Will. “What do you think?”

“It should do everything I need,” Will said, looking at the specs, but he knew very little about computers.

Jessica took a look and nodded, “we’ll take it. Are the games built in?” she asked, gesturing at the computer like she knew nothing at all about them.

“There are a couple, but most people who like games buy them separately,” the clerk said, nodding to a small wall of games. 

“It’s fine with what it has,” Will insisted, his mother already spending a lot.

“Maybe for your birthday, then,” she said, with a little smile, and patted Will’s back with one hand as they walked to the till. 

He was a few days from that, though he already considered himself as having turned fourteen. “You remembered?” he asked.

“I didn’t have pain medication when you were born, I couldn’t forget that with therapy,” Jessica said, wryly, as the sales clerk rang up the sale, and she paid in cash, casually, then handed Will the bag with his new laptop in it. “Let’s get you some shoes before your toes drill their ways through the ends of those.”

Will made a face, cringing, and then took the bag and followed Jessica out. “They aren’t so bad… yet.”

“You winced when you crammed your feet in there,” she said, factually. “I notice those things.”

“Oh. Okay. I mean, they are old,” Will agreed, keeping up with her.

“New life, new shoes,” she said, as they walked down the street together, briskly.

“Is that my motto?” Will laughed, he was much happier here even in the few hours he’d known his mother.

“It can be,” she said, and smiled over at Will. “Cheaper than new life, new car.”

“You’re lucky I don’t drive yet,” Will pointed out, tipping his face up to smile toward his mother. She was only taller because she wore heels.

“You don’t?” she asked, with mock surprise. “We’re going to have to fix that.”

“I can’t get my learners for another year,” Will insisted.

Jessica gave Will a little look. “We’ll go out somewhere in the country and make sure you know what you’re doing behind the wheel, in case of emergency.”

“Oh.” He hadn’t thought of that. Why hadn’t his dad thought of that? Right, right, too drunk. “Good idea.”

“Always good to have a few tricks up your sleeve,” Jessica hummed, and craned her neck to look in a shop window, then steered Will inside.

Will opened the door and slipped in, looking around he found his size down an aisle. He’d never had new shoes before, they were always second hand. The choices were staggering, and the boots were calling his name.

Jessica followed Will inside, not surprised to see him going for the boots. “What size are your feet? Put them in that … thing there,” she said, nodding to the foot-sizing instrument on the floor.

Will looked at the instrument and then followed the directions. “Says… ten.”

Jessica found a box of size ten boots, brown ones, and handed it to Will. “Here.”

“How’d you know?” Will asked, looking down at his dingy tennis shoes.

“Lucky guess,” she said with a little grin, and sat beside him on one of the benches for trying shoes on. 

“Dad?” Will asked, since his father did wear boots a lot. He undid the laces and took out the paper, sliding the shoes on. They were even a little big.

“They’re practical,” she answered, watching Will put them on. “Better?”

Will nodded and then took them off to be paid for, laying them into the box once more. He didn’t bother with his own shoes, he’d trade them out in a minute. “Yeah.”

Once everything was paid for, he tossed the old shoes and put he boots on, completing the flannel and khaki pant look. He gave his mother a smile and awkward hugged her, not too long, but a show of thanks.

Jessica paused, surprised, and gave him a hug back, briefly, neither of them usually affectionate people. “Ready to go? Does Wadsworth need anything?”

“He shouldn’t right now. He has food and a his litter box,” Will explained, feeling better with his toes in shoes that didn’t require he curl them to be comfortable.

“Does he play with toys?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” Will admitted. “Haven’t had time to try.”

“Let’s get him something before he attacks the couch,” she reasoned.

“Oh. Good point.” 

Luckily there was a pet store just a few stores down and Will grabbed the door for his mother, and stepped in after her. There was a whole aisle for cats, which he took in, brows raised as he inspected each row of silly mice toys.

“Anything he’d like? He’s so dignified,” Jessica said, removing her shades to look at the toys and beds.

“Never tried, he just likes to sleep and lay on me,” Will laughed. “Catnip?”

“Yeah, we’ll get him stoned,” she snickered, and took a large tub of catnip, smelling it through the plastic.

Will got a bag of a treats and a toy mouse. He looked at the laser pointer and grabbed that too. Something had to be entertaining to Wadsworth. “Hope he likes one of these.”

“He will. Cats love those things,” she said, unable to remember when she spent time with anyone without feeling bored and irritated, for a long time. 

“Then these will be fine,” Will answered, beaming over at her. 

“He’s just going to sleep with you, no point in getting him a bed … but this one is really nice,” she said, eyeing a little couch before she grabbed one, impulsively. “Okay, let’s get out of here before we buy more.”

Will laughed, watching his mother care for something was kind of nice, after all he’d known, or hadn’t known in his case, about her. “Okay, good idea. He doesn’t need to be spoiled.”

“Mild spoiling is … okay,” she said, as they went to the till, and set everything down. “I haven’t had a cat in a long time.”

“No? Too busy?” Will asked, brows raised a little bit into his hairline, always curious to learn more about elusive mother.

“Too busy, and I …” she paid for their purchases, snapping into a polite public persona as she did, then took their bags and put her sunglasses on again as they walked out. “I gave up getting attached, to anything.”

“Oh.” Will toted his bag with the laptop and followed his mother back to the apartment. He was tired after his bus trip and the food, and now the shopping.

Jessica looked after Will, and let him catch up, as he was lagging a little bit. “How long have you been awake?”

“Since about four this morning. I had to catch the bus in,” Will explained, just glad he’d be sleeping somewhere he wouldn’t have to worry about being awake suddenly.

“It might not be a bad idea to pass out a little early today,” she said, trying her best not to sound like a mom. They entered her building and took the elevator up.

“I’m sure once I change for bed, Wadsworth will want to sleep anyway,” Will said, aware that he could use the cat to make a few excuses.

“Yeah, the poor thing is probably tired,” Jessica agreed, with a little, knowing smile.

They got back inside and Will set the box down and opened it up right away, plugging the laptop in to let it charge. Setting it aside in his room, he then picked up Wadsworth and brought him over to see the new toys they had gotten.

Wadsworth purred when Will picked him up, and Jessica locked the door, and hung up her coat. “Did he miss you?”

“I think he did,” Will said, letting the cat nuzzle him and love him as if he were gone for hours.

Wadsworth nudged Will, and flexed his paws against Will’s shoulder, happily. “Do you have pajamas? A tooth brush?” Damn it, she sounded like a mother…

“Yeah, I got all that,” Will insisted, petting his prissy little feline, and then set the him down on the ground. “Here we got you a mouse to play with.” He unwrapped the burlap mouse and set it on the ground in front of Wadsworth.

Jessica smirked, and pulled a crinkly, shiny little toy out of her pocket, and put it down for the cat. She’d taken it right in front of Will, to see if he could spot her doing it, a test of sorts. The boy had noticed, but he hardly paid it much mind. A tiny toy? Not worth making a stink over when he stole wine often.

Wadworth pawed at the mouse and then looked at the crinkle toy as Will watched him cant his head curiously at it.

“I think he likes that one better. Why is things that are stolen are always better?”

“Because they are,” she said, and tugged it away from Wadsworth to throw it, so that he could race after it to bat it around again. “Did you see me take it?”

“Yeah. It’s just a toy,” Will shrugged, sprinkling catnip around over the other toys.

“Sharp eye,” she said, as she watched Will with his cat, and leaned one shoulder against the wall.

“Were you seeing if I’d say something? I’ve stolen worse,” Will pointed out, and threw the crinkly toy again.

“I wanted to see if you could see it, just … how aware you are. You passed.”

Will was passive about a lot of things, but being who he was, he had to be aware, hyper aware. He hummed, shoulders slumped. “What do I get? A prize?”

“Maybe,” Jessica said, with a tilt of her head, and watched Wadsworth roll on his back, batting the toys around, his eyes large and black with pupil.

“He’s pretty content,” Will said, changing the subject. He’d already gotten more than enough from his mother to last a long time. He stifled a yawn, hand over his mouth.

“I think that bed is ready if Wadsworth is worn out,” she said, as Will yawned. His nose crinkled when he did that. She had to admit, it was cute as hell. 

Will took off his glasses and stood. “Yeah, so tired from being lazy.” He smiled sleepily at his mother, but didn’t hug her again, one was enough for one day, right? “C’mon, Wads.”

“Night,” she said, touching Will’s hair as he walked by, unable to help it. 

“Night, mom,” Will said, voice cracking a little as he scooped up the cat and carted him off to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're rounding the corner on the end here, and I can leave it at the next chapter with a clear view of what is to come, or I can go one more after that and it will abruptly stop. Thoughts? Let me know.

Will and his mother went about their lives for a few years. Will kept in contact with Hannibal often, calling, writing, sending pictures. Will caught up and then some on his school work, and by the time he was nearly eighteen he was close to finishing high school, getting ready to look at college. His mother taught him to drive, various techniques for stealing, and how to get away with it if he was caught. Luckily he wasn’t.

Will grew in those years, dramatically, and looked like a young man now. Jessica scolded him for being ‘too tall’, playfully, but she was proud. 

“Are you awake?” she called down the hallway.

Sleeping well and eating well had done Will good, growing taller in that year or so. “Yeah,” he called out, yawning, as Wadsworth trotted down the hall with him to the kitchen.

She poured some coffee into two cups, and left one for Will in the counter. “Coffee on the counter.”

“Thanks,” he stifled and shuffled over to the counter, adding just a spoonful of sugar. Their lives were routine to a point, but their routines were in sync.

“What are you up to today?” she asked, downing her coffee. 

“Getting the last of my classes done,” Will murmured into his own mug.

“Done, done? As in done high school?” she asked, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, got a few more essays to write,” Will said, sitting down at the small table, curls in a disarray across his head. “Kinda easy to be done when it’s all I do.”

“Must be nice,” Jessica teased.

“What are you worried about?” Will teased back looking at her over the rim of his mug. Things were good here, he knew they wouldn’t always be, but for now, for this time, it was good.

“I have things going on, things that take work,” she said, with as much sass as Will gave her. “Being friendly to these wall street assholes is work, trust me. They’re the worst.”

Will snorted. “Glad it’s you and not me.”

“Kid, you have no idea,” she laughed, and finished her coffee, then grabbed her designer bag and keys. She turned to look at Will. “I was thinking maybe we could move, maybe Europe. I’m almost done with these clowns, can’t stay too long or people start to sniff around, right?”

“Really?” Will’s eyes lit up, him moving closer to Hannibal was all he’d been wanting for a while now. It wouldn’t be where the college he wanted to attend was, but he could change that up.

“Would that ruin your plans?” she asked, knowing full well that Will would love to be closer to his long-distance, long-time boyfriend, at last.

“Nothing I can’t change. I can find a college overseas,” Will explained quickly. “We might have to deal with dad when I use my passport though.”

Jessica laughed to herself, and walked closer to Will. “Honey, that’s what fake passports are for.” 

“Oh,” Will laughed with her, feeling stupid. “I didn’t think about that.”

“Think about what name you want to use, if you want to tell your boyfriend, don’t put any of it in writing, say it over the phone,” she warned him, as she got her coat on.

“I think maybe surprising him might be nice,” Will said with a smile, thoughtfully sipping his coffee. “Michael something…”

“Okay, Michael something, I’ll see what I can do,” she said and winked, “but I have to give you an awful middle name.”

“I guess you get the right since you did birth me,” Will chuckled, finishing his cup of coffee, he went back for another.

“Well, a bad middle name makes it sound less fake, because who the hell would do that to themselves? But yeah, that too. Okay, back later. Be good,” she said, with a smirk, and opened the door to leave.

“Bye, mom,” Will said, waving as he booted up his laptop to get to work on the rest of his last year of high school.

She smirked at him, and closed the door after shooing Wadsworth back into the apartment with her foot, and locked the door, as she did every morning when she left her son at home. Hopefully, she could get them a couple of passports made by the end of the week.

Wadsworth curled up on the couch next to him as he got to work, and then Will decided to call Hannibal instead. He had time to finish his work.

Hannibal answered, as he usually did, in a couple of rings. “Good morning, Will,” he said, with a smile in his tone.

Stifling another yawn, Will set the laptop on the coffee table. “Morning for me not for you.”

“Sadly, no,” Hannibal said, and smiled again as he sat on a velvet sofa near the fireplace. “Haven’t you had your coffee yet this morning?”

“I have, I was up late,” Will murmured, getting up to get another cup of coffee, his mother having bought a cordless phone so he could go into his room when she was there and have privacy if he called Hannibal. “I only have a few essays left.”

“And then you’ve officially graduated?” Hannibal asked, with a note of pride. They talked everyday, without fail. Hearing Will’s voice was Hannibal’s favourite sound. 

“Yes,” Will said, his accent having changed a little living in New York, and there was a hint of excitement there; he could barely contain not telling Hannibal they’d be moving soon.

“Congratulations will be in order,” Hannibal said, and leaned back in his couch, with a proud gleam in his eyes. “A pity there will not be a ceremony.”

“No need for all that,” Will laughed. “I don’t like parties.”

“I’d like to see you dressed up,” Hannibal replied, as he pulled his latest sketch book off of a table with a sharp pencil, and began to draw as they chatted, as he liked to do. “I think you’d be quite dapper.”

“Maybe,” Will said, penciling in a note on the pad of paper by the phone dock to call about suits later, as much as he hated the idea. “Have you thought about what college you’re going to?”

“I’ve applied to Johns Hopkins,” Hannibal said. “I wanted to surprise you, but I cannot wait to hear of their acceptance to tell you.”

Will froze, brow knit together thoughtfully. “That’s very close to me isn’t it?”

“It’s one of the many attractions, yes. It’s in Baltimore,” Hannibal murmured, with a smile.

“You’ve been accepted?” Will asked, carefully, as he looked up the website on his laptop for the college. Probably not where he’d end up, but maybe close by, if he didn’t go to Europe with his mother.

“I have submitted my application, but I anticipate being accepted. My marks are excellent,” Hannibal assured his boyfriend. 

“You’ll have to let me know so I can figure out where I should be,” Will admitted, laughing a little.

“You don’t know yet?” Hannibal asked, his eyes lighting when Will laughed. 

“I applied a few places, but mom was talking about going to Europe soon…” Will let that hang there a moment. “I was going to try and apply near you.”

Hannibal paused, surprised. “Europe?” A bubble of warmth swelled in his chest, and he smiled, widely. “I think you might like Europe very much, Will. France is especially beautiful.”

“So I hear,” Will teased, relaxing back into the couch, feet up on the coffee table next to the laptop. “But if you’re headed here for college in the next semester, I’ll stay.”

“Why did your mother suggest Europe?” Hannibal asked, curiously.

“I think she’s tired of New York, something about the people she ‘works’ with,” Will mentioned, he didn’t know it all, but he knew she was ripping them off.

“I see,” Hannibal said. “I’m content to remain here for my training if your mother is intent on moving.”

“I don’t have to stay with her,” Will pointed out. “I won’t delay where you need to go. The thought of seeing you in Paris was a nice one, but I’d be happy to see you at all.”

“Freedom is very close, for the both of us, we only have to decide what to do with it,” Hannibal said, happily.

“The semester won’t start for a few months, maybe we can spend time in Paris together before you and I return here?” Will suggested.

“That would be lovely, we’ll avoid my uncle,” Hannibal laughed.

“Maybe my mom can distract him,” Will chuckled and gave contented sigh. “She wants to go leave this week when I’m finished. She’s getting me a fake passport.”

“I was going to suggest as much,” Hannibal said. “Have you selected a new name?”

“Michael. Mom’s going to give me some horrible middle name,” Will explained. “I don’t mind as long as I get to you.”

“We may actually be able to see one another, soon,” Hannibal murmured, thrilled with the idea.

“With in the week or so,” Will commented, growing giddy with the idea.

“A week?” Hannibal asked, a fluttering feeling in his chest.

“Yeah. She really seemed to want to get out of here. I suspect a week,” Will explained, a smile evident in his voice. “I… can’t wait to see you.” It’d been years since they saw each other in person, no longer little boys.

Hannibal thought it would be months, at least. “We’ll find a way,” he promised, warm all over and flushed with happiness. 

“Soon enough,” Will said, pleased as pie to be able to surprise his boyfriend with this.

“I’ve been sketching you for so long that seeing you in person seems rather like I’m dreaming,” Hannibal laughed, his amber eyes bright.

.

“You won’t have to sketch for much longer,” Will promised, delighted.

“Does your mother have a preference as far as a country goes?” Hannibal asked. He stood up and paced with the phone as he talked to Will, his heart beating quickly with joy, symphonies running through his head.

“She hasn’t said. She mentioned it on her way out the door before I called you,” Will thoughtfully replied, and then wrote down a few other things on the pad of paper to remind himself to ask her.

“That’s quite something to mention on the way out,” Hannibal chuckled, and watched out the window. His uncle was having tea with someone in the garden. Hannibal narrowed his eyes at him.

“You’re an adult now, will your uncle allow you visit with us when we’re there?” Will asked, wanting to be sure he’d at least get to see Hannibal if they were going.

“There’s no need for him to know, my time here is coming to an end, he’s … served his purpose,” Hannibal said, as he watched his uncle, calmly.

“We’ll figure it out,” Will sighed, aware that Hannibal’s uncle had been very persistent with Hannibal meeting better people than the likes of Will.

“Yes, we will. There is no need to worry.” Hannibal sighed, and turned away from his window to sit on his bed. “He has another horrifying dinner with a ‘friend’ arranged for me tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Will sighed, holding back the almost audible sound of his displeasement in that.

“I’ve decided that I’m going to psychoanalyze her,” Hannibal said, with a soft smile. He found a way to ruin every single date his uncle forced him to go on, somehow. “With brutal and complete honesty, not a single punch pulled, as you’d say. I think it will be over before the entree is served.”

Will bit his tongue to keep from saying all the things he wanted to about Hannibal’s uncle and choice of dates for his nephew, but instead he let go of another sigh. “Sorry to miss it.”

Hannibal tilted his head, which made his caramel-coloured hair rumple against his bed covers. “I’d much rather dine with you, Will.”

“You wouldn’t catch me dead in one of those fancy places you’re always talking about,” Will pointed out, more aware now that he was older of their very different ways of life and lifestyles.

“In that case, I would love to dine with you somewhere we can agree upon,” Hannibal laughed. “Perhaps by the bank of a quiet lake in a beautiful park…”

“Anywhere,” Will said honestly, though it wouldn’t mean he’d go quietly. “As long as we’re both there.”

“Even a fussy restaurant with far too many utensils?” Hannibal asked, softly, so in love with Will that he felt his heart was going to burst.

“It’s the noise I’d worry about,” Will murmured, but there was a smile to his tone. “Privacy would be nice.”

“Yes, privacy would be … heavenly,” Hannibal sighed. “Perhaps the secluded lake would be more ideal.”

“You are in Paris. We can get wine, cheese, bread. Make a picnic,” Will suggested, giddy at the thought. “A nicer attempt than our original.”

“That would be perfect,” Hannibal agreed, and rolled his eyes, ignoring the knock at his bedroom door. “I’ll pack all the food, you can bring the wine, as per usual.”

“I’ll do my best,” Will replied, frowning when he heard the knock. “Do you have to go?”

“Soon, yes,” Hannibal said, casually, obviously in no hurry at all to leave. “We’ll see one another soon, Will.”

“We will. I’ll get answers from mom today and hurry to finish my work so we’ll be free to do as we wish when we’re reunited,” Will promised as Wadsworth pawed at his chest and sat on his lap.

“It cannot be soon enough,” Hannibal said, wistfully, and swallowed hard. 

“I’ll let you go,” Will whispered as the cat started to purr into the phone. “I’ll see you soon.”

“I’ll see you soon, Will,” Hannibal murmured, “I’ll call later.”

“Okay.” Will sighed, reluctant. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Will. I won’t be long,” Hannibal promised, able to hear the little note of unhappiness in Will’s voice that he had to endure another one of his uncle’s terrible matchmaking efforts.

“Okay,” Will said and finally hung up, getting back to finishing his last bit of school work.

***  
Hours passed before Hannibal called Will, it was night time in New York. Will’s phone rang, and Wadsworth blinked at it, tilting his head. Will ran to get it before his mother could, and picked it up, going into his room. 

“Hannibal?” Will had been worried when he hadn’t heard anything all day.

“I’m sorry for the delay, Will,” Hannibal said into the phone, sincerely, as he looked at the pool of blood on the floor. “I hope I didn’t worry you.” He wiped the blade of the knife in his hand on a linen napkin, and watched the brilliant red spread through the fine fabric, growing like a quickly-spreading bloom.

Will’s mind had gone to a lot of different places, rejection was one of them, but he swallowed that down on hearing Hannibal’s voice. “No, of course not… Are- are you okay?”

“I’m quite well,” Hannibal said, nearly cheerfully, and took a deep breath of fresh air after opening the kitchen windows. Sunlight spilled through them, and onto the dead, bloodied body that lay crumpled on the floor. “Better than ever, in fact. The date was dreadful,” he reassured his boyfriend. “My uncle seemed to have given up on transferring my interests to a woman, and instead, presented me with a boy my own age. He was terribly pretentious, and full of himself. Much to my chagrin, he adored being psychoanalyzed.”

“How did you get rid of him?” Will asked, not at all liking the sound of Hannibal’s cheeriness.

“I told him the truth, I already have a boyfriend, I was not interested in … that sort of party, no matter what my uncle may have implied,” Hannibal said, still amused by the turn of phrase. “He left, and I confronted my uncle who had rifled through my journals and sketchpads to discover what would appeal to me. My date this evening had hair like yours, but dark eyes, and he was rather boring toward the end,” Hannibal said, as he used his foot to turn his uncle’s dead body over while he talked.

“Oh,” Will sat on the edge of his bed, the cat rubbing against his legs. “That was rude of him.”

“Very rude,” Hannibal agreed, calmly, and contemplated what he would do with the body. “He’s left now, to join his wife in Japan. I hope he stays there a long time,” Hannibal mused, and pulled a large knife from the wood block on the counter.

“He had a wife?” Will breathed out slowly, something was amiss here but he couldn’t pin it down, not with Hannibal acting so strangely and not being there with him.

“My uncle? Yes,” Hannibal said, and admired his face in the blade of the knife as he spoke to Will, just for a moment, then moved to the stereo to put some music on. He had a lot of work to do, after all, and thankfully, an empty house in which to do it. The Lady Murasaki and their staff had gone to Japan for a trip, and Robertas was due to join them. The timing had been perfect. Hannibal was to be left in the empty house, but would be followed by lurking security guards if he left the gates of the property.

“You never spoke of her,” Will commented, feeling a ripping distraction through Hannibal that he couldn’t explain, his empathy was confusing in long distances. “I… guess it will be easier now to see you.”

“She was not always here, and when she was, we rarely spoke,” Hannibal said, and wiped a little blood off of the counter with his finger, as he considered telling Will the truth. “I wish you were here, Will.”

“Five days,” Will whispered, chewing the inside of his cheek.

“Really? Here in Paris in five days?” Hannibal asked, softly elated.

“Yeah,” Will said with a bigger smile. “We’re just waiting for the passports. I’m done with school…”

“I can’t believe it,” Hannibal smiled. They were both smiling now, Will in his room in New York, Hannibal in the bloodied kitchen. “I’ve seen your photos so many times, seeing you move and breathe will be overwhelming.”

“I’m getting a suit tailored,” Will blurted out, and then covered his mouth. That was meant to be a surprise.

Hannibal laughed at that, delighted. “A suit? Just to come and see me?”

“You said you wanted to see me in one, So I’m getting one made,” Will laughed at himself for being silly about it. “I’ve never worn one.”

“Should I wear a flannel shirt?” Hannibal chuckled, and felt his face ache from smiling. “I cannot wait to see you.”

Will laughed. “You can wear anything you want.”

“You will be stunning,” Hannibal said.

“So will you, but you usually are,” Will teased, looking over at the book of pictures he had and the one of Hannibal he kept open.

“Now five days seems as though it will last forever,” Hannibal sighed, still smiling. “What colour will your suit be?”

“Grey,” Will replied. “Kind of silvery.”

“You will look magnificent,” Hannibal said, as he put an apron on, and began to cut through his uncle’s clothes with a knife.

“We’ll see,” Will murmured, focusing on Hannibal’s task in the background. “Busy?”

“About to prepare lunch,” Hannibal said, slyly.

Will narrowed his eyes. “What's for lunch?”

“Venison,” Hannibal answered as he used the knife to begin to make the necessary cuts. “He was a large, proud, old stag who lived a long life on the property. He was already badly wounded, outmatched by a young buck,” Hannibal said, recalling the look of horror and realization on his uncle’s face after he’d stabbed him the first time. “It was best for him that I put him out of his misery.”

“You went hunting?” Will asked, trying to piece it all together, but nothing fit into Hannibal’s timeline. 

“Yes, and found I quite like it,” Hannibal said, as he stripped wrinkled skin off of his uncle’s body, fascinated by the experience, by the vibrant wealth of color under dried up, beige skin.

“You’ll have to show me pictures of your prize,” Will offered, genuinely curious. “When I get there.”

Hannibal stared down at the body, blood glittering like rubies in the sunshine. It was strangely beautiful. “Yes, yes I will,” he said, “perhaps I’ll marinate a nice loin.”

“I’m sure mom and I would love to have dinner cooked by you,” Will reassured, though he could not shake the strange feeling in his chest about all this. “Are you okay?”

Hannibal stopped staring at the blood, and sat back, closing his eyes, focusing on Will on the other end of the phone. “Yes. I’m very happy, Will, I am better and more myself in this moment than I have been in a very long time, I assure you. I apologize if I seem distracted.”

“It’s okay. If you’re busy with your… food, I can let you go,” Will offered, quietly, controlled.

“No, please don’t,” Hannibal said, honestly. “How is Wadsworth?” he asked, standing to walk into the dining room with the phone in hand.

“He’s the same as always,” Will laughed, petting the cat’s head. “Spoiled.”

“He deserves to be spoiled, as do you,” Hannibal said, able to hear Wadsworth purring from where he sat near the phone. “I look forward to doing precisely that.”

“I don’t need spoiling,” Will insisted, shaking his head. “Seeing you will be enough for me.”

“Seeing you will be overwhelming, especially in a suit,” Hannibal said, smiling widely again. He looked utterly charmed by just the thought of it.

“I hope to leave you breathless then,” Will whispered, biting his lip in thought.

Hannibal’s heart skipped a beat, and he closed his eyes. “I have no doubt that you will,” he whispered back. They were much more grown up now than they had been when they were separated.

“If your pictures are anything to say for how you look…” Will teased a little, having always been attracted to Hannibal from the start, inside and out.

“I have not enhanced any of them,” Hannibal promised with a laugh.

“I only meant that you are probably even more handsome now in person,” Will said, petting Wadsworth next to him. The cat was going to hate the travel.

“I’m sure you are, too. Only five more days, and we can find out,” Hannibal said, euphorically. 

“We can,” Will sighed, contented as Wadsworth purred into the receiver. 

“How tall are you, now?” Hannibal asked.

“About five foot ten,” Will answered, knowing it wasn’t very tall, but it was above average. Neither his father or mother were tall either.

“You’ve grown so much under your mother’s care,” Hannibal said, and looked at the spot he knew Will’s eyes would be, if Will were standing in front of him.

“She helps me out, I’m not required to just care for her and only that,” Will laughed at the thought, his mother would never allow that. “I’ve been happier here, that’s true.”

“I could tell, from your voice, from the very first day,” Hannibal said, honestly. “I was quite relieved.”

“Me too,” Will sighed. Honestly, he was sure he’d have been able to have kept it up in Chicago.

“Where do you plan to stay?” Hannibal asked.

“In Paris? I don’t know, mom said she was going to figure that out,” Will shrugged, laying back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Soon, he’d be with Hannibal, not here.

“The rest of the family will be out for some time, you’re both welcome here. We have plenty of room,” Hannibal said, as he looked over the huge, empty mansion.

“Oh, I’ll let mom know,” Will said, getting to his feet once more, he slipped out into the hall, looking for his mother. “Mom? Hannibal says he’ll have the house in Paris to himself if we want to stay there.”

Will’s mother looked up from her own computer, eyebrow arched. She would usually have preferred a hotel, but Will’s eyes were so hopeful and bright that she felt herself bend a little. “If he’s got room for us, and I get my own bathroom? Sure.”

“Can she have her own bathroom?” Will asked, but he was smiling ear-to-ear, wanting nothing more than to be in the same house with Hannibal once again. A Hotel would seem so far away.

“Yes, of course. She will have all the privacy she desires,” Hannibal promised.

“Yes, mom,” Will said and then walked back to his room, more than content to know his mother wouldn’t complain or change her mind.

“She agrees?” Hannibal asked, his eyes alight with the prospect of having Will as a guest.

“She does,” Will said, flopping down on the bed once more. “We’ll be in the same house soon.”

“I have a lot of work to do, in that case, I’d like everything to be perfect for the two of you.”

“I won’t keep you. We’ll need to start packing up,” Will explained, aware his mother just might stay in Europe when they came to America.

“No matter how long our conversations are, I am always reluctant to end them. I’ll talk to you again, soon,” Hannibal promised.

“Yes, I’ll be in contact, let you know our flight time,” Will sighed, his whole body buzzing with excitement.

“I’ll see you soon, Will,” Hannibal said, feeling precisely the same way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters ten and Eleven were added together and the very last two pages deleted as the scene never finished. However, you have a clear vision here on how it will be and their happy ending! Again, this was never intended to be the last chapter, but I think it works well. Enjoy! -Tab

A week later, Will and Jessica were coming off their flight to Paris, Will was gathering up Wadsworths crate while she got the luggage, and then met in the middle, waiting for Hannibal, who said he would be meeting them so they would have to get a taxi. Will rocked a little on his feet, looking everywhere, nervously. The sun lit up the silvery grey suit he wore, topped with a shiny light blue tie his mother insisted brought out his eyes. Will pushed a few stray curls from his eyes, loosened from the long flight and no longer pulled back with the gel his mother helped him with much earlier that day.

Out of the little crowd of waiting people, one young man stood out, effortlessly. Hannibal was tall now, an even six feet, and absolutely stunning. His high cheekbones were even more pronounced now, and his dark, amber eyes were lit by the sun that also shone through his dark blond, almost toffee-coloured hair. He smiled when he spotted Will, staring at him, awestruck for a moment before he stepped forward. Jessica gave a little whistle in Will’s ear and patted his back. “Damn.”

Flushing up to his ears, Will gave his mother a sly glance out of the side of his eye as Wadsworth meowed from the crate at his feet. His own feet would not move, glued to the ground with nerves he knew he shouldn’t have, but Hannibal had gotten far more handsome than his pictures had lead on to.

Hannibal took another step closer, and another, standing in front of Will at last. Will’s eyes were dazzling, no sketch Hannibal had done over the last year could possibly have captured how handsome Will had become. “Hello, Will.”

Still stunned, Will had to mentally shake himself from his reverie and take one step closer to Hannibal so they were toe-to-toe. Hannibal was only a little taller, not that it mattered much. “I was right, the pictures did you no justice…”

“Nor did yours,” Hannibal said, and had to remind himself to breathe. “Well, hug, for Christ’s sake,” Jessica said, bluntly, and picked Wadsworth’s kennel up. “Do you want me to turn my back? Okay. I’ll be over there,” she said, and turned around, heading to a gift shop.

Will rolled his eyes at his mother, but then stepped in and hugged Hannibal around his shoulders tightly, tucking his nose in against his neck, a familiar and yet different scent all together. Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will’s waist, slowly, and held him close, quite aware that both of their hearts were pounding fast as they held each other for the first time in far, far too long. “I’ve missed you.”

Will finally felt whole again, he realized, as he pulled back enough to look Hannibal in the eye. He’d foregone the glasses, aware he wouldn’t need them around Hannibal, and never had. “I’ve missed you, too.”

Hannibal touched Will’s cheek, marvelling at the rosieness of his face. “You have become stunning,” he said, quietly, staring at Will. Hannibal was not easy to impress, but Will had absolutely floored him. Anthony Dimmond could never, in a million years, arrest Hannibal’s attention as Will did.

Flushing a little harder, Will smiled, a bit awkwardly, leaning into Hannibal’s touch as though he’d needed it for so long. “Thank you… so have you.”

Hannibal flushed a little deeper, and took one of Will’s hands in his, staring as people went around them like a river around a rock. “My sketches did not come close to capturing your eyes,” he murmured. “Shall we retrieve your mother?”

“We should,” Will smiled brighter, letting go of one of Hannibal’s hand so they could at least properly walk. He grabbed his own suitcase his mother had left there.

“How was your flight?” Hannibal asked, forcing his love-struck mind to focus on normal conversation again, for the time being.

“Good. Long,” Will replied as they walked into the gift shop to hunt down his mother.

Will’s mother met them near the door, and removed her large sunglasses. “Hi, nice to finally meet you. I’m Jessica-” she offered her hand to Hannibal and corrected herself, “well, I’m Natalie now…” she said, using her latest assumed alias. Hannibal smiled, and shook her hand gallantly. “It is wonderful to meet you at last … Natalie. I can see where Will inherited his good looks.”

Will snorted, covering his face after, and grabbed Wadsworth’s crate where his mother put it down and tugged on his suitcase. “Let’s catch up in the car?” There were far too many people around for Will’s liking.

“Sure, sure,” Jessica said, and patted Will’s back as Hannibal nodded his agreement and led Will and his mother out of the store and toward the parkade.

“Some things never change,” Hannibal said, fondly.

“What?” Will asked, the more they went through the crowd, the more distant he seemed to grow.

“Your dislike of crowds,” Hannibal said, fondly, as Jessica put a stranger’s wallet in her purse, nonchalantly. 

Will gave his mother a look, but nothing was said. “No, I don’t. It’s all distracting,” he replied to Hannibal.

“Then I think you’ll like the manor, it’s in the city limits, but the large property around it gives a feeling of tranquility,” he said, and smiled at Will. “How did you manage in New York?”

“Glasses, if I went out,” Will said, shrugging. “I have the ability to blend in and most people won’t bother me.”

Hannibal stopped at a very nice looking, sleek mercedes and unlocked it, opening the door for Will’s mother who got in with a little smile, and settled Wadsworth next to her in the back seat. “He got approached to be a model…” she bragged, aware that Will would be embarrassed.

“Mom-” Will said, putting the luggage in the trunk. 

“He was, on the street, too. Well, in the subway,” she said, revelling in making Will blush. 

Will shut the door and got into the front with Hannibal as if it might hurt his mother’s feeling a little that he didn’t sit with her, but he knew better. “They were just being nice.”

“Honey, modelling agencies in New York are not known to be nice,” Jessica corrected him, “or, it was a random pervert, that’s also possible.” Hannibal laughed and climbed in behind the wheel. His legs were long enough that the seat had to be put back much further than Will’s. He started the car and backed them out of the spot. “I’d prefer to think the first.”

Will groaned at the thought. He’d ignored the man all together that day, not willing to know which it was. “How about we just say it never happened?”

“Most people would brag about that for the rest of their lives,” Will’s mother pointed out as Hannibal drove them out of the airport, smoothly. “He’s been blessed with the gift of modesty,” Hannibal said, and touched Will’s hand with his own.

“Gift of reality,” Will corrected, which was odd coming from a young man with the gift of imagination. “People like that only use you.”

Hannibal just squeezed Will’s hand. “I’m grateful you have a good head on your shoulders, Will.”

Will’s gaze slipped over their hands and then to Hannibal’s sharp features, finding himself staring, twitterpated and lovestruck all over again. “Got my mom to thank for that.”

“You were practical before you found me,” she said, frankly, amused as she stared back and forth between the two love-struck teenagers. “That much is true,” Hannibal agreed, able to remember Will when he was younger, and much smaller. It was difficult to focus on the road.

“Happens when you have a drunk dad to take care of,” Will murmured, mostly under his breath, and then let it go. Things had been better in the years since he left Ron behind.

“Have you heard from him at all? Or of him?” Hannibal asked, curiously.

“No. We keep a low profile,” Will shrugged. “And I’m sure if he wanted to find me, he would. But he doesn’t want to.”

“I can only imagine he lost himself in his hobby,” Hannibal said, as he brushed his thumb over Will’s hand. “You mean drank himself to death,” Will’s mother said, without varnish.

“I think if he died, the Air Force would have tried to find me harder,” Will explained, thoughtfully. He was Ron’s only living kin, that they were aware of.

“Regardless, he’s no longer an influence in your life,” Hannibal said, with relief. 

“Thankfully,” Will smiled over at Hannibal, less serious looking around him, the youthfulness he ought to be.

“I was relieved when you broke free, and even more relieved when you found your lovely mother,” Hannibal said. 

“You found her,” Will pointed out, though they had one a lot of team work together to get to that point. Hannibal had the resources Will had not.

“How the hell did you find me?” Jessica asked, always curious about that.

Hannibal chuckled, “I recognized a pattern, or a series of patterns in name choice, timing, the places you chose to live, assumed occupations, and deduced from that pattern,” he said.

“A lot of people have tried and failed, and you did it,” she said, with an admiring nod.

“Hannibal is very resourceful. He could be a detective if he wanted, but he’d prefer to be a doctor,” Will teased, squeezing Hannibal’s hand.

“I think Will would make a better detective,” Hannibal said, with a smile.

“Why a doctor?” Jessica asked, shrewdly.

“I have a passion for anatomy,” Hannibal explained.

Will looked back at his mother with a shrug. He hardly understood it either, but people liked what they liked. He curled his fingers tighter against Hannibal’s, taking in the buildings around them as they headed toward Hannibal’s home.

The city gave way to expensive looking mansions that eventually were hidden behind tall hedges with iron gates. Hannibal turned into a long drive that wound up a hill. “Thankfully, we don’t get city noise here.”

“None at all?” Will asked, having never seen anything so large, not up close like this.

It felt as though they were driving through a beautifully wooded park, not up to a house. “Barely any at all, and we’re afforded a nice view of the skyline.”

He’d grown a little used to the busy streets where he and his mother lived, but the quiet would be nice again. “It’s beautiful here.”

“It has been in our family a very long time, thank you,” Hannibal said, and put a code in a keypad to open wrought-iron gates that revealed a stately, large chateau made of stone at the top of the hill.

Never had there been anything more stunning to Will, besides Hannibal next to him. He took everything in as they drove toward the house. “You’ve lived here all these years? I don’t know why I imagined worse.”

Hannibal laughed as he parked the car. “The house is beautiful, certainly, but has not been a home to me.”

Will smiled fondly at Hannibal and opened his door, going to the back to get the luggage out and then his mother’s door for her. 

Hannibal stared at Will, dazed by his beauty before he climbed out and insisted on carrying the luggage for them to the large, polished oak doors. “Even the doorman went with my Uncle and Aunt abroad, it is just the three of us here.”

“He didn’t even leave anyone to spy on you?” Will asked, getting Wadsworth from the back, who meowed louder, wanting out. He followed after Hannibal, keeping up.

“They seem to have tired of the task. Without my uncle hounding them, perhaps they’ve taken a vacation themselves,” Hannibal explained, and opened the doors, letting Will and his mother into the spotless chateau.

Will walked in after his mother, looking around. He knew something was amiss, but he wasn’t going to bother Hannibal about right away. “Even more impressive inside.”

“It was built centuries ago, we’ve tried to keep as much of it faithful to the original design while providing modern amenities,” Hannibal explained, and walked up a long, gracefully curved staircase.

“I like it,” Will said, keeping up with Hannibal as they climbed the stairs, hoping to let Wadsworth out. Luckily, he had sent Hannibal a list of things the cat would need so they weren’t stuck bringing the litter and food in the suitcase.

“Ms. Fuller, this will be your room. Settle in and when you like, the kitchen is well-stocked, should you need anything,” Hannibal said as Jessica looked into, then entered a massive, opulent bedroom. 

“This will do,” she chuckled, “thank you.” She took her bag, and shut the door, leaving Will and Hannibal alone.

“She won’t be bothering us much, she said she had work to attend to anyway,” Will whispered as they walked further down the hall.

“I can only imagine,” Hannibal chuckled, and stared at will as they walked together. “I cannot quite believe you are here.”

“Yet here I am,” Will said, smiling at Hannibal. Wadsworth mewed in the cage, growing antsy.

Hannibal turned a corner, and opened a door to a bedroom, swathed in mahogany and soft green colors. “Your room, and Wadsworth’s room, if he chooses.”

Will’s smiled fell a little, hoping they’d once against share space, but that was okay. He walked in and set the carrier on the bed and opened the crate door. Wadsworth slowly pranced out, sniffing.

“Hello, Wadsworth,” Hannibal said with a smile as he sat on Will’s bed and pet the cat with one hand, smiling as Wadsworth sniffed him. “I’m sure he does not remember me.”

“He might or might not.” Will smiled and set his luggage on the bed, unpacking his camera to get a picture of Hannibal and Wadsworth together.

Hannibal laid on the bed, and Wadsworth very slowly laid next to him, purring. They matched, both of them sleek, handsome and regal looking. “He seems to accept me, nonetheless.”

“You’re just like him,” Will pointed out and slipped off his shoes before crawling on to the bed, plopping down next to Hannibal, just to stare at him.

Just then, the sound of four large feet running up the stairs filled the hallway, and an enormous, pale Irish Wolfhound ran into the room to jump on the bed with enthusiasm. “Will Junior-” Hannibal managed, and stood with Wadsworth to keep him from the curious dog.

Will laughed and hugged the dog to him. “He’s huge…”

The dog wagged furiously and looked up at his name sake, then leaned against his chest before he licked Will’s chin. “I’m sorry, he’s ferociously affectionate,” Hannibal said with a laugh.

“I love him,” Will chuckled, and hugged the dog to him, not minding the hair all of his nice suit at all.

“I thought you would,” Hannibal said as he watched the dog greet Will like he’d known him forever. 

“We’ll have to just call him Junior,” Will commented, laying with the dog as Hannibal bonded with the cat, each with their respective should have been pets.

“Junior it is,” Hannibal said, thinking the same thing as he watched Will. “My room is attached to yours, it’s just through this door,” Hannibal said, nodding to a polished door in one of the walls. He went to it and opened the door, stepping through, and waited for Will and Junior to follow.

“Attached?” Will asked, getting to his feet, he motioning the dog to follow, which he did.

“Adjoined, yes,” Hannibal said, as Will and the dog followed. Junior sniffed at the cat in Hannibal’s arms, wagging as the cat shot him a scornful look.

“Wadsworth isn’t too fond of dogs, but he’s used to them,” Will commented, giving the cat a little pet to calm him and then slipped his arm around Hannibal’s waist. “I was afraid you’d be somewhere else down this big hall.”

“No, of course not,” Hannibal said, looking at Will close up when Will wrapped an arm around Hannibal’s solid, trim waist. He felt himself forget to breathe again, and set the cat down atop a high dresser. “We’ve been far apart for too long.”

“Too many years,” Will sighed, leaning into Hannibal now that his hands were free, fitting perfectly against his form, like he’d been made to be there even after all these years.

Hannibal closed his eyes, and wrapped both arms around Will, melting against him. “I thought it might be unseemly to say you were staying in my room.”

Chuckling against Hannibal’s neck, Will closed his eyes, enjoying their closeness, even if they had many more moments to come. “I had hoped I was going to. Wadsworth will take the bed in my room anyway.”

“In that case, you’ll have to stay with me,” Hannibal purred, and touched the side of Will’s face with one palm, staring at him with awestruck devotion.

Will leaned in to Hannibal’s touch, face lifted to look at him, warm and flushed behind around him again, and so different this time than when they were much younger. “You’re very convincing.”

Hannibal’s nose brushed against Will’s, their hearts pounding. “I can be,” he murmured, and rested their foreheads together. “I feel as though I’m dreaming.”

“It’s a very good dream,” Will whispered back, breathing a little harder, having anticipated this for years, and it was finally in front of him.

“I never want to wake,” Hannibal whispered, and brushed their lips together, very softly.

Breathing out slowly, Will slotted their lips together and pulled Hannibal closer by the front of his fancy shirt, eyes hooded. Hannibal tilted his head, and kissed Will slowly, one hand slipping into his hair at the back of his head as their lips joined. He felt, instantly, like he was floating.

“Hannibal-” Will managed, quietly, against Hannibal’s mouth, feeling a heat pool in his belly, unexpected but not unwarranted. 

Hannibal felt it too, and let their lips part for a moment, smiling, before he kissed Will again, pulling him closer with both arms.Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s broad shoulders, mostly to feel him out, to have their chests pressed together, hearts beating against their ribcages as one.

“Different than when we were younger, isn’t it?” Hannibal whispered almost drunkenly against Will’s mouth, before kissing him again, swept away by the power of it.

It stirred life in Will he never knew he even had, not like this. “So much different,” he whispered back, panting against Hannibal’s lips as he caught his breath.

Hannibal brushed their lips together, and then kissed Will’s jaw, “you have a little stubble beneath your skin now,” he murmured, and kept kissing down, under Will’s jaw, to his throat, inhaling the scent of his smooth skin.

“I actually have to shave now,” Will murmured, but the flight had been long, and so it was growing in all over again. He hummed, tilting his head to the side to get more of the touch of Hannibal’s lips on his skin.

“I love it,” Hannibal whispered, and brushed his lips over the ghost of stubble along Will’s long neck, then kissed the spot where his pulse was as his arms kept their bodies pressed together, tightly. “I love you.”

Will heated from the inside out, sweat formed on the back of his neck, under the line of his curls, all but melted into Hannibal’s capable arms. “I love you,” he whispered back, a hand pressed from hip to chest, feeling every bit of Hannibal he could.

Hannibal shivered at the touch. Despite all of the dates his uncle had sent him on, he’d not touched a single one. Will eclipsed them all. He kissed Will’s throat a little harder, and moved his mouth to Will’s ear, licking the lobe before he sucked it into his mouth with a groan.

Gasping, Will pulled Hannibal against him tighter. “Oh-” he managed, a shiver spreading down his spine to join the heat pooling in his lower back.

Hannibal agreed, silently, and slipped a thigh between Will’s thighs, gasping against Will’s ear at the heat as he backed Will up, against the wall, both of them feverish. Will’s hands slipped to Hannibal’s waist, untucking his shirt and slipping his fingers against skin, moaning softly as the pressure added perfectly to his groin.

“Hannibal…”

The sound of his name like that, on Will’s voice made Hannibal turn his head to kiss Will passionately on the lips, both hands going to Will’s hips as he ground them together. Whatever else Will said disappeared into Hannibal's mouth as their lips molded together once more, tongues tangling as Will’s grip slipped up Hannibal’s back, under his shirt, feeling hot skin, desperate to feel more of his boyfriend.

Hannibal had never felt heat like the heat he felt when Will touched his bare skin like that. It was like the rush of killing, but _better._ Hannibal moaned, and pulled his own jacket off, then his tie, his shirt, stripping to reveal toned muscle underneath.

Pulling back just long enough to look at Hannibal, Will balked, shrugging off his own jacket, too hot now. “Jesus-”

Hannibal smiled, slyly, as Will looked him over. He was built like a dancer, powerful and lean, barely an ounce of fat on him. “I’ve been very physical while waiting for you,” he said, as he helped Will undress.

Will tossed his own jacket with Hannibal’s, a little nervous to unwrap himself, sure that he wasn’t nearly as perfect to look at as his boyfriend. “I can see that…” he murmured appreciatively. 

Hannibal undid Will’s tie, slowly, tugging him toward the bed with it. “You’re blushing…”

“I’ve… imagined this moment a lot,” Will began, almost stumbling over his own feet as he allowed Hannibal to lead him. “But I’m still nervous.”

“There is no need for anything you don’t want,” Hannibal assured Will, as he unbuttoned his shirt.

“I didn’t say I didn’t want anything… just nervous about living up to what you want,” Will admitted, pulling Hannibal as he pushed him down against the bed and and kissed him again slowly.

Hannibal laid over Will, and kissed him again, slowly, pulling Will’s shirt off. “You already have.”

“Oh…” Will melted into the kiss with that, and palmed down Hannibal’s chest, unable to get enough of the feel of his skin and the sprinkling of chest hair.

Hannibal moaned against Will’s lips and ground down against him, able to feel sparks running up his spine at the sensation. “Will-”

Deft fingers dropped down toward Hannibal’s waist, fiddling with the band on his pants until Will got the button undone and then the zipper, too eager to see and feel the rest of his boyfriend. “I really missed you,” he murmured against Hannibal’s mouth, breathless.

Hannibal’s breath went short when Will undid his pants and he kissed him again, plumbing Will’s mouth with an eager tongue. “I missed you, too,” he whispered back, undoing Will’s pants.

Shaking hands reached into Hannibal’s pants as Will lifted his own hips, and grasped Hannibal’s cock through his underwear. “Oh…” He gazed up at Hannibal, eyes dark with lust.

Hannibal’s breath caught, and he closed his eyes with a moan when Will grasped him. “Oh…” he repeated, shaking hands going still.

“I’ve wanted to touch you for so long,” Will whispered, breathing with Hannibal, just caressing his length, both of them getting used to the feel of each others bodies, close and near naked like this.

Hannibal felt his cock pulse in Will’s hand, already wet at the tip, and lost himself in kissing Will’s jaw, breathlessly. “I’ve wanted you to touch me for so long,” he managed to whisper, shaking with lust as he palmed Will through his boxers.

It had seemed taboo years ago, but now he couldn’t bring those thoughts to cusp as he his hips arched into Hannibal’s hand.” Same,” he whispered, head falling back to expose the column of his throat, unmarred and just asking to be marked.

“Will-” Hannibal moaned, and bit Will’s throat as they rutted against each other’s groping hands, teenage lust and years of waiting driving them on. He could already feel himself starting to tense, deep in his core.

Will clawed at Hannibal’s back, knuckles white as he started to rut quickly against Hannibal’s hand. Will wasn’t one to self indulge often, and knowing he’d be seeing Hannibal again, he didn’t bother for the week. “I’m…”

“Yes-” Hannibal moaned, panting against Will’s throat, his back heaving as he tried to hold off, but he came against Will’s hand in a core-shaking orgasm.

Pleasure burst through Will’s core as he felt Hannibal’s release in his hand and did the same, gasping as he tensed, groaning at the white hot heat. “Hannibal-” Hannibal felt Will come, hot and thick through the cloth of his boxers, and kissed his bitten throat over and over as they twined their limbs together and caught their breath. “Will…”

Breathing coming back to normal, Will nuzzled his face against Hannibal’s to gaze at him up close, smiling. It was quick and over too soon, but he knew they’d have more moments. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Hannibal whispered, breathlessly, and rested their faces together. His heart was pounding hard, and everything felt fuzzy and warm around them in the afterglow. 

Hannibal was definitely worth waiting for, but there’d never been a doubt of that in Will’s mind. They were together now, and nothing was going to part them. “We’re messy.”

“Quite,” Hannibal said, smiling as he nuzzled Will’s face, adoringly. “I have a tub, would you like a bath?”

“Are you taking one with me?” Will asked with raised brows.

“I’d love to,” Hannibal said, with a blissful smile as he kissed Will, again. His body was loose now, and he was tingling pleasantly from head to toe.

Will rolled off the bed and took the rest of his clothes off and set them with the others, completely naked now, a little tan but mostly milky white. “Good.”

Hannibal looked Will’s creamy body over with a sigh and ran a hand down his chest, then looked up at him again. “I could never have imagined how stunning you would become.”

“What? This isn’t what you drew?” Will asked, smirking as he gave Hannibal a teasing wink.

Hannibal reached into his nightstand and pulled out a sketchbook, then passed it to Will. “This is what I drew.” The book was full of well-drawn sketches of Will, from his age just after they had parted, to his current age.

“Close,” Will said looking at them and then traced a free hand around Hannibal’s naked hip. “You turned out far more handsome than I could have imagined.”

Hannibal smiled, and stretched out, basking in Will’s attention. “You have quite the imagination, that is surprising.”

“You exceeded it,” Will said, putting the book of drawings on the bed, wrapping his arms around Hannibal, fitting right against him like a missing puzzle piece.

“You look like an angel,” Hannibal admitted, softly, gazing at Will’s exquisite eyes and tousled curls.

That one Will laughed at, and took Hannibal’s hand, leading him toward the bathroom doors. “Now you’re reaching.”

“I’m not at all,” Hannibal insisted, and followed Will into the bathroom, still staring at every inch of him. He was perfect.

“Are you staring at my ass?” Will asked, looking over the perfectly lit, marbled bathroom.

Hannibal licked his lips slowly, and looked up at Will’s face. “Perhaps…”

Will looked over his shoulder as he started the water in the beautiful tub, cheekily gazing at his boyfriend. “As long as you like what you see I guess…”

Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will from behind, and smiled as he kissed his neck. “You are perfection itself.”

Will straightened once more and reached behind him to touch Hannibal’s hip, sighing contentedly. “I’ll take your word for it.”

“Every inch of you is stunning,” Hannibal said, honestly, as he ran his hands over Will’s chest, down his stomach, over his hip.

Will leaned back into Hannibal, surprised at how easy it was to fall into place with him, like nothing changed. “Thanks…”

Hannibal kissed the top of Will’s shoulder, where his collar bone met his shoulder bones. “I was a little worried you might be shy, meeting me again.”

“So was I,” Will admitted with a soft sigh. “But you feel like coming home again.”

“That is a lovely way to say it,” Hannibal agreed, and let go of Will to strip his underwear off before he stopped the water. Completely naked, now, he stepped into the bath, and sank into the water, then held his hand out to Will, inviting him to join.

Will took a moment to appreciate Hannibal’s form before getting in himself, taking Hannibal’s hand and sinking down in front of him, between his legs. He leaned back against him. “I hope we never have to be apart again.”

“So do I,” Hannibal murmured as he pulled Will close, and wrapped both arms around him, from behind, then closed his eyes as their bodies settled together.

They were quiet a few moments, letting the water rise, and Will settled his head back against Hannibal’s broad shoulder. “I was afraid you wouldn’t like me anymore.”

Hannibal just laughed at that, at the utter ridiculousness of Will’s statement, and kissed his neck. “Why did you imagine my heart would have become so fickle?”

“I worried,” Will said, leaning his head to the side to feel more of Hannibal’s lips there. “Just… what if I wasn’t the same.”

“Neither of us is the same, but I don’t think either of us are unhappy about that,” Hannibal reasoned. “We still understood each other, perfectly.”

“Yes, true,” Will agreed, knowing his anxiety about it was unjust, especially now. He reached up and cupped the back of Hannibal’s neck and tipping his head to see him. “I’m more than happy.”

“I feel fully alive, again, as though I have merely been held in stasis until we were together again,” Hannibal said, staring down at Will in his arms.

“Exactly,” Will whispered, rubbing his free hand against Hannibal’s strong leg, over the chorded muscle.

Hannibal hummed, happily, and began to use the soap to wash Will’s chest for him. “You have a little chest hair…”

“Most of it’s on my legs,” Will chuckled, “You got a ton though!” Which he liked… a lot.

Hannibal touched Will’s legs, appreciatively, and kissed Will’s neck with a chuckle. “I did. I was hoping you’d approve. It seemed crude to send shirtless photos.”

“I approve of you waiting, it’s a pleasant surprise,” Will commented, humming at the kiss.

“Thank you,” Hannibal said, with a laugh, and ran wet finger down Will’s smooth, pale chest. “You’re taller than I thought you would be.”

“Helped to be living with my mom the last few years,” Will said with a shiver.

“I was profoundly relieved when you said she would let you stay,” Hannibal murmured, and wrapped both long, muscular arms around his boyfriend, protectively.

“Me too. I wasn’t sure I could keep up living in a hotel and off street vendor food,” Will laughed, looking back at Hannibal, still unable to believe he was really there.

“I would not have let that go on for long,” Hannibal promised, in Will’s ear, as he admired the delicate shape of it.

“What would you have done? Bought me an apartment?” Will laughed, leaning into Hannibal’s lips, giving another delighted shiver.

“If necessary, yes,” Hannibal said, seriously. “I would have done whatever was necessary to ensure you were safe.”

“Luckily, I made it here,” Will said, and smiled back at Hannibal before kissing his jaw.

“You did,” Hannibal said, with a smile, and stretched his neck, so that Will could kiss closer to his ear.

Will smiled as he kissed up Hannibal’s jaw to his ear, breathing against it, kissing there once. “I missed you,” he whispered.

“I missed you, too. I felt hollow without you, Will,” Hannibal confessed, almost unable to believe Will was in his arms like this. “The world is a bleak place without you.”

“As it is without you,” Will agreed, nosing against his ear and then his jaw.

“I don’t want to live without you, again,” Hannibal murmured, honestly, after a hard swallow.

“You don’t have to,” was Will’s quiet and assured reply. “I’ve spent too many years missing you to let you leave my sight again.” He realized this was the most open he was with anyone he’d ever met in his life. Will never knew himself the way he did when he was with Hannibal.

“Then we’re agreed,” Hannibal sighed, his palm over Will’s heart, able to feel it pump under his hand. “We won’t allow ourselves to be parted, ever again.”

“Not ever,” Will agreed, head leaned back to gaze up at Hannibal with a smile on his lips that only seemed to grow the longer he did.

Hannibal touched the corner of Will’s smile with one wet finger, gazing into his eyes. “My uncle is not travelling,” he said, softly.

“No?” Will asked, curious, but he somehow already knew it had been a lie anyway.

“No,” Hannibal confirmed, as they looked at each other. “I didn’t want to say anything incriminating on the telephone, Will. I’m sorry that I was dishonest until you were here in person. He’s dead.”

It explained a lot about Hannibal’s mood, what Will was feeling even through the telephone. Hannibal had always had a darkness to him, something he knew was far more deep than his parents and sister’s deaths. They both had it, underlying in who they were at the core. Hannibal let his out on his sleeve, and Will berated himself for having ever felt it at all. It didn’t change how he felt, however.

“The hunting you claimed you had done?”

Hannibal sighed, and tightened his arms around Will, a little, then rested his chin against Will’s shoulder. “A metaphor. I hunted that day, certainly, but not deer.”

“Surprised it took you that long,” Will whispered, fondly even still.

“Knowing he looked through my sketches of you, knowing you would be here very soon, and the absence of the staff and my uncle’s wife made for a perfect storm,” Hannibal said, looking down at Will. “You’re not upset.”

“I’ve always known what you’re capable of,” Will answered, calmly, remembering some of their many conversations, the way he saw Hannibal in his mind, his imagination piecing everything together. “Your darkness fits with mine.”

Hannibal closed his eyes with relief, and turned Will to face him, then kissed him on the lips, slowly and softly, one large hand resting against the back of Will’s head. “A thief and a murderer, in love.”

Will accommodated and straddled Hannibal’s naked thighs, pressing them together, skin-to-skin, and kissed back. “Sounds romantic.”

“There is no chance at meaningful love without knowing one another,” Hannibal murmured. “I was always going to tell you, Will. I was not certain whether or not my uncle was recording my calls, nor whom may be listening.”

“It’s okay,” Will said, hands on Hannibal’s shoulders, gazing down at him. “I knew something was… off.”

Hannibal stared up at his boyfriend, with devotion, and kissed him again. “The detectives hired to keep me in the house had to go, too,” Hannibal said, casually. “I made certain that the police will need to unravel that puzzle for some time.”

“Then we shouldn’t stay here too long,” Will suggested, “Your aunt is still alive?”

“Yes, and in Japan. The staff are with her, and expect my uncle in a week,” Hannibal said, softly. The feeling of being able to tell Will everything was even more intimate than what they had done in bed.

“She’ll know in a week something is amiss then,” Will whispered, not at all worried for his own safety, but for Hannibal’s should someone find out.

“A week is quite some time, and they will not find a body,” Hannibal assured Will.

“None of them?” Will asked, big blue eyes blinking down at Hannibal with some surprise. “What did you… oh.”

Hannibal held Will’s gaze, and watched as he realized what Hannibal had meant by preparing a lunch. “I made him into something beautiful, Will. He was my jailer, he violated my privacy, and tried to keep us apart, I had to eat him.”

“Well, I don’t know that you _had_ to eat him,” Will began, the choice to do so would not be his first. “It was a good way to get rid of the body, I guess.”

“Our manners are the only thing that separates a human being from one of the animals that most of humanity eats every day, Will. My uncle behaved inhumanely, he was coarse and rude. In my eyes, he became only as human as a cow, or a pig. We are, beneath it all, only meat, Will. Once we forfeit the standards of polite behavior, we deserve no better than livestock. In truth, I think my uncle was a more deserving sacrifice for my dinner than an innocent animal, who has never tried to imprison me.”

Will shrugged his shoulders. He could think the same of his father, but he’d never want to _eat_ him. “You have… a point.”

“Are you repulsed, Will?” Hannibal asked, after studying Will’s face for a silent moment.

“I don’t know, honestly. I’ve never had it in my head to eat someone else,” Will whispered, still trying to wrap his mind around the whole thing. “I hate my father, but would I kill and eat him? I don’t think so…”

“Your father was careless, and neglectful, but never actively malicious,” Hannibal pointed out. “What if my uncle had killed me, in my sleep? What then?” Hannibal asked, with a tilt of his handsome head. “What if, instead of simmering resentment, you felt _rage_ , Will? Could you do it then?”

“I’ve never felt rage,” Will said, at least not the way he had that day he left his father, but he had left long before he could honestly do anything. His father was bigger than him then. “I’m not saying you were wrong, I’m saying I don’t think I would have.”

Rage seemed to be one of the few feelings Will was unwilling to allow himself to even imagine feeling. Hannibal noted that, with some satisfaction, and the worried look in his eyes softened. “Are you going to leave?” he asked, quietly.

“No,” Will said, able to feel empathy for Hannibal, to know why he felt rage, and come to terms with that, but his own grief and rage was something he kept down, something he didn’t want to face. Hannibal was admirable for doing it.

Will was still, Hannibal thought, afraid of himself. That could be overcome, with time. Will was young, yet, and more inhibited than Hannibal had ever been. He touched the side of Will’s cheek with his palm, and pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly. “Do you promise?”

“I just got you back, why would I leave?” Will asked, resting against Hannibal, head nestled into the crook of his neck.

“Some people are rather touchy about cannibalism,” Hannibal said, dryly, and rubbed Will’s ivory back with fierce affection.

“It is part of who you are, it does not define all of you,” Will explained, willing to look past it and at the better things they had together, the better things about Hannibal.

Hannibal nuzzled Will’s face, and kissed his lips. “Thank you, Will.”

“You’re not… upset that I’m not all in with that?” Will asked, curious now if Hannibal would accept the same of him.

“Not at all, I am aware that my methods are rather … extreme,” Hannibal said, with a soft smile.

“Okay,” Will whispered, happy with that answer, and kissed Hannibal’s lips again, unable to get enough, despite all he knew, it hardly made a difference.

Hannibal was just relieved that Will wasn’t so horrified that he wanted to run. That was enough, for now. “Thank you, Will.”

“I love you too much to let anything get between us,” Will insisted.

“No matter how odd, or gruesome?” Hannibal asked, thinking of how he had left the detectives to be found, closer to the heart of the city.

“Are you trying to get me to decide now? We found a dead body together, we both thought it was beautiful,” Will pointed out.

“I left the detectives in a tableau,” Hannibal said, watching Will’s vibrant eyes. “I think you’d like it.”

“Where? Are they still there?” Will asked, aware it had been days since.

“They may have been discovered, if so, they will be on the news, certainly,” Hannibal.said with a smile, proud of himself.

“We can look when we’re out,” Will offered, and glanced at their fingers, pruney now.

“We can,” Hannibal murmured, and lifted one of Will’s hands to kiss his fingers.

Will smiled at that, watching Hannibal as if he were afraid this might end up being a dream. “I’m sure it’s beautiful.”

“It’s fitting,” Hannibal chuckled and pulled the plug in the tub.

Giving Hannibal one last kiss on the lips, Will stood, stretching his limbs, and reached to grab two towels off the rack. “Can’t wait to see it then.”

Hannibal stood with Will, and admired him, from head to toe before he wrapped him in a towel. “If I can be persuaded to dress…”

“We can trounce around in robes if you want,” Will teased, stepping out of the tub and on to a plush bathmat. 

“That would be lovely,” Hannibal murmured, before he kissed Will’s ear, then his cheek, and his lips.

“Mom will likely be too busy to notice,” Will chuckled, nipping at Hannibal’s lips, feeling more and more himself every second they were together.

“She’s independent,” Hannibal agreed, and gave Will a slower, deeper kiss as he walked them back into the bedroom, blindly.

“Yeah…” Will distracted replied, hands on Hannibal’s shoulders as he was pushed into the other room, shuffling backwards.

“And I am intoxicated by the blush in your cheeks,” Hannibal confessed while he pulled Will back into bed.

Will pushed Hannibal to the bed and crawled over him, letting go of the towel all together. There was nothing to hide between them anymore. “Oh?”

“By every inch of you,” Hannibal said, and wound his long, tanned legs around Will’s.

Will found himself charmed by the fact that Hannibal was smitten with him all over again, and it wasn’t just him. He leaned in and tugged at Hannibal’s bottom lip with his white, sharp teeth. Will was rosy and beautiful, smooth and lithe under his hands. Hannibal groaned deeply at the bite, and kissed Will for it, grinding their hips together slowly. 

Humming, Will bit down harder, a different sensation all together to feel their lengths slide and rub against one another like this. “Hannibal…”

Hannibal’s hands slipped down to Will’s ass, cupping the smooth muscle as he rocked them together. “Perhaps we won’t leave the house today…”

“That’s fine with me,” Will breathed, gasping a little at how easy and good it felt to be like this, as if all his lust from all the years apart had been boiled into these moments now.

“I don’t think we’ll ever be tired of this,” Hannibal moaned, hard again against Will. He was feverish all over, eyes black with devouring pupils, almost as though Will was a drug.

“I don’t think so either,” Will groaned back, reaching between them as he stroked them both together, feeling their lengths in his palm, hard and thick.

Hannibal’s jaw dropped, and he arched up higher, thrusting into Will’s hand. “Yes-” he groaned.

Will kissed down Hannibal’s jaw, to his ear, and breathed there in heavy pants, biting at that shell as he worked them both over. “You feel perfect…”

“So do you-” Hannibal moaned, breathlessly. Everything was just as new for him as it was for Will, he’d never explored with anyone else. 

Hannibal rolled them over, laying over Will as he thrust against Will’s long, smooth cock and rougher palm. Will gasped, keeping his hold on them, his imagination running wild with what it would _actually_ be like to have Hannibal thrusting _into_ him. Above him, Hannibal was magnificent, even more handsome and alluring now than he had been when they were much younger.

Hannibal’s shoulders and back flexed with every thrust, and his mind followed Will’s. If only rutting against each other felt this heavenly, being inside Will would feel …

Hannibal groaned, hard, his head falling forward so that his forehead rested against Will’s. “Will…” he moaned, over and over as he felt himself start to come.

Heat pooled in Will’s spine and then started to burst, spreading as he worked them both up at once, coming as Hannibal did, never stopping his hand as he thought about actually having Hannibal in time with him. “Hannibal-”

Hannibal bit the side of Will’s throat as he came, hotter and harder than before. His long, taut body squeezed and shook as he climaxed, spilling into Will’s hand and over his cock, lubricating it. Will panted and groaned, he knew it would leave a mark, but he hardly cared. He belonged to Hannibal and always had, and would gladly wear any bites he gave him.

Hannibal looked up, breathing hard. They were both sweaty and disheveled, perfectly so. “Well worth the wait,” he whispered.

They were young and inexperienced, but Will knew they’d grow into this together. He touched Hannibal’s jaw with both hands and pulled him into a sloppy, sweaty kiss. “Mhm…”

Hannibal melted into the kiss, humming softly, and rolled them both onto their sides, Will in his arms. “I love you, Will,” he whispered, unable to stop himself from saying it.

Will curled into Hannibal and smiled, blushing up to his ears. He’d never get tired of hearing it. “I love you, too.”

Hannibal touched Will’s blushing cheeks with his palm, then ran his fingers through Will’s angelic curls, admiring him. He stared at the perfect cupid’s bow of Will’s pink lips, and kissed them again, almost reverently. “Every time my eyes move to a new spot on your face, I am stunned anew by your beauty,” Hannibal whispered. “You are nearly too much to behold all at once.”

Pink spread down his neck to his chest as Will hooked a leg over Hannibal’s hip to keep them close. “Sweet talker…”

Hannibal laughed softly at that, and kissed Will again. “Shall we step out of the house for a moment?” Hannibal asked, eager to show Will his work.

“How far is out of the house?” Will asked, aware that the work would not still be up now to see in person.

“A twenty minute drive,” Hannibal said, as he stroked Will’s hair. “Alternatively, I’m certain we could find it on any news channel,” he said, slyly.

“Either way,” Will said, not at all wanting to move just yet, but he supposed they should.

“In that case, there is a television in the study down the hall,” Hannibal said, admittedly reluctant to leave the house right now, or even the bed.

Will pressed closer to Hannibal and kissed his lips once. “Robes?”

“In the closet,” Hannibal said, and reluctantly got out of bed to walk to the closet, utterly comfortable with his own nudity, and came back with two robes, handing one to Will. 

Will wouldn’t mind walking around naked, but his mother was in the house elsewhere, and that would be an embarrassment he didn’t need. He took a robe with a flushed grin and pulled it on, tying it at the waist.

“You look very handsome in that,” Hannibal said, as he smoothed the lapel on the white robe.

Will laughed. “You’d think that with anything I wore.”

“Yes, but white sets off the color of your eyes, and your cheeks,” Hannibal said, dotingly.

“And white makes you look tanner,” Will pointed out, poking at Hannibal’s chest once, smirking.

“Thank you,” Hannibal chuckled and took Will’s hand in his, walking him into the hallway. “Swimming in the pool has helped.”

“You swim?” Will could just imagine that as they walked, and was not unhappy with what his mind conjured.

“There is a pool in the back. I swim every day,” Hannibal said, and smirked. “With Junior’s help, sometimes.”

“I’ll go with you sometime,” Will offered, squeezing Hannibal’s hand as they walked down the hall to the room with the tv.

“Anytime you like,” Hannibal said, and turned the television on as they settled on a leather sofa.

“Is it still all over the news?” Will asked as he curled into Hannibal.

“I like to think it will be talked about for some.time,” Hannibal said and turned the channel to an English news station.

Will snuggled himself under Hannibal’s arm, his own around his boyfriend’s waist as he watched. “That good hm?”

“I made an effort,” Hannibal said, modestly, as a news anchor appeared on the screen. 

“A shocking discovery in Paris today,” the newscaster began, “two men were discovered posed at a chess board, as through absorbed in an intense match. These men, however, are dead. Police suspect foul play,” he said as the camera showed two men posed at a chess board, lit immaculately to make their tableau look like an old painting. “Initial reports are that the killer posed the men in a recreation of the painting _The Chess Players_ by Daumier.”

Will leaned forward to listen better, elbows to knees. “They just now found them… did you hide them?” He watched in wonder at the pictures, smirking back at Hannibal for a moment.

Hannibal smiled back at Will. “I arranged them in a museum, one set to open this morning after being closed for extensive renovations.”

“Sneaky,” Will said with a smirk as he sat back into Hannibal’s hold. Will had a moral compass, or one he hoped he had, but being around Hannibal made that less and less intact. “It’s… beautiful.”

Hannibal beamed with pride when Will said that as the camera panned around the eerie, bloodless tableau and then showed a side by side comparison with the original painting. It was perfect, save for two chess pieces, the kings, which were both toppled onto the chessboard. “They were the instruments of my imprisonment for some time,” Hannibal said, thoughtfully. 

“I’d bet they regretted it in their last moments,” Will murmured, watching the pictures and news as he cuddled with Hannibal; nothing could have been better.

Hannibal smiled again, and muted the television so that they could watch the footage of the tableau in silence, together. “They did,” he assured Will, and kissed his cheek. “I wanted to surprise you with this. It’s like the actress in the lake, her arm outstretched. They have become something beautiful, in death.”

“Only she didn’t deserve her death, but they did,” Will pointed out with a little smile, casting his gaze to Hannibal, up close and adoring.

“Precisely, a transformation of the rude and ugly into beauty and grace,” Hannibal murmured, his eyes alight with purpose as he spoke about it. He had found his calling in life, and knew it. “I do wish I could show you in person, I wish you had been there.”

“We could try to go, but it’s said the person who committed the crime usually always shows back up at the scene of it,” Will remarked with a look at Hannibal. “I’d rather not risk that exposure. I just got you back.”

“Next time,” Hannibal murmured, with a wistful smile. He leaned in and kissed Will on the lips, softly.

“Next time?” Will asked, quietly, against Hannibal’s lips, hand on his chest.

“Next time,” Hannibal promised, and looked at Will’s face, close up. “You can be the first to see them,” Hannibal said, softly. He knew Will was still not ready to be … himself.

Will went to say something about morals and compromising his career choice, but decided against it. Instead, he wistfully smiled and rubbed Hannibal’s chest. “Can’t wait.”

Hannibal looked at Will’s hand on his chest, and held Will closer, pulling him into his lap as he stared at him. “I have never felt as understood as I do when I am with you, Will.”

Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders, resting their faces together. “I’ve always understood you.”

Hannibal nuzzled Will, and looked into his eyes. “It is a rare feeling, for the both of us, I think.”

“It is. We’ve understood each other since the day we met,” Will whispered, only too happy to think about the good here.

“Even without speaking to each other,” Hannibal remembered. “It is astounding to think that when we met, you were taking care of your father, and I was mute.”

“Amazing how a handful of years will change things,” Will nodded. “And now we’re… in different situations.”

“We’re together, you are free of your father, I am am definitely more verbal,” Hannibal said, with a little smirk, and kissed Will again.

“You’ve always been verbal,” Will laughed, turning to stradling Hannibal now, arms around his neck. “You just chose not to speak.”

“And then I met you, and I found a reason to speak,” Hannibal whispered back, as he ran his hands down Will’s back, through the robe.

“I’m glad you did,” Will sighed, gazing down at Hannibal with his sea-blues.

“I’m not sure where I would be, or how I would have managed without you, Will. Knowing you has changed the course of my life,” Hannibal confessed, softly, as he brushed his fingers through Will’s soft curls.

“You would have run from your uncle and caused a lot of trouble,” Will chuckled lowly. “I’d still be with my dad.”

“I don’t think either of us would have been as happy as we are now. Where shall we go, Will?” Hannibal asked, as he ran his hand over Will’s smooth chest through the gap in Will’s robe. 

“Now? Or later? I thought we were going to the states?” Will smiled, though, he would go anywhere with Hannibal.

“In a few days, after the police realize my uncle is missing, and question me. I’ll give them the information they want to hear from a grieving nephew, and we’ll be on our way,” Hannibal promised. “You are content to attend university in America?”

“I planned to attend George Washington University,” Will explained, shrugging his slim shoulders. “It’s around the same area as yours.”

“Will your mother balk at the idea of letting you leave France?” Hannibal asked, hoping it would not come to that. He did like Will’s mother, after all.

“She won’t care. She wanted to move entirely, she knows my plans,” Will explained, “she doesn’t like them, but she knows them.”

“I think she’s become more attached to you than she ever planned upon,” Hannibal noted with a smile. He was unable to imagine not becoming attached to Will.

“Maybe. But, I… she knows I have plans. She’s the one running,” Will sighed, not wanting to leave his mother, but…”

“If you’d rather remain close to your mother, I can attend any one of many European medical schools, Will,” Hannibal inisted. “I’m confident I’d be accepted.” Hannibal’s marks were astronomically high, and his anatomy drawings were second to none, he knew his strengths and knew he’d be at the top of any group of medical school applicants.

“I have a clear vision of what I want to do and I can only do that in America,” Will said, canting his head at Hannibal. “As nice as staying here would be…”

“You’ve decided,” Hannibal said, with understanding in his dark eyes. “Then we’ll go, together.”

“You’re sure that’s okay? Me pursuing the whole… detective thing?” Will asked, wanting to be sure they’d be on the same page, with Hannibal's… activities and all.

Hannibal smiled up at Will. “I would be very proud,” Hannibal said after a moment’s thought. “Are you worried that you’ll be obligated to report me, or arrest me for what I’ve done?”

“It’d… be my duty, to,” Will sighed, chewing the inside of his cheek. “How can I do both?”

Hannibal smiled at Will’s answer, and touched the side of his cheek with one palm. “Are you about to turn your mother in for her activities, Will?”

“I’m not an authority figure yet and she probably won’t be in the states,” Will pointed out.

“And yet, you have knowledge of her illegal activities. You could report her, but you will not. Why not, Will?” Hannibal asked, pointedly.

“She’s my mother,” Will replied, averting his eyes, shoulders slumped. “I’ll be a terrible law enforcer.”

“Perhaps there is a part of you that will become an officer,” Hannibal said, with his hands on Will’s shoulders. “Just as there is a part of me that will become a doctor. Our professions need not influence who we are when we are alone, together. You can do whatever it is you choose to do, Will. If you believe what I am doing is wrong, if you believe that I am destructive and dangerous to the decent and the good, then by all means, report me. Do you believe that?”

Brows furrowed, Will shook his head, slowly. “You took care of the unjust,” Will answered, quietly.

“If I am not a danger to the decent, I am no more a danger to the people you would choose to protect than a gardener is to his plants. All I wish to do is clear the world of weeds, Will. Isn’t that what you desire, as well?”

“Yes,” Will whispered, though he knew his mother wasn’t like he and Hannibal, she didn’t do things for the reasons they did. Still, he’d protect her.

“Then, in that case, we are on the same side,” Hannibal reasoned, as he touched the side of Will’s neck. “There is no need to assume that we’d have any conflict of interest due to your choice of profession.”

“I hope not,” Will murmured, and resting his head against Hannibal’s again. The last thing he wanted was to argue. Hannibal killed a few guards and his uncle. No big deal.

Hannibal nodded, and kissed Will’s lips, to distract him. He knew they’d have more moments like this, that Will’s conscience was going to rear up and cause problems. They’d deal with it then, of course. “There’s no need to worry, Will. You control what you choose to do, and what you do not choose to do. No one can compel you to do anything you do not feel is right.”

“You’re right,” Will whispered, soothed by Hannibal as he always was, even when they were far apart, just hearing his voice soothed the aching anxiety.

“Are you hungry, Will?” Hannibal asked, softly, rubbing Will’s back slowly.

“Maybe a little.” Will welcomed the distraction.

“Let’s go down to the kitchen,” Hannibal said, eager to cook for Will.

Crawling off Hannibal’s lap, Will adjusted his robe, and then called for Wadworth who trotted down the hall to rub against his legs. “There are you.”

Wadsworth was followed by Junior, who gazed at him, adoringly, and tried to lick his head. “They seem to have made friends.”

“That’s good since they’ll be living together,” Will smirked, leaning down to pet them both with equal amounts of affection.

“I have the feeling Wadsworth will be a better guard dog than Junior,” Hannibal chuckled. 

Will chuckled as they made their way down the stairs, the pets following, Wadsworth in his little bow tie collar prancing after them. “He might be.”

“Junior is far too accepting and lazy,” Hannibal said, affectionately, as he looked back at the big dog who followed the cat, trying to sniff him as they walked.

“Wads is pretty lazy too. I have to make an effort to play with him or he won’t do much,” Will laughed, shaking his head.

“They can become fat together,” Hannibal laughed, as he walked with Will into the large, beautifully made kitchen. 

“This kitchen is bigger than any place I’ve ever lived,” Will said, touching the marble countertops.

“It’s also centuries old, at least the cupboards, flooring, and countertops are,” Hannibal said as he pulled a few things from the fridge with which to make some lunch. “It is one of the parts of this house that I will miss, admittedly.”

“We can always find a place with a nice big kitchen,” Will offered, hopping up on to one of the counters, robe hanging open a little as his feet dangled.

“An apartment?” Hannibal asked, raising an eyebrow at Will before he looked him over.

“Most apartments come with small kitchens,” Will pointed out, but he had very little money to contribute, so maybe an apartment would work.

“A rather nice apartment, perhaps? Something liveable?” Hannibal asked, as he prepared Will a sandwich, with care.

“We can look when we get there,” Will offered as the dog and the cat stood at Hannibal’s feet, licking their chops.

“Will living in Baltimore be difficult for the location of your chosen university?” Hannibal asked.

“It’s a little over an hour drive,” Will shrugged, not too worried about that.

“That won’t be too long?” Hannibal asked, as he plated the sandwich and added some garnish.

“Either you have to drive or I do,” Will said with a roll of his eyes. “My school is in DC, I don’t think we want to live there.”

“Is DC terrible?” Hannibal asked, honestly, unsure about the crime rates of every American city. “It’s not like … _Detroit_ , is it?”

“No!” Will laughed harder at that. “It’s expensive.”

“I still have my inheritance, Will. If it would be better to live in DC, I think we could accomplish as much,” Hannibal said as he brought the sandwich to Will, presenting it to him.

“You don’t want me driving?” Will asked, taking the plate. “Looks good.”

“I thought you’d like it,” Hannibal said, with a little smile. “I think your training will be much more physically rigorous than mine. You’ll be much more tired than I will with medical school.”

“Hannibal, I’m taking basic course work first,” Will pointed out and took up the sandwich, biting into it with a hum. “Oh god, it’s so good.”

Hannibal smiled, proudly. “You’ve been living on take out for years,” Hannibal said with a chuckle.

“Yeah mom is great, but she doesn’t cook,” Will snorted, taking another bite, eyes bright behind his fallen bangs.

“I am more than happy to cook for you, Will,” Hannibal said, and brushed Will’s bangs out of his eyes, gently. 

Will smiled and then teasingly snapped his teeth at Hannibal’s fingers. “I know you will.”

Hannibal flushed at that, down to his chest, and leaned in to kiss Will’s throat as he ate. “What teeth you have.”

“The better to mark you with,” Will retorted, taking another bite and then stretching his neck out for Hannibal, unable to get enough.

Hannibal chuckled. “And yet, you want to be marked,” he murmured, and bit the side of Will’s neck, teasingly.

“We can switch,” Will murmured, his mouth full of food, but he hummed with pleasure.

“That sounds lovely,” Hannibal whispered against Will’s ear, then sucked the lobe of it, slowly.

Gasping, Will set the plate down on the counter beside him, holding Hannibal against him as he wrapped his legs around him. “Doesn’t it?”

“Everything with you sounds … lovely,” Hannibal purred, and ran his hands over Will’s legs.

Will pulled Hannibal closer, blood rushing below his waist, hard again at just those touches. “Everythin’?”

Will’s accent and the feeling of being pulled closer was enough for Hannibal, too. “Yes, everything,” Hannibal repeated. “I do _love_ your accent, Will,” Hannibal whispered, as he ran his hand further up Will’s thigh.

Arching forward into Hannibal’s touch, Will shivered with pleasurable delight. “Not that again…” he teased breathlessly.

“Your drawl was particularly thick just now,” Hannibal murmured, and let his hand drift between Will’s legs.

“Was not,” Will drawled, but the truth was it got thicker and heavier the more turned on he became, his mind not set on adapting.

“It was,” Hannibal whispered back, between kisses as his hand found Will’s cock under the robe, and began to stroke, slowly.

“God-” Will groaned, eyes slipping closed. “I love your hands on me.”

Hannibal’s jaw dropped when Will’s long-lashed eyes fluttered shut like that. He stroked his cock, slowly, thumbing the tip. “They adore touching you, Will.”

“They can anytime,” Will whispered, kissing Hannibal as lust pent up in his once more, wet at the tip.

Hannibal kissed Will’s lips hard, devouring him, and wound their tongues together as he worked Will over. A groan escaped Will’s lips as he shifted his hips into Hannibal’s fist, grasping his shoulders as they kissed heatedly.

Hannibal moaned, and pulled Will closer with his other hand, by his ass, and panted against Will’s lips. He squeezed Will’s ass, and his other hand sped over the rosy length of Will’s cock.

“Hannibal-” Will managed, unable to believe how worked up he got so suddenly, and _again_ at that. His hips bucked, mouth dropping open as he writhed in Hannibal’s hands.

Hannibal watched Will’s reactions, and very slowly brushed his finger over the cleft of Will’s ass, teasing him as he drove Will toward orgasm. Will came hard, tensing and gasping his groans, slicking Hannibal’s fingers.

“Will-” Hannibal groaned as he felt and watched Will come in his hand. “Will, Will…” he repeated, whispering his name as Will rode the orgasm out.

Swearing under his breath, Will finally opened his eyes again to look at Hannibal, flushed and sweaty beneath the soft robe. He smirked, slight and playful. “I like your lunches…”

Hannibal laughed, his eyes lit up the color of honey, and kissed Will’s flushed lips before he sucked the pearly, white come from his fingertips. “As do I.”

Will watched Hannibal feast on his spent, mouth dropping open a little. It was hot, and Will felt himself mildly turned on by that. “Good?” he smirked.

Hannibal licked his fingers, staring up at Will as he cleaned them. “Delicious.”

“Be honest, how long have you wanted to do that?” Will asked, a little shyly, but he leaned forward and nipped the taste of himself from Hannibal’s lips.

“Since you sent a photo to me with your shirt undone ever so slightly at the top,” Hannibal murmured, between kisses. 

Will laughed. “That was years ago…”

“Then, for years,” Hannibal whispered, against Will’s lips as he slid both arms around him.

Humming at that, Will kissed Hannibal a little deeper this time, wrapping his legs once more around him, tightly. “Years then.”

Hannibal carried Will into the sitting room, and laid down with him on an enormous leather couch. “And we have years to make up for it.”

“And a lot of time to do it in,” Will whispered, happily laying with Hannibal, half nude, well aware they could be caught by his mother at any time.

“The rest of our lives,” Hannibal said, fondly, as he laid over Will, gazing at him. 

“Promise?” Will asked, teasing mostly, as they had given their promises forever a hundred times over.

“Of course,” Hannibal murmured, and nuzzled Will’s face, adoringly. 

Will curled into Hannibal and snuggled right up to him. “Good. ‘Cause I’m not lettin’ you go, ever.”

“Please don’t,” Hannibal whispered, charmed. “There is your accent again…”

“You disarm me,” Will whispered back, swallowing as he gazed at Hannibal, taking in every feature, every scent.

“As you do to me,” Hannibal agreed, softly. 

“Good.” Will kissed Hannibal for that, wrapping his leg around his hip, robe falling and just barely covering his ass.

Hannibal tugged Will’s robe down a little for him, and hummed against Will’s lips as they kissed. “I should begin preparing dinner…”

“I’ll be dinner,” Will hummed back, lowly, against Hannibal’s mouth and then sucked on his tongue.

Hannibal laughed quietly, and groaned as he kissed Will back, deeply, heat rushing to his groin again. Will’s mother was still in the house, they had to keep their wits about them. Will kissed Hannibal a little longer and then pulled back when he heard Wadsworth meow at him from the floor.

Hannibal looked up, and chuckled when he saw it was only the cat. “Your mother could walk in at any time…”

“I know,” Will sighed, having dodged his mother for years now in a state of undress, like this wouldn’t be the best either. “We should go get dressed and make dinner…right?”

“That would be wise,” Hannibal said, reluctantly, and kissed Will’s throat. “We will have all night together,” he promised.

“No sleep?” Will grinned, giving Hannibal one last kiss, and then stood, straightening his robe.

“Very likely not,” Hannibal said with a smirk as he headed back to their rooms with Will, hand in hand.

Once there, he redressed, but this time in a pair of jeans and plaid shirt, his favorite boots. Nothing too fancy. Hannibal also changed into something more casual, but still elegant in its simplicity. He met Will downstairs, in the kitchen where he was cutting vegetables with a sharp knife.

“How can I help?” Will asked, pulling Wadsworth off the counter.

“If you don’t mind cleaning these greens for the appetizer, that would be lovely,” Hannibal said with a nod to a basket of fresh greens, then kissed Will’s throat.

“Greens?” Will made a face, but went to run them under some water first, looking at them.

“Once they are properly dressed, I’m certain even you will be able to tolerate them,” Hannibal teased, and offered Will a slender slice of carrot that had been marinated in something delicious. 

Will took the carrot in his mouth and set the greens aside. “We call this salad.”

“And you don’t eat salad? Is that an American rule?” Hannibal teased.

“Sometimes we do,” Will shrugged. “Mom says salad is for vegetarians, so we don’t get it often.”

“I’d never allow you to be a vegetarian,” Hannibal said with a little smile. “You’re not some harmless woodland creature.”

Will snorted. “No? Not a rabbit or a deer?”

Hannibal chuckled and cupped Will’s face, staring up at him. “Far too clever for that.”

“Really?” Will grinned up at Hannibal, blue eyes bright.

“More like a raven, always aware, always watching,” Hannibal said, with an admiring smile.

Will chuckled at that and kissed Hannibal for it, slowly. “That’s a new one.”

“My beautiful raven,” Hannibal murmured against Will’s lips, one hand in his dark, dark hair.

“If only I had wings,” Will teased, half half closed as their lips met once more, sure he’d never grow tired of that.

“They would be splendid,” Hannibal said, sweetly, after their lips parted.

Will chuckled at that and squeezed Hannibal’s sides. “Mhm,” he hummed and pulled away. “What else needs to be done?”

“If you could bring a large pot of water to boil, that would be helpful,” Hannibal said, his eyes shining at Will.

“Pot,” Will said, having done little to no cooking with his mother, he moved around the kitchen with some stiff movement to get used to all once again. He found a large part and put it on the stove after filling it with water.

In no time, dinner was ready, and Hannibal set the table in the dining room with a faint smile. “This reminds me of our dinners together in Germany,” Hannibal said.

“A bit. Should I… find mom?” Will asked, laughing a little. She was likely taking a nap from their long plane ride.

“Now may be a good time to wake her if she’s fallen asleep,” Hannibal said with a soft smile, still distracted by Will as he set the table for three of them.

“Okay,” Will kissed Hannibal on the lips once and scooped the cat up on his way to find his mother. He knocked on the door once.

A moment later, Jessica answered her door, blinking sleepily. “Jet lag’s a bitch. What day is it?”

“Still the same day. Dinner is ready,” Will explained with a smile.

“Okay, I’ll be right down,” She said, and reached over to pet the cat, who purred loudly. “Your hair is all messed up,” she said, with a knowing look.

“I… cleaned up,” Will said with a deep flush that rosied his cheeks and ears, trying to smooth down a few strands of his hair, Wadsworth in one arm.

“Mhm,” Jessica said, and arched one eyebrow at her son. “Let me just make myself look like I didn’t just wake up. I’ll be right down.”

Rolling his eyes, Will nodded. “Alright, alright…” He took the cat and went back down to the dining room, still trying to fix his hair. 

Hannibal looked up at Will as he leaned over to light a few candles on the table. “Did she notice your hair?”

“Yeah,” Will said with a narrowed look at his boyfriend, but couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m sure she didn’t expect anything else, honestly.”

“We’ve been parted a long while,” Hannibal said with a smile, and straightened after the candles were lit to move to Will’s side, and kiss him, softly as he fixed his hair.

Will leaned up to straighten Hannibal’s hair for him, but his hair wasn’t curly like his own and hard to manage. “We have been, that’s true.”

Hannibal’s hair gleamed in the low light, and passed through Will’s fingers smoothly, settling into its usual neat style without much fuss. “We’re not children anymore.”

“We’re not,” Will agreed with a small content sigh.

Will’s mother walked in with a smile at the boys. “Wow, classier than pizza boxes on the coffee table,” she said,

Pecking Hannibal on the mouth once, Will let go and went to get his mother’s chair for her and pull it out. He pushed her in and then went to sit across from her but next to Hannibal. “Hannibal loves to cook…”

“It smells amazing,” she said, as Hannibal set their appetizers down. 

“Thank you. Will said he doesn’t like greens but I thought it would be a nice balance with the rest of the meal, and some escargot,” he announced, before offering them white wine.

“I never said I didn’t like them,” Will said with a look to Hannibal as their glasses were poured. “We just don’t eat them much.”

“We’re more of a take out family,” Jessica admitted with a laugh.

“We are,” Will admitted. “But Hannibal doesn’t mind cooking for us.”

“Lucky us,” Jessica smiled as Hannibal returned to the kitchen and carried out a beautifully roasted chicken, dressed with artistically arranged flowers and berries.

“He’s also very showy about it,” Will murmured under his breath to his mother and smiled at Hannibal. “It smells great.”

“Thank you, Chicken A L’Orange,” Hannibal said, as he carved the roast chicken for his guests, and served Will’s mother first,

“Does that mean orange chicken?” Will asked, cheekily.

“It does,” Hannibal said with a little smile as he prepared Will’s dish. “It was, originally, a chinese dish, but was adopted by the French.”

“Thought it seemed familiar,” Will chuckled, sniffing at it again. “Smells better though.”

“Thank you,” Hannibal said with a smile, and poured Will a little more wine, then sat down at the head of the table.

Will tried the meal and then the wine once more. “Tastes better too.” The flavors mingled on his tongue together nicely, enough that he took a few more bites in succession. He turned to his mother. “What do you think?” 

“I think Hannibal should drop medicine and stay home to cook for us,” she said with a smile, “This is incredible,”

“Thank you,” Hannibal said, in return, and sipped his wine. “I’m sure I’ll still have time to cook, as a surgeon.”

“He finds time to do everything,” Will laughed, and cut into more of his chicken, watching Hannibal from under his long curls.

Hannibal smiled, with as much modesty as he could manage, and gazed at Will, marveling at his beauty all over again. “I make efficient use of my time,” he said, softly, “when I am not subjected to a distracting influence, that is.”

Will’s heavy, dark lash ridden gaze reached Hannibal again, coy this time, as he plunked a piece of chicken and laid it on his tongue, chewing the savory morsal slowly. He rolled his eyes, chewing. “You’ve had years of no distraction.”

“Yes,” Hannibal said after swallowing his own bite of chicken, “and it was terrible.”

Will turned a deep shade of crimson at that, swallowing his bite as well and then took a long sip of the wine. “Horrible.”

“Thankfully, my long period of perfect solitude is over,” Hannibal said and touched his glass to Will’s, gently.

Grinning, Will clinked their glasses and then took another sip. “To no more solitude.”

Hannibal nodded and drank with a smile in his eyes as Will’s mother watched, charmed. 

“So, your uncle is away? When is he coming back, and is he going to need us out of here?” Jessica asked, bluntly. “He’s travelling to Japan, to join his wife. He’ll be at least six weeks, if not longer, he prefers to take his time when traveling,” Hannibal said. “He would never order a guest from his house, there’s no need to worry.”

Will looked at Hannibal over his glass and then set it down. “It’s just enough time for us to stay and return to the states for the fall.”

“You’re still set on that?” Jessica asked, between swallows of wine.

“Well, Hannibal got into the school there he wants, it only makes sense to pursue it,” Will explained.

“I could attend a European school, but Will also has a school chosen, We’ve discussed it, and decided to live in Washington, DC.”

“DC?” Jessica asked, with a raised eyebrow.

“That’s where the college is,” Will explained, pretty sure he’d mentioned it, but his mother did tend to zone out sometimes when he talked about school.

“That is pretty expensive,” she said, but looked around at the house.

“It won’t be a problem,” Hannibal said, confidently.

“I’m getting a job too, it won’t be too bad,” Will insisted.

“How are you going to manage a job, school, and a boyfriend?” Jessica asked.

“I managed dad for years and kept the house,” Will pointed out, a little irritated. He might run himself a little thin, but with Hannibal around he knew he could do anything.

“Alright, alright,” Jessica sighed.

“He’ll manage nicely,” Hannibal said, as he stood to offer them both more wine.

Will’s expression lightened as he smiled over at his mother. “You’ll get to be free of me…” he said, gauging her carefully.

She just shifted her jaw as she looked at her son, trying not to admit to herself that she would miss him, now. “Finally,” she said, with heavy sarcasm.

“You’re welcome to come too,” Will said, with a softer smiler. 

“I think it’s best for me to lay low for a year or so, maybe I’ll come out after that,’ she promised.

“Did… did you want me to stay with you, mom? I can find another school or get my general classes done online.”

Jessica laughed at that. “Am I an old lady who needs help?” she teased. “It’s fine, go to your school.”

“No, just that… maybe you’d miss me,” Will shrugged, brows furrowed a little. “But if you won’t, then never mind.”

Jessica sighed through her nose, and looked at Will. “Of course I’m going to miss you, dummy,” she said, quietly and fondly.

“Oh.” Will flushed and sipped on his wine.

Hannibal watched the little exchange with a soft smile. It was obvious that Will’s mother adored her son, now, even if she had not wanted to be a mother when he was born. “We’ll visit, of course,” he reassured her. She nodded, as she set her empty wine glass down, and Hannibal stood to refill it for her. “Yeah, of course. It’s fine,” she said, with a nod at Will, and a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

Feeling disappointment off someone Will loved was difficult to manage. Finding himself building barriers right then, Will shifted his jaw and set his fork down. “If you would prefer I wait a year…”

“Will,” she said and shook her head. “You worked for this, go do your thing.”

“I don’t want to leave you hanging either,” Will murmured.

“You’re not leaving me hanging. You’ll come here for holidays, I can talk to you on the phone, you’re a college student. I mean, a little young, but …”

“We’ll figure it out,” Will agreed.

Hannibal cleared their plates while Will and his mother talked, and returned with more wine, and three very elegantly plated little cakes. “Will will call you everyday,” Hannibal assured Will’s mother.

“Promise,” Will agreed, looking at the cakes. “When did you make these?”

“Before you arrived,” Hannibal said with a little smile, and sat down in front of his own dessert. “It took some time for the fruit to soak in Grand Marnier, anyhow.” Will’s mother looked at her little cake and smiled, then tried a piece with a hum. “Nevermind, I’m going with you two to the States, so Hannibal can feed me.”

A soft snort escaped Will as he tried the cake, not one for sweets usually, but he found he never hated anything of Hannibal’s. “It is really good.”

“Thank you,” Hannibal said with a smile, and watched Will’s reaction as he ate. “If you came with us, I would quite happily feed you both.”

Will gave his mother a knowing look. “Could be fun…”

“I’ll think about it, I’ll think about it,” she promised, between bites of her cake.

“The cake could speak for itself,” Will chuckled and sipped on the new wine, which was sweet like the cake.

“I can prepare a variety of cakes,” Hannibal said with a charming smile, which made Jessica laugh. He knew Will would feel easier if his mother lived at least near them.

Will would be happier with his mother close so he could keep an eye on her too. And he’d miss her. “Yup… all sorts.”

“I’ll think about it,” she said, again, musing over her cake. “Maybe DC would be fine if I keep my head down.”

“We’d make sure no one noticed you,” Will murmured around another bite.

“We’ll see,” Jessica said, as she finished her cake, pleased with it.

“Do you have plans here in France?” Hannibal asked, politely.

“Not especially. Find some rich idiot and bleed him dry,” Jessica said with a wry smirk.

“I see, in that case, what a shame you missed my uncle,” Hannibal said with a wink.

.

Will rolled his eyes. He’d seen his mother do it quite enough he was used to it, but now Hannibal was feeding into it as well. “Plenty more I’m sure.”

“Especially in Washington, D.C.,” Hannibal pointed out with a little smile and a raise of his eyebrows. 

Jessica laughed at them both. “Am I embarrassing you, Will?” she asked, dryly, before sipping her wine.

“No,” Will said with a slow blink over to his mother. He hadn’t exactly told Hannibal how she made a lot of her money most of the time, just the gist of it.

Hannibal seemed to understand, and stood to clear the plates. “I’m certain everything will work out for the best. Would anyone care for coffee or tea?”

“I’m fine with the wine,” Will answered, gaze softer on Hannibal.

Hannibal smiled, and touched Will’s shoulder as they looked at each other. 

“I’ll take a coffee,” Jessica said. “If you two want to make googly eyes at each other, I can get it myself,” she teased. Hannibal chuckled, and shook his head. “I’ll be right back.”

“We’re not makin’-” Will sighed as Hannibal left and looked at his mother.

Jessica smiled at Willl, knowingly, and finished her wine. “Yes, you were. It was cute. Don’t get married before you _live_ with him.”

“You think after all these years and phone calls I wouldn’t know him well enough?” Will asked, though the subject of marriage hadn’t even come up yet, but Will was sure it would.

“No matter how well you know someone, living with them in one place and sharing everything is always different,” Jessica said wisely. “Speaking from experience.”

“Yeah, I get that. So you and dad had a bad experience…” Will shrugged, he was confident that he and Hannibal would be nothing but happy together.

“I’m just saying. I _like_ him, I really do, just go slow. You’re both still so young, you have all the time in the world,” Jessica said, as she finished her wine.

Will thought his mother was starting to sound a lot like his dad, but he kept that bitter piece of information to himself. “For most people maybe that’s okay. I don’t make friends, if you haven’t noticed. Don’t intend to find anyone else either.”

“Okay, just saying,” she said, with a sigh, and took the coffee that Hannibal brought her with a thanks, and sipped it. “Almost as good as the stuff I make,” she joked. “Almost.”

“High praise indeed,” Hannibal chuckled, and sat down with a smile as he took Will’s hand under the table. 

Frazzled, Will let the touch of Hannibal’s hand soothe him back down. “Mom’s is pretty good, too.”

“I’m certain it is, we’ll have to compare, someday,” Hannibal said, and squeezed Will’s hand, gently. “I got hooked on espresso in New York, now I just make big cups of it,” Jessica said with a laugh. From behind her, Junior burst into the room, and went to Will and Hannibal first, wagging at them, then went to Jessica to give her an enthusiastic greeting. “Junior-” Hannibal sighed. “Hey, who’s this?” Jessica asked with a big smile, and petted the shaggy wolfhound with both hands. “Hello, handsome boy!”

“That’s my son, apparently,” Will laughed, with a look at Hannibal, watching as the cat came in after him, looking around, sniffing.

“I’m too young to be a grandmother,” Jessica laughed, and crouched down to let the dog give her kisses as Hannibal looked dismayed. “My apologies. He knows he is not permitted in the dining room,” Hannibal sighed.

“I’ll get him,” Will said and took the dog by the collar to lead him out, and Wadsworth meowed at Jessica, pawing at her leg once.

“Jealous?” she laughed, as she picked up the cat and held him in her lap while she drank her coffee. “Poor baby.” Hannibal just smiled, “he does not like to share.”

Will came back in after settling the dog in the yard for a bit. “No, Wadsworth hates sharing. He must have it all or nothing.”

Hannibal smirked at that, still sipping wine. “I cannot fault him there.”

Will finished his wine. “Can I help with the dishes?”

“Please,” Hannibal agreed, as he stood and gathered the dessert dishes. Wadsworth kept purring loudly in Jessica’s arms, closing his golden eyes slowly as she stroked his fur. “Do you mind if I have a look around the garden?” Jessica asked, as she stood with the cat. “Not at all, if you wish to explore the city at any time, take a car from the garage at your leisure,” Hannibal suggested. “Sure, maybe later,” she said and headed to the garden door, “thanks for dinner. It was nice,” she said, before she winked at her son, and headed outside, into the huge stretch of manicured land beyond where the sun was beginning to set.

“Make sure Wadsworth has his leash if you take him out,” Will called after his mother, knowing the cat wouldn’t go too far, but he wasn’t an outdoor cat either.

“I’m not going to lose him!” Jessica called back as she walked out further. Hannibal watched over Will’s shoulder with a smile. “I’m sure she won’t lose him,” he assured Will.

“You don’t know,” Will said and got some of the dishes and followed Hannibal into the kitchen to help.

“Shall I run his leash out to her?” Hannibal offered, as they carried everything into the kitchen.

“It’s fine,” Will said, trying not to worry so much. Wadsworth knew who fed him, after all.

“You seemed tense at the end of dessert,” Hannibal said, softly, as he put the dishes in the large copper sink and put on an apron over his clothes.

“I’m getting the same talk from mom as dad gave. Not to put everything into you all at once, not to get married too soon, to get used to living with you,” Will sputtered out all at once.

“I think that is standard advice from the old to the young,” Hannibal said, calmly, and pulled long rubber gloves on over his hands before he began to rinse the dishes. “I certainly don’t take offense.”

“I do,” Will sighed, and got a towel to dry, smiling as Hannibal pulled gloves on to do dishes.

Hannibal handed Will a dish, and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “The two people who have cautioned us to go slowly came from the same failed relationship. Is that surprising?”

“No, I guess not.” Will dried the dish and made sure it was spotless before setting it down. “I wish they understood I wasn’t them.”

“The only way people can find worth in their mistakes is to try to prevent others from making them. I believe that your father thought of me as a threat. If you left him to live with me, eventually, he would lose his support. Your mother is independent, she cares for you, but does not rely on you. I think her advice is simply motherly caution, nothing more.”

“Yeah,” Will nodded as he took another dish to dry. 

“Do you wish for her to come with us to the United States?” Hannibal asked, as they worked together, in domestic bliss.

“If she wants. I don’t like feeling as though I am disappointing her by not staying with her,” Will explained, honestly. “But I’ve worked for this time with you and school for years.”

“You have,” Hannibal agreed, listening to Will very carefully. “We’re not giving that up, at all,” Hannibal promised Will, softly, then kissed Will’s temple, under his curls.

“I know,” Will took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“In that case, her comments are only that, comments,” Hannibal said, softly, and kissed Will’s neck, under his ear.

Will nodded and then nuzzled his head against Hannibal’s, entirely addicted to him. “I just want everyone happy.”

“Are you happy?” Hannibal whispered, his amber eyes locked with Will’s blue eyes, and there was no one else in the world. 

“Very,” Will whispered back, just between them. “I have everything I’ve wanted for years now.”

Hannibal smiled, which made his eyes shine, and he kissed Will’s lips. “We’re together now, everything will be alright.”

“It will, you’re right.” Will sighed and kissed Hannibal back softly, all but wrapping himself around him.

Hannibal all but melted when Will did that. He held Will close, and kissed Will more deeply. His hands closed in the back of Will’s shirt, holding him tightly, one hand moving down to his hip. Will softly groaned and kissed Hannibal harder for that, arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, keeping them chest to chest.

Hannibal backed Will to the door, blindly, not letting their lips part as the room spun around them, slowly. Kissing Will made him feel like the world stopped existing, just dissolved away, inconsequential. They backed into the dining room, and Hannibal pressed Will against the dining table.

Sitting on the table, Will pulled Hannibal between his legs, slipping his hands under his shirt, touching every bit of delectable skin his fingers could reach.

Hannibal felt heat radiate through him, and groaned at the touch. Hannibal’s stomach and back were hard with muscle, covered with soft skin. “Will-” he moaned against Will’s mouth, and cupped his face as he kissed him harder.

Leaning back, Will pulled Hannibal over him, on to the table, all the pent up tension between could not be squelched, no matter how many times they touched intimately. “Hannibal-”

Hannibal laid over Will, and undid Will’s shirt as they kissed, feverishly. All thoughts of Will’s mother being nearby flew out of Hannibal’s mind, replaced with Will, only Will: Will’s skin, his scent, the feeling of his hands and lips. Hannibal ran a hand down Will’s exposed chest, over his stomach, exploring.

Will had never known how much he needed Hannibal’s touch until he had it, and didn’t want to be without it now. He arched into his hands, panting softly against his mouth as their tongues slid together. He undid Hannibal’s shirt, one hand in his hair.

Hannibal scooped his arms under Will’s back, and lifted him. He carried Will out of the dining room, slowly, still kissing Will with manic passion the entire time. He managed to shoulder a door open, into a study. Finally, he laid Will down on the couch, and laid over him, then pulled his own shirt off, tossing it on the floor.

“I could look at you forever and not ever grow bored,” Will said, fingers skating down Hannibal’s bare, muscled torso. It was hard to believe someone like Hannibal would even want someone as simple as Will.

“I do hope so,” Hannibal whispered, and unfastened the last buttons on Will’s shirt, then peeled it off of him, slowly. “You are utter perfection.”

Flushing, Will kissed Hannibal for that, lifting up to let his shirt slid off easier and then tossed it over his head, out of the way. “Hardly.”

Hannibal stole a look at Will before he kissed the front of his throat, slowly, working up to the lobe of Will’s ear, then sucked it slowly. “I could barely look anywhere else during dinner.”

“There was no one else to look at,” Will chuckled, grasping his fingers tighter in Hannibal’s hair, savoring the way his lips felt on his skin, spreading fire in his veins.

“There could be a room full of people, any people, I’d only want to look at you,” Hannibal whispered into Will’s ear, and then bit the sensitive skin under it as he passed his warm, wide palm over Will’s hip, down between his legs.

There had only ever been Hannibal for Will since the day they met, to the point of obsession. Will groaned, hips arching to meet Hannibal’s hand, “Same.”

Hannibal slipped the button open on Will’s pants, and worked the zipper down to slip his hand inside, pulse pounding in his throat as he felt him through his boxers. It was all still so incredibly new, a heady world that only he and Will lived in.

Growing addicted to the way Hannibal touched him, like it’d be the last time each time, Will kissed his boyfriend again, slower this time, enjoying the rough glides of their tongues together, the whisper soft breaths between their mouths, everything.

Hannibal hummed into Will’s mouth, which made his lips and tongue vibrate softly. He worked Will’s pants off, over his ass, slowly, and then down his legs and off. Hannibal’s hands returned to Will’s hips, and slid under his ass, kneading the round muscle slowly.

“You’re overdressed,” Will murmured between them, biting a smile into Hannibal’s lips, but didn’t want him to stop either, every inch of his skin that Hannibal touched felt like a fire blazing through him.

“You should do something about that,” Hannibal whispered, and bit Will’s lower lip, teasingly, as he started to palm Will through his boxers. 

Will reached, flicking Hannibal’s pants undone, only able to reach so far like this, so he used his legs to get them down his ass. “Better?”

Hannibal smiled at Will’s methods, and shifted his legs to work his trousers off. “Much,” he said, and laid against Will, able to feel so much more of Will’s smooth skin this way.

“I can’t believe I’ve lived this long without you, without this…” Will whispered, hands seeking to cover every inch of Hannibal he could, to touch every crevice.

“You’ll never have to, ever again,” Hannibal whispered as they began to rock together. “Neither of us will.”

Will wrapped his leg around Hannibal’s hip, rolling his own up to meet his, cocks sliding together through thin fabric. “Promise?”

Hannibal bowed his head at the friction between them, gasping softly. “Yes, I promise,” he moaned as his hips arched downward, and his ass flexed. 

Will wriggled out of his boxers and then helped Hannibal out of his own, taking them both in hand once he had. “Good.”

“Will-” Hannibal whispered as his briefs hit the floor, and Will gasped them both in his warm hand. He couldn’t think like this, his entire world was narrowed down to pulses and sweat, the feeling of Will beneath him, and a pair of huge blue eyes.

Will wanted nothing more than for their worlds to meld completely together, to be conjoined, blurred at every edge. He bit at Hannibal’s lip and thumbed over their tips. 

The little sting of Will’s teeth against his lips was enough to send an inferno of heat coursing through Hannibal’s body, from his lower spine, spiralling out, even making the soles of his feet burn. He rocked himself against Will’s thumb, desperately, and bit Will’s shoulder. “Yes-” he gasped.

Hannibal words alone were enough to spur the younger man into the same sort of heat, cocks slipping together with blissful friction. “Hannibal-”

Hannibal gripped Will’s ass with one hand, holding them together as he bucked hard. He tried his best to fight off the wave of heat and pleasure that loomed over him, ready to crash down at any moment. “Will-” was all he could manage, the only word available in his head.

“Come again for me,” Will whispered, breath shaking as he jerked his hand harder and faster over their lengths, body shaking with the pent up, looming orgasm that dared to push him right over.

There was nothing in Hannibal strong enough to resist the shaking whisper from Will’s lips. He gasped, and moaned as his muscled body tensed hard, “fuck-”. The curse slipped from his lips as Hannibal came, hot and wet in Will’s hand, over Will’s cock. Hannibal felt as though he’d been hit by lightning, and it was beautiful. The curse was enough to send Will right after him, using Hannibal’s come to slick them together until Will’s joined as he gasped and writhed.

“Oh-”

Hannibal held Will tightly as he came, and watched the way his lips trembled as the orgasm coursed through him. Will was vividly beautiful: his eyes were brilliantly blue, his skin white, lips and cheeks rosy. “Beautiful boy,” Hannibal whispered, in French, as he kissed Will’s neck over and over while they caught their breath.

Any language from Hannibal’s lips was enough to melt Will right under Hannibal, completely his. “Mm,” he hummed, eyes half lidded, blissfully content and languid.

Hannibal looked up from Will’s throat, and smiled at him. “Do you know what I said?” Hannibal asked, softly, brushing Will’s curls back with one hand, which was actually trembling.

“I’m sure it was something mushy and sweet made to make me blush,” Will commented, chuckling a little.

“Perhaps,” Hannibal said, softly, and kissed Will’s jaw, up to his ear. “I love you,” he whispered, against the fragile ivory shell of it. 

Will’s eyes closed at the words, leg wrapping around Hannibal’s hip. “I love you, too…”

“No matter what happens, we will never be parted again,” Hannibal promised as their noses touched. “I would kill anyone who tried to force us apart,” Hannibal paused, and added lightly, “I already have.”

That should scare him, Will knew, but he found that it didn’t, not the way it should. “So long as you aren’t caught.”

“One does not need to be particularly clever to get away with murder, Will,” Hannibal said, thoughtfully. There was no one else in the world he could share this with, no one he could be himself with. “What one must be to get away with murder is _meticulous_ , and as you know, I have excellent attention to detail,” Hannibal assured Will, softly.

“That you are,” Will agreed, hoping Hannibal was not going to make a hobby out of killing with his choice of words, it was… daunting.

Hannibal nuzzled Will’s jaw, then looked into his eyes. Hannibal’s light brown hair was mussed, making him look more sultry than usual. “How a man does one thing is how he does everything,” he murmured. 

“Does that make you a clean freak?” Will asked with a quirk of a brow and smile that only Hannibal seemed to get out of him.

“I like to keep things tidy,” Hannibal said, amused, smiling back at Will. “Will that be difficult to tolerate?”

“No,” Will said, since he was one to keep his drawers completely organized, he understood the meticulousness of it.

“I think living together will be lovely. We can find a house with a yard for Junior to run in,” Hannibal said, “ something simple, for college.

“Yes,” Will agreed, and didn’t push the subject of more dogs just yet, though he had that promise in the back of his mind.

Hannibal seemed able to read Will’s mind, and smiled at him, “more dogs after graduation.”

Will rolled his eyes, very aware of how well they knew each other despite all the distance for so many years. “After. Okay.”

“We’ll both be very busy,” Hannibal explained, “we cannot expect Wadsworth to take care of more than one dog.”

Will laughed and kissed Hannibal for that. “No, he’ll hardly want to take care of Junior.”

“Such are the burdens of being the only cat in the household,” Hannibal murmured, teasingly.

“Was the only cat. I still think you’re part feline,” Will teased back.

“Perhaps,” Hannibal chuckled, quite aware he was stretched out like a cat over his boyfriend. “Perhaps you are part canine.”

Grinning, Will hugged Hannibal tighter. “Perhaps I am.”

“More of a young wolf, than a domestic dog at the moment,” Hannibal said fondly, looking at Will’s eyes.

Will snapped his jaws and teeth at Hannibal playfully for that. “I like wolves.”

“A wolf with stunning blue eyes,” Hannibal whispered, smiling at the snap of Will’s teeth, which earned him another kiss.

“Not so unusual,” Will whispered against Hannibal’s mouth softly.

“You are quite unusual,” Hannibal whispered, fondly, and scraped his teeth along Will’s throat.

Shivering once, Will tightened his hold even more. “So are you.” Hell, when they were younger they found a dead body and weren’t even moved in to a fright from it.

“Identically different,” Hannibal whispered, and envisioned those two words engraved on the inside of a ring.

“I like that,” Will whispered back, a smile lighting up his blue eyes once more.

‘So do I,” Hannibal said, honestly. “Perhaps someday, I’ll engrave it inside your ring.”

“Someday,” Will echoed back, well aware they had their promise, but they also had their priorities. “I’ll hold you to that.”

“I never break a promise,” Hannibal said, very seriously.

“I know,” Will said with sincerity. He also knew Hannibal never wanted to hurt him, so his promises meant all that much more.

Hannibal touched the side of Will’s face as they heard Will’s mother come back into the house and head up the stairs. “A lucky thing we moved into here,” Hannibal said with a smile.

“Imagine her face in seeing us on the kitchen table like this?” Will chuckled softly, not too loud so she wouldn’t come looking for them.

“I’m not certain whether she would behead me, or congratulate us,” Hannibal said with a smirk.

“Both,” Will teased and kissed the smirk off Hannibal’s lips, contented.

Hannibal kissed Will, deeply, tilting his head to lock their lips. He swept their tongues together, slowly, and sucked Will’s, suggestively. Wil hummed into the kiss, unable to resist Hannibal when he distracted him like that.

“Shall we go upstairs?” Hannibal asked, against Will’s mouth. “Or remain here?”

“It’s more intimate in our room, “Will whispered, though he hardly wanted to move.

“Our room,” Hannibal whispered, softly, enamoured with those words. “Soon, we will be able to say our house, our kitchen…”

“Our everything,” Will chuckled, arms around Hannibal as he pushed him off the sofa and himself to find his pants at the very least.

Hannibal eyed Will as he stood, admiring every inch of him before he did the same, slowly. “I much prefer seeing you in person to only speaking on the phone.”

“Oh _do_ you?” Will asked, cheekily, as he pulled his jeans on only and gathered the rest of his things to carry up stairs.

Hannibal caught Will by one denim belt loop with his finger, and pulled him closer, to wrap both bare arms around him from behind. “Quite.”

Will hummed, leaning back into Hannibal’s strong torso, not even his most vivid dreams compared to the man Hannibal turned into. “It is much nicer.”

Hannibal looked sleek and handsome now, no longer a lanky boy. “And this is only our first day.”

“The first of many,” Will agreed, leaning back to kiss Hannibal’s jaw now, actual scruff there unlike years ago when they were younger.

Hannibal closed his eyes, and ran one hand down Will’s smooth stomach. It was still difficult to believe Will was really here, that this was real. “Let’s go upstairs, before you distract me again.”

“I’ll just distract you up there, too,” Will chided softly, turned to take Hannibal’s hand, leading him up the stairs with his things under one arm.

“I am counting on as much,” Hannibal whispered, shirtless as he followed Will upstairs, their fingers laced together. 

Will skipped a few steps back to the bedroom, Wadsworth catching eye of them and followed them up, pouncing to the top and waiting for them by the door. Will pushed the door open and threw his clothes on a chair and pulled Hannibal to him once more.

Hannibal followed Will in, and closed the door with a smirk, then leaned in and kissed his shirtless boyfriend. “We escaped being caught by your mother, again,” he whispered, between kisses, unable to get enough of Will’s perfect mouth against his own.

“This time,” Will chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Hannibal, holding him closer, kissing him over and over again.

“This time,” Hannibal agreed as he pressed their bare chests together while they kissed, and walked Will backward, slowly. Wadsworth was stretched out on the bed, purring, and not at all about to move for them.

“God,” Will started, breathing hard again into Hannibal’s mouth as he shed his pants once more, feeling them far too restricting. “I can’t get enough of you.”

“I’ve had dreams of you saying things like that to me, Will,” Hannibal groaned, as he helped Will’s pants, off, and kissed his mouth again, passionately.

“Dreams do come true,” Will whispered roughly, stepping out of his jeans toward the bed.

Hannibal pulled Will onto the bed after falling into it himself, and kissed him hotly,like he was drowning, and Will was his oxygen. Will crawled over Hannibal, helping him out of pants, too, once more, kissing him as he gently pushed Wadsworth off.

Hannibal chuckled as Will pushed the cat away, and laid in his place as he shimmied his pants off of his legs. “It’s a wonder we get dressed at all.”

“Only to keep my mother from seeing us,” Will laughed, kissing Hannibal as he rolled over him.

“We’ll make certain she lives close, but not too close,” Hannibal whispered.

“Good idea,” Will whispered back, kissing the words out of Hannibal’s mouth slowly, straddling his hips.

“I need entire days with you like this,” Hannibal whispered, and ran both palms down Will’s hips, to his warm, pale thighs.

“You have me for as many days as you want,” Will murmured, comfortably naked around Hannibal.

Hannibal’s cock was hard again, pressed against the cleft of Will’s ass where it rubbed, slowly. “That sounds nearly too good to be true…”

“Nearly?” Will bent over and kissed Hannibal for it, arching his hips and then rolling them down again over Hannibal’s length.

Hannibal’s eyes closed at the sensation, and his head fell back as his hips arched. “Will-” he said, in a shaky, deep voice.

“I’ve had dreams about you inside me,” Will whispered, biting the words into Hannibal’s ear.

Hannibal’s eyes fluttered open and he stared up at Will, his eyes dark, mostly pools of black pupil. “You … think you’re ready for that?”

“We can go slow, work up to it,” Will offered, knowing it wouldn’t be an easy thing, that people had to work toward that. “Little bit at a time…”

“Slow,” Hannibal whispered, breathlessly, and ran one palm over the smooth shape of Will’s ass, fingers teasing the cleft.

“I want to experience everything with you,” Will said with a shuddering breath, goosebumps crawling across his skin where Hannibal touched.

“You will,” Hannibal whispered, and kissed Will’s lips as he teased Will slowly with the fingers of one hand, then moved his fingers to Will’s lips. “Wet them.”

Will wrapped his lips around Hannibal’s fingers, slowly, licking them and salivating over them.

“Perfect,” Hannibal moaned as he twisted his fingers, slowly, in Will’s mouth. Will’s tongue felt like velvet, and Hannibal’s cock twitched at the feeling.

Pulling his lips away, Will licked them once and smiled. “I don’t know the best way to do this.”

“I’ve given it thought,” Hannibal whispered, breathing harder than usual as he ran his wetted fingers down Will’s spine. 

“Oh?” Will’s whispered voice was rough at the slow tease of wet fingers, anticipating.

“Of course,” Hannibal purred, and stroked his fingers against Will’s pucker, then began to massage the tight ring of muscle there, very slowly. “I’ve dreamed of almost nothing else.”

“Almost,” Will breathed out, rolling his ass back into Hannibal’s fingers, relaxing as he gazed down at him.

“I’ve dreamed of your mouth on me,” Hannibal whispered, their eyes locked as Will rubbed against his wet fingers, and one began to work its way inside, slowly.

“I… we can do both,” Will breathed, raggedly.

“We can do it all,” Hannibal promised, as he worked Will open for the first time, with one finger, watching his eyes as he massaged virgin nerves.

Will’s eyes were wide and dark with lust, his mouth dropped open. “Oh-”

Will was a vision atop him. Hannibal could not tear his attention away, not for a moment. He felt the tight ring of muscle around his finger begin to relax and stretch, and used his other hand to stroke Will’s cock. “There…”

“Mm,” was all Will could manage in the moment, concentrating on how good it felt, and keeping completely relaxed.

“You are incredible,” Hannibal whispered as he lost himself in the feeling of pleasuring Will, slowly. “Look at you,” he murmured, breathlessly.

Glad they were going slow, Hannibal’s one finger felt full inside of himself, though it wasn’t unwanted. “It’s good…”

Hannibal leaned closer, and kissed Will’s rosy lips. “Only the beginning,” he whispered, and slipped a little more of his finger into Will, then rubbed the tip very slowly against the walls of Will’s insides, over miles and miles of exquisitely sensitive nerves.

Hardly able to stand that much without bursting right there, will laughed a little, trying not to tense up. “Keep going…”

Hannibal squeezed Will’s cock with his free hand, and rocked his fingertip a little, giving Will exactly what he asked for. “More?”

“Little more,” Will asked, flushed face, a drop of sweat dripped down his neck, between his shoulders blades.

Hannibal obeyed, happily, pushing Will just a little more, until he could bend his finger just so inside Will’s tight body, rocking it gently as he introduced him to the feeling. “There…”

“Oh my… God,” Will managed with a husked tone, gasping as he was breached a little bit more, every nerve in his body was one fire, shooting out from this one spot deep inside.

“Is it good?” Hannibal whispered, and started to stroke Will’s cock again, at the same time, as he watched a flush creep over Will’s chest, up his neck. He rocked his finger a little more inside Will, easing him into it.

Unable to do little more than moan or gasp, Will nodded, breath shaking as he managed a little “yes”, eyes meeting Hannibal’s with heavy lids.

“Good,” Hannibal whispered, while he pleasured Will with both hands, his own cock leaking just from watching and feeling Will. “Imagine two fingers, imagine my cock,” he whispered.

“I can--I _have_ ,” Will gasped, rocking his cock against Hannibal’s hand, unable to decide which felt better: his fingers or his palm.

“Did you think about it and touch yourself?” Hannibal asked, sinking his finger a little deeper yet, twisting slowly.

“Y-yes,” Will admitted, lifting his head enough to gaze into Hannibal’s eyes. “This is much better.”

“Did it make you come?” Hannibal asked, his voice low and commanding as he fingered Will.

“Yes,” was Will groaned reply, so close to coming now that he wasn’t sure he could hold off.

“Are you about to come now, Will? While I am fingering you?” Hannibal purred, his accent making the words sound even dirtier and more debauched than they already were.

“Yes, fuck-”Will swore, trying to hide it under a panted breath, body writhing against Hannibal, sweating.

“I want to watch you come, Will,” Hannibal whispered as he managed to rub his fingertip a little deeper inside Will.

Breathing harder, Will started to push down on Hannibal’s fingers, cocking slipping against his palm as he rutted, coming undone completely, spilling against his boyfriend’s tanned skin. “Hannibal-”

“Will-” Hannibal groaned as he watched Will come, the pearly white liquid spilling between Hannibal’s long fingers.

Shaking and groaning, Will finally came down from his elated high, gazing down at Hannibal with a hungry gaze. “What can I do for you?”

Hannibal smiled, and stroked his fingers through Will’s curls as he considered the question. “Would you like to use your mouth on me?” he asked, curiously.

“Yes,” Will said, without much thought, having wanted to do that for a while, and even more so since he’d been granted access to Hannibal completely. He kissed Hannibal once and kissed down his chest to his jutted hip bone, taking in his scent.

Hannibal kissed Will back when his lips were close enough, then lifted his head to watch Will kiss a path down Hannibal’s tanned, chiseled body. His cock was already hard again when Will reached his hip, throbbing and pink against his flat stomach. Hannibal licked his own lips, and noted that his hands were shaking a little with anticipation. “I’ll never tire of watching you.”

“Doing this?” Will laughed a little and then took Hannibal’s length in one hand, looking at it with a deep hunger, and then licked the tip once before taking him down. He prepared himself for the taste, only to find he didn’t mind it so much.

Hannibal’s lips fell open as his jaw dropped, and he pushed himself up on one arm, staring at Will under hooded eyelids that fell closed for a moment. “ _Will_ -” Hannibal managed, through a shaky breath, fingers splaying in the blankets.

New to this, Will tried what he thought might work for him, licking and lathing, sucking until his cheeks hollowed out when he popped out, and the went back at it. He sucked down a bit of the precome, groaning at the salty taste.

Hannibal’s hands clenched in the blankets under them as Will sucked, and his heart felt like it might burst in his chest. “Your mouth-” he groaned, overwhelmed, toes curling hard as he watched Will learn how to blow him.

Pulling off for moment, Will panted, catching his breath, licking his lips. “You taste good,” he whispered, licking Hannibal from root to tip with hooded eyes. “I am yours for the tasting,” Hannibal managed. Shaking, and overheated, Hannibal arched his ass off of the bed, pressing himself against the divine texture of Will’s tongue as he licked, desperately. 

Will knew he'd devour Hannibal if given enough time to perfect this. They had all the time in the world right now. He licked slowly once more and then wrapped his mouth around Hannibal, taking him down to the root.

“Fuck-” Hannibal swore, shuddering as Will sucked him for the first time. One of Hannibal’s hands went to grip the headboard, and the other slid into Will’s curls.

Humming against Hannibal vibrating his mouth and tongue against him, Will slipped his mouth back up and then rubbed his tongue over Hannibal’s slit, collecting the precome there and swallowing.

“Will, your mouth…” Hannibal moaned, and arched, pressing himself against Will’s tongue over and over again, blissfully.

Will sucked and laved his tongue, over and over, and then grasped Hannibal’s length, working him up every way he knew how to for himself. “Come…”

Hannibal had been fighting not to, since the moment Will’s tongue touched his cock. His ankles dug into the mattress under them, and one look at Will licking and stroking him like that was more than enough to undo him completely. He came so hard that every language but his first escaped him, and when Hannibal opened his eyes, he heard himself whispering in Lithuanian, telling Will he loved him over and over again.

Wil lapped up every last bit of Hannibal’s come, content to live off that if he had to. He flushed hard against the sheets, listening to Hannibal speak his native language did things to him even if he had no idea what he was saying. He cleaned Hannibal with his tongue and then crawled back up his body, laying off to the side, against him, fingers in his chest hair.

With shaky arms, Hannibal pulled Will to his chest, and held him tightly before he kissed his cheek, working his way to Will’s hot mouth. Will’s tongue and lips tasted like Hannibal, and a possessive thrill shot through Hannibal when he realized it. Will hummed against Hannibal’s mouth, sharing the taste with a lave of his tongue, lips tingling.

“That was … _incredible,”_ Hannibal whispered, once he regained his faculties. He nuzzled Will’s perfect nose with his own, breathing against him as he held his boyfriend tightly, both of them bare and glowing with sweat.

“I like tasting you,” Will admitted, licking his lips as their legs tangled together over the soft sheets.

“Did you worry that you might not?” Hannibal asked as he sighed, and gazed at his stunning beau. He stroked his fingers over Will’s cheekbone, in utter adoration.

“I worry about a lot of things,” Will also admitted, ducking his head a little. “Silly I guess.”

“Not at all, it’s new,” Hannibal said, softly, and smiled as he touched Will’s rosy lower lip with his thumb. “Not silly at all. It feels wonderful, I’m glad you like it,” he whispered.

“You’re everything I dreamed,” Will sighed, nipping at Hannibal’s thumb playfully.

Hannibal’s high, regal-looking cheekbones flushed, and he replaced the pad of his thumb with his lips, brushing them against Will’s. Will’s lips felt like rose petals. “None of my dreams, no matter how lush, no matter how vivid, could have prepared me for how much I love you.”

“No? Not even a little?” Will’s imagination left him with high expectations, but Hannibal crushed every single one of them.

“I thought I knew how I would feel, having you here. I was simply unprepared,” Hannibal admitted, with a soft smile at his boyfriend. 

“Have I then caught you off guard?” Will asked, smiling sweetly against Hannibal’s mouth as he kissed him once more.

“You have continually caught me off guard,” Hannibal confessed, after the kiss. “You are unique, in that respect. You are the only one who can surprise me, Will.”

“Surprise you?” Will grinned, keeping their faces close, tangled up together.

“You are the only one whom I cannot predict,” Hannibal said, proudly. “I find everyone else rather dull.”

“That’s why you love me? Because you can’t predict me?” Will had to laugh, he thought he was _very_ predictable.

“One of the many reasons,” Hannibal said, as he curled Will’s dark hair around one finger to admire the chestnut sheen of it.

As long as it was something Hannibal saw and liked, Will would not argue. He batted his long lashes at Hannibal, gazing at him with bright sea-blues. “I love you.”

Hannibal swallowed, letting the words sink in. They had said it to each other before, but hearing it as they curled together naked in bed was wonderful. “I love you too, Will.”

***

Their weeks in Paris passed quickly, and before the leaves began to change, it was time for the boys to leave, for the states. Hannibal’s uncle had been reported as missing by his wife, and the police had come to call on Hannibal, who seemed to the officers like a very bright young man, concerned about his uncle.

After a little questioning, and a search of the grounds, Hannibal had been cleared, and nothing more was said of it. He was free to leave with his boyfriend.

They arrived in Washington, DC, and made their way to the house in the city that Hannibal had arranged for them. It was a one-story brick bungalow, modern and elegant, but certainly not as grand as Hannibal’s family home.

He opened the front door to let Will in, and then followed him through with Junior on a leather leash. “It’s hardly grand,” Hannibal said, looking around.

Will’s mother, for now, stayed in Paris a bit longer, for now, while the boys got settled and she took care of business. Will set down the crate and let Wadsworth out to scout around. “What are you talking about? This is nice.”

“It will suffice,” Hannibal said, as the sleek brown cat sniffed at the air and padded over to inspect the fireplace in the living room. “We’ll have to purchase furniture, the things that came with the house were abhorrent. I had them removed.”

“I’m sure they were fine,” Will chuckled, kissing his stuffy and pretentious boyfriend’s cheek.

“If you’d seen the photos, you would have agreed,” Hannibal said, and smiled at Will’s kiss. “You really like it?” 

“I’m easy to please,” Will answered, nodding his head, arms wrapping around Hannibal’s middle. “It’s our place. That’s all that matters.”

“Let me show you the backyard,” Hannibal said, and took Will’s hand in his own to lead him through the kitchen and into the backyard, which was quite large, and lined with grand looking, old trees that blocked the views of their neighbors.

“It’s beautiful. Junior is going to love it,” Will murmured, “and maybe one other dog.” He batted his eyes over at Hannibal.

Junior barked and loped out into the backyard to sniff at a tree where a squirrel watched him from a branch. Hannibal wrapped one arm around Will, holding him from behind. “Bold of you to make a plea for another dog five minutes after we walked into our new home,” Hannibal chuckled.

“You love me for my unpredictable nature, you told me so yourself,” Will pointed out, grinning up at Hannibal, floppy curls in his eyes.

Hannibal brushed Will’s curls from his eyes, with one hand, and leaned closer to kiss his lips. “You are quite persuasive.”

“It’s just one more,” Will whispered, kissing Hannibal back sweetly.

“One more is more work,” Hannibal whispered back with a brush of his fingers down Will’s back before his hands rested on Will’s ass.

“I’ll do the work,” Will insisted, pressing his ass back into Hannibal’s hands. “How can I convince you?”

Hannibal smiled, and rested his smooth forehead against Wills. “That depends, I suppose.”

“On?” Will asked, brows raised as he gazed at Hannibal. They were always close like this since Will arrived in Paris, nothing could separate them.

“On what sort of dog you’d like,” Hannibal whispered, as he pressed Will against his own body.

“Small, a terrier of some kind,” Will whispered back, running his fingers down Hannibal’s chest tantalizing.

“Terriers, aren’t they terribly noisy?” Hannibal asked with a smirk.

“Some,” Will shrugged and kisse the side of Hannibal’s neck. “With training it won’t be bad.”

“And whom do you suggest should invest time in training this new dog?” Hannibal asked smoothly, as he stretched his neck with a smirk.

“Me,” Will breathed, scraping his teeth over Hannibal’s pulse.

Hannibal sighed, and his hands tightened over Will’s ass as he felt Will’s _teeth_. “That will take time..”

“So? None of your time if you don’t wish it,” Will whispered, laving his tongue over the red spot he left behind.

Hannibal grunted, softly, his heart starting to pound despite his cool, collected exterior. “I’ll have to be convinced, I’m afraid…”

“Will I need to use my tongue and mouth elsewhere?” Will asked, fingers skimming the rim of Hannibal’s pants toward the front button.

“That would be hard to resist,” Hannibal whispered, as his pulse became loud in his own ears.

Will undid Hannibal’s pants and dropped to his knees, and nosed against his length. “Yeah?”

In their weeks of ravenous exploration, Will’s lips and tongue on him had become Hannibal’s weakness. His dark eyes went darker, and Hannibal stroked his fingers down the back of Will’s head. “I’m afraid so,” he sighed, and licked his lips.

“Awful for you,” Will smiled up at his boyfriend and pulled him from his boxers, licking at his tip once.

Hannibal was surprised by Will, once again, as Will began to torment him sweetly in their backyard. “Terrible,” Hannibal agreed with a groan roughening his voice as he tightened his hand in Will’s hair.

Sucking Hannibal down, Will laved his tongue rough tongue against the slit, against the nerves there as he stroked Hannibal in one hand. He loved making his boyfriend second guess him at every turn.

Hannibal gripped Will’s shoulder with his free hand, and his straight, light brown hair fell in his eyes as he watched Will’s tongue work. “That beautiful mouth of yours,” Hannibal panted.

Will grinned around Hannibal, and pulled off once to catch his breath, and then teased the tip with his tongue, wickedly. “Is it?”

Hannibal groaned deeply at the flickering of Will’s tongue against his cock, and tugged his hair. “It’s a terrible tease,” he growled.

Will laughed, huffed breath against Hannibal's cock as he took him down once more.

A moan, shaky and long left Hannibal’s lips as he watched Will swallow him down. “That’s … much better,” he whispered, and palmed the back of Will’s head. “My god…”

Will had gotten increasingly good at doing this, taking Hannibal down to the very root without choking once. He reached and rolled his balls in one hand, inside his underwearing, giving a soft tug as he gently scraped his teeth up the sensitive vein.

Hannibal gasped and rolled his hips, muscles shaking as he struggled not to come too quickly from all of Will’s efforts. “You’ve become so good at this,” he panted, a little sweat rolling down the side of his neck as he watched Will.

Will chuckled as he swallowed Hannibal down, wanting him to come, to agree to another dog. He squeezed one hand over Hannibal’s hip, around his ass, pushing his length down his throat further with a gasp.

Hannibal gritted his teeth for a moment, before he gasped for breath. He couldn’t hold himself back any longer, not the way Will was sucking him. He tugged on Will’s curls as he swore in Lithuanian and then came, with blinding intensity. Hannibal’s lean body squeezed and shuddered as he spilled against Will’s insistent tongue, and he finally relaxed, sweaty and in awe, his ears ringing. “Will …”

Will lapped up every last drop, pulling off only when Hannibal was clean. He licked his lips, gazing up, flushed face, at Hannibal, hairline glistening. “So?”

Hannibal sighed, and tossed his hair out of his eyes, then pulled Will to his feet to kiss the taste out of his mouth as he pulled him into their new kitchen. “A _small_ dog.”

“That’s all I want,” Will whispered, a promise, sealing it with the kiss.

“All you want?” Hannibal asked, as he started to undo Will’s shirt with eager hands.

“Unless you’re offering more,” Will whispered, never able or willing to say no to Hannibal.

“Perhaps it’s time I tasted you,” Hannibal,murmured, seductively, and undid Will’s pants with nimble fingers.

“You… could,” Will hummed, breathlessly, hands on Hannibal’s forearms, leading them back inside.

Hannibal lifted Will onto the counter, so Will’s legs were on either side of Hannibal’s hips. He kissed Will’s throat, slowly, biting his ivory skin. Will breathed out slowly this time, breath hitching in his throat. Even after the month together, he found every bit of his beau tantalizing. 

Hannibal laid Will out on the counter, slowly, and leaned over him as he stripped Will’s boxers off, and stroked his cock with one hand. Kissing his way down Will’s chest, Hannibal stopped to scrape his teeth over Will’s nipples before sucking them, one at a time.

Kicking his boots off, Will discarded his clothes to a puddle on the ground, watching Hannibal with his head raised just slightly off the counter. “Oh-” His skin crawled with desire that pooled in his veins.

“Good?” Hannibal asked, with a devilish look in his eyes, and worked his way down Will’s smooth, flat stomach to nuzzle Will’s inner thigh with a soft moan of pleasure.

“Yes,” was all Will managed to get out, his hand going to Hannibal’s hair to tug roughly.

Hannibal smirked at the sharp tug to his hair, then dragged his tongue over Will’s cock, up to the tip, which he sucked into his hot, dark mouth. Will writhed, eyes rolling back for a moment as he tugged little harder, fingers grasping into the soft, straight strands.

“Hannibal-”

Hannibal stroked his tongue slowly along the slit of Will’s cock, twice, then dropped his jaw and took Will down fully before coming back up. His sharp cheekbones looked sharper as he sucked, slowly. A slow, steady rhythm started to follow, and Hannibal’s large hands cupped Will’s ass.

Will writhed and arced off the counter, holding himself up with his elbows, wanting to watch every second of Hannibal devouring him. “God, yes, like that-”

Hannibal groaned his reply, and flashed a dark, sultry glance up at Will through his tawny hair, then plunged his mouth down again, and sucked his way up. His fingernails grazed the smooth skin of Will’s ass as he devoured him, almost like claws against Will’s flesh. 

Will hummed, head falling back and lolling on his shoulders. Heat gave way to pure pleasure as his fingers sunk into Hannibal scalp. “Oh, I’m so close-”

Hannibal moaned around Will, and bobbed his head faster, his hands gripping Will’s ass harder, nails digging into his flesh. He sucked harder, then scraped his sharp teeth over the head of Will’s cock. 

The brunet came with a shivering shout, biting down the words as he moaned Hannibal’s name, writhing and shaking. Everything Hannibal did to him was splendor, never half way. “Hannibal-”

Hannibal savoured the experience of Will coming over his tongue for the first time, sucking slowly and swallowing as he wrapped his tongue around Will’s head, over and over, slowly. He didn’t want to rush the experience.

Hand clenched tighter in Hannibal’s hair, Will shook as every last nerve in his body felt like it was being sweetly tortured. “Oh…”

Hannibal finally, finally pulled his mouth off of Will’s cock with a deep sigh before he licked his lips, and swallowed, then laid his head on Will’s stomach with a soft smile, eyes closed. Will strummed his fingers through Hannibal’s hair as he caught his breath.

“You can do that again… any time.”

Hannibal’s smile spread wider, and he kissed Will’s flat stomach, then looked up at him through tawny hair. “Might I really?”

“Mhm,” Will hummed with a coy smile, utterly flushed and well worked over.

Hannibal crawled up Will’s body, and kissed his jaw. His lips were even warmer than usual. “I will keep that in mind,” he promised.

Will wrapped his legs around Hannibal, both of them nude or mostly nude against the tiled counters. “We’ve christened the new place…”

“We’ve christened the kitchen, and the yard,” Hannibal pointed out, with a gleam in his eyes.

Will laughed at that. “We have the rest of the house?”

“Two bedrooms, a study, a small dining room, a basement, and two bathrooms,” Hannibal whispered, imagining it, easily.

“That’s a lot of fooling around,” Will whispered against Hannibal’s mouth, smirking.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Hannibal whispered back, and brushed their lips together, slowly.

“Me too,” Will agreed, eyes half closed as they enjoyed their intimate closeness. “No mom around to accidentally walk in.”

“Privacy is a valuable thing,” Hannibal agreed, and kissed Will’s mouth, lightly.

“Show me the rest of the house,” Will murmured, aware he’d get lazy if they continued on like this.

“Alright,” Hannibal agreed, and kissed Will again before he climbed off the counter, slowly. He took Will’s hand as he helped him off of the while counter, and walked him down the hallway. “The first bathroom is through here…”

It seemed silly, but Will wanted to get this all out of the way so they could settle in for a bit before classes started for them both. “Bathrooms are important…”

“This is the guest bedroom,” Hannibal said, nodding into a nicely-sized room with a large window, “and our bedroom,” he said, as he turned on the light. Their bedroom was large, and lined with floor to ceiling windows that faced into the back yard.

“Large,” Will pointed out. He’d never had much, even at his mother’s, he kept it very simple.

“Quite,” Hannibal agreed, and stroked his hand down Will’s back, staring at him **.** “We can fit a king sized bed in here.”

“I’m surprised we don’t already have one,” Will chuckled, arm around Hannibal, quite comfortable nude with him.

 

“As I said, the furniture that was included with the house was repulsive,” Hannibal sighed, able to imagine new things in their house with incredible vividness.

“Should we go get dressed and shop?” Will asked, wrapping himself tighter around Hannibal in the middle of their naked bedroom.

“If we must,” Hannibal smiled, and held Will for a moment with the full strength of his arms, then let go. 

“Once we get a bed, we can christen that too,” Will said as he wiggled his fingers up Hannibal’s naked hips and then went to track down their clothes scattered throughout the house.

“Gladly,” Hannibal said, and did the same, handing Will his shirt as he pulled his pants on. “I had a car arranged for us, it is in the garage.”

“Well, at least we have that,” Will laughed, getting dressed quickly, jeans and flannel, nothing fancy, unlike his beau.

Hannibal found a mirror in the bathroom, and smoothed his shirt down, then fixed his hair, carefully, before he opened the door to the garage and waited for Will, who found him a moment later, raking his hand through unruly curls.

“Ready!” he said, getting into the passenger seat.

Hannibal took the keys from,where they dangled on a hook, and joined Will. He sat behind the wheel of the sleek, but unassuming car, and started the engine as the garage door lifted. “We will need to find food for the animals, as well.”

“Yeah, Wads will get mad soon, I’m sure,” Will laughed.

“He might prey upon the dog,” Hannibal said, driving through the quiet neighborhood toward a shopping center he had spotted on the way there.

“Well, we can’t have that,” Will said with a shake of his head. “We’ll get everything they need, plus what we need.”

“Priorities,” Hannibal smiled.

“Mhm,” Will hummed. 

In minutes, they arrived at a shopping center, and Hannibal eyed the large furniture and linens store. “I could have linens sent from France..”

“So until then we sleep on the floor with the dog and cat,” Will replied with a coy smirk.

“Point taken,” Hannibal sighed, and looked at his boyfriend’s charming smirk. “We’ll,make due, for the time being. We are college students, after all.”

“We just need something for now,” Will agreed as he took Hannibal’s hand. “You can gussy up the place later.”

“Gussy?” Hannibal asked, with an amused gleam in his eyes.

“Yes, gussy. That’s what you do, isn’t it?” Will replied, grabbing a cart on their way in.

“That must be an American word,” Hannibal said, with a laugh, and walked close to Will, one hand against the small of his back.

Will rolled his eyes. “You can look it up later.”

“I’d rather you explained it to me,” Hannibal murmured, close to Will’s ear.

“To make more attractive,” Will explained, quietly, giving Hannibal a look.

“I see,” Hannibal whispered, and kissed Will’s ear before he stopped to examine a bed.

“Isn’t that what you do?” Will asked, looking at the sheets on the bed, and then the bed itself.

“In a manner of speaking,” Hannibal mused, and walked around the bed, inspecting it.

“How would you describe it then?” Will asked, canting his head at the bed. It was just a frame, the mattress they’d have to get from somewhere else. “I like the steel bars on this one.”

Hannibal’s eyes gleamed as he looked at the bars. “They may be of some use,” he purred.

“They certainly could be,” Will whispered back with a sultry gaze at his boyfriend.

“They seem sturdy enough,” Hannibal said, as he reached out to tug on the bars.

Will laughed, coyly running his fingers up Hannibal’s lower back. “We’ll need to get a pair…”

“Of handcuffs? I suppose you should become familiar with them, _officer Graham.”_ Hannibal licked his lips and smiled at Will, deviously.

Will rolled his eyes but bit Hannibal’s jaw gently. “Just until I get my own.”

“We’ll purchase the bed, and acquire a pair on the way home. Do they carry decent mattresses here?” Hannibal asked, with a deep sigh, trying not to become distracted by Will’s beautiful mouth.

“Probably not here,” Will said. “Mattress store or a Sears might.”

“In that case, we’ll stop there on the way back,” Hannibal said, as he examined a set of bedsheets with a little sigh, and put them back, looking for something with a higher thread count.

Will laughed as he followed along, having taken the tag for the bed frame so someone could bring it up to register later. “You are so picky…”

“I’m discerning,” Hannibal murmured, as he found something suitable on a higher shelf, and opened the package carefully to feel the sheets. 

“They all feel the same after five hundred,” Will said, having done this shopping with his mother at some point.

“I’m not sure I’d agree,” Hannibal said with a little smile, and selected three of different colours. “But these will do, for now.”

Will narrowed his eyes on Hannibal and then rolled them. “Whatever makes you happy.”

“Many things make me happy, Will. You are chief amongst them,” Hannibal said, and kissed Will’s cheek as they moved through the store.

“Then I’ll let you have nice sheets,” Will laughed, never unable to deny Hannibal anything, just as Hannibal wouldn’t deny him the dog he wanted.

“So kind of you,” Hannibal teased, as he looked at an area rug, thoughtfully. “From where does one get a small dog in Washington, D.C.?”

“I don’t know, I’ll have to ask around, “Will said, matter of fact, getting some curtains for the shower.

Hannibal shifted his lips at the curtain Will chose, but said nothing. That curtain could go in the guest bathroom, he supposed. An hour later, they went through the checkout, and Hannibal paid extra to have their bed delivered that day. They loaded their other purchases into the car, and Hannibal closed the trunk. “I’m surprised you aren’t eager to find your hard-won dog at once.”

“I’d rather have a mattress first,” Will conceded, getting into the car. “Which should be just down the street, I think I saw a sign.”

“Please tell me the store did not have the word ‘discount’ attached to the name,” Hannibal said, dryly, as he got into the car and started it up. 

“I just saw mattress,” Will fibbed a little, and sighed. “It’s that or the tempurpedic store?”

“We’ll go to the mattress store, in that case,” Hannibal said, reluctantly, and looked at his boyfriend. “However, I reserve the right to upgrade our mattress when I can find something more suitable, if possible.”

“That’s fine, they do sell nice ones,” Will insisted, “Mom and I went shopping once when I outgrew the bed in her place.”

“Your mother must have had a very small mattress in her guest bedroom, in that case,” Hannibal teased, softly. He drove toward the store Will had spotted earlier, and pulled into the parking lot, already skeptical.

“I’m not that small!” Will blurted out, and got out, slowly.

Hannibal smiled to himself, and climbed out of the car. “Of course not,” Hannibal said, and joined Will close to the store, hand on his back.

Scowling at his boyfriend, Will walked with him. “You think I’m small…”

“I think you’re gracile,” Hannibal said, adoringly. “And stunningly handsome,” he reminded Will.

“But small,” Will narrowed his eyes as he looked _up_ at his boyfriend.

“Small is a relative term, and I would not add a single inch,” Hannibal said, looking down at Will, as he always had. 

“You like being bigger than me. You underestimate me too,” Will pointed out, though right now Hannibal could likely get the upper hand on him, but with his training to come he knew that would change.

“Why do you think I underestimate you?” Hannibal asked, slowing his pace to look as Will as they talked.

“Most people do, not that you’re most people, but you think of me as smaller, that’s under estimating what I could do,” Will explained, voice hushed to just them.

“Your size, and your ferocity are two very different things. A mongoose is not larger than a King cobra, and yet, they frequently prevail.” Hannibal recalled one of the first words he had written to Will, back when he was mute: _mongoose_.

Will remembered now. Had Hannibal always seen him as that? Likely so. He leaned into his beau, arm around his back. “I guess that’s true.”

Hannibal felt Will’s ire fading, and kissed his boyfriend’s temple as Will wrapped an arm around his muscular waist. He had always seen Will’s full potential, and adored it for all of its dark beauty, even if Will was mostly unaware of it, so far. “I would feel safe making a sizeable bet that you are more than a match for the _vast_ majority of men in the world.”

“I don’t know about that, but I’ll take it,” Will chuckled, leaning into Hannibal a little more as they walked up an aisle of beds. “What looks good?”

Will was blissfully unaware of what Hannibal saw in him, what Will refused to acknowledge about his own hidden depths. For now, Hannibal knew he had to wait until the time was right to show Will how much they really had in common. “We’ll start with the most expensive model,” Hannibal said, walking them to the higher end mattresses.

“Of course,” Will said and found the one at the front of the store that was the most expensive and flopped down on it. “This is nice.”

Hannibal laid next to Will, gracefully, and considered it. “It’s not too firm?”

“I don’t know,” Will murmured and curled up to lay next to Hannibal. “I’ve never known the difference.”

“Could you sleep on it, without focusing on the feeling of the mattress?” Hannibal asked, turning onto his side to face Will.

“I always sleep fine when I’m with you,” Will whispered, smiling at Hannibal.

Hannibal’s young eyes squinted happily as he smiled, and he reached over to touch Will’s arm. “Do you? No dreams keeping you from peace?”

“Not as much,” Will admitted, smile growing wider as he watched Hannibal’s.

A salesman walked past them, staring openly at the way the boys laid on the bed, talking. He cleared his throat while looking down at them. “Can I help you?” he asked, in a frosty tone.

Will looked at the man with raised brows. “We’re testing it out.”

“I can see that,” the man said, “this is a family store,” he added, under his voice. Hannibal sat up, and fixed the man with a dark, analytical stare. “I see,” he said, calmly, and shifted his jaw before he stood. “Are we behaving in a disturbing manner? You have no other customers in the store to offend…”

Will glowered at the man. “We can take your money else where, Hannibal. Lots of places that won’t be rude to us.”

The salesman stared back at Will, and then rolled his eyes. “We’re a Christian organization, boys,” he said, tutting under his breath as he walked back to the cash register. Hannibal just took Will’s hand in his, and walked toward the door. “A shame we can’t widen that narrow mind of his,” Hannibal murmured, darkly. “That was quite rude.”

Will nodded his agreement, casting another scowl at the man as they left. “His issue. One less sale for him today.”

Hannibal let the door close behind them, and looked through the glass at the man, then noted the only other car in the parking lot, particularly the license plate. That would come in handy, later. “Not to worry,” he said, and kissed Will’s cheek, then smiled at him and touched Will’s cheek before he opened the car door for his boyfriend.

“You’re not mad?” Will asked, but he could feel the storm around them stirring.

Hannibal made certain that he was in the car, and closed the door before he started it, and looked at Will, deeply. “Yes, of course I am,” he said. His voice was calm, his face composed, but there was a churning darkness in his eyes that hadn’t been there before, and the set of his lips was firm, annoyed. “I am _furious,_ ” he sighed.

“We could have made him sell us a mattress,” Will insisted, but he honestly, didn’t want to buy from a man who was homophobic.

“I would never sleep on it,” Hannibal sighed, and swallowed hard, then took Will’s hand. “We’ll find something much better,” he said, with a dark smile, and kissed Will’s knuckles.

Will gave one last look at the man in the store and then leaned over to kiss Hannibal properly. “Let’s go try another store.”

Hannibal closed his eyes, and kissed Will with a deep sigh. He cupped Will’s face before their lips parted, and he nodded his agreement. “Of course,” he whispered, and smiled again at Will. “I won’t allow myself to dwell on it.”

“It’s one person. Not worth our time,” Will insisted, sitting back to buckle up so they could find another spot.

“Not to mention, we must find what the animals need as well,” Hannibal said, as he left the parking lot, and drove down the street.

“Maybe we can find a mall that has all that,” Will thought out loud, still not sure where everything was around here.

“I confess, I have never been into a proper American mall,” Hannibal said, after a pause.

“It’s not that exciting. Mom loved going to scam people,” Will laughed, and pointed at the sign for the mall. “It’s not far.”

Hannibal nodded, and drove toward the enormous, flat structure that didn’t look promising at all from the outside. He’d go, for Will’s sake. “Your mother could find trouble to start in a church, I’d imagine,” Hannibal said, fondly.

“She could,” Will mused fondly. Once they arrived he told Hannibal to park in the parking structure, and then they got out, walking hand in hand. “There’s a food court here. You’ll hate it.”

“What in the world is a food court?” Hannibal asked in a tone that indicated he might not really want to know.

“It’s a court with a bunch of food stations,” Will explained with a grin. “You can get anything from pizza to corn dogs.”

“How charming,” Hannibal said, dryly, but laced their fingers together with a smile. 

“I dare you eat something from here,” Will said with a teasing, challenging smile back at Hannibal.

Hannibal gave Will an exasperated look, and tilted his head as they entered the mall through glass doors. “What would I stand to gain if I did?”

“What do you want?” Will asked, batting his long, dark lashes at Hannibal.

Hannibal’s eyes flashed with interest, and he licked his lips. He pulled Will aside, out of the way of wandering shoppers, staring at him intently. “I’d like to blindfold you, and tie your hands.”

Will considered it, quite seriously too, biting his lip thoughtfully. “Okay. But I get to pick what you eat.”

Hannibal seemed to weigh the proposition, a smirk playing around his lip as he watched Will bite his. “I agree.”

“Good. Savory or sweet?” Will asked, not at all caring about what he boyfriend wanted to do to him, he trusted Hannibal immensely.

Hannibal chuckled, and looked Will over, thinking of him more than the culinary disaster that waited for him. “Sweet.”

“Taking the safe road,” Will sighed, smirking. He lead Hannibal down a row of shops to a stand alone little spot that looked like a bakery. “This one isn’t technically in the food court.” Cinnamon and cream cheese wafted toward them from the little shop.

Hannibal took a breath of the sugary smell, and tilted his head at Will. “Dessert is hardly fool-proof,” he said, as he looked over Will’s head at the shop they were nearing, which was lit brightly with pink and white lights.

“It’s not dessert,” Will stated. “It’s breakfast.”

“It certainly smells like dessert,” Hannibal said, as they stood in line behind a few people. “The French are known for their rich breakfast pastries but this is quite another level.”

“It’s just a cinnamon roll,” Will said and as they got to the counter, he handed over some money for one cinnamon roll and an iced coffee. The Coffee was handed to him and then the cinnamon roll was too, on a plate and two forks. Will guided Hannibal to sit.

The cinnamon roll oozed cream cheese frosting and gooey cinnamon filling.

Hannibal looked at the massive cinnamon bun, then at Will, and took a fork. “It’s rather like a loaf of bread, with sugar,” he said as he managed to tear a bite free from the goliath-sized bun.

“Isn’t that what they are anyway?” Will laughed, watching Hannibal’s first experience with a Cinnabon.

Hannibal took a bite of the doughy, over-sweet bun, and chewed it thoughtfully before he swallowed, and used his fork to take another piece. “The cinnamon rolls in Europe are much flakier, like a pastry.”

“Yeah, these raise like bread,” Will agreed, “Americans are greedy. Bigger is better!” He laughed and shoved his fork into the middle and tore it out, soft and hot, steaming as frosting dripped from it. 

Hannibal watched Will eat, especially the frosting on his lips. “You have a way of making even this seem appetizing,” he murmured, and reached over the table to wipe the sugar off of Will’s lower lip with one finger.

Will chuckled. “You don’t like it?”

“It’s … without nuance, but I have certainly had worse,” Hannibal said, still staring at his boyfriend, as he offered Will some of the icing on his fingertip.

Rolling his eyes once, Will licked the frosting from Hannibal’s fingers. “Please don’t make me finish it alone… I’ll never be able to eat dinner tonight.”

Hannibal watched Will’s tongue eagerly, then nodded, and ate a few more pieces with his fork. It wasn’t terrible, but there simply wasn’t very much that was outstanding about the breakfast dessert, Hannibal thought. “Perhaps we’ll just have a light salad, considering the size of this … what is it called? A cinna-bon?” Hannibal asked, his accent making the word more absurd than it already was.

Will smiled at that and took another bite, quite full already. “Yeah. Cinnamon roll and bun, a cinnabon.”

“How clever,” Hannibal said, with a little smile, and managed another bite. “What would you have fed me if I had chosen savoury?”

“Corn dog,” Will laughed, grinning as he took the plate and tossed it in the garbage behind him. He washed down the taste with the coffee and offered some to Hannibal.

“I’m not certain I know precisely what a corn dog is, but I think I made the right choice,” Hannibal said, before he took Will’s coffee to sip.

Will laughed as stood, reaching for Hannibal’s hand. “It’s a hot dog wrapped in a cornmeal crust and then deep fried.”

“Then I made the right choice,” Hannibal said, as he joined Will and took his hand.

Will stole the coffee back and took a sip, leaning into Hannibal a little more. “You did. Your stuffy tastes wouldn’t have been able to handle it,” he teased.

“I’m not stuffy,” Hannibal murmured and wrapped his arm around Will’s waist.

“You are, but only a little,” Will smirked. They walked until he found a trash and threw the coffee out and then pulled Hannibal into a department store.

“I’d prefer to think of myself as refined,” Hannibal sighed, as he followed Will into the store. 

“Refined works too,” Will winked at Hannibal as he lead him into the store, a little nicer than sears, but not by much. He read a sign and dragged him up the escalator to the second floor.

Hannibal looked at their surroundings with a disdainful look. “Is this one of the finer stores?”

“Not really, I mean, it’s nicer,” Will shrugged as they walked, finally finding the floor model mattresses.

“Where do you prefer to shop, usually?” Hannibal asked, paying more attention to Will than to what was around them.

“Where ever.” Will sat on one of the bed and then another, bouncing on it. 

Hannibal watched his playful boyfriend with a gleam in his eyes, and sat on the edge of the bed Will bounced on, then tested the mattress with his hand. “This isn’t awful.”

“You’d like anything I was bouncing on,” Will chuckled, “this could be a trampoline and you wouldn’t notice.”

Hannibal chuckled at the truth of it, and laid back on the bed, slowly. “You would make any bed look inviting.”

“We could just go buy a trampoline,” Will grinned and laid back with Hannibal on the bed. “But this one is nice.”

“A trampoline would belong in the back yard, there’s no reason we could not have both,” Hannibal said, and took Will’s hand, again. “Shall we take it?”

“Do you like it?” Will asked, brows perked to be sure it was to his boyfriend’s liking. “You want a trampoline?”

“We’ll take the mattress, first,” Hannibal nodded, and kissed Will’s temple. The bed was, admittedly, comfortable. 

“Okay,” Will said and looked around to try and flag someone down to help them.

Hannibal sat up, and followed Will until they found someone to ring up the sale, and to arrange for delivery later that day. It was a smoother transaction than it could have been with the salesman at the other store. That done, Hannibal eyed a set of trampolines in the corner of the showroom, “ how serious were you?” he asked Will.

“Not very,” Will laughed, but dragged Hannibal over to them to look. “It’s not very refined.”

“So long as it is not in the house, I don’t mind,” Hannibal said with a half-smile. 

“It’s not going in the house, that’s ridiculous,” Will said, though the idea of trampoline couch wasn’t bad…

“Would you use it, outside?” Hannibal asked, with a subtle arch of his eyebrow. The thought of Will jumping up and down on it was amusing. Will had enough of a joyless childhood, some whimsy now would not be amiss.

“Maybe. The dog would love it,” Will said thoughtfully. “Good exercise.”

“The dog?” Hannibal asked, both eyebrows raised at his boyfriend.

“Yeah, he can jump on it, too.” Will pulled one out to look at, gliding it out to an open space and got on, hand out for Hannibal.

Hannibal hesitated, but slipped his shoes off, and climbed up with Will, holding his hand. Will jumped around a little, smiling at Hannibal, urging him to get into it. They weren’t going to buy something only Will used.

Hannibal looked around the store, cautiously, like a cat about to do something ungraceful, then began to bounce, slowly.

Will kissed Hannibal’s cheek and then bounced a little harder. “C’mon…” It was Will’s first time on one, and he knew Hannibal’s too.

Hannibal smiled a little wider, and let himself fly higher, with surprising grace, enjoying himself more than he thought he might. “This isn’t … terrible,” he said, cheekily.

“It’s a little fun,” Will agreed as they bounced together, a few people stopping to gawk at the young adults acting like children.

Hannibal jumped higher and higher, smiling before he managed a somersault in the air, and landed nearly on his feet, then slipped, and landed on his back with a laugh. Will ran to his side anyway, glaring at him before he broke out into laughter.

“We should get it.”

Hannibal pulled Will down with him, and hugged him to his chest before he smiled.“Then, we will,” Hannibal said, decisively.

“Order it, they can deliver it with the mattress,” Will suggested, taking Hannibal’s hand.

“Very well,” Hannibal said, as he stared at Will’s tousled curls and rosy cheeks. “You could convince me of anything,” he murmured as he fixed Will’s hair with one hand, letting his long fingers linger in Will’s chestnut curls for a moment.

“I know,” Will grinned, aware of his power over his boyfriend, and had for a long time. He leaned into Hannibal’s touch, nuzzing his hand once before moving back. People were staring.

Hannibal kissed Will’s forehead and got up, gracefully, then helped Will get up and off of the trampoline. A salesman came forward and Hannibal nodded at the trampoline, “we’ll take one.”

“Please,” Will said finishing Hannibal’s sentence.

The salesman just nodded and rung up the unusual sale, then arranged to have the trampoline delivered the following day. Hannibal took the paperwork, thanked the salesman, and walked out with Will. “How refreshing to be permitted to purchase things,” he joked, and smiled at his boyfriend. “Is there anything else your whimsical heart desires?”

“Just the pet things,” Will suggested, finding a directory to see if there was a pet store in the mall. Luckily, there was. He lead Hannibal down the escalator once more.

Hannibal followed quietly and happily, observing the bustle of Americans going from store to store as he held Will’s hand in his own. “It is shocking how many people feel it is appropriate to do shopping in pajamas,” he commented, in Will’s ear.

“Americans are lazy,” Will pointed out quietly as he lead Hannibal into the pet store.

“And yet, you’ve managed to wear clothing intended to be seen in public,” Hannibal said with a little smile as they walked in, past a wall of hedgehogs in little glass homes. He held Will’s hand more tightly, concerned that Will would want to take them home.

“I don’t really wear pajamas either,” Will pointed out, looking at the cute little creatures.

Hannibal watched Will watch the hedgehogs eat in their tiny homes. “A fact for which I am eternally grateful. Wadsworth would love a hedgehog to play with, I’m sure,” he said.

Will laughed. “No, he’d kill and eat it.” Shaking his head, Will moved them along, well aware Hannibal must have thought him an animal hoarder.

Hannibal knew that Will’s empathy meant that he would want to rescue every wayward animal he saw, including hedgehogs in small enclosures. “He certainly would,” Hannibal said, as they rounded a corner … to face a very small fenced in play pen that held a small, but fiesty-looking jack russell puppy that barked at them, immediately, and began to try to wrestle the fence that held him back.

“Oh my God,” Will gasped, going to look at the puppy, his blue eyes bright. “Look, he’s perfect!”

The puppy stood on his hind legs, and jumped at Will, determined to get to him over the chain-link fence around him. The puppy started to climb, grunting as he worked his way up the shoddy fence. Hannibal sighed, and watched as Will fell in love with the little pup with big, dark eyes. “I think from now on I’ll purchase the animal supplies,” Hannibal said, softly, well aware it was hopeless to try to tear Will away.

“You said!” Will laughed, dangling his fingers down inside to pet the adorable, hyper puppy. “He’ll give Wads a run for his money…”

Hannibal sighed, and the puppy stood on his hind legs to be petted, then caught ahold of Will’s shirt sleeve and started to try to climb his arm. “Yes, I did promise…”

Will burst out laughing and finally picked the pup up, and held him. “Oh he’s so cute.”

The puppy barked, once, and then started to lick Will’s nose and mouth, his little tail wagging wildly as he snuggled in closer. Hannibal knew, at that moment, that they would not leave the store without the puppy.

“I’m naming him Buster,” Will insisted, looking over the spot where the puppy came from, seeing he was from a shelter made him feel a little better about taking him home.

“Buster?” Hannibal asked, as he watched Will make a judgement about the condition of the cramped, poorly-maintained pet store. “What made you decide on that name?” 

Hannibal began to browse through the cat foods with a little frown.

“He looks like a Buster,” Will explained, taking the dog with him as they walked. “We could… make their food,” he suggested seeing the look on Hannibal’s face.

“I think that would be preferable,” Hannibal nodded, and put his hand on Will’s back, guiding him to the counter with the puppy in his arms, since Will was likely to do more looking at the puppy than at where he was going.

“Good idea, we can stop by the store,” Will suggested, having never made pet food, he was sure it couldn’t be too hard.

A heavy-set woman came out of the back and nodded at Will with the puppy. “He’s got his shots,” she said, gruffy, as she rang up the puppy like he was a grocery item, and Hannibal paid.

“Good,” Will glowered at the woman, holding the puppy a little tighter. He’d take him in anyway.

Hannibal waved away the receipt, and guided Will away from the woman he glared at, and out of the store. “We’ll purchase the things he needs, elsewhere.” Buster perked up and licked Will’s face frantically as they left the store.

“Yeah, I don’t like that store,” Will grumbled, holding Buster as he kissed his face all over. “Isn’t he cute?”

“He looks like he’s quite spirited,” Hannibal remarked, with a little smile as he passed his hand down the puppy’s back, and braced himself as the puppy jumped up on Will’s shoulder a little more and kissed Hannibal’s face, too.

“He’s really happy we saved him from that place,” Will remarked, having to hold on to the puppy extra tight. “He likes you.”

“I think he’s just excited,” Hannibal said with a soft chuckle, and eased the eager puppy away from his face so that he licked Will’s again, instead. “Let’s go to a grocery store, and we’ll make him some proper food.”

They walked to the car and Will buckled in and held the puppy in his arms, grinning over at Hannibal, elated. His first ever dog that was his own, not Hannibal’s… _his_.

Will looked like a delighted young mother with her first baby. It was … adorable. “You could not be happier,” Hannibal said, with a charmed smile as he started the car and began to drive.

“I couldn’t. I have everything I’ve wanted for years,” Will said, petting the pup in his lap gently to try and soothe his nerves and excitement.

The pup closed his eyes and moved his head into Will’s hands, leaning against him as he wagged against Will’s chest. “He looks quite at home,” Hannibal said, with an approving smile.

“Good. Because that’s where he belongs, is home with us,” Will commented, unable to help the grin that stayed plastered across his face.

“You are quite in love,” Hannibal observed. He couldn’t help but approve of anything that made Will this radiantly happy. Buster barked at Will, happily, and licked the corner of his smile.

Chuckling, Will tried to hold the dog down. “But at this rate I won’t be able to get you to kiss me if he keeps slobbering all over me.”

“There is nothing that could keep me from kissing you,” Hannibal said, softly, and honestly. 

“Not even dog slobber?” Will asked as they pulled into the grocery store parking lot.

“Not even _dried_ dog slobber. I might wait until it’s no longer wet,” Hannibal chuckled, and parked their car. “Would you like to come in with the baby, or shall I bring groceries out?”

“Will they let him in?” Will asked, pretty sure grocery stores had a policy about pets. “I’ll stay. He might get too hyper.”

“I won’t be long, I promise,” Hannibal said, and leaned closer to kiss Will on the lips. Buster licked Hannibal’s chin during the kiss.

“Okay,” Will whispered, trying to keep Buster down. “We’ll be here.”

Hannibal gave Buster a little pet, and kissed Will on the cheek before he stepped out of the car, and looked back at them both before he headed in. Fifteen minutes later, Hannibal loaded bags into the already stuffed trunk, and sat in the driver’s seat. “How was he?”

“He fell asleep,” Will said, quietly, petting the pup as she curled in his lap, perfectly content.

Hannibal smiled at the puppy, asleep against Will, and leaned over to kiss Will’s cheek. “He is adorable ... when he is quiet.”

“You don’t like him?” Will asked, a little shocked.

“I like him very much,” Hannibal assured Will, and reached over to pet the puppy. “I knew from the moment we saw him that he’d come home with us.”

“He’s exactly like I described we should find,” Will said, petting the sleeping puppy. “Think Junior will mind?”

“I think he’ll adore the puppy,” Hannibal said, as he drove them out of the parking lot. “He loves Wadsworth, and a puppy is more likely to play with him.”

“That’s true. Wads isn’t going to like a puppy,” Will laughed, shaking his head.

“Our poor feline. He’ll adapt, and watch them from above the refrigerator, I’m sure,” Hannibal chuckled.

“As he does.” 

They drove back to their place just in time to see the drivers for their bedframe and mattress pull up. Lucky. Will got out, holding the puppy in his arms, making sure he wouldn't’ get away in the excitement.

“I’ll let them in,” Hannibal assured Will. “Perhaps introduce Buster to Junior in the backyard?” He opened Will’s door for him, and closed it when Will got out, then opened the front door.

Will nodded and went in when the door was unlocked and then found Junior and guided him out to the back to gently introduce the new puppy to him while Buster slept, for the moment.

Hannibal guided the delivery men to the bedroom, and tipped them after everything was set in place, then showed them out, and unpacked the things from the car: groceries, a couple of small area rugs, bathroom essentials, and a bottle of wine with two glasses. He poured the wine, and brought a glass out to Will, where Junior was sniffing the puppy over with wide-eyed interest. “Is he awake, yet?”

“Getting there. Puppy naps,” Will said looking at the wine. “How’d you manage that?”

Hannibal smirked, and handed Will his glass. “I was inspired by a young man I once knew, and managed to bring it out of the store with me, under my coat.”

Will laughed at that and took the glass, setting Buster down who was waking up, sniffing around Junior. “Might be the only way we get any wine around here.”

“I’m sure we will manage,” Hannibal said, and watched the dogs interact as Buster woke up to see the wolfhound laying in the grass near him. 

Will stood shoulder to shoulder with Hannibal and tasted the wine. “It’s not bad.”

Buster got to his paws and wagged at Junior, then barked at him, and started to run around him in circles while Junior rolled onto his back. “Not bad at all,” Hannibal agreed, and wrapped his free arm around Will. “It seems Buster is going to rule the house…”

“It seems so. The others will get tired just watching him,” Will chuckled, leaning into his boyfriend as their new family got a little bigger. “Everything set up?”

Buster pawed at Junior, and then climbed onto his belly to try to wrestle the enormous dog, both of them wagging happily as he established his dominance. “I’ve started dinner for us, and the animals, and put away everything else. The bed, however, needs to be built.”

Will canted his head up at Hannibal. “Is that asking me to do it?”

“I’m certainly capable of assembling a bed, if you’d rather I did it, but supper will require some attention,” Hannibal said, with a little smile at his boyfriend.

“I don’t mind doing it,” Will said, sipping on the wine. “Did it come with tools? Or, do we have tools?”

“I believe it came with tools in the boxes,” Hannibal said, and kissed Will’s wine-stained lips. “Thank you.”

“Good,” Will leaned into the kiss for a moment, and then pulled away. “I’ll take my wine and get started on that.”

Hannibal picked Buster up with one hand, and held him to give Junior a little break. “The baby will come help me in the kitchen, in that case.” Their lives felt blissfully domestic at the moment, and Hannibal relaxed into it.

Will smiled brighter at that and kissed Hannibal's cheek. “I appreciate it.”

“We’ll have to test the bed when you have it together,” Hannibal reminded Will, as they walked into the kitchen together.

Will eyed Hannibal from the side and smirked. “Quality check.”

“Precisely,” Hannibal said, looking over at Will with a sly smile. “Not to mention, I did eat that … cinnabon.”

“Work out time too,” Will chuffed as he walked down the hall to their bedroom to get to work.

Hannibal smirked and watched Will walk to the bedroom before he resumed cooking. Half an hour later he set the breakfast bar, as nicely as he could with what they had, and walked to the bedroom to find Will, followed by Buster. “How goes it?”

The bed frame was made and Will was taking the cover off the mattress to put on the bed. “Much easier since it’s metal and not wood.”

“Dinner is ready, whenever you are,” Hannibal said, quietly, admiring Will’s form.

Will got the mattress down and then huffed, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. “Ready. You can make it later.”

“Perfect,” Hannibal nodded, as Buster tried to jump up on the bed, trying over and over, determined.

Will scooped the pup up once more and walked out. “Silly dog.”

“He’s relentless,” Hannibal said as they walked out to the kitchen where dinner waited, and a bone on the floor for Buster to gnaw on. Junior chewed on his own bone nearby, happily.

“He is,” Will laughed and set Buster by his bone with a little pet. “What’s for dinner? Salad?”

“I think I’ve learned better than to try to serve you salad. I found some fresh salmon at the market,” Hannibal said as he pulled Will’s tall chair out for him. The dinner looked elegant, and fresh, perfect for an early autumn evening

“You said salad earlier, so I assumed…” Will grinned, teasingly, as he took a seat. “Salmon sounds good though.”

Hannibal poured another glass of wine for them both, and sat across from Will as Wadsworth looked at them, hopefully, from his spot at Will’s feet. “Someone smells fish.”

“It’s his favorite,” Will grinned, and cut into his dish to taste the food, and hummed. He cut out a little piece for Wadsworth, and set it on the counter for him.

Wadsworth hopped up and devoured the salmon while he purred, and the couple ate. “He has good taste, in that case.”

“He just likes fish,” Will said and ate slowly. “This is much better than the cinnabon.”

“Thank you,” Hannibal said with a smile, and sipped his wine. “You have such high standards,” he teased.

“All the food in the world is below your cooking,” Will promised, taking another bite. “I’ll try to help with cooking duty, since you have to drive further for school.”

“Thank you, Will,” Hannibal murmured, and let their knees touch under the table. “I’ve wanted to cook for you, for a very long time.”

“I know, but I can at least try to help out. I can’t promise it will be good,” Will laughed, shaking his head. He wasn’t terrible with food, he just hadn’t had a lot of time around it.

“I’ll do my best to help you along, and I’m sure I’ll be happy with whatever you manage,” Hannibal assured his boyfriend. “It’s already perfect, living with you.”

“Hope you like hot dogs,” Will snickered, taking the last bite of his fish.

Hannibal gave his boyfriend a look, with raised eyebrows, and fed him another bit of salmon, “I’m sure you are capable of more than that.”

“Mom and I ordered out a lot,” Will said, chewing the bite.

“It’s important to know how to cook for oneself,” Hannibal said with a little smile at his boyfriend’s rosy-cheeked face.

“I can get by,” Will said, “I’m going to research how to make the pets’ food anyway, I can do that too.”

“That alone might be enough help,” Hannibal said, as he finished his wine. “I think anything we can make will be far better for them than something out of a bag.”

“I think so too. We’ll use the last of the dry food tonight and then I’ll work on that tomorrow,” Will suggested, taking a long sip of the stolen wine with a grin.

“Fair enough,” Hannibal said, as he took their plates to the sink and began to wash them by hand after rolling his sleeves up to his elbows.

Will drank down his wine and followed to help. “I’ll dry.”

“Thank you,” Hannibal murmured, and handed Will one of the plates, still wet and warm from being scrubbed. “Tomorrow, your trampoline will arrive.”

“That’ll be fun,” Will murmured, side eyeing Hannibal. He dried the plate meticulously, and it down.

Hannibal smiled to himself. “It was quite the impulse purchase.”

“We’ve never had one, why not?” Will reasoned as he took the next plate and dried it too.

“You looked so happy on it,” Hannibal said, stepping closer to Will, so that their hips were touching.

“So did you. Did you like it?” Will asked, now that they were alone without people watching.

Hannibal considered it, licking his lips, and leaned closer, whispering into Will’s ear. “I did. Is that ridiculous?”

“No. It’s fun,” Will laughed.

“It was actually, fun,” Hannibal smiled, and shut off the water. “Speaking of fun, I believe we discussed a reward for my attempting to stomach mall court faire.”

Will grinned at that, playfully, and slithered away a bit. “Did we?”

“Yes, something about blindfolding and binding you?” Hannibal said with a glimmer in his eyes, as he stepped closer to Will, a long arm around his waist.

“I don’t recall,” Will teased, trying to back away, but Hannibal’s grip on him was ever tight.

“Thankfully, I have an excellent memory,” Hannibal whispered, nuzzling Will’s ear with a sly grin that showed just a flash of his sharp teeth.

Will rolled his sea-blue eyes at his boyfriend, but inched back a little more, but couldn’t help to then step back into Hannibal, entranced. “Alright… alright.”

“If you’re repulsed by the idea, I have no desire to coerce you,” Hannibal purred, able to tell from the way Will stepped back into him that it wasn’t that at all.

“Repulsed? No,” Will smiled, humming with delight as he was guided back to the bedroom. “You have to make the bed first.”

“I do, you’re right,” Hannibal murmured, hands on Will’s hips as he steered him into their freshly furnished bedroom. “Can you wait that long?” he teased.

“I’ll manage.”


End file.
